


Constructive Possession

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Series: We are Kindred [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bisexuality, Bullying, Car Sex, Coming Out, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Domination, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family, Fanart, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Gen, Guns, Hand Jobs, Hangover, House Cleaning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Large Cock, Lawyers, Lemon, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Nudity, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Partnership, Public Display of Affection, References to Suicide, Rimming, Romance, Sailing, Seduction, Sequel, Sex Toys, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy, Smoking, Submission, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, WAFF, Wet Dream, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/690094/chapters/1267885">Kindred</a>. The geniuses take their relationship to new levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiashi Hyuuga

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Tags, rating and disclaimers are adjusted as appropriate in accordance with chapter events.
> 
>  **Warning** : Un-beta'd
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : **Derek** , **Oslo** and **Mango** belong to me. _Naruto_ characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE: THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO FANFICTION.NET AND ADULTFANFICTION.NET ON 21 SEPTEMBER 2008.**

Hiashi Hyuuga walked toward a box installed on the wall in his nephew's penthouse and punched in a numeric code, silencing the alarm. He then removed his shoes and socks and slid his feet into one of several pair of slippers positioned by the door. He stood up then, whistling as he made his way into the spacious apartment.

Hiashi made a quick scan of the area before strolling into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of sake. As he drank, he tried to remember what time the cleaning crew normally arrived. There was something on the wind in there that didn't sit right with him, a scent that shouldn't be there. As he set his empty sake cup down on the counter he realized he could hear the shower running.

??

 _Who could that be?_  The man asked himself. He didn't see his nephew's BMW parked downstairs and assumed he wasn't home. The alarm had even been set when Hiashi let himself inside. Why would the alarm have been set if Neji were home and wide awake?

Hiashi walked slowly toward the sound of the shower, which happened to be coming from the bathroom in the master bedroom. As he tiptoed down the hall towards the bedroom, the shower stopped. Whoever it was, they were done and about to come out.

Hiashi waited.

* * *

Shikamaru froze the instant he stepped through the bathroom door. He sensed another presence in the penthouse. He theorized that it wasn't Neji since Neji would already have come into the bedroom and glomped him. Someone else was there with Shikamaru, someone the Nara did not know.

Stealthily, Shikamaru made his way to his holster and pulled out his .9MM.

* * *

There were only two ways to get out of the master bedroom: either by walking out of the bedroom door into the hallway, or via the balcony. Shikamaru was dripping wet and clad only in a towel, so he was going to try the bedroom door. At least his gun was loaded with a full clip; he could shoot his way out if it came to that. He only hoped Neji would forgive him for getting blood all over the pristine décor.

Shikamaru creeped toward the bedroom door, arms braced, gun ready.

He pulled open the door and raised his gun.

* * *

"Shit! Don't shoot!" a man shouted, eyes wide and arms raised in the air. "I'm not armed, I swear!"

Shikamaru stood facing a man who would have been Neji Hyuuga had he been about twenty years younger.

Hiashi Hyuuga stood in the hallway of his nephew's penthouse, face-to-face with a young man he could only assume was one of Neji's colleagues. There was an intensity etched into the young man's features that was disarming in itself; Hiashi could tell he wasn't kidding. Hiashi could also tell this man had gotten laid recently if the dark patches on his tanned chest and abdomen were anything to go by. He all at once wondered how far down past the barely-there towel draped around the man's lean hips the hickies went, and if his absent nephew was responsible.

The last thought made him smirk.  _It would explain the smell_.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the Nara asked in an authoritative voice.

"Hiashi Hyuuga," the man responded, "and I have a key."

That was enough for Shikamaru, who hesitated for a moment more before lowering his firearm. The man sighed deeply. "What a relief", Hiashi said, placing one hand over his heart for emphasis. He lowered his arms but he could tell the armed man was still skeptical.

"And you are?" Hiashi asked.

"Shikamaru Nara. I'm Neji's partner."

"Nara, huh? Well, I'm Neji's uncle. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Hiashi extended his hand and Shikamaru took it, warily.

They stood there that way for a few moments.

Shikamaru was aghast. It was a shocking look into the future to see the man in front of him, who stood toe-to-toe with Shikamaru but was broader, like Neji. His hair was the same shade of brown as Neji's, all one length and extended far past his shoulders. Hiashi wore his hair loose, and it lay against his shoulders like a dark curtain.

Hiashi's face was angular compared to Neji's but just as handsome. And those eyes…such intensity. Where Neji's eyes were like liquid pools, Hiashi's were like ice. Shikamaru had to admit that the Hyuuga men were just…alluring.

Shikamaru simply stood there staring, too stunned by the man in front of him to be embarrassed by the fact that he'd been caught in his lover's home wearing nothing more than passion marks and a towel.

Hiashi stood there wondering how frequently the man in front of him got to top his nephew.

He eyed this Shikamaru intently, taking in the thick, wet, wavy black hair that didn't quite reach his shoulders, the tanned skin punctuated by hickies, the nicely-defined musculature of a lean body and the intensity of those brown eyes in that handsome—and familiar--face.

 _Mmm_ , Hiashi thought, fighting an urge to lick his lips.  _I bet he's fun_.

Hiashi deliberately allowed his gaze to roam down to the towel. Suddenly he was feeling the urge to snatch the thing away. He wanted to see what he suspected was indeed hiding under there.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. Hiashi lifted his eyes to meet the Nara's again.

"Partner, huh?" Hiashi asked, smirking.

"Yes", was all he got for an answer.

Hiashi  _wanted_  to ask the question, but under the circumstances didn't think it was wise. After all, the man was a stranger and he  _was_  still standing there with a loaded firearm in his hand. But  _dammit_ , what a sweet piece of ass. Hiashi understood a little better now why Neji never told him about any of his colleagues.

"Neji should be back shortly", the Nara told him.

Then, as if on cue, Neji Hyuuga entered the penthouse.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga entered his penthouse and rounded the corner to find his uncle standing in front of his lover, who was standing in the hallway wearing nothing but a damp towel and holding his loaded .9MM.

 _I'll bet I can guess,_  the Hyuuga thought to himself as both men turned to him.

Neji sought his uncle's eyes. He found mischief in them.  _It figures._

"I thought that was your car I saw downstairs. How are you, uncle?" Neji asked. He walked up to the man and extended his hand, never breaking eye contact. Hiashi took his nephew's hand in a firm grip.

 _Gods, this is like a wet dream,_  Shikamaru thought to himself, eyeing the exchange between the two men,  _except I'm wide awake._

"I certainly can't complain. I'm sorry to barge in, but I wanted to talk to you about a private matter, if that's all right?"

"Of course." It was Shikamaru's cue.

"Well, I seem to be a little underdressed. If you'll excuse me", Shikamaru stated. He turned and, with one glance at his lover, walked back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Would you like a drink, uncle?" Neji asked, walking into the kitchen. Conversations with his uncle always mandated at least two cups of sake. Hiashi followed, wondering if Neji had a matching set of hickies on  _his_  torso. Neji reached into a high cabinet for a cup.

"No thank you, I've already had one." Hiashi leaned against the center island in the large kitchen, observing his nephew's movements and smirking. Neji seemed more relaxed at the moment than Hiashi had ever remembered the young man being. He was even wearing knee-length shorts, something Hiashi would have sworn the man didn't own if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes.

Neji turned to find his uncle staring with an expression of mirth on his face.  _Here we go._

"What is it?" Neji asked, taking the bottle of sake and pouring himself a serving.

"Don't play coy, Neji, you're no good at it. Come on—out with it."

Neji drank. "Out with what?" he set his cup down and immediately poured himself another.

"Where on earth did you find that exceptional piece of meat?"

' _Piece of meat?'_  Neji thought to himself, staring at his uncle over the rim of the sake cup as he swallowed its contents in a single shot.

"Must you be so crass? He isn't a  _ribeye_ , uncle, he happens to be my partner."

"Yes, he told me. Your partner looks like he lost a fight with the hose attachment on a Hoover." Hiashi's eyes danced with mirth. "So how long has this been going on?"

Neji sighed while setting his cup down on the counter. "We've been  _partners_  for two years. The—other stuff—" Neji couldn't bring himself to actually say it to his perverted uncle—"didn't happen until about a month ago."

Hiashi smiled. His nephew had spent the past month doing who knew what with another cop but he couldn't say the words?  _Priceless_.

"So", Hiashi began, moving closer to his nephew, "is he any good with that thing?"

Neji glared at his uncle. He was certain the discussion was venturing into an area with at least a four-drink minimum.

"Uncle, please." Neji was clearly engaged in a discussion he knew was inevitable but still didn't know how to handle. "I wouldn't tell you if I knew."

Hiashi's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline this time. "Are you trying to say that you've  _never_  bottomed for him?! It's practically criminal!"

Neji eyed his uncle with frustration. "What would you know about it?"

"I know if he's  _anything_  like his father, then you're missing out on one of the greatest adventures of your young life."

Neji's expression changed. "What do you know about Shikamaru's father?"

Hiashi leaned back against the center island, arms crossed and a smug expression on his face.

"What do  _you_  know about him? What's he told you?" Hiashi asked.

"Not much. Just that his father is a chemist with a love of wildlife—deer in particular."

"His father  _is_  a chemist. He comes from a family of chemists. Ever heard of Nara Labs?" Hiashi asked his nephew.

Neji  _had_  heard of Nara Labs, which was to say he'd seen the name printed on the label of a bottle of supplements at the Vitamin Shoppe. Was  _his_  Shikamaru one of  _those_  Nara? Neji could hardly believe it.

"I've done some legal work for Shikaku in the past. Great guy— _real_  pervert. Hung like a Palomino." Hiashi shook his head and sighed.

Neji glared at his uncle, but said nothing. What was the point?

"Unfortunately, although I suspect he's visited the other side of the fence at least once, I can't convince him to come back. He keeps playing the 'I don't swing that way' and 'I'm married' cards.  _Tch_. What a waste."

"What has that to do with Shikamaru? Nara is a reasonably common family name."

"True, but Shikaku was always raving about his son the genius, who chose not to enter into the family's business; and I only had to look at your young man once to put two and two together in my mind. Really, he's a dead ringer for his father. I have to assume that remarkable similarity extends all the way from his head to his toes." Hiashi hesitated, hoping for some sign of acknowledgement from his nephew. "Am I right?"

Neji continued to glare at his uncle. The man was incorrigible. "I wouldn't know, uncle, I've never met Shikaku Nara."

"You've been balling his prized progeny for a month and you've never met him? Hardly seems appropriate. I'll have to do something about that."

"What are you planning, uncle?"

"Nothing crazy, just a small dinner party. Are you up to this? Shikaku's a hard sell. I should know."

Neji knew meeting Shikamaru's parents would have to happen eventually. He was a little worried about his uncle, but he would trust Hiashi to know where the boundaries were. Having lost his own father, Hiashi's twin brother, at a very young age, Hiashi was the closest thing to a parent that Neji had. This dinner party was…fate.

"I'm up for it, but we need to find out what Shikamaru thinks."

Hiashi smiled. "Your concern for his feelings is touching, Neji. I have to tell you I am enjoying this change in you." The elder Hyuuga moved close to his nephew again. "But you should know that you have an obligation to me to bottom for Nara, Neji."

Neji made a face then. "How in hell do you figure  _that_?"

"Come on, Neji! It isn't as if you've never done it. The kid's got to be packing crazy heat! I won't let you pass on this!"

"This isn't about you, uncle!"

"Sorry to interrupt", Shikamaru stated, strolling into the kitchen. Two heads of long brown hair turned toward the sound of the voice, stunned into silence. The Nara wore a polo shirt and cargo shorts, his kanji necklace and his hair had been put up into its usual style.

"You look different with clothes on", Hiashi declared.  _And even more like your father_ , he thought to himself.

"Uncle", Neji spoke in a warning tone.

"Didn't you mention something important you needed to discuss with Neji?" the Nara asked.

"Indeed I did. Thank you for reminding me." Hiashi turned back to Neji. "I, actually, need to use your place for three days, over next weekend if I may."

Neji sighed again. The elder Hyuuga owned several residences and didn't use Neji's penthouse unless he was trying to avoid being found. That usually meant he'd committed the 'fuck-and-chuck', where some unwitting man or woman quickly fell victim to Hiashi's charms and then, just as quickly, found themselves out in the cold.

" _Gods_ , uncle, who was it this time?"

The elder Hyuuga couldn't hide it if he wanted to. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, you may know her. Her name is Tenten."

Neji's eyes and Shikamaru's eyes both widened.

"Please tell me you're joking, uncle. Tenten Kire¹? Gods on a ship, she must be  _my_  age!"

"And she was delicious."

Neji had had enough. It was all he could do not to roll his eyes. In the meantime, however, Shikamaru laughed out loud.

"You may need a hideout for a lot longer than three days, buddy." Shikamaru chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked.

"Let me paint you a picture of what he means, uncle." Neji was full of his frustration now. "Tenten Kire is a detective at our precinct, a very good one known for being able to hit her target, 100 times out of 100, from nearly any angle, using nearly any weapon. What he means is, if she finds you and decides to take out your left testicle, then you're as good as gimped."

Shikamaru laughed out loud again.

"Yes, well, she was kind of…intense afterward. I wouldn't have done it if I had known." Hiashi bit his lip then. "Listen, are you going to help me with this? Smooth things over with her?"

Shikamaru abruptly stopped laughing. "What, and risk being gimped himself? Hell no. You're on your own."

Hiashi ignored the Nara's comment. "Neji…you can use my yacht for the three days, the marina isn't too far to commute to work. How does that sound?"

Neji looked at Shikamaru, who was wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. Forgetting his uncle's folly, Neji thought it would be pleasant to have Shikamaru alone on the elder Hyuuga's expansive yacht.

"Shikamaru?" Neji asked. Shikamaru looked into those perfect pastel eyes, the ones to which he had pledged himself, and smiled. Neji turned back to his uncle.

"All right. When do you need us out of here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 This is my attempt to use the Japanese word for _beautiful_. Unfortunately I do not spell in Japanese as well as I do in English.


	2. Evolution, Frustration, and Tenten

Neji and Shikamaru devised a strategy. If Tenten Kire had become romantically involved with Neji's uncle, then there was no way she wouldn't know the two of them were related. To that end, the two men decided to avoid any contact with the crack markswoman whenever possible until she and the elder Hyuuga managed to sort out their differences.

Neji almost could not believe his uncle's antics, except that for as long as he'd known the man he'd been a stereotypical wealthy playboy. Although it was frustrating for Neji, who was often asked to run interference in his uncle's affairs, he had to admit it made his life interesting.

Neji did love his uncle, the only sibling of his late father. And he was proud of the man for becoming wealthy in his own right, independent of his status as a Hyuuga heir.

It wasn't an easy thing to accomplish. Growing up Hyuuga typically precluded having a normal childhood. For all the opportunities afforded them, many of the adult Hyuugas had been reduced to a dysfunctional mess, contributing nothing to society and leeching from the vast Hyuuga fortune to sustain themselves. But Hiashi Hyuuga had defied that legacy. Neji was certain his father would have been proud of him too.

It was Neji's goal that his own life should have some meaning beyond that of his status as the only son of the late Hizashi Hyuuga as well.

 _Neji's life_. In the past month it had almost become unrecognizable to Neji. Gone were those strictly-structured days of nothing but work, exercise and solitude inside a luxe gilded cage that seemed to blur together into one long, vague memory. Shikamaru was part of his private life now, and being with him had opened up Neji's mind and heart to another lifetime of endless possibilities. The Hyuuga's affair with his partner had changed him into someone who allowed himself to laugh, to cry; to feel all the sensations of pleasure and woe and everything in between; and to feel all those things without fear, and without a sense of compromise to his dignity.

The moment Shikamaru Nara had admitted his feelings, Neji Hyuuga had been born again.

* * *

The weekend always ended too soon for Neji and Shikamaru.

Before either of them knew it, it was Monday and they were back on the job. It was training day. Captain Hatake stood at the front of the classroom lecturing on the protocols for working with bounty hunters, private detectives and the like.

Shikamaru sat quietly, listening intently to the captain's rhetoric. Next to him sat a very blond Naruto Uzumaki, who had taken the seat beside the Nara just as the lecture began.

Neji sat at the desk directly behind Shikamaru. He didn't dare risk sitting next to the Nara and getting caught in an act of some mixture of PDA¹ and molestation by the very shift commander who'd busted them when their affair began.

The Hyuuga was only half-listening to the captain's lecture. Another part of him was silently assessing the Uzumaki. Upon realization, Neji didn't know why; then, as time passed, it became obvious to the Hyuuga that he found Naruto attractive.

Well, Naruto  _was_  attractive. He was blond and blue-eyed and tanned, as if he lived on the shores of a sandy beach. He always seemed so happy and had that curious affection for the color orange.

Naruto and Shikamaru had been friends since before the Nara and the Hyuuga had become partners. Naruto was still a detective, as the Nara had been when they first became friends. The Uzumaki wasn't much good at analysis, not that he needed to be. There were other team players for that.

Naruto's gift was his stamina. He just wouldn't go down. No one could go on taking a beating the way Naruto Uzumaki could. He could stay in the game long after others were out cold from sheer exhaustion. During operations, it was a handy skill to have.

At any rate, logic mandated that, if Neji found this Naruto attractive--this sexy, sunny Naruto with his seemingly endless reserves of stamina--and Naruto was Shikamaru's friend…then Shikamaru found Naruto attractive as well.

Therein lies the rub.

The two men sat beside each other, close enough to touch elbows, close enough to touch the soles of their shoes together if both decided to cross an ankle over a knee at the same time. Neji actually calculated the distance between their bodies and silently wondered how they would look to the Hyuuga sitting together if he were looking at them from the front of the classroom as the captain was.

They were both virile, handsome men, near in height to each other. They probably made an exquisite vision sitting there, concentration etched into their beguiling features.

Neji sighed internally and fought the urge to bite his lip. Why did he choose to torture himself like this anytime there was good-looking blond man within fifty yards of his Shikamaru?

_Derek², was it? If I ever fucking find you, you're history._

In the row behind Neji, three seats to his right, sat one Kabuto Yakushi, silently observing the Hyuuga in the throes of anxiety he probably didn't realize he could no longer camouflage.

And smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Inuzuka", Kabuto called out. He had the urge to seek the man out after training ended, and found him in the break room. "How's it going?"

Kiba eyed the man warily. The Yakushi had been friendlier toward the Inuzuka since helping him after the skirmish between Kiba and Neji a month ago, but Kiba didn't know how to deal with it, mostly because he hadn't couldn't figure out what Kabuto wanted or how he'd react to finding out if what Kabuto wanted was him.

" _Meh_. It's going." Kiba gulped his soft drink from a can. "We had to send one of our unit into surgery today. Crazy dog--tried to jump a five-foot chain-link fence and got caught on his inner thigh."

"Ouch", Kiba responded, sitting down across from the Inuzuka.

"So, how are things in forensics?" Kiba asked. The Inuzuka wasn't much for small talk, but Kabuto had helped him when no one else would, and Kiba felt he owed the man something.

"Somewhere between gory and boring all the time." Kabuto pulled at the strings holding his buttons to his shirt. "I had an interesting training session today."

"Oh really?" Kiba responded with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah…Hyuuga and Nara were there. Uzumaki was with them—or should I say, Uzumaki was with Nara."

Kabuto would have sworn that Kiba was a dog the way his ears perked just then. His expression changed. "What do you mean?"

"Well", Kabuto began, "Uzumaki wound up sitting next to Nara. Hyuuga was in the row directly behind them, sitting directly behind Nara. I don't think he was too happy about that."

"Why?" Kiba asked. "Did Uzumaki do something?"

"No. In fact the three of them just sat there the entire time, no one spoke to anyone else."

"So what makes you think that Hyuuga had a beef? You can usually count on the guy to have a stick up his ass anyway."

Kabuto chuckled. "You're right. I guess you had to be there, then." Kabuto sought out Kiba's eyes and held them with his own. "He doesn't seem different to you since you had that falling-out?"

"Who, Hyuuga?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah", Kabuto responded.

Kiba snorted. "I don't know. I try not to think about that schmuck if I can help it."

Kabuto chuckled again, and Kiba glared. "How's that working out?" the Yakushi asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba countered.

"Come on, Inuzuka, are we back to this again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kiba pushed his chair back and stood. When he made to leave, Kabuto put a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Wait. Just answer me one question", Kabuto said.

Kiba sighed, trying to get himself back under control. "Out with it, Yakushi. I don't have all day."

"Is it him, or is it men in general?" When Kiba didn't answer Kabuto asked, "Or is that your dilemma?"

Kiba yanked his arm from Kabuto's grasp and walked out of the break room. Kabuto sat alone at the table, head resting in his hand and playing with a button that had come loose from his shirt.

* * *

_Frustration. Outrage. Fury_. All those words came to Kiba's mind as he all but stomped out of the break room.  _The nerve of that bastard! I. DON'T. SWING. THAT. WAY. How difficult is that to understand? What's that guy's racket anyw_ —

Kiba's internal tirade stopped abruptly as he rounded a corner to find the Nara, the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki together in the hallway. The three stood side-by-side, with Naruto in the middle. Naruto's body was turned toward Neji. The Uzumaki was looking up at the Hyuuga, chatting animatedly about something while Shikamaru looked on.

The image stunned the Inuzuka into a state of near-catatonia. The three wore dress shirts, with belted trousers and dress shoes. Of the three, only Neji wore a tie. Light from the ceiling glinted off Naruto's blond hair. Shikamaru wore his reading glasses and held a Styrofoam cup with steam rising from it.

They looked like models standing there, posing in an advertisement for raw sex appeal and keen fashion sense.

And it was the hottest thing Kiba had seen all day.

 _Escape. I need an escape_. The Inuzuka's eyes scanned the area until they landed on the door of the men's bathroom. In a flash, Kiba willed his body to move and not stop until he was safely beyond the door.

The door closing behind Kiba muffled the sound of the Uzumaki's voice in the hallway. The Inuzuka sought out an empty stall and locked himself inside it. He sat on the toilet, holding his head in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to block the thoughts and emotions that were suddenly flooding him.

_It isn't fair how did the three of them wind up friends why isn't Hyuuga jealous I bet they hang out together after work I wonder if Uzumaki is like them I wonder if Nara is into blonds why doesn't Hyuuga like me why doesn't Uzumaki like me why is Nara so fucking lucky what's wrong with me why do I want to touch them why do I want them to touch me why do I care why can't I just be happy why do I want to be them why do I want them why do I want them why can't I just be happy…_

Kiba tugged at his hair with fingers curling into his scalp and shuddered as the first tear fell, quickly followed by others.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

* * *

" _Shit_ ", Neji and Shikamaru muttered under their breath in unison as they approached their desks in the bullpen. For there, at Neji's desk sat a beautiful but deadly long-legged, brown eyed brunette who went by the name of Tenten Kire. She turned, smiling easily at the two men's approach.

"Good afternoon." She stood up, facing both men, and extended her hand to Neji. "Tenten Kire, I'm a detective on the night watch." Neji took her extended hand and shook it. She withdrew her hand, extending it now to Shikamaru, who shook it as well.

"You're Shikamaru Nara", she continued, turning to face the Hyuuga, "and you're Neji Hyuuga. Your reputations precede you." Her smile was pleasant, a gift for anyone lucky enough to behold it.

Neji wondered to which reputation the woman was referring. "To what do we owe this honor?" he asked.

"Well, I want to talk to you about a mutual acquaintance." When neither man spoke the Kire added casually, "Listen, this will only take a minute. I know you're busy."

Her gaze belied her casual tone as it fixed itself on the beautiful Hyuuga.  _Gods, there's two of them,_  Tenten thought to herself,  _and from what I hear this one is very taken--by the man standing next to him._

"Go on." It was Shikamaru who spoke then.

Tenten tore her eyes away from Neji and focused them on the Nara.  _Not bad,_  Tenten decided.  _Not hard to figure out why everyone thinks Hyuuga is nailing this guy. Hmm…almost makes me want to put in for a switch to the day watch._

_Almost._

"Ms. Kire?" Shikamaru asked.  _Gods is it really that hard for a woman to stay focused during a conversation with us?_ He thought to himself.

"Tenten. My name is Tenten", she responded.

"What may we do for you, Tenten?" Neji asked in his potently proper way. The Kire turned back to Neji again.  _He's going to get me with those eyes of his_ , she thought to herself.  _I have to make this quick, or I'll come apart right in front of them._

"I need you to tell me where to find your father."

Though it was hardly the first time someone had mistaken his uncle for his late father, it always stung Neji in a deep down place whenever anyone mentioned him. "There must be some mistake. My father has been dead for 23 years."

Tenten's expression changed so quickly that both men panicked internally. "The only mistake is the one  _you're_  making if you think I'm dumb enough to fall for that, Hyuuga. I happen to know your father personally", she declared in a hard voice, drawing increased attention from those around them.

Then Neji's expression changed, turning that panic into a palpable wave of somewhat disarming, very icy energy. "Ms. Kire, I am not in the habit of lying or joking at my late father's expense. I won't repeat myself."

The dismissal was clearly evident in Neji's tone. The only thing that stopped him from sitting down at his desk was the fact that she was still standing in front of his chair.

"You can't keep covering for h—"

"That's _enough!_ " It was Shikamaru who spoke this time, causing the young woman's mouth to fall open. "In the span of not more than two minutes since meeting us for the first time you have accused him of lying to you and then covering up for someone else. I think," the Nara continued, getting right into the woman's face and locking his intense gaze on her, "you better get a handle on yourself,  _and_  your facts, before you speak another word."

Tenten closed her mouth. The Nara had a point. She knew the two men were related somehow, but she  _didn't_  know the details. She was approaching this thing the wrong way. Wasn't she a detective? Hadn't she been trained to investigate? To interrogate? Damned Hyuuga men; one look at one and all her training flew right out the fucking window.

Tenten sighed. "You're right, of course. I apologize for my behavior, Hyuuga." She lowered her eyes. "I guess I'm feeling a little desperate."

 _Interrogation counter- tactics 101_ , both men thought.  _Cue the waterfall_.

"Why don't you start over?" Shikamaru asked in a calm, quiet voice, deciding to play along.

Tenten looked to both men. The Hyuuga's typically watery pastel eyes had become steely and he wore no discernible expression on his face. For that matter, neither did the Nara. This had quickly become an even bigger challenge for the Kire. She only hoped she hadn't already blown it.

"Hiashi Hyuuga", Tenten stated.

"What about him?" Shikamaru asked.

 _Yeah, I pretty much fucked this up_. "You know this man." It wasn't a question.

"He's my uncle", Neji finally stated.

 _Now that that's settled…_ Tenten turned to Neji again. "Where is he?" she asked, and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Didn't you hear what he just told you? He said Hiashi Hyuuga was his  _uncle_ , not his  _wife_. Why the hell should he be able to tell you where to find him?"

She turned to Shikamaru then, frustrated. "What are you, the Hyuuga pit bull? This man seems perfectly capable of answering for himself—"

"Then permit me to end the dance, Ms. Kire." Neji was bored of this. "I do not know where my uncle is. If I did I most certainly would not divulge that information to you. In case it's escaped your notice, this is a police station, not a detective agency."

Neji gave Shikamaru a telling glance, and they both turned to leave the bullpen.

"I'll get my answer!" Tenten exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest.

"If that's true, then you didn't need to speak to us anyway", the Nara responded without looking back.

 _Shit,_  Tenten thought to herself.  _That bastard is right again—I should have known better than to think I could get someone I thought was Hiashi's son to rat him out. This was a complete waste of time._

_I guess I really was feeling desperate._

Tenten realized she was still standing in front of Neji's desk. She looked at its surface, at its paperwork neatly laid out. When she looked up she realized the Nara's desk was directly across from where she was standing.

 _An exchange_ , she thought.  _An exchange of power. That's what's required here. I underestimated those two the first time—this time, I'll get it right._

Tenten smiled and gathered her things to leave.

* * *

"We're going to need backup on this", the Nara stated, walking alongside his partner. "Got any ideas?"

Neji smirked. "One good one, I think."

"Do you think he's in?" The Nara asked.

"Let's check the classrooms."

The men went off together in search of Captain Hatake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Public Display of Affection
> 
> 2 _Kindred_ , Chapter 5.


	3. The Gamut

The past week had been a rough one for Kiba. He couldn't remember ever having been so depressed. Monday's meltdown in the men's bathroom set off a chain reaction. Kiba moved around within the confines of his daily duties in a sort of mobile oblivion before he went home to his apartment each night and, without eating or showering, pulled off his uniform, fell on his bed and went to sleep.

Three days of this had garnered enough attention from enough of his colleagues that he now found himself seated on the infamous leather couch in Captain Hatake's office, trying in vain to keep his gaze from focusing on the eerie red eye that seemed to notice  _everything_.

Captain Hatake looked at the Inuzuka with no discernible expression in his eyes.

"Something to drink, Inuzuka?" The captain asked quietly.

"No, sir", was the equally quiet response.

"All right then, let's start with the basics." The captain shifted a bit in his big, leather chair. "What's wrong with you?"

Kiba took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what was going to come out of his mouth. His mind barely registered the fact that he was even there.

"I…Akamaru was injured, on Monday, and…well, I've grown attached to him, you know, and he had to have surgery so I've been really bummed—"

"Stop, Inuzuka." The captain leaned forward. "Can you hear yourself? Do you even know what you're saying? Shit, do you even know where you  _are_?"

"Captain—"

"Inuzuka, you've been doing your best impression of the walking dead all week—right down to the smell of you—and you're trying to tell me it's because of a dog who was injured during routine ops on Monday?"

Kiba didn't respond; he simply sat there with a vacant expression on his face.

Captain Hatake sighed. "It's always the hard way with you young ones, isn't it?" When the captain still did not receive a response he asked, "How's Yakushi?"

The Inuzuka made a face. Why was the captain asking him about Yakushi?

"I don't know, why ask me?"

 _Well, there are at least two functioning brain cells in there_ , the captain thought to himself. "He's your friend, isn't he?"

Kiba found himself shaking his head. "I don't know if I'd go that far—"

"Why not? He seems like a nice enough guy; he helped you out when no one else seemed especially willing."

"I know that, but—"

"But what, Inuzuka?"

 _Why won't he let me get a word in edgewise?_  "Captain, the guy is weird."

At this declaration, the captain chuckled. "Weird in what way, Inuzuka?"

 _Is he serious? Does he really expect me to answer that?_  "Captain, no offense, but did you call me in here to ask me about some guy in forensics who helped me out once?"

The captain shifted in his chair again. "No, I didn't Inuzuka, and I'm glad to know that some part of your brain is registering this discussion." When Kiba opened his mouth to speak the captain told him, "I called you in here to tell you that you're on leave, effective today, and that I don't want to see your ass back here for two weeks."

Kiba stood up then. He'd be alone for the two weeks, that wasn't a good idea. "Captain—"

"And in that two weeks I expect you, at the very least, to bathe, eat, and re-learn how to shave and dress."

"Captain, I'm fine! I don't need any down time. Look, I'll come back after the weekend as good as new, you have my wor—"

" _Bullshit!"_  The captain stood up then, his chair abruptly moving out from beneath him, and Kiba's eyes went wide.

"You fucking coward. You've finally sunken so deep in denial you're  _drowning_  in it, and yet here you are, still denying it! Do you know what being a man is? Being a man is owning up to who you are. I like you, Inuzuka. You're strong, and you're quick, and you're one of the best cops in any of the K-9 squads under my command. But you're a fucking coward. And the bottom line is, there isn't any room under my command for cowardice that could potentially get someone or something killed. So here is your option. Get the hell out of the Konoha police department. And don't come back before you've figured out how to un-fuck yourself."

Kiba couldn't move; he simply stood there, mouth agape.  _This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening—_

The sound of the door being opened and noises from the hallway outside drifting inside stopped his internal mantra. Kiba looked up to find the captain standing at the door, holding the knob.

"Two weeks, Inuzuka."

Kiba moved toward the door slowly, as if a certain death were waiting for him on the other side.

"One more thing", the captain announced, stopping Kiba in his tracks. "If you do decide that you need help, consider giving Yakushi a call. He's a lot smarter than he is weird, and he wants to help."

Kiba risked one more glance at his captain's face. Some part of the Inuzuka expected him to tell Kiba that this had all been a joke. When that didn't happen, Kiba walked through the open door.

The Inuzuka shuddered when he heard the door click shut behind him.

* * *

Neji was practically singing. It had been a busy week at work and he'd been looking forward to spending the weekend with his partner on his uncle's yacht with great enthusiasm. Now it was Friday, and their shift was over. Their things were already packed and waiting for them in the Nara's Rubicon, which Neji suggested they drive for the weekend.

The drive to the marina was pleasant—the weather was nice and traffic was forgiving. Neji couldn't get over how beautiful the sight of his lover was, sitting behind the wheel of his jeep, Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses in place, hair blowing in the wind and smiling. Tonight Neji would make love to Shikamaru in his uncle's yacht. He could hardly wait.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru arrived at the private marina just as the sun was beginning to set. They grabbed the bags from the back and Shikamaru put on the canopy before strolling out to the pier where the yacht was docked.

There were lights on inside as they approached. The pair was surprised when Hiashi walked out to greet them with a big smile on his face.

"Welcome, welcome!" Hiashi greeted, clapping Neji on the shoulder as the two men approached him. He looked back and forth between Neji and Shikamaru and Neji knew he was up to something.

"How are you, uncle?" Neji asked.

"I'm well, looking forward to the weekend. So, you remembered how to get here? I hope traffic wasn't too bad."

"Not at all. Uncle, I thought you'd be out at my place already."

"Eh? Oh, well I wanted to be sure you two had everything you needed for the weekend. Come on inside", Hiashi told them, placing a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder to usher him forward.

 _Gods_ , the Nara thought to himself, it's  _The Love Boat¹._

The name on the side of the yacht read  **TANOSHIKATTA².**

* * *

Hiashi ushered the two men inside and gave them a tour of the three levels. They stowed their bags in their berthing and made their way to the mess for a drink before the elder Hyuuga's departure.

"What are you drinking, Shikamaru?" Hiashi asked.

"Whatever Neji's having", was his response. Hiashi looked at Neji then.

"You know what I like", Neji stated.

"Junmai-shu³ it is", Hiashi announced.

In the galley, Hiashi retrieved a bottle of the preferred sake and set it on the serving tray, then brought it into the mess and set it on the table. "I'll pour", Hiashi announced, and he did. When all three men were sitting around the table with a cup raised, they spoke in unison, "Kanpai."

"So have you two got anything special planned while you're on the boat this weekend?" Hiashi asked as he emptied his cup and poured himself another.

 _Shikamaru will be counting the tiles in the ceiling._  "We decided to play it by ear. Shikamaru's never been on a yacht before", Neji answered.

"Well you've got to take her out a little, Neji!" Hiashi stated. He turned to Shikamaru then. "It's the best trip you've ever been on; if the waves are nice it's like riding in a car."

"Well, maybe we'll decide on something after dinner", the Nara told him. "It's been a hectic week."

"Fair enough." Hiashi relented. "Now you know if you want to have something brought over, all you need to do is make the call, they are very efficient here and the food is excellent." Hiashi got up from the table then. "I should get going; I've got some work to do tonight. You two enjoy your weekend."

Neji got up then. "I'll walk you out, uncle."

Hiashi grabbed his bags, which were setting near the exit, and made his way to the deck with Neji close behind. When the pair was safely out of earshot, Hiashi turned to his nephew.

"How is next weekend looking right now?" Hiashi asked him.

"I don't have anything planned. What are you on about?" Neji responded.

"Dinner. Hyuugas and Naras. Your place on Saturday, say--6PM. Will that work?"

"It works for me, I suppose. Have you spoken with Shikamaru's father?"

"I have. Be prepared for Shikaku and Yoshino, they'll keep you off your guard."

"I'll keep that in mind." Neji turned to walk back inside the yacht.

"Oh, Neji, I left you a little gift in the cabin. I hope you get to enjoy it."

Neji stopped and turned. "A gift?" Neji asked. "What sort of gift, uncle?" If Neji knew his uncle then it was something perverted.

"There is a small black remote in the nightstand. It controls the hidden video equipment installed in the room. I thought the two of you might like to make a home video for yourselves."

Neji was one second away from admonishing his uncle before he stopped himself. "A video?" he asked.

Hiashi smiled. "Don't you ever think about committing those delicious acts of sodomy to video?"

Neji glared at his uncle. "No, not when you put it that way."

"Come on, Neji. That Nara has got a body that was made to be in front of a camera. I'll bet he makes outrageous noises when you make him cum, am I right?"

Neji blinked slowly. "We are not having this discussion, uncle!"

"Fine, then make a video and let me watch it. That way you don't have to tell me anything I want to know!"

"Are you daft? Shikamaru would never ever speak to me again if I did that!"

"Well he wouldn't have to know, would he?"

"You underestimate him, uncle. He didn't get to be a special investigator by winning a trivia contest. He's far more observant than the two of us combined. Trust me, he'd know."

Hiashi sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one, so he decided to try a different one.

"Are you going to bottom for him this weekend?"

Neji blinked. He looked at his uncle, who clearly had the emotional maturity of a fifteen-year-old boy, and sighed. What was Neji going to do with the man?

"Uncle, it's getting dark, and I'm hungry. Go on, get going."

"Have you at least considered it?"

" _Goodnight_ , uncle."

"Neji,  _honestly_ , the two of you are playing house on my yacht for the entire weekend and I'm to get  _nothing_? No video, not even a little kiss and tell? It isn't fair!"

"I guess you'll have to make some videos of your own when you return, now get going!"

Neji turned to head back inside the yacht when he heard his uncle call out, "we're not through discussing this, Neji!"

 _Don't I know it_ , Neji thought to himself as he entered the room. The lights from the kitchen and dining room were both out and the Nara was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Neji found his lover in the cabin. Shikamaru had just completed the task of unpacking their bags and putting their things away. Shikamaru looked up when Neji entered.

"Do you want to get a shower before dinner, or do you want to wait?"

Neji didn't answer. He walked over to his lover, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply. The Nara eagerly joined in, wrapping his arms around Neji's neck.

"I want to lay you on this big bed and have my way with you", Neji told his lover, breaking the kiss, "but I need a decent meal in me first."

"Do you want to raid the kitchen?" Shikamaru asked.

"You mean the  _galley_ , land lover."

Shikamaru smiled. "Just for that,  _you_  have to cook."

* * *

Neji found the yacht's galley stocked to capacity. Their decision to dine in was made for them when the Hyuuga discovered fresh yellowtail, salmon and tuna fillet on ice in a cooler. Neji and Shikamaru dined on fresh sashimi. Neji drank his junmai-shu while Shikamaru opted for green tea.

"Who knew you were so handy with a sushi knife?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji smiled. "I am a man of many talents."

Shikamaru smiled at his lover. It felt so good to sit there with him, enjoying sushi on the elder Hyuuga's yacht. The Nara thought back to a month ago, before he had become his partner's lover. What would he have been doing on a Friday evening like this? Whatever it would have been, it certainly couldn't compare to what he was doing at that moment.

"We're on for family dinner next Saturday, by the way", Neji announced, taking a sip of sake.

Shikamaru drank his tea. "Yeah, I know. Dad called."

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me about Nara Labs?" Neji asked.

"What would have been the point?" Shikamaru asked in response.

"Well", Neji responded, "you once told me that being a special investigator was all that you ever had. Then I find out that your entire family is chemists operating a successful business selling herbal fitness and nutrition products. What's the story?"

"The story is that Nara Labs is my father's star to follow, not mine." The Nara drank his tea. "Neji, my father is a genius at chemistry; unmatched in his field, if you ask me. There was no place for me to go in my family's business where I wouldn't be obscured by my father's shadow. I didn't think it was a good way to begin my adult life. So I stumbled on my own star, and here I am."

Neji could certainly appreciate the Nara wanting to make a mark on the world independent of his father's legacy.

"I guess I can't argue with your logic." Neji put his cup down. "And no one is happier that you are here than I am, Shikamaru."

"Gods, Neji", the Nara responded, smiling brightly, "you say the nicest things."

It was still strange for Shikamaru to find himself on the receiving end of such compliments. He'd never in his life felt so cherished by someone to whom he wasn't related. And Neji seemed so comfortable with it all, as though their being together was a universal inevitability. As though the Hyuuga had waited patiently for what he wanted, and now had it.

How had Shikamaru lived before he and Neji found their way to each other?

"What are you thinking about?" Neji asked. He knew the expressions the Nara made when he was deep in thought.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "You know, right now I'm trying to remember what my life was like before you and I became an item, and you know what—it isn't easy to do. In fact, it's getting harder every day."

Neji drank his sake. "Does it bother you?"

"A little…I mean, what was I doing? Working, and not sleeping? How much time have I wasted in a…a trance?"

Neji put down his sake cup and leaned across the table, staring directly at his handsome lover. "Let me remind you of something you told me after our first night together when  _I_  lamented the lost time. You told me that we're here now, together now, and asked if it counted for anything." Neji placed his hand over Shikamaru's on the table. "I'm telling you that's all that matters now." Neji wove his fingers through Shikamaru's, lifting their hands between them.  _I'm pretty sure I have fallen in love with you,_  Neji thought but didn't say aloud.

The hand that held Shikamaru's was warm; the eyes that Shikamaru's were the most beautiful he had ever beheld. "I still don't know how a guy like me got so lucky."

"If it was luck, then we both got lucky, Shikamaru Nara." Neji put the hands to his face and kissed the fingers interlaced with his own. "I'm grateful for every moment."

Shikamaru was so moved by his lover's gestures that he felt like crying. When did he become such a blubbering mess? "You know, I think my life might have started over that night."

"I know mine did", was Neji's calm response. "So it's all right if you can't remember your life before that night. We're making new memories together now."

Shikamaru liked the sound of that. "Speaking of making new memories", Shikamaru responded, pulling his hand away reluctantly and standing up from the table, "I think it's bath time. Why don't I put this stuff away and I'll meet you in that big bathtub I saw in the bathroom?"

Neji smiled. "It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** : 1 **The Love Boat** ™ is owned by Aaron Spelling, I make no claim on it.
> 
> 2 _Tanoshikatta_ translates to "a good time" or "fun".
> 
> 3 _junmai-shu_ translated means "pure sake". No adding of distilled alcohol.


	4. Lemon

"This is nice."

Shikamaru rested against the naked body of his lover as they both sat in what looked like a small swimming pool. Neji sat behind his lover, one hand resting on the Nara's thigh while the other smoothed Shikamaru's wet hair back in slow strokes.

"You like? I could buy one for us", the Hyuuga announced.

Shikamaru turned his head to look at Neji. "You'd do that?" he asked him.

The Hyuuga smiled. "If you want."

Shikamaru sighed. "You spoil me", he responded as he settled himself more comfortably against Neji's body. The Nara absolutely loved the feel of the man against his back.

"Is that a criticism?"

The Nara chuckled. "Just an observation."

"Should I start shopping around for a yacht then?"

" _Nah_. I don't need a yacht. I just need you."

Neji bit his lip. The reality of Shikamaru's feelings for him was still a shock to him. "You said that like it's the most natural thing in the world to do."

"Well, it's been true for a long time."

Neji certainly understood that. He felt the same way. He still remembered the feeling of anticipation that was his constant companion when he left the precinct after work each night at the thought of talking to the Nara on the phone.

Neji wrapped his arms snugly around his lover's body. "Well, you've got me. But never let it be said that I didn't offer you a yacht, Shikamaru Nara."

"I have been so advised." Shikamaru smiled. "So, are you ready for this family thing we're doing?"

Neji bit his lip. "Shikamaru, I can't speak for  _your_  parents, but I don't think there's a way to prepare for my uncle. He can be…unpredictable."

"Incorrigible is the word I was thinking of", the Nara responded. "It's the word I'd use to describe  _my_  parents."

"Really?" Neji asked, still biting his lip. Two more adults in the room who were like his uncle might be too much for Neji to take in a single evening. But Neji planned to be with Shikamaru for a long time. This dinner party would have had to happen sooner or later; either way, he would have to endure.

"Yes. It suffices to say I know more about my parents' sex life than a son should ever know."

Neji chuckled. "It seems as though the two of us will spend a good deal of the evening playing referee next Saturday night."

"Yeah, well, just make sure there's a full clip in your .9 that night. You may have to shoot me to put me out of my misery."

Neji chuckled. "Would I really need a full clip to do that?"

Shikamaru turned his head to look back at his lover again. "Neji, if you knew my parents you wouldn't have to ask that question."

Neji nodded once and smiled. "Fair enough."

* * *

Two very clean, very sexy men emerged from the bathroom a short time later wearing nothing more than droplets of water. Neji set about the task of securing the yacht for the evening. Shikamaru went into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

Neji returned to the cabin, only to be hit with the very erotic image of Shikamaru's naked body laid out on the bed in offering. The Nara's hands were hidden beneath the pillows beneath his head. The lamp on the nightstand illuminated the room with a soft glow. Neji walked to the foot of the bed and stood there, naked and thoroughly erect, content to stare at his lover. Shikamaru looked so relaxed lying there, waiting for him.

"Something interesting catch your eye?" Shikamaru asked, smiling. His cock hardened at the sight of Neji's full-frontal, unequivocally erect nudity.

"Interesting isn't the word I'd use," Neji responded in his sexy voice, climbing onto the bed and crawling on his knees toward the Nara's body, "think of it more as…pride of ownership."

Shikamaru quirked a brow. "Ownership, huh?"

"Indeed." Neji stopped at Shikamaru's feet, which were crossed at the ankle. "Spread your legs for me, and I'll demonstrate."

Shikamaru eyed his tall, pale, muscled lover, kneeling at the Nara's feet with undisguised lust in his perfect pale eyes, and did as he was told. He uncrossed his ankles slowly and spread his legs wide, raising his knees and never taking his eyes off the awesomely beautiful man in front of him. Neji crawled between them.  _You belong to me,_  Neji thought to himself.  _I'll show you._

Neji moved over his lover's body on his hands and knees and bent his head to kiss him. He took the Nara's mouth gently, taking in the taste of Shikamaru at his leisure. Shikamaru matched his lover's pace with his own, content to be led, giving himself to the smell of Neji's skin and the feel of that heavy curtain of damp dark hair that grazed him.

It had taken a bit of getting used to, being the receiver when they were in bed. But Shikamaru enjoyed it. Not long after Shikamaru had gotten comfortable with it all he realized he couldn't get enough. What's more, for the privilege of hearing the Hyuuga talk dirty to him, he would let Neji have him—anytime, anyplace, and in any way the Hyuuga wanted.

In short, Neji Hyuuga had become the Nara's addiction. Thank the Gods for Neji's sense of restraint, or the pair would have been busted weeks ago.

Neji broke their delicate kiss and looked into his lover's eyes. "Tonight I'm going to taste you all over."

Neji kissed and nipped the Nara's ear, teeth clacking against the earring installed there. He moved down the Nara's neck, licking, sometimes nipping, until he reached the Nara's shoulder.

Neji's teeth clenched around the patch between Shikamaru's neck and shoulder. And  _squeezed_.

Shikamaru wailed. His body arched off the bed and his cock twitched.

"You give yourself away, Nara," Neji purred into his lover's ear, reaching between them to grab Shikamaru's hard 12-inch member. "With every pull of your hair or bite of your flesh you tell me you are owned by me, even if you won't say the words yourself." Neji began to stroke the Nara's cock. "When I unleash myself on you at your request, I am demonstrating my ownership." Neji moved down the Nara's body until he reached a nipple, taking the rough dark thing between his lips and sucking. "Don't ever question my use of that word again, Shikamaru."

The Nara's cock twitched in the Hyuuga's hand. "Neji", was all Shikamaru could say in response.

"Yes?" the Hyuuga responded, toying with the other nipple and still stroking the Nara's cock. Neji loved the way the thing came alive for him.

Shikamaru was close to frenzy. His lover's voice was breaking him down quickly, and his lover's hand on his hyper cock was robbing him of any coherence. Shikamaru was panting; his head moved from side to side and his eyes were closed. Still, the hands remained in position beneath the pillows on either side of his head.

"So soft", Neji praised. "How can a man have skin so soft on a body so hard?"

Neji moved down a bit lower to find Shikamaru's weeping cock bumping his chin. He bent to take the tip into his mouth, sucking in the pre-cum he found there.

" _Aaah!"_  Shikamaru breathed. "Neji! So close!"

"Not yet, Shikamaru." Neji lifted himself up to his knees, his hand still stroking that magnificent cock. "Give me the bag."

As directed, Shikamaru pulled one of his hands from beneath the pillow, bringing the small pouch with it. The Nara raised the bag in the air and the Hyuuga took it, opening it and pulling out two cock rings.

"You're going to black out when you cum", the Hyuuga told his lover.

Neji installed cock rings on them both, and then continued to stroke the Nara. The Hyuuga backed away from his lover's body and lowered his head. Before Shikamaru could clear the fog from his mind he was startled by the tongue that licked his opening.

"Neji!" he shouted and his body arched again. Oh, how he wanted to come just then! And the Hyuuga wasn't finished. He licked the tight opening once more before pushing his tongue inside.

" _Aaah!_  Neji! It's too much!" Shikamaru could not control the way his body blushed and squirmed. It was so bad that Neji had to stop stroking the Nara's erection in order to hold his hips in place. Shikamaru's mouth was agape and his cock twitched like a thing possessed.

This was new for Shikamaru. No one on planet Earth had  _ever_  touched him like this. Some part of his brain registered curiosity regarding the legality of the act they were committing. It felt so good, it seemed appropriate to question it.

Neji pushed his tongue in and out, and then wiggled it inside a bit before removing it and then licking the outer bloom before repeating the entire cycle. He could hear his lover's moaning growing louder with each cycle until the first dry orgasm seized him.

Neji pulled back, allowing Shikamaru to ride out his orgasm. "I wish you could see how you look when you cum", he asked the Nara. "It is truly a sight to behold."

Shikamaru looked at his lover through half-lidded eyes. He found the man up on his knees, smiling while stroking the Nara's cock once more.

"You're trying to kill me", Shikamaru announced.

Neji leaned in to whisper into the Nara's ear. "When you told me it was too much, should I have interpreted that as a complaint?"

All the Nara could do was shake his head in response to Neji's question.

"Just checking."

Shikamaru was stunned. Gone was the quiet lover who took him for the first time one month ago, only to be replaced with a very wickedly vocal one. It didn't take much effort to convince the Hyuuga just how much the Nara wanted Neji to talk dirty to him; now, it was all the Nara could do to restrain his orgasm just from hearing Neji's comments. Indeed, the Nara had created a monster.

"Now where was I?" the Hyuuga asked, taking the Nara's leg by the back of the knee and raising it into the air.

" _Aaah!"_  Shikamaru exclaimed at the sudden sensation of Neji sucking on the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh, a sensation that seemed to please the Nara's cock very much. He felt his eyes from roll back while Neji sucked the skin and then licked it. By the time the Hyuuga was done there were three dark patches of skin on Shikamaru's inner thigh where his long-haired lover had marked him once again.

No sooner had Neji ceased his marking of the Nara's thigh than he lifted Shikamaru's leg until it extended straight into the air and licked the skin behind his knee.

" _Gods, Neji!"_  the Nara exclaimed in frustration. He wasn't sure his cock ring would hold much longer. Shikamaru's body arched as Neji used his teeth to tickle the back of the Nara's knee.

"Something wrong? Do you want me to stop?" Neji was hugging the leg he had extended into the air in front of his body and was now teasing it without mercy.

"I want you to quit playing and fuck me, Neji.  _Now_."

Galvanized by the Nara's insistent tone, Neji released his lover's leg so that it fell back into position, spread wide and bent at the knee. He locked eyes with Shikamaru, moving forward to his previous position between the man's legs.

"Or  _what_ , Nara?" the Hyuuga asked as he resumed his position over his lover's body. There was a look in Neji's eyes and more than a hint of something ominous in Neji's tone that both excited and daunted the Nara. The promise of profoundly pleasurable pain hung in the air between them.

Shikamaru was feeling desperate. "Neji, I-I want to use my hands."

"For what? I said no hands", Neji responded, taking hold of the Nara's hyper cock and stroking it vigorously.

Shikamaru hissed. "Neji,  _please_ , let me touch you." Shikamaru's eyes were rolling back again. Gods, he couldn't get enough of the feel of the Hyuuga's hand stroking him; it was so much better than when he stroked himself.

Neji lifted himself upright again, kneeling between the Nara's legs. "Give me your hand", he told him.

Shikamaru slid his hand from beneath the pillow and lifted it into the air.

Neji took that hand and flattened his tongue against its palm before sucking the digits into his mouth one by one.

"You didn't let me finish, Nara." Neji ran his tongue between Shikamaru's fingers. "I told you I would taste every part of you, but you didn't let me finish, did you?"

"Neji, I-I'm so close."

"Then come, Shikamaru."

"I want you inside me when I come. I want this cock ring off. I want to come with you, Neji."

Neji wanted that too, very much. He positioned himself at his lover's ear once more. "Do something for me, Shikamaru", he whispered to the man. "Stretch yourself while I watch."

The Nara moaned and nodded, and his cocked twitched even as Neji held it. The Hyuuga pulled the bag from beneath the pillow again and took out the bottle of lube. He put it into Shikamaru's shaky hand.

The Nara flipped open the cap on the lube and began to coat his fingers. He handed the bottle back to Neji, who moved back into his upright position and backed away to give Shikamaru room to maneuver.

Neji watched in fascination as Shikamaru slid two of his lube-coated fingers into his ass and pumped them. Neji took hold of his own twitching cock and fisted in time.

"Gods, Shikamaru, that is so fucking hot."

Shikamaru watched his lover through half-lidded eyes. He could tell that Neji was very turned on from watching him, and he liked the idea of having that power over his lover. The Nara watched the Hyuuga while he pulled out two fingers then slid three fingers inside.

" _Aaah!"_  the Nara exclaimed, arching his body into his fingers. Neji's eyes grew wider in fascination. He'd pushed his tongue into that tight space, and was now watching Shikamaru pump his hand in and out of it. The thought of pushing his cock in there was driving Neji closer and closer to a volatile orgasm. It was all he could do not to snatch the fingers out of his lover's body and replace them with his aching erection.

Shikamaru graduated to four lubed fingers. He pumped them slowly until he adjusted to the feel and then began to arch his body into them rhythmically. Watching the Nara's sexy body squirm that way proved to be more than Neji could endure, however.

Neji grabbed Shikamaru's wrist and pulled his fingers out of his ass. "That is enough!" he exclaimed, taking the Nara's other hand from beneath the pillow and then crossing them at the wrist above his head. "No more hands!"

The Nara didn't dare move his hands. He was panting and sweating and oh so turned on by his lover's aggression. He lay there in waiting while Neji fumbled with the bottle of lube. Before long a very hard, very hot seven-inch erection was pushed inside Shikamaru's stretched hole.

" _Aaah!"_  both men grunted in unison. Shikamaru was so full and he welcomed that feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut and arched into that cock pushing into his body. Neji hissed.

" _Ah_ , yes Neji!" It was about time; the Nara felt like he had been waiting days to have that cock inside him.

"Do you feel it, Shikamaru? Do you feel me taking possession of your sexy body? Oh,  _Gods_ , I don't know how I held out so long, this feels so  _fucking_  good!"

"Gods, yes, Neji!" was all the Nara could hiss in response. Neji's words were driving him insane. He was going to black out, just as his lover assured.

"You're so slick, so tight, Shikamaru." Neji's thrusts were slow at first. He wanted Shikamaru to feel every millimeter of his hardness inside him. He needed him to know what he did to him.

"You taste so good. I love the way you taste all over, Shikamaru."

The Nara squirmed in frustration. Damn his lover's incessant teasing! He needed to be fucked into the next time zone. Why was Neji punishing him tonight?

"Neji,  _please!"_

"Tell me what you need, Shikamaru."

"Dammit Neji! Take this fucking cock ring off me! Let me— _aah_ \--touch you!" Shikamaru hesitated, and then begged him, "Fuck me like you know you want to."

Few things got Neji worked up faster than the sound of Shikamaru Nara begging to be pounded. In a flash, Neji reached between them and unlatched the cock ring from Shikamaru's weeping erection. It did a dance and the Nara moaned. "You're going to black out", Neji warned him.

"T-take yours off, Neji. Come with— _nngh_ —come with me, I'm s-so close."

Neji did as his lover requested and unlatched the cock ring from the base of the cock that still penetrated the Nara. It pulsed inside him and they moaned.

"Now, Neji, please!"

The Hyuuga positioned himself. The time for restraint was over. "Use your hands, Shikamaru. Use your hands."

Shikamaru barely had time to wrap his arms around Neji's neck before Neji gripped his hips, pulled back and, aiming for his prostate, slammed into him.

The friction from the thrusting was all it took to send Shikamaru over the edge. He dug his nails into Neji's shoulders and wailed as long streams of hot cum erupted from his cock and coated the bodies of the two men. The sensations were too much for Neji, who joined him shortly after, detonating inside his lover with stunning force.

 


	5. When Dicks Make Bad Decisions

Hiashi Hyuuga pulled the wireless Bluetooth earpiece from his ear and tossed it onto the couch next to him. That conference call had taken entirely too long in his estimation. Lawyers were their own worst enemies--just a bunch of highly-paid blowhards who enjoyed the sound of their own flapping gums, Hiashi included.

The elder Hyuuga removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was getting late. Hiashi was looking forward to a nice soak in his nephew's bath before turning in for the evening.

The promise of the bath turned Hiashi's thoughts to his nephew and his nephew's companion. He smirked as he imagined what they were doing. He hoped the sexy Nara prodigy was successfully selling his uptight nephew on the adventuresome aspect of taking a longer-than-average erection up the ass, to say nothing of its entertainment value.

He shut down his laptop and was pouring himself another cup of sake when he heard someone knocking.

Hiashi turned his head toward the door. Who might his nephew be expecting at this hour on a Friday night?

He walked to the door. Whoever it was, they either worked on the property or had to get through the stringent security, so Hiashi wasn't  _too_  worried. He looked through the peephole in the door. A curly-haired man in a familiar uniform stood outside.

Neji opened the door clad only in a tightly-tied gray silk robe with burgundy piping that enhanced his eyes, and gray slippers. His long, dark hair hung loosely around his shoulders.

"Yes?" was Hiashi's monosyllabic greeting.

"Good evening, sir", the man responded. He then held out his hand. Clenched in his fingers was a large brown envelope. "This came for you by special messenger."

Hiashi took possession of the envelope, eyeing it warily, and then deciding it looked harmless enough. "I'll make sure my nephew gets this, thank you."

Before Hiashi could close the door the man spoke. "Oh, no, the delivery is for Hiashi Hyuuga. The envelope is for you."

 _Shit._  Hiashi scanned the surface of the envelope again, then held it in the air and shook it. Very few people even knew where he was to be sending him packages there. The only writing on the envelope anywhere was the Hyuuga's own name and it wasn't written in handwriting Hiashi remembered ever seeing before.

"I don't suppose you know who sent this to me?" he asked.

"No sir", the man responded, "I was instructed to give this to the lawyer, not the cop; that's all I know."

The Hyuuga relented. He  _was_  a lawyer, for corn's sake. He could spend days spitballing the possibilities. It was best to simply accept his fate and let it be done.

Hiashi sighed. "Very well. Thank you." The elder Hyuuga closed the door with a soft click.

The curly-haired man heard the lock being activated on the other side of the door before he turned and walked back toward the elevators.  _Guess there wasn't any room in that flimsy robe to be carrying around a tip anyway_ , he thought to himself.

Hiashi walked back to his perch on the living room couch. He set the envelope down on the table and watched it for a few moments. He received packages like this all the time. What made this one so special? Hiashi wasn't sure. He had heard something when he shook the envelope, something small moving around within its confines. But it could have been anything.

Recognizing the futility of indecision, the elder Hyuuga picked up the envelope and ripped away the perforated tab. He pulled the envelope apart and looked inside. There were large photographs in the envelope.

Hiashi quirked a brow. "Interesting", he declared.

Hiashi then reached into the envelope and pulled out the stack of photographs inside, placing the envelope back on the table in front of him.

He held up the first photograph. His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

Using both hands, he turned the photograph clockwise. He leaned his head to the left, furrowing his brows.

Hiashi turned the photograph once more, quirking a single brow.

"Compelling use of a balance beam", he ultimately commented, then added, "Gods, he's  _gifted_. I wonder if he swings both ways?"

By the time Hiashi had analyzed all the photographs he was in need of another drink. He set the stack of photographs down while he poured, then remembered that something small and loose was still in the envelope. Hiashi set down the bottle of sake and picked up the envelope, looked inside, then reached for the small dark rectangle at the bottom. He pulled it out and held it up in the air. It was a tiny cassette tape, used in handheld recorders. Hiashi smiled, and then reached inside his briefcase for his own handheld recorder. He removed the cassette inside and replaced it with the one from the envelope. Smiling deviously, he hit the play button.

" _Fuck_ ", he whispered slowly as he listened. Hiashi reached for the cup of sake and quickly downed its contents.  _Lube, got to find lube,_  he thought to himself, and got up from his perch in search of a bottle, recorder in hand.

* * *

A loud crashing sound jolted Kiba back into consciousness. His eyes fluttered opened slowly, then squinted against the glare from the television screen. He tried to move his arms. He managed to move one, but he couldn't feel the other one, which lay beneath his body in an awkward position.

Using his moving arm to brace himself, Kiba tried to lift his upper body. His throbbing head attacked him, and he plopped back onto the couch, groaning. His foggy brain registered only the throbbing in his head, the volume of the television and the raspy feel of the couch cushions beneath his head and hand.

The Inuzuka forced himself to take even, steady breaths.  _Mush get up._  Even his thoughts were slurred. He attempted to lift himself from the couch again and succeeded this time, adjusting his lumbering body to a half-sitting/half-lying position on the couch. Now he could see the obnoxious movie playing loudly on the television. Kiba shifted his half-lidded eyes, scanning the perimeter for a remote control to turn off the television. He didn't see one.  _I…find it later._

Kiba wiped the drool from his face with the back of one hand. The feeling in his arm was returning, but the throbbing in his head was getting worse. What the fuck had he been drinking? Half-lidded eyes scanned the room again until it located its target, an empty bourbon bottle.  _Four Roashes¹_.  _Hmph_.

Suddenly, the drunken police detective's mouth became super-watery and his stomach lurched. He bent forward quickly, violently expelling the contents of his stomach on his floor, table, shoes and pants. He remained in that position as the constant stream of vomit left a bitter trail from his stomach to his mouth and burned his throat. At one point the Inuzuka lurched so sharply that the vomit came out through his nose.

Several minutes of painful heaving proved too much for Kiba's already exhausted body. He fell over into the warm, smelly puddles he'd created as darkness once again enveloped him.

In the background, the television still blared.

* * *

Shikamaru opened his eyes. Not only was it morning, but the sun was high in the sky. The Nara estimated the time at around 9AM.

He looked to both sides of him in search of his lover, who wasn't there. He took note of his swaddle, and smirked. Why did Neji insist on swaddling him like a newborn?

Shikamaru scanned the room, noting the aspirin and glass of water on the nightstand as well as the black sleeping pants laid out at the foot of the bed. Unsheathing himself from the blankets, a naked and sore Shikamaru emerged from the bed, reached for the pants and put them on.

Wincing slightly as he walked, he grabbed the aspirin and water from the nightstand and downed them as he went in search of his Neji.

Shikamaru found the Hyuuga on the deck of the yacht, practicing his taijutsu. He watched him from inside, through the window. The two men had been together a month and yet Neji Hyuuga still amazed the Nara. Shikamaru wondered to himself if that would ever change. He'd never seen anything with so much grace and speed and power. It was all so beautiful and majestic, all wrapped up into one extraordinary man. A man who had claimed ownership of the Nara; the man to whom the Nara had given that ownership without protest.

Shikamaru Nara's heart throbbed. He was completely in love with Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

From a distance, it almost seemed like a mirage, the image of what appeared to be a warrior in training on the deck of a nearby yacht.

Oslo watched a young man with long hair and a lean body punctuated with hard muscles moving through a series of martial arts positions against the backdrop of a clear blue sky.

Oslo walked, as if in trance, toward that pier, toward that yacht, taking in the details.

There were long legs. Oh, how he loved long legs! And the young man's legs were sturdy, if the way he moved through his back flips was any indication. The man wore white pants that sat well below his waist, providing, even from a distance, a tantalizing tease of what lie just beyond the waistband. It was impossible from the distance to tell if what was there was substantial, but Oslo hoped it was. The young man's stomach was flat and hard, his waist a lean, rippling column. Oslo wasn't sure, but he thought he might be drooling. He checked with his hand.  _No._  No drool, but lots of saliva.

Oslo swallowed.

Oslo's eyes continued their trek upward, resting on two hard pectorals, each bearing a nipple that begged to be licked, to be sucked, to be…clamped.

_Ah._

There was that hair, that long straight fall of dark brown hair that flowed behind him like a banner, moving and swirling with his movements against the wind.

It wasn't unusual to find a pretty young man on a yacht. And this one was all toy. He was candy for the mind and body.  _Someone's mind and body,_  Oslo surmised. He wondered to whom the young man belonged, and what the young man might be receiving in exchange for his…services.

Oslo knew as he approached the gangplank that he would make the young man an offer. Oslo needed a diversion, and the young man appeared to be an excellent diversion. Oslo was determined to get a taste of what he saw. When it was over, if the young man proved deserving, he'd make a recommendation to a few of his friends.

And here Oslo was thinking he wouldn't see anything new when he set off on his morning stroll.

* * *

Neji was conscious of a man boarding the yacht. The Hyuuga continued to move through the series of positions until the man reached the deck. Neji didn't like being interrupted, but it was an inherent risk when he trained outside for anyone to see. Besides, he hadn't wanted to disturb Shikamaru, whom Neji was confident would need all the rest he could get when Neji didn't have his hands on him.

"Good morning", Oslo called out as he walked up the gangplank, stopping when he reached the deck. He watched the young man and was grateful for the expensive sunglasses that obscured his eyes.

Neji stopped his training and looked at the man, waiting for him to state his purpose. The Hyuuga heard an unusual accent and guessed the man's age to be in his late forties or early fifties. His arms were covered in curly hair—was it blond?--And he was even paler than the Hyuuga himself. The man looked like a ghost.

Oslo couldn't take his eyes off the living sensation in front of him, who stood upright, breathing hard and sweating. The hair that didn't cling to his sweaty skin blew in the breeze, creating a dark fan around one shoulder. Oslo couldn't find a single blemish on that pale skin, and those eyes…it was the body that drew him there but the eyes that now held him, eyes filled with emotion that made him ache to know what kind of noises he could draw out of the young man in bed.

Oslo fought the urge to check again for drool in front of this beautiful stranger.

"May I help you?" Neji asked in a neutral voice.

The man smiled in response.  _A very masculine voice for one so pretty,_ he thought to himself. "I'm Oslo; I own a yacht a few piers down from here. I was just out having a stroll and I couldn't help admiring your form—I mean your moves. You're very good." When Neji didn't respond the man asked, "Have you been studying long?"

 _Gods on a ship,_  Neji thought to himself,  _here we go again._  "Yes."

The man cleared his throat. "I haven't seen you around here before; do you work for the owner of this yacht?"

Neji wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. He simply stood there silently and waited for the older man to get the hint. The Hyuuga had been hit on countless times in his life by men like him, and they all ran the same tiresome game. It was pathetic.

When Neji didn't respond Oslo asked, "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

Neji's response was more silence. Oslo chuckled, watching as Neji lifted a hand and brushed his hair away from his face.

"It's okay. Silence can be a highly profitable skill." Oslo looked around. "This is a nice yacht. Not as big as the one I own, but nice. The name—it's Japanese, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Oslo smiled. "You know, for someone who doesn't talk much, you've said yes to me twice." Oslo hesitated, then added in a coaxing voice, "I like the way it sounds when you say it. It's very encouraging."

 _This has got to be a joke._  "What do you want?" the Hyuuga asked in a bored voice.

Oslo's eyes roamed the Hyuuga's torso. It was all he could do not to walk over to where the young man stood, reach out with his finger and trace the trail of that bead of sweat running down the Hyuuga's chest. "You know, my yacht is just down the pier, I'd enjoy giving you a tour of her. I gave her a Scandinavian name, like mine. I bet you haven't eaten, we could do an early lunch."

Neji didn't bother to hide his annoyance. "Forgive me, but I must decline your offer." Neji wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of hearing him say his name.

 _Wrong answer._  "Oh, you don't want to do that, not really. I'd more than make it worth your while." Oslo licked his lips. He could practically feel the young god's hair in his fists as he shot his load into his waiting throat, and it had already made him half-hard.

"What makes you think he doesn't have better things to do with his time?" a third voice asked. Oslo looked over to see another young man approaching. He took in the other's shirtless, tanned and toned body, and the intensity of the look he was being given from hard, dark eyes.  _This must be another harem boy,_  Oslo thought to himself.  _He's not bad._

Shikamaru moved casually, hands in his pockets, trying carefully not to wince and stopping when he reached his lover's side.

Oslo scanned the two men. He noted that while they stood side-by-side, neither one acknowledged the other with as much as a glance. The darker one wore black jersey pants. Oslo's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his substantial bulge, which was impossible to camouflage in the pants he wore.

_I've got to find out who owns this yacht!_

"Ah", Oslo exclaimed. "I seem to have interrupted...something." Oslo was frustrated. They were so close, and yet so far! He didn't know what to do to turn the situation in his favor. Neither of the two men seemed interested.

"Yes", the Nara affirmed. "You interrupted his training. About five minutes ago."

Oslo smirked. "Your friend only had to speak up to let me know. Or is that something you do for him routinely?" Oslo actually hoped it was. Perhaps it might be a way to get one or both of them to come with him.

Neither Shikamaru nor Neji rose to the bait. " _Nah_ ", Shikamaru replied. "I don't bother with talking, since waving the gun around pretty much gets the point across." Shikamaru reached behind him and pulled a .9MM from the waistband of his pants. He lifted it in the air, wiggling it for emphasis.

The old man's eyes widened and his heartbeat sped up as adrenaline coursed through him, a response that neither officer missed.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't shoot you. Heck, this isn't even my gun." Without taking his eyes off the man, the Nara handed the gun to Neji, who took it wordlessly. As Neji busied himself checking the clip for rounds, Shikamaru continued. "Neji, on the other hand, can be a bit short on patience."

 _Neji?_  Oslo said to himself a second before the full impact of Shikamaru's statement hit him. Oslo furrowed his brows. "Is that some kind of a threat?" he asked them. "If it is, you might want to rethink it. You don't know who you are dealing with here." Oslo was anxious. They were armed, and that changed the game. He was going to have to bluff his way through this now.

"Funny, as cliché as that sounds," The Nara responded, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Neji unlatched the safety on the weapon and raised it, pointing it at Oslo.

The man gasped, eyes wide, looking into the faces of both men for some sign of intent. He found nothing but cold glares on those attractive faces. "I'll have the police here in minutes to arrest you both for this. And they are going to adore you two pretty boys in jail", he threatened. Oslo could feel sweat begin to trickle down his back beneath his shirt.

It was Neji who spoke this time, in a voice so cold it was downright scary. "You'd have them here even sooner than that, since we ARE the police."

The ground seemed to move beneath Oslo's feet.  _You two men are police?_ He thought to himself.  _Since when do police look like you?_

"Don't you recognize a standard issue .9MM Glock when it's staring you in the face?" Shikamaru asked him.

Oslo didn't, but it really wasn't the right time to split hairs on the subject. "This is police misconduct. I'll have both your badges for this." It sounded obnoxious even to Oslo's ears, but it was all he could come up with.

 _Gods, what a piece of work._  Shikamaru chuckled again. "You just don't get it, do you?  _You_  started this when you trespassed on private property in a blatant attempt to solicit sex--from a cop."

At this statement, Oslo thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Th-that's horseshit", he huffed in indignance while his heart beat wildly in his chest. "You didn't hear me mention money _or_  sex!"

"I didn't  _need_  to." Shikamaru jerked his thumb at Neji, who was still pointing the loaded weapon at the man. "And the point is more or less moot, isn't it?"

By now Oslo was a babbling, quaking, wide-eyed mess.  _Shit. My dick might get me killed today,_ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 **Four Roses** ™. Kiba can't enunciate very well under its influence.


	6. I Loyal You, Neji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : mention of suicide.

"Listen", Shikamaru continued, "right now the only thing stopping my partner from emptying his gun in your ass is the fact that he wants to enjoy his weekend on the boat. I'm going to set you straight on a few things."

Shikamaru held up his hand, depressing a finger as he made each point. "One, he's an armed cop with a short fuse, especially when it comes to being hit on by obnoxious chumps like you. Two, his uncle is the well-known, highly-paid lawyer who owns this yacht. And three, they happen to be members of the Hyuuga family."

Oslo visibly sweat-dropped.  _So…this bitch is a cop, the horse is his partner, his uncle is a lawyer and owns this yacht, and they are from the Hyuuga family._  Oslo knew the Hyuuga name well enough to know that despite all his posturing, he was clearly out of his league _. My wife will kill me if anyone finds out about this._

Oslo sighed. _Fuck me. My dick hasn't made a decision this bad in a long time._

How on earth was he going to get out of this?

Shikamaru watched the man, confident that he had finally gotten the point. It was time to end this. The Nara replaced his hands in his pockets. "Now that you know with whom  _you_ are dealing, you can be on your way. Otherwise, you can take your chances, but if you choose the latter I can tell you right now that there isn't even a court  _in your fantasies_  that will convict him."

Shikamaru hesitated before adding, "And you know it."

" _Hmph_ ", Oslo huffed. Yes, he knew it, and he didn't like it one bit. In the future he would have to be more careful. Honestly, he didn't see these two coming.  _Cops. Why on earth would a Hyuuga become a cop, much less one so pretty?_   _It's practically entrapment_. "You would think a Hyuuga could afford higher-end toys than this thing", he stated haughtily, turning away from the pair and slowly making his way back down the gangplank. Oslo took the out he knew he was being handed, his eyes locking onto the pier and promising himself not to stop or turn around before he reached it or was shot in the attempt.

Both men resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

 _Sleazy. Slimy. Perverted. Reptile_.  _Pig_. All those words came to the Nara's mind as the man's pace picked up speed. "Don't come back", Shikamaru added in a voice only Neji could hear, a voice so ominous it made the Hyuuga lower his gun and look at his lover for the first time that day.

Neji checked to make certain the safety was on the gun. Then, in the broad light of day on the deck of his uncle's yacht, he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and pressed his lips to his.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the gangplank, Oslo looked on with a mixture of shock and contempt etched into his features before turning in a huff and leaving.

* * *

The kiss was far too brief for both of them. "Good morning", Neji greeted his lover, his eyes filled with affection for the raven-haired man.

"Wow", Shikamaru responded, feeling the hostility begin to melt away. "A public display of affection? I didn't think you went for that."

"That was mostly for the benefit of our captive audience", Neji responded. "But it was also to thank you for bringing me my gun."

"You're welcome", the Nara responded. "Although, I have to admit it sure took him a long time to leave even after you pointed the thing in his face."

"Well, wealth isn't necessarily an indication of good sense. I should know."

"In that case, I shouldn't feel too sorry for his wife, eh?" Shikamaru turned around, making his way toward a cushioned chaise lounge on deck that looked comfortable.

Neji didn't respond. He didn't need to. Men like Oslo were a dime a dozen.

Instead the Hyuuga followed Shikamaru and set himself down on the lounge chair next to one the Nara now lounged in. The breeze felt good against his skin, drying his sweat. He made himself comfortable on his back, rested the hand holding the gun on his chest, and closed his eyes.

"Doesn't it piss you off?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" Neji responded.

"The constant come-ons. Men and women always thinking you can be bought, and even that they can afford you. Being looked at like you're some mindless piece of meat. Doesn't it make you angry?"

"Does it make  _you_  angry, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes. Above him was an endless expanse of cloudless blue sky.

"Yes, it does."

Neji chuckled. "Try not to let it get to you. I don't, not anymore."

"How did you manage that?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Hmm, let's see…I graduated from an intense college curriculum with honors while at the same time achieving a first degree black belt in taijutsu. Then I became a cop." Neji hesitated before continuing. "People see me and instantly think they've got me figured out. It's what they don't know about me that will always give me an advantage over them. Do you know why I've never been able to read people as well as you can? It's because their one-dimensional reactions to me are almost always the same. Until I met you I never expected anyone to act any differently."

Shikamaru pondered Neji's comment in silence.

"What was your childhood like?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue.

Neji opened his eyes. "Why do you ask?" was Neji's response. He wasn't ready to discuss his childhood, which was marked by varying types of loss.

"Just following a hunch." Shikamaru hesitated, and then added, "We don't have to discuss it if you don't want."

Neji said nothing. He closed his eyes again.

Shikamaru chose to change the subject. "You know what's funny? Of us two, I'm the only one who wears anything that could even come close to being considered a collar, and yet everyone still assumes you sub for me."

Neji smiled. "Yes, you're right." Now it was Neji's turn to ask a question. "Why is loyalty so important to you that you wear it on a rope around your neck?"

"So that people will ask me. So that I can tell them what I'm going to tell you now." Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at his lover, whose eyes were still closed. "Loyalty", Shikamaru began, "is the best thing I can give the ones in my life and the thing I'll work my hardest to earn from them in exchange. It's one way that we can all demonstrate our love for each other."

 _Love?_  Neji asked himself.  _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

"A man can declare his love for someone but not be loyal to them. But if he declares his loyalty…nothing more needs to be said."

Neji understood the concept well. It was one of the reasons he and Shikamaru had managed to work so well together for so long.

Shikamaru continued. "Generally, those who use the word love tend to use it arbitrarily. Not so for those who use the word loyalty—generally, if they use it, they understand what it truly means to be loyal. Those are the people I want on my side, and in my life."

It was a lesson Shikamaru had had to learn the hard way. Perhaps his wearing of the necklace was symbolic of his quest for something of substance after his relationships with the girls had ended. The necklace ultimately acted as a beacon of sorts—one that had attracted Neji Hyuuga and compelled him to claim the Nara for himself.

"You have my undying, unfaltering loyalty, Neji Hyuuga. You've had it since the day we met."

Neji opened his eyes and looked over to find his lover staring at him, his eyes full of raw emotion. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

Shikamaru smiled. "Probably, yeah."

"Do you mean it?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru blinked slowly. "I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it, Neji."

"Well, technically, you didn't actually say it."

"I could rectify that, if you'd like."

The Hyuuga bit his lip. "I would."

Shikamaru looked away. He took a deep breath, then looked at Neji again, who hadn't moved. He stared into those eyes, eyes Shikamaru knew saw far more than their owner would ever admit.

Eyes that had captivated him.

"I love you, Neji. From the depths of my heart and back again. You and no other."

It was Neji who looked away then. His emotion was a squishy thing since Shikamaru had become part of his personal life, and he wasn't sure how it would manifest at hearing the Nara's eloquent confession. Of course, Neji's instinct told him that Shikamaru loved him long before this. Neji supposed he loved Shikamaru as well, and suspected the Nara was well aware. This was the first time either of them had actually stated those three words to the other.

Neji lay back against the lounge chair. He didn't say anything, but simply closed his eyes. Shikamaru followed suit.

There was no anger, no angst, and no elation; just a confession of love that hung in the air between them like the sweet scent of roses, calming and pleasant and utterly inspirational.

After a few moments of calm silence, Shikamaru called out to his lover.

"Neji."

The Hyuuga opened his eyes and looked at the Nara, who laid there, his eyes closed.

"Come inside with me."

Neji bit his lip as Shikamaru got up from the chaise lounge and made his way back inside the yacht.

Wordlessly, Neji followed.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was 27 years old. And in those 27 years, only two people had ever confessed to loving him.

As Neji secured the windows and doors, he thought back 12 years ago to a time when his family had earmarked him for a betrothal to a daughter from another wealthy family. Her name was Yukie. Neji supposed she was beautiful in a conventional sense; if long, jet black hair, delicate features, a slim physique and a passive temperament were considered conventionally beautiful. Neji knew her, which was to say he'd been informed by his family that, upon reaching his eighteenth birthday, she was to become his bride.

It never happened.

Yukie was much like Neji. As members of wealthy families, Neji and Yukie were treated as commodities. They were not afforded the luxuries of feelings or even sexual preference. They were required to become whatever the situation called for.

They met three times, for approximately fifteen minutes each time, and always under supervision. Neji never knew what to say to her, so he would always default to whatever etiquette he'd been taught to observe in the presence of a young, unmarried woman. They never kissed or even held hands. Yukie was generous with her smiles when in the Hyuuga's presence.

At the end of their third meeting, Yukie touched Neji's face. She confessed that Neji's kindness had truly been the most ever shown to her. She told him she was in love with him, heart and soul, but he didn't believe her. How would she know what love was? Neji told her that he didn't need her to make insincere statements to him. He would marry her, as their families had decreed. He would honor the agreement.

Neji didn't mean to, but he broke Yukie's heart that day. When the first tear fell, he hadn't even noticed.

Yukie drowned herself that night.

It was mostly anger that fueled the young Hyuuga for many years afterward. His family had attempted to offer him again in betrothal after betrothal, but Neji resisted. When he reached his eighteenth birthday, his family attempted to prevent him from receiving his inheritance from his late father as penance for his disobedience.

His family lost. Neji won with his uncle's help.

After that, Neji was on his own.

Up until two years ago, Neji's life since that time had been one long blur. Shikamaru's presence in Neji's life had defined many things. Mostly it paved the way for him to feel something besides hostility or contempt.

The Nara was on the yacht with Neji. He had just confessed his love for the Hyuuga. Neji wondered if Yukie were still alive, would she think him worthy of Shikamaru's love?

Neji wasn't going to break the Nara's heart. He loved him too. And maybe he wasn't ready to tell him that—not yet—but he could spend every day of their time together showing him.

Shikamaru loved Neji. The thought made Neji want to cry, but he didn't.

Instead he went to find his love.

* * *

The water was nice and hot in that shower, which could easily hold four people. Shikamaru sighed.  _Neji's uncle must be a real swinger_ , he thought to himself.

The Nara stood under the stream, letting it douse him from head to toe. His black hair flattened against his head and face under the weight of the water. Shikamaru closed his eyes, letting the events of the morning replay in his mind.

Now that Shikamaru had openly confessed his true feelings to Neji the last barrier between him and the Hyuuga was lost, at least from Shikamaru's standpoint. There was nothing left to protect him. Shikamaru was now completely at the Hyuuga's mercy. This time, Shikamaru decided, this would be a position of strength for him, not one of weakness.

The Nara had no idea what more he could do toward that effort.

Except to not lose hope.

* * *

The warm naked body that suddenly pressed into his back didn't frighten Shikamaru. He closed his eyes and leaned into it as arms wound themselves around the Nara's trim waist and a pair of warm lips kissed his shoulder.

No one spoke. The two men were content to stand beneath the spray, naked, soaking wet and embracing, for long moments before Neji finally broke the silence.

"Were you scared?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

The Nara hesitated, and then answered, "a little." Neji's arms tightened around his lover.

"What are you thinking?" Shikamaru ventured. He had his suspicions, but he needed Neji to tell him.

"Everything", the Hyuuga responded, "And then nothing. I'm afraid you've left me at a loss, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru placed his hands over the arms that held him. "Have I, Neji?" he asked calmly, his voice betraying none of the anxiety that Neji's comment had inspired.

"I have to be careful, don't I, Shikamaru?" Neji asked his lover. "No response—that's still a response, after all."

Shikamaru turned around to face his lover. He cradled Neji's face in his hands and commanded, "Stop."

"What?" Neji asked, reaching for the hands that caressed his cheeks.

"Analyzing", the Nara responded as water ran down his face. "I love you. There, I've said it again. This is where we are, right now."

Neji's heart throbbed upon hearing those words again.

"Honestly, I don't think we're in a bad place. Do you?" Shikamaru asked his lover.

 _Not if you don't._  The Hyuuga looked into the brown eyes of the man who had confessed again to being in love with him and was reassured. He shook his head, and Shikamaru smiled.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Neji smiled. Shikamaru was right, of course. Nothing about that moment was bad. Everything was unfolding in its own time. There was no need for anxiety.

What on earth had Neji Hyuuga done to earn the love of the man in front of him?

_You bring me peace._

"Kiss me", Neji ordered Shikamaru, and he did. He wound his arms around the Hyuuga's neck and bent his head to draw Neji's tongue into his mouth. Neji kissed him with fervor. He slid a hand into the Nara's wet hair while he plundered his sweet mouth. He slid his other hand down to Shikamaru's cock, which was growing harder by the second, and began slowly stroking him.

The Nara moaned into the Hyuuga's mouth.

Neji broke the kiss then, taking hold of Shikamaru's neck with his teeth and nipping at him, slowly working his way down the man's body to the cock that jumped in Neji's hand.

The Hyuuga was now on his knees in front of Shikamaru and under the spray of the showerheads. He looked up at the Nara, who wore a mixture of lust and anxiety on his face.

"You don't have to do this."

"Now who's analyzing? I'm only demonstrating pride of ownership."

Neji took the tip of Shikamaru's cock in his mouth and sucked hard, savoring the moans coming from the mouth of his lover and his tangy taste in Neji's mouth. He felt the Nara's body jerk. Shikamaru watched his lover, wet hair slicked to a dark fall against his back, as he took the Nara's smooth cock between his lips and teased it, sometimes sucking, sometimes licking; his eyes closed in concentration, until Shikamaru could stand it no longer.

Brown eyes fluttered shut as his body jerked again. "Neji!" Shikamaru managed.

Neji stopped. The hand at the base of the Nara's cock still stroked it. He looked up at Shikamaru, who looked as though he would fall to his knees any second. It was time to take this someplace safer.

Neji stood up. "Come with me", he directed Shikamaru.

The Nara opened his eyes. Pastel eyes locked with his. He felt Neji's hand encircling his and grasped it. Wordlessly they each turned off a faucet to stop the water and then Neji led Shikamaru out of the bathroom.

The Nara was led, dripping wet and diamond hard, to the foot of the bed inside the cabin. "Go", Neji told him.

Shikamaru crawled on his hands and knees toward the head of the bed, with Neji following closely. The Nara was about to lie down when Neji grabbed him. Shikamaru stilled at the feel of hands on his waist and warm lips against the small of his back.

And they were moving lower.

Shikamaru's body reacted in anticipation, the memory of Neji's tongue in his ass still very fresh in the Nara's mind. That wicked tongue licked a trail down to the pink pucker before pushing itself inside.

"Neji!" Shikamaru whispered. He couldn't even vocalize the pleasure he was feeling. His body seemed to have a mind of its own, arching into the tongue that slid in and out of it.

"You taste good, Nara", Neji told him. By now Shikamaru was panting. Neji licked the bloom again.

"This is why you asked me to come inside with you, isn't it?" Neji dipped his tongue inside again, and the Nara shuddered.

Shikamaru wasn't going to deny it. "Yes."

Galvanized by his lover's confession, the Hyuuga continued. "So, you like my tongue here", he began, licking the bloom for emphasis, "and you like my cock here", he stated, licking it again. "Which one do you like better?"

 _Is that a joke?_  Shikamaru thought to himself. " _Dammit,_  Neji", the Nara responded, "don't make me choose."

"But I need to know, Shikamaru", Neji told the Nara in that voice, moving against his lover's body so that his chest was now flush with Shikamaru's back. Neji's skin was cold and wet against the Nara's back at first, but warmed quickly. A hand reached for Shikamaru's twitching cock while Neji pressed his own cock against the cleft of the Nara's ass. "I need to know how long I'll have to lick you to get you wet enough to be ready to take my cock pounding into your ass."

Shikamaru moaned and arched into the Hyuuga's cock. Neji's dirty words were driving him crazy. "Why do you tease me like this?" the Nara managed.

Neji smiled, though Shikamaru couldn't see it. "Because it makes you hard enough to cut glass."

As if on cue, the Nara's cock twitched again. Neji strokes increased in speed.

"Will you come from nothing more than the sound of my naughty words and my hand on your cock, Nara?"

Shikamaru wanted Neji inside him when he came. "Don't, Neji— _please_ ", he pleaded, but that hand did not,  _would_  not, slow down.

"Why not, Shikamaru?" was the question. The Nara could feel his lover's wet hair against his shoulders.

"Neji", Shikamaru breathed, and shuddered, "I want— _nngh_ —you inside me when— _Gods,_  Neji—I come.  _Please_."

Neji's hand on the Nara's cock continued at an even pace. "I'll do whatever you want, as soon as you tell me what to do it with."

" _Gods,_  Neji! I don't— _nngh_ \--care just FUCK ME! No more— _nngh_ \--teasing!"

Neji was inspired. He spit generously into the hand that wasn't stroking his lover and rubbed it onto his own turgid member. "You tease me too, Nara", he breathed as he prepared them both. "Those noises you make and the way you sound when you beg me to fuck you. It's too much."

Neji was breathing harder. "The truth is", he stated, rubbing the head of his cock against Shikamaru's waiting bloom, "I'm as anxious as you are."

Neji pushed his cock inside his lover and didn't stop until he could feel his balls against the Nara's ass. He felt his eyes roll back briefly while Shikamaru made a noise that began in the back of his throat and grew louder until the Nara was out of breath. Shikamaru was going to come, and it was going to happen soon. He only hoped Neji wouldn't mind.

The scene was like something from a movie. Shikamaru was naked and wet, on all fours in the middle of that surprisingly large bed. His equally naked and wet lover had mounted him from behind, was buried to the hilt in the Nara's ass and erratically stroking the Nara's cock as it twitched and jumped. They were both panting messes.

"I'm coming, Neji. It's--coming." Shikamaru was so worked up he could barely form the words. It was all the Nara could do to hold himself up on his arms.

"Wait, Shikamaru."

 _Wait?!_  "I  _can't_. Dammit, Neji, move your hand away or--"

Neji did as he was told. The hand that stroked Shikamaru's cock was how holding his hips in place. Neji withdrew slowly, aimed quickly, and slammed back in.

" _Aaah!"_

Two more strokes were all it took before Shikamaru was squeezing his eyes shut and wailing as he burst all over the bedspread. Neji fucked him hard through his orgasm before his own hit him and streams of hot seed ejected inside the Nara's body.

Neji blacked out from the force of his own orgasm and they both collapsed in Shikamaru's puddle of cum on the bed. Shikamaru managed to reposition them so that they were both lying on the bed before he, too, succumbed to the darkness.


	7. The Monkey on Kiba's Back, and Tenten's Agenda Revealed

Increasing light against his eyelids brought Kiba slowly back to consciousness. He opened his eyes carefully, squinting.  _Sunlight_. Then all at once, his head throbbed, his nose got wind of something foul, and his stomach lurched painfully.

Kiba's warm vomit joined the puddles of vomit that had been mostly absorbed by his carpet overnight.

" _Gods_ ", the hung-over man whispered. Kiba tried to push himself up to a sitting position. It was a painstaking process. His stomach hurt and his head throbbed. Every limb on his body shook. His heart was beating in double time. And he was sweating.

 _Need a shower._  Kiba slowly opened his eyes again. He found himself on the floor in his living room. It was morning. His television was on, the sound blaring, though Kiba could hardly tell. The sound of his adrenalized blood rush filled his ears.

 _Stinks…stinks_. Kiba made a face at the taste that coated the inside of his mouth. He lifted a shaky hand to move his hair from his face and found his hair matted by his vomit. Kiba made another face at the feel of that hair in his hand.

Kiba was sitting, fully dressed in his uniform, in the large puddle of vomit on his living room floor where he had apparently spent the night.

It was a bad scene.

* * *

Kiba did nothing for a long time. He simply sat, observing in silence how his mouth was becoming drier, while he watched the images flash across his television screen. He was still shaking and he could feel drops of sweat running down his back beneath his shirt.

Kiba knew he hadn't recovered from a bender like this in a long time. In his line of work, it simply wasn't practical to drink too often. He worked with very large, well-trained police dogs. It was the kind of specialization that required a clear head all the time. While on duty Kiba didn't only have to deal with perpetrators; he also had to deal his with four-legged comrades. The animals were his responsibility, and it was one he took seriously.

 **Kiba thought back to the day before.**  He remembered the conversation he'd had with the shift commander, and the order to go on paid leave for two weeks. He remembered stopping at the package store for liquor—while in uniform!—and then at Subway™ for food. He remembered coming back to his quiet, unkempt apartment, and of sitting alone at his small dining room table—Subway™ foot-long in one hand, bottle of Four Roses™ bourbon in the other. Kiba remembered scarfing the first half of the sandwich, then idling over to his living room to vegetate in front of his television. It was there that he entered his null void, not thinking, simply watching.

His day went on uneventfully. Kiba watched the television, flipping the channels arbitrarily and occasionally getting up to go to the bathroom.

Eventually it had become dark. Usually Kiba went to happy hour with the guys in the K-9 squad after their shift on Friday night, but he didn't feel like answering anymore questions. Kiba's cell phone wasn't ringing, which most likely meant that everyone he worked closely with knew. The thought made him want to drink, so he walked over to the dining room to retrieve his bottle of bourbon.

Kiba plopped back down on his couch and opened the bourbon. He turned the bottle up to his lips as he flipped the channels again, putting them both down on the table and ignoring the way the bourbon burned his face and throat at the sight of two men on the screen who looked as though they were about to fight.

The two men stood there, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

Then, without warning, they reached for each other and kissed passionately.

Kiba's eyes grew wide.

 _What is this show¹?_  Kiba thought. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. The two men kissed and pawed each other hungrily, before the shorter man broke the kiss and then punched the taller man in the face. Thus began their actual brawl.

The entire scene occurred in one minute. Kiba wanted to see more. He reached for the remote to find out what he was watching when the realization hit him.  _Men. Kissing. Brawling. Sexy. More. More._

_More._

Kiba slid his other hand over his lap. He wasn't half-hard—oh, no.

He was fully hard and his cock jumped.

That's when Kiba stood up and screamed.

It's the last thing the Inuzuka remembered.

* * *

Kiba didn't want to remember that moment, but he couldn't stop himself. So there he sat, remembering the way his body reacted to the sight of two tall, handsome men passionately kissing each other on the television; remembering another tall, handsome man and his slightly shorter, handsome partner and their handsome, sunny blond friend—and a tear fell once again.

Kiba didn't move. He simply sat there, crying.

* * *

Shikamaru opened his eyes. It had actually become chilly in the cabin, and he could feel it on the front of his body. Behind him lay Neji, keeping Shikamaru's backside warm by contrast. Even in sleep, Neji covered his partner. The thought made the Nara smile.

"Neji", Shikamaru called out.

Neji stirred, grunting something unintelligible.

"Neji", the Nara called out again.

Neji opened his eyes. His Shikamaru was lying in front of him.

"Are you all right?" Neji asked him.

"I'm cold", was what the Hyuuga heard in response.

Before Shikamaru knew what was happening, he was flat on his back beneath his lover, who was kissing him lazily on his neck.

"Would you like me to warm you up, Shikamaru?" Neji asked him between lazy kisses.

"Actually", the Nara responded, "I was just thinking you could tell me where to find an extra blanket so I could lie in bed a little longer."

Neji chuckled. "I'm all the blanket you need, Nara", Neji responded, kissing his lover on the mouth.

Shikamaru returned his affection before breaking the kiss. "Neji", he told him, "I'm leaking from my ass. The bed is a mess. Neither of us have eaten today and—"

Neji interrupted Shikamaru's rant with another kiss. "We'll take care of that later."

"We won't if you keep fucking me into a short-term coma. Seriously Neji, I'm worn out. I need more rest."

 _The way you beg, if you're not comatose after I've fucked you then my work isn't done._  Neji's response was to grind his erection into Shikamaru's, who groaned at the contact. " _Seriously_ , Shikamaru," he responded in that voice, "you'll need more rest either way."

Neji kissed his lover again, grinding him harder into the mattress beneath them. Was it being on the yacht? Was it their confrontation with Oslo? Was it Shikamaru's confession of love? Neji wasn't sure. All he understood was that he needed to spend as much of the time they were together on his uncle's yacht as possible buried deeply in his lover's ass and making him scream.

"You may not be able to revive me", Shikamaru breathed between eager kisses. There was no point in arguing anymore. Neji was right. Getting the rest would be pointless if they were going to remain in this cycle.

Which, it seemed, if Shikamaru's erection was any indication, they were.

"I'll take my chances", was the last non-naughty statement the Hyuuga made for awhile.

* * *

It was the afternoon.

Tenten Kire awoke from her sleep. She sat up, pushing her long brown tresses away behind one ear with her hand, and looked around. Everything was as it should have been.

She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She wore a white tank top and white sleeping pants on her slender frame.

Tenten's apartment was a tiny place, large enough for only one person and well equipped for the one who lived in it. There was a small living room strategically designed for socializing; a tiny kitchen stocked with only the healthiest fare; a tiny bathroom with a tiny bathtub that was mostly used for showering; and a tiny bedroom, large enough for one person, her bed, her desk, her closet and an array of weapons.

Oh, there were firearms. That was easy. She was a detective on the Konoha police force—she was licensed to carry a firearm. There were never less than five loaded firearms either on her person or in her car in some combination. And in her home? There were firearms strategically positioned throughout the tiny apartment; only she knew where. Her life was like that.

But there were other weapons as well—Tenten owned retractable blowguns, shurikens, Bowie knives, darts, needles and plain old pocket knives. And in her short life of 27 years, she had managed to find occasion to use all of them.

Tenten Kire discovered, quite by accident and at a very young age, that she could aim for the center of a target and hit it every time. She didn't find it peculiar at first; then as time advanced, she realized that she had a rare talent. Years of being thought of as the pretty cheerleader with no brain compelled her to put her skill to use, and she decided to enter the police academy after graduation.

The Kire was pretty, athletic, and handy with a weapon, no matter how rudimentary. Not surprisingly, it garnered her much attention. This pleased the Kire, because she enjoyed being the center of attention. Before long, Tenten was taken under the wing of a certain police Lieutenant. It was under that man's tutelage that she turned her skills as a markswoman into a gift that often made the difference between life and death.

Tenten began her career on patrol, and then worked her way through the ranks to detective. When it was determined that her skill as a markswoman was invaluable to the force, she was awarded the designation of Elite Force. She was then assigned to a 'hit squad'. This squad was often assigned their duties from much higher-ranking members of the police department than those with whom they interfaced on a daily basis. It meant that the nature of their tasks was always secret. Many members of the night watch did not even know of the existence of the squad. And not even her shift commander--who had been the Lieutenant who mentored her--was made privy to the details.

In short, Tenten Kire was an assassin--for the good guys.

Maintaining her loyalty came at cost, however. Tenten demanded lots of attention, and since her mentor was now her shift commander, it made sense that he should be the one to keep tabs on her. Not surprisingly, her shift commander did  _his_  best work undercover.

Under  _her_  covers, that is.

It wasn't uncommon to find Tenten going at it with her shift commander after their shift ended. Some days, work was just slow and they both had extra energy to burn off. Few, if any others, knew of their affair. They both did their part to keep it under wraps, but it wasn't easy. Tenten had devoted nine years of her existence to her job, and to the man who trained her. She was beautiful and she was one of the best. She wanted her prize: to become the wife of her mentor, the shift commander.

Unfortunately, her shift commander was married to his work. As tantalizing as Tenten Kire was, she hadn't managed to convince him to get that particular divorce.

Things had come to a head for them recently when her shift commander had elected to mentor another female officer. Her name was Tayuya and she, too had an interesting gift. The pretty strawberry blond could recreate the tones on a keypad flawlessly using a variety of musical instruments.

Tenten didn't like the amount of time the shift commander had begun to devote to Tayuya. What's more, the Kire suspected that the woman, whom as far as she was concerned only had one-fifth of her talent, had been earmarked to be designated as Elite Force as well.

No fucking way.

Tenten confronted her shift commander, informing him of her feelings and giving him an ultimatum.

His response was to take her to bed.

To be fair, it was an effective response. Her shift commander was a big, hulking man. He was very strong and extremely well endowed. In fact, Tenten was certain she'd never seen an endowment like that on anything else that didn't actually have four legs. It was hard to pout about not getting an answer to your ultimatum when you were repeatedly blacking out from the intensity of your orgasms.

So the Kire had tried another method: find another man to make her shift commander jealous. There were plenty of other fish in the sea, right? And Tenten was a beautiful woman. Given that, it wasn't surprising that she'd garnered the attention of a wealthy, handsome older lawyer, and without much effort. He'd said and done all the right things to make her swoon, and swoon she did! She was all but ready to accept a wedding proposal before she was unceremoniously dumped. The guy pulled a 180 so fast Tenten didn't know what was happening!

The Kire was furious. She had attracted yet another man into her life whom she could not control, at least not without using deadly force. Well, this time, she decided, she was not going down without a fight. She was going to find that lawyer, and use him to convince her shift commander to change his tune. She was going to get her prize.

* * *

The Kire was in the vigorous process of brushing her back teeth when she heard her doorbell ring. She stopped, looking at her reflection in the medicine cabinet's mirror. She knew who it was on the other side of the door.  _Damn him._  Tenten really was trying to avoid him. How long had it been—two days? Two days since that amazing 'experiment' in his apartment.

She'd been doing gymnastics since the age of three, and she'd never seen a balance beam jerry-rigged that way. He'd obviously done that just for her.

Tenten spit toothpaste into the sink and dropped her toothbrush there before reaching for a towel to wipe her mouth. As she cleaned herself she walked to the door.

The doorbell rang again just as she moved to unlock the two locks on the door. She opened the door wide.

There, on the other side, stood a very big, very handsome, very sexy police captain.

"Afternoon, gorgeous", Captain Asuma Sarutobi greeted the beautiful brunette.

* * *

Tenten made a face at that greeting. "What do you want?" She asked him.

It was Asuma's turn to make a face now. "After Thursday afternoon—and last night—you ask me that?"

Tenten blushed. She had forgotten about last night! Damn the man and his tactics; her brain was like oatmeal! She turned away from the door, walking back to the bathroom. "Then why not visit Tayuya?" she asked over her shoulder.

Asuma chuckled as he entered the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. Tayuya was a beautiful officer with excellent potential, but she preferred women. That was obvious to everyone but Tenten, who was apparently so jealous she couldn't see it.

"Because I'm here with you, gorgeous", he responded, making his way toward Tenten.

He found her in the bathroom tidying up. "I don't have time for your shit today, Sarutobi", she declared without looking at him.

"I didn't come here to give you shit, Kire", he responded. "I wish you'd stop being so pig-headed."

She looked at him with an expression that would have killed him if her eyes were anything more than just eyes. " _I'm_  not the one who is being pig-headed!" The Kire shoved past her lover and out of the bathroom.

"Tenten—" Asuma called after her but she interrupted him, turning.

"Nine years of my loyalty and you won't even  _discuss_  a commitment? He we two are, with no spouses, no children, and—and you're just fine with that?"

"No, I'm not. Tenten, we've been over this—"

"Oh, spare me your family legacy bullshit! So your brother died defending the town and left your young nephew without a father, and your father died defending the town². That's life in this business, Asuma. You knew that when you followed in their footsteps! You don't have the right to use that as an excuse to not commit to me!"

"Don't preach to me about my rights, Tenten. You go too far."

She approached him then, and he tensed a little. He had trained her himself to be quite handy with a variety of tactical equipment. There was no telling when or if she would strike in anger, to say nothing of how.

"I would die with you. I would die  _for_  you, Asuma." Tenten placed a hand on the Sarutobi's chest. "Don't you know that?"

Asuma placed the beautiful woman in a loose embrace and sighed. "I don't want you to die to prove your love, Tenten. I want you to  _live_. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because that's not what this business is about. We must be willing to die so that others can live. What you ask of me you have no right to ask. You may as well be telling me to switch careers."

"Maybe you could consider it."

Tenten stilled. "That's a joke, right?"

"Not at all", was Asuma's calm response. "Tenten, this isn't a life for a woman with your vigor. I can't deny your ability is exceptional, but—"

 _POW!_ Asuma had forgotten how fast she was with her fist—or how hard she could punch. His head jerked from the force, and he immediately moved to block the next swing, which was certainly coming.

"YOU SHIT! YOU HAVE THE UNMITIGATED GALL TO COME HERE AND TELL ME THAT I SHOULD BECOME A FUCKING SECRETARY—"

"Tenten that isn't what I said, you're putting words in my mou—"

"LIAR! BASTARD! FUCKING COW—"

" _ENOUGH_!" Asuma bellowed. He pushed the frenzied woman against the wall and pinned her there with his large body.

They stood there for long moments, panting, their hearts beating in sync. Tenten couldn't help but be torn between the urge to grab the man and kiss him and to scratch his eyes out. Her hands were both pinned above her head, so the latter was, for the moment, out of the question.

"You make me sick", she declared between clenched teeth.

Asuma chuckled. He knew that she knew she'd already lost this argument. His cock was hard from their struggle, and there was no way she couldn't feel it. In fact, her body was squirming, as if it had its own will, into position to accommodate the burgeoning thing.

"Is that why you're rubbing yourself against me? Because I make you sick?"

Tenten struggled more, but the fight was being siphoned from her by the feel of that cock pressed against her body. "Go to hell."

"I'm  _in_  hell, Tenten-kitty. Right where you want me."

"Fuck you, Asuma Sarutobi."

Asuma smiled. He always enjoyed this part of their foreplay.

"We'll get these pants off that sweet little ass, and you can fuck me for the rest of the day." The Sarutobi leaned in against the Kire's ear. "How does that sound?" he purred.

Tenten squirmed, sighing in defeat. No matter how she fought or resisted, it always came down to this. No one could make her feel the way Asuma did. She thought she might find vindication in the arms of Hiashi Hyuuga, but who was she kidding? Even if she managed to get the lawyer where she wanted him—and she hadn't given up on that option, some portion of her mind supplied—Asuma would always be around in some capacity. There was no getting around it.

Tenten Kire closed her eyes. She could already feel how wet she was and  _man_ , was she throbbing there. "Hurry up", she told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 That was [an infamous scene](http://youtu.be/oKycI5MTfGg) from an episode of _Torchwood_ (one of many, I grant you). Trust me, it's every bit as hot as Kiba thought it was!
> 
> 2 I took a cue from **Nymbis** ' [Legacy](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4120881/1/Legacy) for Asuma's back-story.


	8. Dealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Shizune** , courtesy of the devoted [crazyaanglover](http://crazyaanglover.deviantart.com/) and used with permission.

Witness one Kiba Inuzuka: single male, macho cop; deep in the throes of dealing with a sexuality he can no longer ignore.

Kiba wanted to brood. He wanted to sit and just do nothing. Only he couldn't. He was covered in two layers of his own vomit. So was his carpet and furniture. The room reeked so badly it was causing him to vomit from the stench.

So he got up.

Actually, he crawled until he reached his kitchen. His head throbbed and his gut was sore from all the retching. The Inuzuka used his kitchen furniture to lift himself off the floor and then made his way to the cabinet containing the painkillers. He had a fleeting thought to take them all, but only took two. Kiba figured he were going to go out that way, he'd at least try to clean himself up first.

The Inuzuka drank a full bottle of water. Shortly after, he vomited again; this time in his kitchen sink. The painkillers he'd taken came right back up. Once he was sure the retching was over, he took two more.

Kiba was feeling a little better, but he was still moving slowly. He was badly in need of a shower. The vomit on his skin had hardened in some places and was actually causing him to chafe.

Kiba's uniform reeked so badly when he removed it that he considered burning the damned thing. He dropped all his clothing—socks, boxers, tee shirt, uniform shirt and uniform pants—into a single pile before he climbed into the shower. He set the water temperature very high. He wanted the water to sting. He imagined it washing away all the chaos swirling around in his troubled spirit.

Kiba stood beneath the spray for a long time before washing himself vigorously. He made careful work of washing his hair before rinsing the suds away. When his hair felt clean to the touch, he added conditioner. Kiba left the conditioner on longer than usual. For some reason, he really wanted his hair to shine.

After the conditioner was rinsed out, Kiba took his body brushed and vigorously washed every part of his body he could reach with the brush. The parts that were beyond reach of the brush were vigorously washed with a washcloth.

When Kiba's shower was finished, he emerged. His skin was red from the vigorous rubbing. His headache remained, but his head no longer throbbed. The Inuzuka was awake—alert. And clean! Kiba grabbed a towel to dry off his hair and another to wrap around his waist before exiting the small bathroom.

Kiba surveyed his bedroom. It was utter chaos, like everything else in his world at the moment. In fact, Kiba's entire apartment was an external reflection of what Kiba was feeling on the inside: cluttered. Confused. Chaotic.

 _Messy_.

Kiba wasn't ready to contemplate the mess on the inside. It was still too soon for that.

He was, however, ready to clean his room.

* * *

Kiba divested himself of both towels. Then, the damp and naked Inuzuka began a vigorous process of cleaning his room.

Dirty laundry was thrown into a single pile.

The bed was stripped.

Shoes were replaced in the closet. Kiba got down on his knees, taking the time to neatly align each pair.

Items deemed necessary by the work he did for a living were set aside to be stored in the kitchen. This included training collars and a variety of flea and tick treatments.

Kiba picked up the magazines strewn about his bedroom. On one cover was a photograph of a topless, very large-breasted blonde. Kiba smirked at the image, but then his mind immediately back-tracked to the sexy images of the two men kissing on television the night before.

Kiba's smirk wilted until it was gone. He tossed the magazine on top of the pile and picked up the entire stack with two hands to put away in his closet.

 _Not now,_ he thought, conscious of his body's reaction to the memory.

Kiba left his bedroom to grab a trash bag and brought it back in. There was a lot of food wrapping strewn about the room. Kiba looked under his bed. There were the remnants of at least one pizza and two cheeseburgers under there.

Kiba used the handle on a broom to push the stuff from beneath the bed, and then deposited it all inside the garbage bag.

_Garbage._

The room was littered with it. Kiba had had enough. Like a whirlwind, the garbage bag was filled with everything and anything that looked like garbage in the man's bedroom. When he was done, the bag was so full he could barely close it.

One by one, each set of items to be moved to another room was moved out of Kiba's bedroom. The last set was the pile of laundry. When everything was out of the room and off the floor, Kiba dusted the room vigorously. When that was done he walked over to the bedroom window to open it, oblivious to the fact that he was standing in front of his open window naked as the day he was born.

Then he went to get the vacuum.

* * *

Kiba went through the same process in every room of his small apartment. He didn't speak, or sing, or even whistle. The Inuzuka's efforts were methodical and robotic in the way each completed process seamlessly gave way to the next. The naked dynamo gathered laundry, put things away, tossed out garbage, dusted, wiped, scraped, cleaned, sprayed, scrubbed and vacuumed. Kiba gave his body to those tasks even as he subconsciously hid from what he was feeling.

Kiba stood in the living room, hands on his naked hips; analyzing the mess of chunky, dried and drying vomit all over his furniture and carpet, which was wall-to-wall, and the couch? He was ready to call it a loss. He could throw the covers on the cushions in the wash, but there was no way he'd ever get that stench out of those foam cushions. Kiba silently determined that a furniture shopping trip would be in order at some point in the future. In the meantime, he needed to lose the couch and rent a steam cleaner for the carpet.

Kiba knew he wouldn't be able to get the couch out of his apartment alone. Normally he'd hit up one of the guys from the squad for help, but he wasn't in the mood for the conversation that would invariably accompany his request for assistance. He could call his sister, but there again was a discussion he wasn't ready to have.

Kiba frowned. There was one person he could probably call; someone Kiba knew instinctively would help him without the hassle. The Inuzuka closed his eyes. He couldn't make that call. It would be like admitting—

Kiba opened his eyes and then turned and walked back to his bedroom to get dressed. He couldn't very well rent the steam cleaner in the buff, now could he?

* * *

The grocery store was insane. Kiba was on a mission at home or he wouldn't have even bothered coming inside one on a Saturday afternoon. As it was, there was only one steam cleaner left for rental, and he was lucky to have gotten it. Now the Inuzuka was standing in a heinous line waiting to pay for what would ultimately become dinner: a bagged salad, a box of frozen buffalo burgers and a bag of hamburger buns. There he stood, a basket containing his dinner in one hand, the handle of the steamer in the other, waiting for what seemed like hours. Kiba silently consoled himself with the prospect of restoring his apartment to something inhabitable, perhaps for the first time since he'd moved in.

Oddly, he was looking forward to it. It made him think of the next two weeks of free time that lay before him. He hadn't wanted to contemplate the enforced solitude before, but suddenly it seemed like an unexpected luxury. If nothing else, he'd turn his ratty apartment into a pleasant place again.

 _Again_ , Kiba thought. When had his apartment become unpleasant? How long had he been spinning himself dizzy in this self-imposed…trap?

 _Not now_ , the Inuzuka thought, cutting off the train of thought. He wasn't prepared to go where it was leading him.  _Just…not now_.

So lost was Kiba in his thoughts that he didn't notice the woman standing off to one side behind him in line, observing him silently.

The woman watched him intently. She noted the way those broad, muscled shoulders slumped. She could tell he was troubled. She'd worked with him before, on many occasions. She had an idea of what might be the trouble, but of course she wouldn't know for sure until she asked.

"Kiba?" the woman called out in a sweet voice.

The sound of his name jostled him out of his thoughts. He turned in the direction of the voice to find a tall brunette standing there, smiling.

"Shizune!" he called her, smiling brightly. Honestly, Kiba didn't know if he'd ever been so happy to see a woman in all his life. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. How about you?" she asked.

"Aw, I can't complain too much." Kiba couldn't fend off the awkward silence that fell between them after that statement. It was so telling.

Shizune chose to guide their chat. "Looks like you're doing some housework today", she commented, referring to the steamer.

"Yeah", the Inuzuka responded. "The carpet in my apartment is a mess." Kiba wasn't going to elaborate further. He hesitated. "What are you up to today?" he asked her.

"Nothing really; just enjoying the day until I'm paged."

"On call, is that it?"

"You got it." Shizune was a forensics analyst, like the Yakushi, except she was a chief specialist, considered a subject matter expert. She was one of the people to whom the Yakushi reported.

Shizune Niwa¹ was tall, slender, beautiful, intelligent, kind—and a widow. Her husband had been a lawyer cut down in his prime. Left young and childless, Shizune threw herself into her work. Now she was one of the top specialists in her profession.

There was something inside Kiba that suddenly cried out for her company. He wasn't in the mood to question it.

"Have you had lunch? I'm uh—" Kiba raised the basket in one hand—"making burgers and salad. Maybe…maybe I could make—I mean, would you like to join me?"

The question was awkward and sheepish. Shizune thought Kiba was the most adorable person she knew at that moment. Instinct told her what he truly wanted was to not be alone. She smiled.

"I would enjoy that, thank you."

"Great", Kiba said, the smile nearly splitting his face in half. He honestly expected her to decline. Sure, they worked well together, but Kiba wouldn't exactly call them friends, and she'd  _never_ been to his apartment before.

Maybe being forced into a vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Shizune used the Inuzuka's keys to open the door to his apartment. She entered the small space first, noting with interest the different piles neatly placed in strategic positions throughout the rooms. Kiba appeared to Shizune to be 'nesting²'. She walked to the kitchenette and placed her bag on the counter, and Kiba followed suit.

The Niwa didn't dwell on the matter too long before the stench of vomit hit her. She placed her index finger across her nostrils.

"Oh, wow. You must have had some party." Even with the windows wide open, the odor was powerful enough to make her eyes water.

Kiba wheeled the steamer into the living room toward the source of the foul stench. "No, it wasn't a party", was his response.

Shizune walked into the living room, where Kiba stood inspecting the stains and silently planning his cleaning strategy. The coffee table would need to be moved, as would the stinky couch.

"Can I assist?" Shizune asked Kiba.

Kiba didn't take his eyes off the stain on the floor. "No, I think I can handle this part. If you don't mind, though, you can put the groceries away."

Shizune observed Kiba, who actually seemed to be looking forward to cleaning up the stinky mess on his floor and furniture, and decided she'd be more help to him if she just let him do what he was doing. There would be time to talk later.

She turned and silently headed back to the kitchen to make herself useful.

* * *

Shizune busied herself putting away groceries and organizing the cabinets in the kitchenette while the Inuzuka attacked the stain on the carpet like a man possessed. He moved the furniture about in a hyperactive fit before turning on the steamer and then vigorously rubbing at the stains with its handle. Shizune retrieved a glass from a cabinet and filled it water from the tap. She leaned back against the counter and drank while watching him.

Kiba cleaned the entire living room with the steamer once, then again, before returning to the spot on the carpet. He rubbed at it repeatedly with the steamer. Shizune thought to herself that after so much effort, the stain was either long gone or there for good.

This was the Inuzuka she knew—vigorous and energetic. It was impossible not to know when he was in the room. He was like a whirlwind.

But there was something else, something sullen that dampened his aura, not to mention the fact that she'd never seen him so obsessive before. Shizune was sure he was troubled. And he had invited her to his apartment, something he'd never done in all the time they'd worked together. Some part of him had reached out to her in search of comfort. Why was he hurting?

Shizune sighed. She wasn't certain…but she liked Kiba, and she would try to help.

* * *

Kiba turned off the steamer.

He got down on one knee, using the handle of the steamer to brace himself, and analyzed the spot on the carpet where the stain had been. He ran his hand lightly over the damp fibers of the carpet, which had steamed to a nearly-new appearance. All traces of the vomit were gone.

Kiba had already done what he could with the couch and the table. He'd actually run the steamer over the foam cushions in an attempt to reduce the stench there until he could get the couch out of his apartment. He'd saved the carpet for last. Kiba was…satisfied with the results.

He stood up then, looking around. There were some piles in places in his apartment that still needed to be addressed, but he would take care of them later. Right now…now, he was weary.

"I think you got it."

Kiba turned to the sound of that sweet voice and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry you had to see—and smell—this", he stated, gesturing with one hand. "I had kind of a rough night last night."

Shizune walked toward the younger man slowly. That was the most information he'd shared with her since the grocery store. Perhaps he was ready to talk.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she ventured.

Kiba pondered her question. Yes, he decided, he did want to share his troubles with her. Somehow discussing this whole—whatever it ended up being—seemed easier for him to do with a woman.

But not yet. He'd offered her lunch, and he wasn't about to hedge. "Lunch first. Then we'll talk. That okay with you?"

"Sure."

* * *

Kiba pulled out his small George Foreman Grill™ and prepared frozen buffalo burgers. He ripped open the bag of salad and poured its contents into a salad bowl. He heated the hamburger buns. Shizune assisted by bringing out the condiments. Kiba fixed their plates at the counter, and then they ate in comfortable silence at the tiny table in the kitchenette.

A light breeze blew through the living room windows, giving a gentle rise to the curtains. A clear blue sky could be seen through one of the windows.

"It really is a nice day today", Shizune announced, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it is", was Kiba's response. He'd never been comfortable with small talk. He'd already polished off a generous portion of salad and two burgers, compared to Shizune's salad.

"For someone who had a rough night, your appetite doesn't seem to have suffered much."

Kiba smirked at that statement. "Well, you saw last night's dinner on the floor when you came in. This is the first thing I've attempted to eat since then."

Shizune took a drink of her water. "So, what's going on?"

Kiba stopped chewing the bite of burger in his mouth. He hesitated, and then finished chewing before swallowing and wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I'm…having some issues, and I guess they got in the way at work. The captain forced me to go on vacation for two weeks, effective yesterday." Kiba didn't look at her.

Shizune angled her body in an attempt to find the Inuzuka's eyes.

"Issues?" she asked.

Kiba sighed deeply. He wanted to do this; he just didn't know how to get past the first hurdle. "Yeah."

"Such as?"

Kiba finally looked at her. She was so pretty, with her short dark hair, dark eyes, and pale complexion. She looked like a porcelain doll.

Here it was, the moment of truth.

"I—" the Inuzuka began. The words were there, in his mind, in his  _heart_ , but they were locked in his throat.

Kiba ran a frustrated hand through his curly hair. " _Shit_. I'm sorry, Shizune, I thought I could do this but I can't."

Kiba got up from the table and walked back onto the carpeted floor in his slippers. He made his way to the living room window, stopping when he could feel the breeze against his body, and closed his eyes.

The gentle pressure of a small hand on his shoulder caused him to open his eyes again.

"Hey, this is a judgment-free zone, you have my word. It's okay to tell me, Kiba." The Niwa was beginning to think her hunch from earlier was correct.

Kiba snorted at her statement. "You don't understand. I haven't even been able to admit it to myself. I just…I—"

The Inuzuka actually growled then, clenching his eyes closed and tugging at his hair with his hands. Why did it have to be so difficult?

"Hey!" Shizune began, walking around to face him, "it's okay, Kiba, we don't have to talk about this now. Kiba?"

Kiba opened his eyes and looked at Shizune. She was visibly worried. He hadn't intended to frighten her. It meant a lot to him that she was still there with him, willing to help him work through his trouble. She really was a nice lady. Sweet, and pretty, and she smelled nice too.

"Shizune", Kiba responded in a calm voice, "I know we've never…I mean, I really appreciate…"

 _So much_. There was so much to say. While it all flooded Kiba's mind, the translation was utterly lost. He sighed.

"Is it all right if I hold you?"

Shizune was not surprised by his request. She smiled gently. "Yes, Kiba."

She slipped into the circle of his arms easily, quietly, and heard him sigh again. They stood there in front of the living room window that way, sharing each other's warmth for a few moments.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Private garden
> 
> 2 Something that pregnant women do before they deliver
> 
>  
> 
> LOL Kiba doing housework in the buff. Can you tell I've been fantasizing?


	9. Demons Past and Present

Kiba decided it was easier to just do what he'd been doing, except with Shizune by his side. So he asked her to help him get his apartment in order, and she agreed. Together they made short work of the laundry and of putting things away. By the time the sun was setting, the carpet was dry, the furniture was back in its proper place, the bed was made and the laundry was all put away. The apartment that recently resembled a pigsty had become a sparkling demonstration of obsessive compulsion. Everything was now in its place.

Kiba and Shizune lay next to each other on the bed in his bedroom watching television. The only light in the room came from the television and the setting sun. No one spoke, and they hardly moved. The windows throughout the apartment were still open and the breeze flowed unfettered.

Kiba hadn't felt this calm and collected in a long time. What a difference having someone to share your time with made. Why hadn't he realized how lonely he was in all this time?

Kiba was ready to make another attempt. He felt like he could, now that his apartment was clean.

"It's getting late. I hope I haven't kept you from anything", he stated.

Shizune looked at him. He seemed much more relaxed now than when she'd seen him at the grocery store. But he looked tired.

"Not at all. I've enjoyed our time together, it's been fun." Shizune looked at the television again. "I've gotten away from spending time with people outside of work, I guess."

"I think we both have. We've become automatons."

Shizune smiled. "I never figured you for the homebody type."

Kiba sighed. "I didn't either until it crept up on me."

Shizune bit her lip. There was no time like the present, since he seemed to be in the mood to talk. "When was this, exactly?"

He could tell her that. It would be easy.

"About a week ago", he stated. Kiba remembered it only too well. He had a conversation, followed by a revelation, followed by the crazy breakdown he now found himself in the eye of, the one he was trying with all his might to talk his way clear of.

"What happened, Kiba?" Shizune asked.

Kiba could feel her eyes on him. He picked up the remote and turned off the television. The volume from the bustle outside the windows increased sharply. The Inuzuka looked down, playing with the class ring on his right hand.

"I, uh…I have a crush." Kiba waited for Shizune to respond. When she didn't, he continued. "On a guy", he stated, biting his lip. "On several, I think."

The sound of his confession rang in his hears. He laughed nervously. Somehow it didn't sting as much as he thought it would to say it.

"Is this new for you? Having a guy crush, I mean?" Shizune asked.

Kiba's head turned sharply in her direction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Kiba, it's just a question." Shizune was actually smiling. She wasn't going to tell him, but she found his confession something of a turn-on. Kiba crushing on another guy? She wondered to herself if the guy was a cop, like Kiba.

 _Hot guys with guns, making out,_  Shizune thought to herself.  _Ooooh._

Kiba watched her smiling at him. "You think this is a  _joke?_ " he asked.

"I—no, Kiba, I just…I want to understand." Shizune's smile wilted some.

"What do you  _not_  understand? I'm confessing to you that I think I've become--gay, or bi, or  _something_ , and you're sitting there smiling at me!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Kiba, I don't mean to offend you but I don't see a reason for tears."

Kiba got up from the bed then, turning to her. "Are you kidding? I'm a guy! I'm a—freaking cop! I can't be—gay! I can't be bi—"

"Well why not?" she asked. She honestly didn't understand his pathos. Shizune had been working with male officers for years who managed well while being gay or bisexual. Heck, she'd suspected his shift commander of riding the fence, at the very least, for years. A guy with one red eye who always wore a mask over his mouth just  _couldn't_  be straight.

"I'm a cop, Shizune."

She got up from the bed then. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, I did."

Shizune shook her head. "No, you  _didn't_. Where is it written that cops aren't allowed to be gay or bisexual? Is there some sort of code someplace that I haven't been briefed on?"

Kiba turned away from her. "You wouldn't understand."

"Why not?" Shizune asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. She could feel that his tension had returned. "Because I'm not a cop or because I'm a woman?"

Kiba couldn't answer the question. He didn't know how. Of all the things the Inuzuka might have expected upon confessing, seeing her smile and hearing her tell him it was nothing had not been one of them. Shizune had thrown him a curve ball with her reaction.

"Kiba what are you so afraid of?"

There it was—the proverbial 64,000 question.

Kiba took a deep breath and, armed with the fortitude he'd mustered today as a result of cleaning his living space of all things, responded. Because he wanted to. Because he needed, after all this time, to finally get it off his chest.

"I'm afraid the karma resulting from any and every prick-like thing I did as a result of living in denial will come back to me threefold. I'm afraid my colleagues will stop inviting me to happy hour after our shift. I'm afraid I won't know how to deal with getting hit on by guys. I'm afraid that I'm  _more_  afraid I  _won't_  get hit on by guys. I'm afraid I've misled every single woman I've ever taken to bed. I'm afraid I'll become that pervy freak who's always making lewd suggestions and trying to touch guys on their private parts. I'm afraid that every man, woman and child who ever called me a mama's boy because I was raised by my mother and older sister was dead on the money. I'm afraid I may already have legitimate feelings for at least two men who I already know aren't interested in me, and not because I know they're straight. I'm afraid I'll have to stop being a cop. I'm afraid I'll be a receiver until they bury me in the ground."

Kiba looked up at Shizune with eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I'm afraid I'm a fraud, and that I've pissed away my life in denial and that I'll die alone. I'm tired of being alone, Shizune. But I'm  _so_  afraid of taking that next step. I don't know what to do." Kiba couldn't stop the tears from falling then.

"I'm so  _confused_."

The full impact of Kiba's pathos stunned Shizune. She walked over to him, pressing her body into his and rocking with him as he sobbed.

* * *

When Shikamaru awoke this time, it was dark.

He was swaddled again. No surprises there. He looked to either side of him, but his lover was again MIA¹. The glass of water and aspirin station was manned, and clean pants were lying across the bed near the Nara's feet.

Shikamaru un-swaddled himself, donned his pants, took his aspirin, and gingerly went in search of his lover.

Gingerly, because his ass and back were so sore.

What on earth had gotten into the man? Not that Neji wasn't usually enthusiastic; the pair had a fabulous sex life, Shikamaru had to admit. The Hyuuga was an extremely attentive, highly erotic, profoundly powerful force in bed. Shikamaru was never left wanting. Since they arrived on the yacht, however, Neji seemed  _particularly_  enthusiastic. Was it being on the water that affected him this way? The Nara didn't know.

But he was determined to figure it out before Neji's enthusiasm became the death of him.

Shikamaru's reconnaissance efforts were slower due to the amount of physical pain he was in. Regardless, he did find his lover on the deck of the yacht. He was also startled to discover the boat not longer docked at the pier, but anchored in open water.

The lights from the yacht cast a glow on the water around it. The Nara found his lover standing against the railing, looking out into the vast expanse of darkness. A gentle breeze blew through his long, lush, dark hair.

Shikamaru thought he looked like a dream standing there.

"Hey", he called out.

Neji turned around, a smile breaking across his face. "You're awake."

"Yes, finally", Shikamaru responded. "The next time you might not be so lucky."

Shikamaru walked into the waiting arms of his lover, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.  _This is Heaven, right here,_  the Nara thought to himself.

"I can't believe I slept through this", the shorter man announced. "How far out are we?"

"Oh, we're almost a straight line out about three miles. Look." Shikamaru looked in the direction of Neji's finger pointing back at the pier. Sure enough, there was illumination in the distance.

"I thought we could eat out here tonight, under the stars. You must be insanely hungry."

"I am", Shikamaru responded, "And dinner had better be soon, since I've already taken more aspirin on an empty stomach."

Neji smiled. "I've got you covered. Are you in the mood for meat or fish?"

"At this point it only has to be edible."

Neji chuckled. "Come on, then. Take the chaise; it will be easier on your backside. I'll be right back."

Shikamaru walked over to the familiar chaise and gingerly made himself comfortable there while Neji went inside.

The Nara looked up at the sky. Indeed, it was cloudless and starry. He sighed, thinking that he was looking up at the same starry night he'd seen before, except that he was doing it from a chaise lounge on the deck of a yacht anchored in open water and that somehow, it made the starry night seem…starrier.

Shikamaru smiled, closed his eyes, and gave himself to the moment, to the gentle breeze, the lull of the engines, the call of the birds and the calming lap of the water, locking it in his memory.

A short while later, the sound of footsteps made Shikamaru open his eyes. He turned his head to find Neji walking toward him with a large tray in his hands. The Nara adjusted his chaise so that he was sitting upright and waited.

"Set this on that table", Neji directed, handing the large, covered silver tray to Shikamaru, who took with both hands. Wordlessly, he set the tray on the table between the two chaises. Neji left again, returning shortly with another tray. He set it down on the other chaise and left again, this time returning with a short table.

Neji set the table between the chaises in the same position as the other table, and then moved the tray from the chaise to the second table.

Shikamaru smelled meat.

"Is that steak?" he asked. His stomach was already viciously responding to the scent.

"Mm", the Hyuuga responded, making himself comfortable on the other chaise and spreading his napkin across his lap. "There's also chicken and fish."

Neji uncovered the large silver tray. Indeed the tray was covered with sashimi, slices of what appeared to be seasoned, medium rare steak and cutlets of chicken breast. There was also an array of sliced vegetables and fruit chunks.

"What are you drinking?" Neji asked.

"You tell me, I'll pour", Shikamaru responded, taking note of the second tray holding the junmai-shu and a pot of green tea.

"You don't have to do that", Neji told him.

Shikamaru smiled. "Hey, after sleeping through what must have been a beautiful afternoon and not helping out with dinner, it's the very least I could do."

"I thought we both agreed you needed your rest, Shikamaru", was Neji's cheeky response.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I wonder if I didn't get more rest as an insomniac."

Neji quirked a brow. "Is that a complaint?"

Shikamaru made a face then. "You wish."

Neji chuckled at this, making the decision to pick up the teapot and pour a cup of tea. He then set the teapot back on the tray in favor of the sake pitcher, pouring out a cup of it as well.

He set the sake pitcher down and grabbed the cups of tea and sake, handing the teacup to his lover, who took it wordlessly.

"Kanpai", they spoke in unison, each raising their cup and taking a sip before setting the cups aside.

* * *

Their dinner was a very informal matter. Each man picked the food directly from the tray using ornate custom chopsticks given to Neji's uncle by a grateful client. Chaise lounges were reclined at a position that facilitated ease of drinking and dining while at the same time allowing them to gaze up at the night sky.

"This feels like a dream", Shikamaru announced between succulent bites, "up to and including my sore ass."

Neji smiled, looking over at his lover. "You're welcome."

At Neji's comment, they both laughed aloud.

"Hey, Neji", Shikamaru began, "when did you know you preferred men?"

"When I realized my need for you was more than just an emotional one", Neji responded without pause.

Shikamaru's movements stilled. "Really?" he asked.

"You sound surprised", Neji commented.

"It's because I'm surprised, Neji. You told me you were gay²."

Neji downed his sake, and then looked at his lover. "I did not", he deadpanned.

"Sure you did, on our first night together. That was only a month ago, Neji; don't make me go all girly on you and get pissed because you don't remember."

"I remember well our first night together", the Hyuuga responded. "I did not tell you I was gay; I asked if you would still want to be my partner if you  _knew_  that I was."

"Well, the question is pretty much moot, isn't it?"

"It is now. It wasn't when I asked you the question."

"Because you weren't gay then?" Shikamaru seemed confused.

"Because I didn't consider my preference at the time." Neji sighed. "Shikamaru, no one in my family ever had a 'sexual preference', not by conventional interpretation. We were obligated to be…whatever a situation demanded. Yes, I'd been with men and women before you and I became lovers, but it was always because of a duty to my family." Neji gave his lover a moment to process, and then added, "You were the first lover  _I_  ever chose."

Shikamaru's mind was racing. He had never heard anything like that before, ever. "So your childhood was spent being studded out as a member of the Hyuuga stable."

"Crudely put, but yes. My…father and uncle shared that fate as well.³"

Shikamaru was aghast. How could a family exploit its own that way? What about Neji's virginity? Was  _nothing_  sacred? And to learn that after all that, when the time came for Neji to make his own choice he had chosen  _him?_  "That's why you didn't want to talk about your childhood", Shikamaru concluded.

"Hyuuga children are not afforded the luxury of childhoods."

Shikamaru's face was like stone. His heart ached for his lover. Suddenly many things made sense to him: Neji's uncle Hiashi's behavior as well as Neji's emotional quirks were all explained in a single instance.

Shikamaru had had a hunch that morning. He was right, of course. Neji hadn't had an actual childhood. By all accounts, the Hyuuga had been born into a bizarre familial bonded servitude.

"That sounds like hell", was Shikamaru's response.

"It was, at times." Neji could admit that now, to his lover.

"How did you manage to keep from going insane?"

"My uncle buffered me from as much of it as he could."

Shikamaru decided at that moment that Hiashi Hyuuga had more than earned his loyalty. "Remind me to thank him for that the next time I see him."

"There is no need."

"Sure there is." Shikamaru looked at his lover. "Without his protection, who knows what you might have become? If it weren't for him, you might not have become the man I get to call mine."

Neji smiled. Shikamaru's affectionate words were like sake: relaxing; stimulating; intoxicating.

"I'm yours, am I?" the Hyuuga asked.

Shikamaru smiled. "Lock, stock and barrel, big guy."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good, because you're stuck with me, Neji Hyuuga."

"That's fine, because I enjoy being stuck with you. It's been extremely satisfying so far."

"More satisfying than being with women?" The Nara couldn't help but ask. Neji didn't have to ponder that question one bit.

" _A_  woman, technically, and yes, far more."

Shikamaru's eyebrows met his hairline. "You've only been with a woman once?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru wanted to know more. "Are you going to share this story with me?"

"Would you like to hear it?" Neji asked.

"You bet your ass I would."

"It was a fund-raiser."

Shikamaru's brows furrowed. "A fund-raiser?"

"Yes." Neji popped a juicy chunk of pineapple into his mouth from the tray before he continued. "You know the type, where wealthy people auction off dates with other wealthy people in the interest of raising funds for some arbitrary cause? One of my great-aunt's canasta partners made a deal with her to win me, and I was placed on the proverbial block."

"How old were you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Seventeen."

" _Seventeen?!_  That isn't charity, it's pandering! Why did you agree?"

"Disagreeing was not an option. Besides, I'd made a deal with my uncle years before to 'play nice' until I reached the age of majority. My great-aunt knew my time was running short and was anticipating my defection from our family. She wanted to get as much use out of my hide as she could before then."

Shikamaru was scowling now. He was becoming increasingly disgusted with the Hyuuga family's ways. "Dare I to ask why you and your uncle felt it necessary to make that deal?"

"No, you dare not. You really don't want to know."

The conversation lulled. For long moments there was only the sound of the water lapping. Shikamaru was angry, but what about Neji? Shikamaru spoke again.

"I'm sorry for dredging up unpleasant memories."

"I can't change my past, Shikamaru. Neither of us can."

"I'm not judging you, Neji", Shikamaru told his lover. "I guess I just wish I could have been there to help buffer you from things."

"Shikamaru Nara," Neji responded, "If  _you_  had been there, I'm sure we would have run off together."

"What makes you so sure?" The Nara asked.

"Time has forged me into the person you know today. But I wasn't always this person. Back then I was just a Hyuuga pawn." Shikamaru speared a slice of zucchini with his chopstick and put it into his mouth. Neji continued.

"Back then I had to do what I was told when I was told to do it. But if I had known you, with your confident swagger and strategic resolve…" Neji smiled and continued, "I would have clung to you. I would have let your strength be mine. I might have even dared to rebel against my elders."

"Then it's probably for the best that you didn't know me, don't you think?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if I had known you then I  _would_  have taken you away. Then your family would have ruined us all for taking you in. We'd now be living off the government, or worse."

Neji chuckled. "Somehow I don't think your family would have gone down without a fight."

"A fight we never would have won against the Hyuuga family. Neji, my family does all right for themselves, but we are hardly Hyuugas in social standing. We would have just brought you down with us."

Neji downed the contents of his sake cup and moved to pour himself another. "You underestimate your family, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru drank his tea. "No, I think you underestimate yours." Shikamaru got up then. He walked over to the chaise where his lover sat watching him. He sat down on the edge of the chaise, next to Neji's legs, wincing slightly.

The Nara placed a hand over that of his lover's, squeezing gently, and met the Hyuuga's eyes with his own. "I'm sorry for your losses—for all of them. It wasn't fair to you and if I could go back and change any of it, I would."

Neji smiled, and Shikamaru continued. "And while I  _can't_  go back and change any of it, I  _will_  do my very best to make it up to you. I'll love you so well that all the pain from your past will pale in comparison."

 _Wow_ , Neji thought to himself.

Shikamaru had his work cut out for him. Neji Hyuuga had a lot of past pain—a mother who died in childbirth, a father who died protecting Neji's uncle Hiashi, and a childhood full of exploitation at the hands of his own family. Neji had survived it all. He worked hard to make himself the strongest man he knew. But that strength had come at cost: his intellect and physical power served as walls, erected to protect the Hyuuga's fragile heart, walls that had never been breached—until now.

Neji looked away from Shikamaru. He honestly thought he might cry. Hearing those words made his heart throb. He hadn't told him yet, but Neji knew he was very much in love with this man, a man to whom he'd clung like a sleeping child to a teddy bear since they'd met. Shikamaru was his comfort, the only real comfort he'd had in his adult life. It was why he 'covered' Shikamaru, even when they weren't on duty. It was why he was insecure anytime he thought someone else might be interested. Neji was protecting something that was invaluable to him: a man who was so in love with him that he, instead of rejecting the Hyuuga for his past, was dedicating himself to easing all of the pain in Neji's heart from it.

What had being on that yacht under a starry night done to them? They both seemed to be under a spell.

"Neji."

They were two simple syllables that comprised the sweetest beckoning from the man who loved him; still, Neji couldn't meet his eyes. That was when Neji felt a pair of hands on either side of his face, easing his head back until their eyes did meet.

There were no tears. But there was love—it was in Shikamaru's eyes, and reflected back by Neji's. The impact of it was disarming and empowering at the same time. It made the Nara want to cry too.

But he didn't. Neither of them would cry tonight.

"Kiss me", Shikamaru directed softly, and Neji complied wordlessly, on the deck of a yacht beneath the starriest night either man had ever witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Missing in Action.
> 
> 2 _Kindred_ , Chapter 8.
> 
> 3 _Fortified_.


	10. The Switch

Kiba stood in his pristine living room. He wasn't alone. In front of him was one Neji Hyuuga, and he was slowly unbuttoning the buttons on Kiba's shirt. Neither man uttered a sound. Kiba merely stared into those pastel pools that captivated him, and Neji smirked.

Neji had barely completed unbuttoning the button on Kiba's cuff when the Inuzuka felt the shirt being pulled off his torso by someone behind him. He turned, slowly, but in time to find Naruto Uzumaki tossing the shirt carelessly onto Kiba's couch.

"Naruto?" Kiba whispered in surprise.

It was Naruto's turn to smirk. He walked right up to Kiba, slid warm hands around him to rest on his ass and pressed warm lips to his.

Kiba's eyes went wide a second before they fluttered closed. He fidgeted, unsure what to do with his hands. That was when he felt another body closing him between them, hair tickling his shoulder and warm lips between his shoulder blades.

Kiba shuddered. His cock was hard; he could feel it pressed into Naruto's body in front of him. Naruto's talented tongue was wreaking havoc on Kiba's brain—he could barely keep up with the Uzumaki's enthusiastic efforts to seduce him. Kiba was quickly becoming addicted to Naruto's taste, to Naruto's scent, and the warmth—they were all so  _warm_  together. Kiba's fingers found their way into golden spikes of hair and those lips on his back moved down, gently pressing themselves into his flesh each time. Kiba moaned into Naruto's mouth as that warmth against his back shifted downward until hands snaked between his body and Naruto's to unzip his pants.

Naruto broke the kiss, adjusted his stance to accommodate the hands at Kiba's zipper and bent his head to lick at Kiba's neck. Meanwhile those hands at Kiba's zipper had sought and found their prize: Kiba's hard cock, which was being pulled from beneath Kiba's boxers and out through the zipper.

Kiba moaned aloud as warm lips kissed the small of his back. Then, the body that sandwiched him from behind—Neji's body—was back, and the warmth enclosed him once again.

Kiba gulped.

Eager hands kneaded Kiba's taut buttocks.

A strong hand slowly stroked the Inuzuka's twitching cock.

Lips kissed his shoulder.

Kiba growled as that cocktail of body warmth combined with the sharp scent of male arousal put him under its influence.

And then…

And then Naruto was whispering sexy things into Kiba's ear, calling him a pretty boy, telling him how good he smelled, panting heavily between licks to Kiba's neck as he simultaneously groped his ass, and teeth nipped at the spot between his shoulder and neck on the other side while that hand on his cock was moving steadily, and Kiba was arching into that hand, into that warmth that was quickly bringing him to an orgasm he was certain would be the first in a series in rapid succession, because Kiba had lived his whole life, kissed and been kissed, touched and been touched countless times, and he'd  _never_  felt so ignited, so overwhelmed by his passion. These two men, two  _gods_ , were stroking him, kissing him, sexing him, and he hissed and moaned unabashedly and his eyes were rolling back and his body was on fire and he was out of his mind, and that heat and that smell was finishing him—

And then Kiba grunted something completely unintelligible as his back arched into his orgasm, the force of it pulling at his consciousness.

That's when Kiba bolted upright, awake, alone, trembling, panting and sitting in a pair of boxers containing a fresh puddle of hot, sticky cum.

* * *

 _Gods_. Kiba was all at once conscious of his heart beating wildly in his chest. He looked around the darkened room and ran an impatient hand through hair that had been matted to his forehead by his own sweat.

Kiba realized he was in his bedroom, alone. The clock on the nightstand read 1:27 A.M.

Where was Shizune?

_Ah._

That's when Kiba remembered.

The medic had taken him into her arms and stroked his back while he sobbed into her shoulder. Afterward he'd taken another shower—the hot water was a blessing for muscles bunched after working with the steamer--and changed into his lounging clothes: a tee shirt and sweats bearing the Konoha Police Department's name on each leg. Kiba didn't want to be alone and Shizune didn't want to leave him alone, so they climbed back onto the bed. Kiba curled into a near-fetal position while Shizune half-sit/half-lay behind him, stroking his back. The sound of a pager going off was the last thing the Inuzuka remembered as he drifted off to sleep.

And then there was that dream.

It was a heady dream full of overwhelming sexual and emotional responses. Kiba remembered every part of it. How could he not remember a dream where he was being utterly molested by two of Konoha's finest? And he hadn't resisted, no. Never at any point in the dream did Kiba remember telling them no or pushing them away. Kiba realized he only half-expected a scream to start someplace inside of him and come roaring out of his mouth in reaction, a scream that never actually came. He suspected that confessing to Shizune had evolved him. He wasn't even the same person he had been this time the night before.

So what did this new person want to do?

He wanted— _needed_ \--to talk more about his evolution. There were at least two people on the planet Kiba felt he could talk to who would listen and not judge him. Three if his shift commander could be counted, although Kiba was reasonably sure he was never going to initiate a conversation about his sexual identity with Captain Hatake unless it was under substantial duress. Kiba had called Yakushi weird, but the guy didn't have anything on their shift commander.

 _Yakushi_. Weirdness notwithstanding, he really had been trying to help Kiba. It was only then that Kiba realized it. That's what Captain Hatake had been trying to tell him the day before, but Kiba was too upset to understand.

Could he talk to Yakushi now? Kiba couldn't when he worried that the Yakushi might be harboring feelings for him. In all fairness, the point wasn't  _entirely_  moot, even now. Even if some portion of his mind was willing to admit that Hyuuga and Uzumaki were part of his dream because he did find them attractive, the same didn't hold true in Yakushi's case. And for all of Yakushi's kindness toward Kiba, he still felt he had reason to question his motives.

Still and all, Yakushi  _had_  helped him when no one else would. He didn't judge Kiba even as Kiba was busy judging Hyuuga (and being a colossal asshole about it). He had taken a risk in his attempt to promote himself to Kiba as a trustworthy confidante, and Kiba had thrown his attempt right back in his face.

Yes, Kiba had been a jerk. No news there. But even at his worst, people stepped up to offer their help. It was more than Kiba deserved, right now.

Kiba made a mental note to call Shizune the next day to thank her for her kindness. He would also call Yakushi at work on Monday. If nothing else, he decided, he owed the man an apology.

Kiba got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. The cum in his pants had cooled into a crusty, unpleasant mess.

* * *

The sound of a foghorn blaring sent Shikamaru bolting upright in bed. He sat there with squinting eyes until it sounded once again, sending Neji upright next to him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What the fuck?" a still-sleepy Shikamaru had to ask.

"It's Sunday, Shikamaru", Neji responded in a sleepy voice. "The boat owners will be out  _en masse_  today."

Shikamaru checked the clock on the bedside table. It was after 8AM, a reasonable time to be out of bed, except that it was Sunday, not to mention Shikamaru was still recovering from all the manic sex he'd gotten during their stay so far. It didn't sound like he was going to get the sleep he wanted.

As if to hit the point home, a foghorn blared once again.

Shikamaru quirked a brow. "I think someone wants our attention."

A very naked Neji threw back the covers and slid out of bed. His naked lover made to get out of bed behind him, but was momentarily stalled by the sight of Neji's backside as he bent over to pick up his pants.

Shikamaru sighed. He could feel his body responding to the sight of Neji's sexy physique.  _We're two of a kind_ , the Nara thought to himself as he watched Neji dress.

Shikamaru hastily donned his own pants and followed Neji topside.

* * *

The two men were met with the sight of several watercraft crowding the water around theirs as they walked on deck. One near in size to the one they were on was anchored as close to theirs as legally possible. The men deduced the foghorn had come from that yacht.

Suddenly, as if that yacht were giving birth, women began emerging from inside.

 _Scantily-clad_  women.

The women were waving. They didn't appear to be in distress. Both men stood silently, not waving back, and calculating how long it would take either one of them to get back to their guns if necessary.

From out of nowhere, a blonde woman in a pink bikini (egad— _pink?!_ ) produced a bullhorn and raised it to her mouth.

"Hey guys!" the woman began. "Do you want to have some fun, 'cause we want to have some fun! WOOHOO!"

The woman cheered, and her companions chimed in, bouncing about in their skimpy bikinis, dresses and wedge heeled shoes. Every one of them looked like a model for a Hooters calendar.

Neji sighed, cursing his uncle and the frivolous name he'd given his yacht. Neji wondered if the women hadn't been expecting his uncle to emerge when they sounded their horn.

Shikamaru shook his head. Two months ago this would have been a sight for his sore eyes. There were seven top-heavy mouseketeers on that yacht—a redhead, two brunettes, a raven and three blondes--all offering to 'play' with the duo. Shikamaru thought back to the bawdiest kegger he'd ever attended (which happened to be his academy graduation party) and  _knew_  it wouldn't come close to what he suspected was being offered to them at that moment.

Unfortunately, the young ladies were a day late and a dollar short.

Neji didn't look, but he could feel his lover shaking his head. That's when the raven hair grabbed the bullhorn and asked, "are you SURE you won't come over?" and the redhead grabbed one of the blondes and began to kiss her, teasingly at first, and then the kiss grew deeper.

Ordinary men would have jumped at this opportunity. Ordinary men would have cross-decked to that yacht and had hands full of tits and ass already, gangplank or no. But not Neji and Shikamaru. Each man stood in silence, wondering if the women were not in fact sirens bent on luring the two men to certain death.

The women who weren't kissing each other were watching Neji and Shikamaru for their response.

So without further ado Neji shrugged, grabbed Shikamaru around his waist and pressed his lips to his. He kissed his lover lightly at first to give him a moment to adjust, and then deepened the kiss.

Shikamaru didn't realize it, but he had been waiting for that kiss. He responded with enthusiasm. Even in the morning before brushing his teeth, Neji tasted good to him.

Both men were absently cognizant of the sounds of whistles and catcalls through a bullhorn. The women weren't offended—they were enjoying the show!

It was Neji who broke the kiss. He stared into his lover's eyes, smiling. He should have been more skittish about kissing his lover in public but their time on the yacht had done something to him. Now more than ever he wanted to show the world that Shikamaru belonged to him.

Both men were hard and all Shikamaru wanted to do was go back inside.

"All right!" bellowed a different voice courtesy of the bullhorn. "You can do  _that_ , but can you do  _this?_ "

Both men looked back to the other yacht. The raven hair who had spoken earlier stood, sans bullhorn, as the two brunettes began to undress her, untying her bikini top and hooking thumbs into the scrap of a bikini bottom to pull it down her lean thighs.

 _Just when I think life with Neji can't get any more bizarre,_ Shikamaru thought to himself. The officers had chosen to remain on their vessel, but the game had gone on regardless. A very lusty game, full of sexy young bodies doing sexy things.

Shikamaru's cock was rock-hard and twitching. He trained his eyes on his lover, who was now looking back at him. Shikamaru shifted ever so slightly against Neji, rubbing his clothed erection against the other's, only to receive a similar reaction from him. Shikamaru blinked slowly. It was time to go back inside.

Without looking back, both men turned and headed back inside the yacht. The sound of a foghorn from another vessel could be heard behind them.

* * *

When they reached the bottom step, Neji stopped.

"Shikamaru, why don't you go and get a shower. I'll be there shortly."

Shikamaru didn't like the sound of that. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to raise anchor and take us back to the marina." Neji bent his head and gave Shikamaru a quick kiss on the lips. "Go."

Shikamaru turned and went back toward the cabin. He could see the logic in going back, and even in doing it at that moment. Still, he'd hoped to be able to watch Neji as he navigated the yacht. He'd missed it the first time because he'd been sleeping.

* * *

Neji worked efficiently. If he did it right, they could be docked at the pier within the half-hour. He needed to get out of this crowd, away from the bustle and he wanted to get naked with Shikamaru. Neji had seen something in his lover's eyes that beckoned to him, and his mind and body were eager to respond.

They hadn't made love the night before. Instead they kissed, tender gentle kisses that left each man swooning. Then they made leisurely work of taking everything back inside the yacht and securing it for the evening. They showered together, and later lay down together, content to hold each other as they drifted into slumber. To be fair, hearing Shikamaru's powerful words of affection had reduced Neji to a quivering mass of goop. Sleep was all he'd been capable of.

But not today. This was the last day of a glorious weekend. Three days on his uncle's yacht, completely engrossed in each other, laughing, confessing, and loving each other. It had been perfect.

Shikamaru was about to be fucked into something. Right now Neji wasn't sure if it was the wall, the floor, the table, the mattress, or some combination thereof—and he didn't care.

* * *

Shikamaru stood, drenched beneath the spray in the shower. He thought of the young women on the neighboring yacht. Yes, they were pretty. Hell, they were gorgeous. But even the prospect of an all-female moresome had done nothing for the man. In the end, all he wanted was for Neji to touch him. Was it because he was in love with Neji? Or was it because he was gay? Could Shikamaru even consider himself bisexual?

And why did it matter? He had a beautiful man in his life, a good man whom, although he had yet to admit it, loved Shikamaru fiercely. A wise man. A sexy man. Shikamaru took a deep breath. There was so much about Neji that he loved. Neji's quiet strength.  Neji's perfect face.  The way Neji nurtured and cherished him.  Neji's loyalty.  That amazing thing that Neji did with his tongue to his ass.

_Hmph._

Shikamaru turned off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and busied himself with towel-drying his hair. Then he took the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Shikamaru made his way back into the cabin. He could barely feel the motion of the yacht as it glided through the water. Neji's uncle was right—it  _was_  like riding in a car.

A very large, expensive car.

Shikamaru walked up to the window and peered through the blinds. The marina was quickly filling his field of vision. They were back.

Back to reality, Shikamaru decided. Spending the weekend on the yacht had been like spending the weekend in another world, on another plane of existence. Shikamaru felt like he had come to know a different Neji—a vulnerable one. How could a man so profoundly powerful be so vulnerable? It made Shikamaru want to come charging in on a white horse with a sword drawn, scoop Neji up onto the horse behind him, and charge off to someplace safe where he could protect and nurture him and show him how very vital he had become to Shikamaru.

Kind of the way Neji had done him, except…different.

Then again, perhaps it wasn't so different.

* * *

Neji pulled in closer to the marina, going over the weekend in his mind. It had been wonderful. It had been marvelous. But it would be over soon. They would need to be back on the road by three in order to get back at a reasonable time to get ready for Monday's shift.

Neji didn't want to waste one minute of the time they had left.

Neji had opened up to his lover in ways he never thought he would; years of emotional repression had unfortunately taken a hefty toll and as a result, Neji hadn't known he was capable of the kind of release he'd experienced this weekend.

And he hadn't even cried.

Neji also hadn't realized he  _feared_  Shikamaru's reaction to the truth until he revealed it. Neji Hyuuga, a man who feared  _nothing_. But, true to Shikamaru's form, instead of rejecting and judging Neji for the past, he actually accepted responsibility for making it up to him. Shikamaru Nara, a man who had not been personally responsible for  _any_  of it.

How had Neji come to find this man? And how, after all that was revealed, was this man even more resolved to love Neji's hurt away?

The thought made Neji want to wrap himself up in the protecting arms of the man who loved him and submit to all that diligent resolve.

Wait a second—to  _submit?_

* * *

Neji guided the yacht into port and shut off the engine. He could already hear the crewmen mooring the yacht outside as he left the helm to find Shikamaru.

Neji walked into the cabin and found his lover there; lying in bed without a stitch of clothing on, eyes closed, legs slightly spread, and slowly stroking himself. The sight stole the breath from Neji's lungs.

"Shikamaru Nara—what are you doing?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Kiba are going through the same thing. Their struggles are so different, though, aren't they?


	11. The Bitch

At the sound of his lover's voice, Shikamaru opened his eyes and trained them on him. "Waiting for you", was the naked man's response.

"Waiting for me, or thinking about those women from that yacht?" Neji calmly asked.

Shikamaru got up from the bed, naked VERY erect, and smiling. He walked up to his lover, who was fighting to keep his eyes aimed at his face.

"First of all, you are unbelievably sexy when you're jealous."

Neji's eyes flashed. "I am  _NOT_ \--"

"Don't interrupt."

"Second of all," Shikamaru continued, holding his gaze, "when we were there on deck...after we kissed...and your erection grazed mine...you didn't seem the slightest bit confused about what was affecting me." Shikamaru slipped his hand between them to rub Neji's penis through his pants. "Why now?"

Briefly, Neji's eyes rolled back. The scent of male arousal and the feel of that skilled hand working his clothed erection were like a drug to his senses. "You started without me", Neji breathed. "You never start without me."

"I wasn't planning to finish without you, Neji." Shikamaru was already fed up with Neji's clothing. He untied his pants and pulled them down off Neji's cock, which sprang forth from its confines.

"Good, because you would have been punished if I had caught you finishing without me." Neji shimmied his pants the rest of the way down his legs and stepped out of them, kicking them away. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's waist, confining two hard twitching cocks between their bodies.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, looked into his eyes and licked his lips. "You don't scare me, Neji", he purred.

Neji eyed his handsome, sexy lover with undisguised lust. "I haven't punished you yet, Shikamaru." He grabbed Shikamaru's ass and ground his erection against Shikamaru's as he took his mouth passionately with his own.

The sound of moaning and panting could be heard while Neji repositioned their bodies until Shikamaru's back was against the wall. Neji broke the kiss then, inserting the fingers from one of his hands into his own mouth to coat them with saliva. Shikamaru watched, fascinated. Neji removed his fingers and slipped them around between Shikamaru's ass cheeks. Shikamaru widened his stance to allow him access. A finger circled the bloom.

"Tell me what you were thinking about with all that cock in your hand", Neji commanded.

"Your ass", was Shikamaru's unexpected response. Neji quirked a brow, and then pushed his finger in.

"And what about my ass, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru needed more stimulation. "Add another finger and I'll tell you."

"Your wish is my command." Neji slid one finger out and quickly pushed two back in. Shikamaru grunted, arching into them.

"What about my ass?" Neji was pistoning those fingers now.

"I was thinking...wondering if it would feel as good to be inside of yours as it feels to have you inside mine."

Neji smirked at his lover's response. Somehow they were always on the same wavelength. "Are you that interested to know? Do you really want me that way, Shikamaru?"

"If I say yes, are you going to stop?"

Neji slipped out two fingers and pushed in three. "Not on your life."

"Good." Shikamaru squirmed against the fingers in his opening. "Yes."

Neji wasn't surprised to learn that Shikamaru wanted to top since, for the first time since they'd become a couple, he'd seriously considered bottoming for him. And he decided he was fine with it. Neji knew Shikamaru loved him fiercely and, unlike anyone who'd come before him in Neji's life, wouldn't hurt him.

"When do you want me, Shikamaru?"

"Not yet", Shikamaru panted. "We have to get ready."

Neji nodded his head. "Okay."

"Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

There were those words again, like the finest sake for Neji's spirit, and they dulled his senses even further. Neji pulled his fingers out. Neji was galvanized. "Wrap your legs around me", he commanded his lover.

Shikamaru did as he was told, grunting as he hefted his lower half up and around Neji's waist, using the wall against his back for leverage and locking his ankles at the small of Neji's back. Neji grabbed hold of his ass, adjusted his stance, and pushed his ridiculously hard cock inside of his lover.

Neji growled. Shikamaru hissed. Neji immediately began a shallow piston motion that forced Shikamaru's body into the wall and quickly frustrated him by grazing, but not hitting his prostate.

Shikamaru was panting roughly, trying to take in more of Neji's cock. The teasing was too much. "Neji, what the fuck?"

"I'm just getting you warmed up, Shikamaru", he breathed into the man's ear.

"Dammit, I'm warm", Shikamaru responded. "Quit toying with me."

Both men were sweating. "I would never toy with you, Shikamaru. I'm here to give you everything you need." Neji licked the sweat trickling down the shorter man's face.

" _Aaah_ , then go deeper. Neji, dammit, go deeper!"

"Hold on to me", Neji commanded gruffly. Shikamaru complied. Without withdrawing from him, Neji moved them away from the wall, stumbled over to the bed and tumbled over. The two men landed side-by-side but Neji made a surprise move and rolled Shikamaru up on top of him, his erection still piercing the man's body.

This, too, was new for Shikamaru. He'd always believed this position was off-limits for them because of their similar height. He extended his torso until he was sitting upright, adjusted his legs alongside his lover's body, squirming on that hard cock inside him, and looked down at Neji as he smiled up at him.

Neji thrust up sharply. "Is that better?"

Shikamaru's body jerked from the force of that thrust, which pierced him even more deeply. " _Aaah_ , you'll have to do it again before I can tell you for sure."

"You may regret those words."

 _Bet me_ , Shikamaru thought as Neji locked his hips in a punishing grip and thrust sharply. Shikamaru responded, locking his legs and then hoisting his body in concert with Neji's movements until an easy rhythm had been established.

"Ah, fuck Neji", Shikamaru whimpered, arms braced against the bed on either side of Neji's head and eyes squeezed shut, "that feels so good."

"You look…so sexy up above me, taking my cock in your ass. You like my cock don't you?"

"Fuck yes, Neji", Shikamaru panted out. "I love your cock in my ass, and I love you."

"You keep telling me that and you'll make me come."

"I'll make you stronger, Neji. The— _nngh_ —orgasm will just be the bonus."

There it was again, that promise. Shikamaru wasn't hedging on that commitment, it seemed. Neji couldn't help but feel a thrill.

 _I love you too, Shikamaru_.  _So much_. It was there, at the forefront of his heart, and on the tip of his tongue. Still, feeling it was one thing. Saying it was something else. The Hyuuga wasn't ready to go there.  _Too much_.

"Kiss me", Neji commanded, and Shikamaru bent his head in some awkward angle and lowered it until their lips met, then pulled apart, then met once more. They tasted each other's taste, each other's sweat, and each other's breaths.

By now the movements of their bodies were becoming disjointed. Shikamaru grunted in frustration. "Neji", he called out. He needed more stimulation. Being kept on the edge was driving him insane.

Neji pulled Shikamaru's body down until his twitching cock was being asphyxiated between them. He placed one hand against the small of the Nara's back, wrapped the other around the back of his neck, and then positioned himself so that his mouth was at his ear.

"Is this how you want me, Shikamaru? Riding you with your cock buried deep inside me?"

Shikamaru moaned. The image of Neji above him taking all of him made him shudder. "You can say no, Neji."

The Hyuuga released a harsh breath that might have been a chuckle. "Why would I do that? I want to feel you, Shikamaru." Neji's thrusting became more erratic as he spoke.

"Stretching me…" Neji's hold on the Nara's body was firmer now, and he thrust in deep.

"Filling me…" Shikamaru moaned with each statement.

"Fucking me, Shikamaru", Neji stated, and the Nara moaned, breaking Neji's hold on his body. He sat upright again, looking down into the flushed face of his long-haired lover.

" _Loving_  you, Neji", he panted. "Loving you so well you won't be able to remember what sex was like before I came along."

Neji's eyes flashed as the Nara took hold of his cock and began to stroke it vigorously. "I want to see your face when you cum inside me."

If it were possible for Neji to get any harder, he did at hearing that statement. He grabbed hold of Shikamaru's hips in a bruising grip and began pressing himself inside with all the strength his lower body could muster. Shikamaru bucked and hissed and swore and moaned but the hand on that cock never faltered.

Neji was dying a series of little deaths watching his lover stroke himself while writhing on his cock above him. "Shikamaru", Neji panted, "I'm close."

"Don't take your eyes off me, Neji." Shikamaru's eyes met Neji's and their gazes locked. Neji didn't think he could thrust any deeper into his lover, who suddenly stilled, hot cum spurting from his cock and coating Neji's chest. He squeezed his eyes shut for only a moment before opening them again to see Neji's face contort as he arched into his own orgasm, his cum filling Shikamaru's insides and the sound of his name filling Shikamaru's ears. The sensations were too much for Shikamaru, who arched his back and squealed as he released one more spurt of cum.

Shikamaru fell forward, his face buried against the Hyuuga's neck and squishing his cum between their bodies. "That was amazing", he panted. "And I'm still conscious."

"Not for long", Neji panted in response, rolling them over. He felt himself getting hard again already. He had already become comfortable with the idea that the yacht had magical powers. How else could he be getting hard again just moments after a brutal orgasm?

Neji looked into Shikamaru's eyes.  _I love you,_  Neji told him, not with his mouth but with his eyes, and with his rapidly-beating heart. Shikamaru smiled, seeing his lover's confession for what it was. He knew that, when the Hyuuga was ready, he'd utter those words aloud, and the fact that he hadn't didn't make it any less the confession they both knew it to be.

There they lay, Neji on top of Shikamaru, both panting and sweaty. This was their here and now—everything that mattered most in the world to each man was lying in his arms, and looking in his eyes. At that moment Shikamaru knew he didn't care what label anyone might use to describe him—gay, bisexual; hell, call him Neji's bitch, his slut, his whore--he had no qualms with that either.

As long as he was Neji's and Neji was his.

Neji squirmed, that cock inside his lover having grown fully erect again and ready for more. "Tell me what you need, Shikamaru", he entreated.

Shikamaru's face broke into an easy smile. "Make me your bitch."

Neji quirked a brow.  _Such language!_  He could have made a strong case that Shikamaru had been his bitch since that night a month ago—whether he knew it or not--but he kept silent. Besides, he knew what Shikamaru meant. It meant that even though Shikamaru wanted to top Neji he didn't necessarily want their dynamic to change. That was fine with Neji—in fact it made him love Shikamaru all the more for it.

"You're going to black out for sure this time", Neji warned him as he moved in to bite between his neck and shoulder, marking him again. Shikamaru arched and hissed.

"I thought that was your whole damn plan."

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER**

* * *

"Shikamaru?" a very male voice called.

"Shikamaru, it's time to wake up." The voice spoke again. An exhausted Shikamaru opened his eyes, cognizant of the voice that called to him. He couldn't see a face but felt the rush of warm breath at his ear.

"Are you all right?"

Shikamaru did not respond. Was he? He was still alive at least, which was something of an achievement considering the brutal-but-begged-for pounding he'd taken at his lover's hands. He supposed he probably should have seen it coming, considering the request he'd made. You don't tell a man like Neji Hyuuga to make you his bitch and not expect him to give it his all.

Shikamaru tried wiggling his toes—success. Yes, he could feel his legs.

"Mm-hmm", he grunted. That's when he noticed how raw his throat was.

"Can you move much? Do I need to carry you?"

Gingerly, Shikamaru lifted his head in the direction of the voice that spoke to him. "I'm not paraplegic, if that's what you're asking." He moved his arms into position to lift his upper torso from the bed. "At least not this time¹."

Shikamaru winced, his face contorted in discomfort. He was sore from his ribcage down. What the hell had they been doing? Shikamaru grunted. Oh yeah. That.

An attempt to move his legs was met with even more discomfort. Cum trickled out of his ass and down to his balls. "Dammit, Neji, I feel like I got hit by a freight train."

"Well, sit up, so you can take these."

After considerable effort, Shikamaru was sitting up, and looking into the face of his lover, who stood before him fully dressed with a glass of water in one hand and two aspirin in the other.

The expression on his face was a smug one.

Shikamaru scowled. "How can you have so much energy? You did all the work."

 _I am the man. I thought you knew_. "Come on, sleepyhead, up and at 'em. I have to strip this bed and you need a shower."

Shikamaru dutifully downed the aspirin and the glass of water. "What time is it?"

"A little after two. We need to get moving if we want to be back at a reasonable hour."

 _Holy crap_ , Shikamaru thought to himself. He'd been out for five hours, and he was still tired. He eyed his lover warily, wondering if an autopsy of Neji's body might reveal that some of his parts were mechanical. The only person he knew who could possibly have more stamina was Naruto Uzumaki!

The naked Nara got up from the bed then, unassisted, stumbling slowly toward the bathroom. "At least we know I haven't lost the use of my gross motor skills", he announced without looking back.

Neji stood silently, watching his lover until he disappeared into the bathroom.  _Not yet_ , he thought, a smirk still gracing that beautiful face.

* * *

Neji tackled his task, pulling the sheets and the bedspread away from the mattress. He'd been awake and active for the past two hours, leisurely preparing to return to the penthouse. He would have practiced his taijutsu but decided not to push his heavily worked muscles any more today.

 _Shikamaru_. The thought of the man made Neji smile. A day ago he'd confessed his love, a confession that nearly brought the Hyuuga to his knees until this morning, when he'd asked Neji to make him his bitch--a request Neji was only too happy to honor. Shikamaru drove Neji crazy, with his intense dark eyes and tanned skin and tight ass that made him want to spend all day every day with him—touching him, kissing him, talking dirty to him, and yes, fucking him until he lost consciousness. The latter seemed to have become Neji's specialty when it came to Shikamaru. Neji just couldn't help himself—for the rest of Shikamaru's life, Neji wanted him to remember his passion as he could only experience it with Neji.

Neji tossed the soiled linens in a nearby basket, conscious of the fact that he was actively restraining himself from undressing and getting into the shower with Shikamaru. Just like that, it seemed, his mind and body needed Shikamaru,  _craved_  Shikamaru, as though he were a drug in his system.

Neji Hyuuga was definitely in love.

 


	12. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Getting Ready** , courtesy of the wonderful [crazyaanglover](http://crazyaanglover.deviantart.com/) and used with permission.

The hot water from the shower was a boon to Shikamaru's aching muscles. This morning had been, without a doubt, their randiest sexual escapade since their first night together a month ago. What on earth had gotten into Neji? Was there something in the water on that yacht?! If there was, then, to be fair, it was having its effect on Shikamaru as well. It went a long way towards explaining why he felt it necessary to tell Neji to make him his bitch.

Shikamaru blushed as he remembered the morning. His Neji had certainly been up to the challenge. He'd pulled a new trick or two from up his sleeve that had caused Shikamaru to tug hair, scratch skin, and scream so much his throat had to have bled. Shikamaru's extensive vocabulary had once again been reduced to a single word that, at times, he had been barely capable of forming. And he wasn't sure, but he thought he might have been crying when his third orgasm seized him.

Yes, he decided, he was definitely Neji's bitch. Neji had made sure of that. By the time it was over Shikamaru's balls were as sore as his throat was raw, over half his body sported bruises, he was suffering a couple of freshly sprained muscles in different areas of his anatomy—and, of course, he was out cold.

And even after all that, Shikamaru wanted more. In fact, as he stood under the spray of the shower he realized that he was waiting for Neji to join him there and his cock, which should have still been comatose, twitched ever-so-slightly at the thought of that body pressed against his.

Shikamaru smirked. He knew one thing for sure: Neji Hyuuga's cock should come with a warning label. It was definitely not for the faint of heart.

* * *

Neji turned as Shikamaru emerged from the bathroom, hair dripping, with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. "I need help", the Nara announced.

Wordlessly, Neji walked over to him, removed the towel from his waist and used it to dry his dripping locks. Shikamaru stood there like a child; Neji's ministrations were a light, pleasing massage to his scalp. "Easy", Shikamaru directed, "I took a couple of solid hits to the head this morning."

"I don't recall hearing any complaints", was Neji's response.

"Well, I wasn't capable of forming a sentence at the time."

Neji chuckled. He moved around Shikamaru's body, drying the areas that had apparently been difficult for the Nara to reach, taking note of the position of every mark and bruise and making a conscious effort to ignore his lover's penis. When he was sufficiently dry, Neji stood upright again.

"Come on", Neji told Shikamaru. "Your clothes are laid out on the mattress."

And sure enough, they were. The two men walked over to them and stopped.

"Can you take it from here, or should I stand by?" Neji asked.

"Just promise me you won't let me fall on my face."

Neji smirked. "You have my word."

Shikamaru picked up his boxers. He sat down on the bed to put them on, grunting and wincing as he did and though there was considerable discomfort, he was able to do it without Neji's assistance. He used the same strategy to put on his madras shorts. His polo shirt, however, was another matter.

He looked up at his lover. "I need backup."

Neji picked up his shirt and positioned it so that Shikamaru could extend his arms in front of him to get them through the sleeves of the shirt. Neji drew the shirt over Shikamaru's head and pulled it down over his torso.

Neji then grabbed Shikamaru's necklace off the bedside table and fastened it around his neck. Shikamaru reached up and gently tugged the pendant for measure.

All that was left was Shikamaru's hair. His brush and hair band had been set in the same place as his necklace. Neji picked them up and then moved back into position in front of the sitting Shikamaru to begin gently brushing his hair into place. Shikamaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His senses were full of Neji's scent and heat and the sensation of the boar's bristle brush against his scalp. He remembered how he enjoyed having the girls groom his hair. What would they think if they were witnessing what was happening right then? That's when it hit him. _I'm in the master bedroom of a yacht on a Sunday afternoon having my hair done by the hot wealthy male cop who has fallen in love with me._

_They probably wouldn't even recognize me._

Shikamaru realized he wasn't the same person he'd been back then, and hadn't been for some time. He wasn't the same person he'd been two years ago, when he'd become a special investigator.

He looked up at Neji just as he finished applying the band to his hair. "I think we're ready", Neji announced, and Shikamaru realized the two men had evolved even from the men they'd been when they arrived at that yacht just two days before.

Shikamaru smiled at his beautiful lover. "Thank you", he told him, and Neji smiled back.

And as they gathered the last of their belongings to pack into their bags Shikamaru knew that, even though they were returning to a place where they spent every day of their lives together that it wouldn't be the same.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

* * *

Neji used his key to open the door numbered 404 and went inside. While Shikamaru changed into slippers at the door, Neji walked inside the penthouse--slowly, in case his uncle was not alone and/or naked, which was entirely likely.

Neji found his uncle Hiashi sitting in the living room, fully dressed, wearing his reading glasses and reading a book.

"Good evening, uncle."

Hiashi looked up, not quite expecting to see what he saw. Yes, it was his nephew, but there was a change in him since he'd last seen him. The young man glowed, and there was an aura of serenity that radiated from him.

"Neji", he called out, as if surprised. At that moment Shikamaru entered the room and Hiashi's expression morphed into a full-blown smirk at the Nara's half-hearted attempt to camouflage his limp.

Hiashi got up and walked over to the duo, extending his hand to his nephew, who shook it vigorously. "Welcome back! How was your weekend?"

"Very nice", Neji answered, setting their bags on the floor. "I went ahead and placed a call to have the maid service go aboard."

"Thank you", Hiashi responded, and then turned to Shikamaru. "Nara, you look a little tired, why don't you come have a seat? I was just about to get myself something to drink when you walked in, we could have a drink together before I leave."

Shikamaru made a conscious decision to ignore the innuendo in Hiashi Hyuuga's statement for several reasons, but mostly because he was still sore. "I think I'll take you up on that", he responded, slowly making his way to the comfortable couch in Neji's living room.

Meanwhile, Neji went back to the front door, changed out of his shoes and into a pair of slippers, and joined his uncle in the kitchen.

"What are you boys drinking?" Hiashi asked, setting a tray on the kitchen island. Neji ignored his unusually spiked annoyance at being referred to as a boy. "Green tea for Shikamaru. The usual for me."

While Hiashi moved about the kitchen preparing their drinks Neji asked, "So how was your weekend, uncle?"

"Productive", Hiashi responded. "Relaxing. Quiet."

"Is that good or bad?"

"When you're a lawyer, trust me, productive is always a good thing." Hiashi glanced over his shoulder at his nephew again and was again struck by his aura. His glance turned into a gaze that caused the younger Hyuuga to furrow his brow.

"Is something wrong, uncle?"

Hiashi smiled, turning to face his nephew. "I was just going to ask you the same thing." Icy pastel eyes danced with mirth. "I notice your friend is having some difficulty walking, Neji."

"Really?" Neji responded, averting his eyes. He already knew where this was going and dammit, where was his sake?

Hiashi was around the island and face-to-face with Neji in a heart beat. "How many times did you make him come this weekend?"

"Uncle please!" Neji responded, turning his body away from his uncle and leaning back against the kitchen island even as memories of their passionate weekend flooded his mind's eye. "I've been here five minutes."

"What's that got to do with anything? Come on, Neji, give me some details! Does he give good head?"

Neji was scowling now. "You are unbelievable."

"Is that a yes?"

Neji was ignoring his uncle now, moving around to the stove to complete the preparation of their drinks. Honestly, he might have been willing to divulge a detail or two if his uncle didn't make it all seem so…juvenile. They were adult men, for crying out loud!

Neji made a move to open the cabinets, but Hiashi stayed his hands. "All right, Neji. I'll finish this up, why don't you join Shikamaru, eh? He looks like he'll need a nurse for the next day or two. I'll bring everything out when it's ready, hn?"

Neji stepped away then, still scowling at his uncle, and turned to leave the kitchen. Hiashi watched until the door closed behind him, a Cheshire Cat-style smile splitting his face.

Neji went into the living room, but no one was there. He sat down on the couch and picked up the book he'd seen his uncle reading.  _Venus in Furs¹_.  _Hmph_ , Neji thought to himself.  _It figures_.

The sound of a door opening down the hall made Neji look up. He absently set the book where he'd found it and got up to go to Shikamaru, who had emerged from the bathroom and was still limping.

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked.

"I'm fine; I just won't be able to wipe my ass like normal for a day or two."

Neji smirked, but said nothing.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Shikamaru asked. Okay, so he did ask Neji specifically to make him his bitch, and Neji complied, but did he  _really_  need to be so smug about the results?

Neji placed a light peck on the Nara's lips. "You can't blame, me, Shikamaru. A man as astute as you are should have learned his lesson the first time². I can only assume you are a glutton for punishment."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "I'm a glutton for being fucked six ways from Sunday by Neji Hyuuga, is what I am."

Neji wrapped his arms around the Nara's waist then. "You would have to be, you were begging for more at the top of your lungs the entire time." Neji placed another, longer kiss on his lover's lips. "I didn't mind it at all", Neji added in that voice.

And just like that, both men were hard.

"Where'd everybody go?" Hiashi called out from the living room, tray in hand. Both men turned, reluctantly, toward the sound of that voice. Neji led them back into the living room where Hiashi sat waiting; he waited until Shikamaru was comfortable before taking his own seat.

Hiashi poured a drink for everyone and handed them out. Each man raised his drink in the air. "Kanpai", they spoke in unison, and then drank.

"You know", Hiashi began, "you boys are welcome to borrow the yacht whenever you want. All you have to do is say when."

"That's extremely generous of you, uncle", was Neji's reply. He poured himself another cup of sake. He caught Hiashi watching them both and fought the urge to blush. Shikamaru's erection had a life of its own and was impossible to miss through his pants.

"Uncle?" Neji asked, holding up the pitcher of sake.

Hiashi smiled brightly. "Oh, no more for me, I really must be going. I'm meeting someone tonight." He got up then. "I'll just get my things."

Hiashi got up and went to retrieve his bags, leaving the duo alone in the room again. Shikamaru leisurely drank his tea.

"He's up to something", Shikamaru stated plainly, vocalizing Neji's thoughts.

"I know."

* * *

Hiashi returned to the living room and set his bags on the floor. He looked at the two men, who were sitting and drinking quietly. He decided they looked like an old married couple just then.

"Well, I'm off", Hiashi announced. "Neji, I'll be over early on Saturday to assist. Is that all right?"

Neji got up then, but Hiashi stopped him. "Relax, Neji, I'll make my way out. You two enjoy your evening."

Hiashi bent down to pick up his bags when Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Oh, by the way", Shikamaru told him, "thanks to your complicated security setup I was forced to disable some of the audio and video around the yacht."

Neji looked at Shikamaru, and then looked at his uncle. "When was this?" Neji asked.

"Oh, right about the time your uncle took off to come here. It seems you can't go  _anywhere_ on that yacht without being recorded, what with all the motion sensors installed. It was a shame to have to do it, really, it's a very sophisticated setup. The equipment is well hidden so if you don't know what to look for you wouldn't even know it was there."

Hiashi's eyes flashed subtly.  _You decrypted and then disabled my surveillance during the two-minute discussion I had with Neji before I left? Holy shit!_

Neji's stare quickly evolved into a glare at his uncle, who rubbed the back of his neck nervously--and couldn't meet Neji's eyes.

"I-I guess in my haste I neglected to disable the audio and video surveillance in some places."

"Yeah, like in the main cabin." Shikamaru smirked. "Don't worry, though, I took care of it so no one has to worry about any rogue video winding up on the Internet."

"I guess it's a very good thing you know what to look for, Shikamaru", Neji stated, now scowling at his uncle.

"All in a day's work." Shikamaru took another sip of his tea.

"Er, I suppose I'd better get going." Hiashi made another move to grab his things but Neji was there, staying his hand. "Why don't I take those, uncle?"

"Er, you don't have to do that Neji, you just got back and I'm sure you're--"

"It's no trouble at all, uncle." Neji's tone was final.

Hiashi straightened, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er, well, it was a pleasure to see you again, Nara, and I'll see you on Saturday."

"Drive carefully, Mr. Hyuuga."

Neji followed his uncle out of the door of his penthouse with his uncle's bags in hand. Shikamaru watched them until the door closed behind them, and then chuckled.

* * *

"Neji", his uncle said, slowing down and turning, "I can take it from here, really." Hiashi didn't like the look he saw on his nephew's face.

"Keep moving." Neji's tone was not one to be argued with, even if you were the elder of the two of them.

"Really Neji", Hiashi pouted, "you're as stubborn as my brother was."

They walked with purposeful steps until they stopped in front of the elevator, and Hiashi pressed the button to go down. After the requisite ding, the doors opened.

"It's a good thing for you, then," Neji responded, "or you might not still be around."

* * *

"Neji", Hiashi attempted as they went down in the elevator, "I know this looks bad, but--"

"But what?" Neji asked as the elevator doors opened. "I can't believe you tried to record us in bed! What were you-- _never mind_ , I already know."

Hiashi bit his lip. "It really wasn't like that, Neji. It's like your partner said, the yacht is hot-wired for security like a Christmas tree!"

"Especially in the main cabin, right uncle?"

Hiashi made a face then. "Well, to be honest, it's where criminal activity is most likely to occur on  _my_  boat."

Neji's scowl was fierce. He made his way down the hall to the garage where his uncle's vehicle was parked, his uncle following closely.

"Come on, Neji, give me a break! You won't tell me anything about you and your friend. I've never seen you this happy; you can't blame me for being curious!"

Hiashi's words were like a tripwire. Neji's stride slowed until he stopped.

Seeing his opportunity, Hiashi continued. "You know, your glow was the first thing I noticed when you came into the penthouse", Hiashi ventured. "You walk taller. Y-You're a bundle of emotions you've never expressed before. It's beautiful, Neji, and I, I just wanted to be on the inside with you, just for a little while, instead of looking in from outside, where you keep me. You can understand that, can't you?"

 _Beautiful?_  Neji looked at his uncle with eyes full of emotion. Yes, he could understand someone wanting to know firsthand the kind of emotional euphoria he was now experiencing with Shikamaru.

"Yes, I suppose I can", Neji responded calmly. When Hiashi smiled, Neji added, "but I would never make an unauthorized video of someone's intimacy, uncle!"

"I can't help being curious, you're just going to have to forgive me! Honestly Neji, just tell me this." Hiashi moved in close to his irritated nephew. "How long is he?"

"Uncle! I told you I was  _not_ going to indulge you in this--" Neji stopped, blinking slowly. He had to acknowledge that his refusal to divulge details was partially responsible for his uncle's behavior and admit that he  _did_  want to share some of his excitement with someone. He looked around. "Open this", he directed, pointing to the garage door.

Hiashi stepped up to the keypad and punched in a seven-digit code. When the LED³ turned green, he turned the knob and went inside the garage, with Neji close behind. The door gently clicked shut behind them.

"Open the car", Neji directed, and Hiashi pushed a button on his key fob. Like magic, the doors not only unlocked, but opened. Neji placed his uncle's things on the floor of the passenger side, and then climbed inside the car. He then motioned for his uncle to get inside. Hiashi scurried to comply and both men closed the doors.

Neji sighed. "What I am about to tell you goes no further than the inside of this $300,000 vehicle, or I'll ensure that it gets impounded and remains that way for your foreseeable future. Got it?"

Hiashi smiled. The threat was empty--his nephew knew he could beat the impound, and if he couldn't he could afford to buy another one. Regardless, the elder Hyuuga was about to become privy to desperately intimate details, so he would play nice. "No problem."

Both men leaned back into their seats, soaking up the silence for a few moments. It was Hiashi who spoke first.

"Surveillance notwithstanding, did you enjoy your time on the yacht?"

Neji glanced at his uncle. "We did, uncle. It was perfect." Neji's brows furrowed. "It was...important."

"So…are you in love?"

Neji looked over at his uncle, his gaze unwavering. He could say it now, in confidence. "Yes. I am."

Hiashi quirked a brow. "Does Nara know?"

Neji sighed again, looking out of the passenger side window. "I'm sure he suspects."

Hiashi bit his lip. "Neji, tread carefully here. You don't want to push him away."

Neji turned back to his uncle. It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow. "This, coming from the chronic playboy?"

"Hell yes!" Hiashi responded. "I've been dodging the bullets aimed at my heart for a lot longer than you have. I should know a thing or two."

Neji wondered if the bullets to which Hiashi was referring were figurative, literal, or a combination of the two. With his uncle, one could never tell.

Hiashi turned his body toward his nephew then, finding his eyes. "I'm rooting for you, Neji. Of all the Hyuugas, you're probably our most…normal one. I want this thing with you and Nara to work."

Neji smiled. It warmed his heart to hear the words of encouragement coming from his uncle. They rarely talked and when they did, it was never so candid. This was definitely a side to Hiashi Hyuuga that Neji hadn't seen. He decided this was what a heart-to-heart with his father might have been like, and he was grateful. It made him feel even closer to his uncle, who'd lost his twin and only sibling when he was slightly younger than Neji was at that moment.

"So do I, uncle."

"So...did you bottom for Nara this weekend?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. He wondered where his uncle had gone--apparently, he was back. "No, I did not." Neji looked away. "We did try some new things, though."

"Such as?"

"Just, you know, new things. He, er—" Neji still wasn't comfortable having this talk with his perverted uncle—"he rode me."

"Is that it?"

Neji's expression and tone were irritated. "Well, I'm sorry if our…vanilla sex life is not entertaining enough for you, uncle."

 _It would have been, if someone hadn't disabled my damn surveillance._  "Do you rim?" Hiashi asked, purely from a desire to watch his nephew squirm.

Neji looked at his uncle, and then looked away. Was he really going to answer his uncle's question? It was so…intimate. "Yes." Neji was happy that his voice didn't crack.

"Does he like it?"

Neji thought he might blush then. He bit his lip. "He loves it." Neji remembered how Shikamaru squealed each time he put his tongue there; it was unlike any of the other noises he made. It--

"So what's he packing, anyway? Ten inches?" Hiashi's question interrupted Neji's train of thought.

"Twelve", Neji corrected absently.

"Holy smokes! He's only an inch shorter than his father! Neji you have to--"

Hiashi was stalled by the look on his nephew's face. "And how might you have become privy to that bit of information, pray tell?" Neji asked.

Hiashi blinked. "Nara talks in his sleep."

Neji's eyes grew wide. This conversation had officially ventured into the prohibited, full-bottle-of-sake-minimum area. Neji shook his head in disbelief. " _Goodnight_ , uncle."

"It's not what you think", Hiashi explained as Neji got out of the car. "Nothing happened! He got blitzed at a Bon Odori* festival and I had to drive him home!"

The door of the car closed easily behind Neji, leaving Hiashi alone inside. He watched as his nephew left the garage with purposeful strides, not looking back. Sighing, Hiashi reached toward his bags on the floor of the passenger side and pulled them up onto the seat, then put on his seatbelt. He smiled as he started the engine. His nephew was in love. Life was good.

He was sure to get another chance to get video of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Nineteenth-century BDSM erotica, written by the man after which **masochism** takes its name.
> 
> 2 _Kindred_ , Chapter 12.
> 
> 3 Light-emitting diode.
> 
> * A [Japanese festival](http://www.japan-101.com/art/art_bon_odori.htm) held every summer to celebrate the spirits of one's ancestors. It is a celebration similar in nature to the Mexican [Dia de Los Muertos](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Day_of_the_Dead). I attended that festival each year I lived in Japan; it's a lot of fun.
> 
> The pendant from Shikamaru's necklace is shown [here](http://www.dragonweave.com/Sterling-Silver-Japanese-Chinese-Loyalty/dp/B00A7BKKCU).


	13. Stranger Than Fiction

**Monday, 8:35 A.M.**

Kiba Inuzuka stood in the living room of his clean and tidy apartment, hands on hips, staring at his cell phone as if waiting for it to talk to him.

All he had to do was pick it up.

It worked quite well the first time he did it this morning. After his morning jog, he felt invigorated, so instead of calling Shizune to thank her, he called a local florist and had a bouquet of sunflowers delivered to her office instead. He even had the card inscribed with a quote from  **Romeo and Juliet¹** :  _But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the Sun…_

Kiba had been quite proud of himself for coming up with that.

He just had one more call to make.

He said he would do it, and he had no intention of hedging. It didn't matter that he wasn't sure what Kabuto Yakushi's motivations might have been, he'd been a jackass toward the guy and owed him an apology. He promised himself he'd do it today. All he had to do was pick up his cell phone, call his precinct, ask for Yakushi and make his apology, and it would be over.

If he could just get past the picking up the cell phone part.

Kiba sighed. He'd been staring at his cell phone for twenty minutes.

* * *

**Monday, 9:43 A.M.**

Kiba sat on his still smelly couch, bare feet propped up on the coffee table next to the cell phone that was by now accumulating dust, absently flipping the channels on the television with the remote. By now he'd taken a shower to wash off the grit from his morning jog and changed into clean and comfortable sweats and a t-shirt.

 _Tch. Daytime television. What a joke._  Kiba decided he'd rather watch one of his favorite DVDs, and decided on  _Happy Gilmore_. He moved his legs to stand up and accidentally knocked his cell phone off the coffee table.

Kiba reached down and picked up the phone.  _There, now I'm actually touching it again_.  _Open it_ , he ordered himself, and he did.  _Dial the precinct._  As if on auto-pilot, he used his thumb to key in the digits.  _Now hit send_. Kiba hit send.

He put the phone to his ear. It was ringing.

"Konoha Police Department. Officer Kurama speaking."

Kiba took a deep breath. "Kurama, hey, it's Inuzuka. How are you? Listen I need to speak to Yakushi in forensics, can you transfer me? Thanks."

The phone was ringing again.

Suddenly, Kiba closed his cell phone.

He stared at the thing in his hand, as if he had no idea what it was. Then he set it back on the coffee table, got up and went to put the DVD in the player.

* * *

**Monday, 11:16 A.M.**

Kiba stood in his kitchenette, debating lunch. There was soup, ravioli and ramen, and the fixings for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. None of those options were especially appealing to him. He thought about eating lunch out when a flash of inspiration hit him.

He reached for his cell phone, which he'd actually brought with him into the kitchenette and was sitting on the counter. He picked it up and hit the button to call the last number dialed.

He put the phone to his ear. It was ringing…again.

"Konoha Police Department. Officer Kurama speaking."

Kiba took a deep breath. "Kurama, hey, it's Inuzuka again." Kiba cleared his throat. "Do you think you could patch me through to forensics again? Thanks."

The phone was ringing…again.

"Forensics, this is Yakushi."

Kiba felt his breath catch at hearing that voice again. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound just wasn't working.

"Hello?" the voice spoke.

A few moments of silence passed between the two callers. Then, without another word, Yakushi closed the connection.

Kiba closed his cell phone and, while holding it in his hand, went back into his living room to continue watching the DVD.

* * *

**Monday, 1:41 P.M.**

Kiba was grabbing an after-lunch nap on his still-smelly couch when his cell phone rang, dragging him out of his sleep.

He reached over and picked up the phone from the coffee table, checking the display to see who it was. He recognized the number as a work number.

Okay.

Kiba answered the phone.

"Inuzuka here", he answered in a groggy voice.

"Kiba, it's Shizune. Did I wake you?"

Kiba's face broke into a big, sexy smile. "Yeah, but it's no trouble, I just dozed off is all. How are you?"

"I'm doing great, I wanted to thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful. And the card, that's so thoughtful, Kiba, it really is."

"Hey, you played nursemaid during my breakdown this weekend, it's the least I could do."

"I'm just glad I could help, Kiba. How are you today?"

Kiba sat up, scratched his side a bit, and looked around. "I'm alive, and none the worse for wear." He hesitated, and then added, "I know I owe that to you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kiba, you don't owe me anything, honestly. I've got to tell you you sound much better."

"I  _am_  much better." Kiba sighed. "You know, it's weird, being at home during the day. I'm going to have to find something constructive to do for the next couple of weeks or I'm going to go nuts."

"Well, if you miss the animals you can always give a few hours a day to the district animal shelter, but if you're in the mood for something less work-related I suggest a volunteer teaching position."

"Teaching? What am  _I_  going to teach?"

"Well, what do you know?"

"I know how to train dogs, Shizune. That's pretty much it."

"Think about it, Kiba. You can train dogs, yes, but you're a cop. You know firearm safety, self-defense, first aid…you can teach a sport, weren't you an athlete?"

Kiba chuckled. "I was all-conference."

"Well, find a district after-school program and volunteer some time with the kids. I'm sure they would appreciate it."

"That's a great idea. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You know, you keep coming through for me, even…" Kiba bit his lip. "Even if I don't deserve it. I appreciate it Shizune, I really do."

"Don't talk like that, Kiba, everybody needs somebody sometimes. I just want you to feel better. Well, listen, I've got to get off here, I just didn't want to let the day get away from me without thanking you for the flowers."

"You're welcome, Shizune. Thank  _you_."

"You're welcome too, Kiba. Take care."

"You too."

Kiba closed his cell phone and put it back on the coffee table.

Shizune  _had_  given him some food for thought. He knew when he'd been placed on this 'vacation' that he wouldn't do well by himself for two whole weeks. Working at the animal shelter would probably only make him nostalgic for his job, and he didn't need that. He  _could_  go volunteer at one of the local high schools. He knew the coaches in the area and didn't think it would be a problem.

Kiba looked at his cell phone again. It was working on two in the afternoon, and he still hadn't spoken to Yakushi. Before he did anything else, he needed to honor that simple commitment.

But first, he'd finish his nap.

* * *

**Monday, 4:44 P.M.**

_Dammit. Count on a cell phone to ring just when I'm coming out of the john._

Kiba scurried over to where the cell phone lay on the coffee table, answering the call without consciously checking the incoming number.

"Inuzuka here", he answered while adjusting his sweatpants.

"Inuzuka, it's Yakushi. Don't hang up."

Kiba's breath caught once again and his entire body stilled.

"I got your number from Kurama after talking to her about your phone call this morning. Call me silly but I'm guessing that was you pretending to be a heavy breather this morning too. Listen, I don't know why you called. I know you're not on shift because you're on vacation or leave or some shit like that. But I'm free every night this week. If you want to get together for a happy hour someplace that's cool. If you just want to talk on the phone that's cool too. But listen, you've got to make the move, Inuzuka. You've got to make the call, and you've got to say the words."

There were a few moments of silence, and then Kabuto added, "Day shift is over soon, and then I'm headed home. Maybe I'll talk to you again sometime."

Kabuto closed the connection.

Kiba sat down, then closed the phone and placed it back on the coffee table. "I'm sorry", he said aloud to no one.

* * *

**Tuesday, 3:53 P.M.**

Kiba stood on the field, surrounded by high school football players, regaling them with the story of the stunt that caused the injury that had sidelined him. He had taken Shizune's advice. He drove to West Konoha High School – his alma mater – that morning after his jog to chat with the coaches and before he knew it, he was having lunch with some of his old teachers and then on the football field hosting an impromptu scrimmage camp. Kiba was having a great time. A couple of the kids recognized his name from his heyday, and instead of making him feel sad, it made him feel proud.

Kiba was welcomed warmly by the coaches and by the players, and invited to participate in their practices during his vacation. He already knew he would take them up on their invitation.

* * *

**Tuesday, 4:47 P.M.**

Kiba leaned against the driver's side of his car as he used his thumb to key in the telephone number of the police station. He hit send, and then put his cell phone to his ear. It was ringing.

"Konoha Police Department. Officer Manabu speaking."

"Manabu, it's Officer Inuzuka, can you patch me through to forensics? Thanks."

The phone was ringing again.

"Forensics, this is Yakushi."

Kiba took a deep breath. "Yakushi", he spoke into the phone, and then, after a moment, "This is Inuzuka."

On the other end of the line, Kabuto Yakushi, who had been looking at something through a microscope, sat down in the nearest chair and smiled.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, Inuzuka?"

* * *

**Tuesday, 7:35 P.M.**

Kiba answered the door to his apartment. On the other side stood Kabuto Yakushi. He had a six-pack in one hand, and a bag of groceries and a set of keys in the other.

Neither man moved for a few moments.

"Are we going to do this in the hallway, or are you going to let me in?" Kabuto asked, and Kiba moved aside to let him in.

Kabuto quickly scanned the space, spotting the kitchen in the tiny apartment immediately, and made his way over, setting the beer and the bag of groceries on the clean counter.

Kiba watched silently, his anxiety spiking. He was there. Yakushi was there, in his apartment, alone with him. How did the need to apologize turn into a… _dinner date?_  Oh, yeah. Kiba hadn't wanted to apologize to the man over the phone. After everything that had happened he felt a face-to-face apology was in order. But what did Kabuto mean by bringing alcohol with him? Was he hoping to get lucky?

"I picked us up a couple of fro--"

"What's that?" Kiba interrupted, pointing to what was obviously beer.

Kabuto looked at him with a non-expression.  _That's a joke, right?_  "It's beer, Inuzuka", he deadpanned. "Irish beer, to be precise. If you don't know your way around an Irish beer I'll see if I can pull some Gaelic instructions out of my ass."

Kabuto went back to unloading the grocery bag. "I picked us up some frozen pizzas and munchies." He stopped then, looking over at his colleague once more. "Am I losing you again? Do you need a schematic?"

Kiba scowled. This isn't how he wanted this to go. "Why don't I just turn on the oven?"

Kiba moved over to the oven, which was behind where Kabuto stood in the tiny kitchen. He turned it on to preheat, and then realized he'd forgotten to check to see if he'd left anything inside. Kiba stepped back to open the oven, then bent over to look inside, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt his back end press against Kabuto's.

Kiba slammed the oven door shut and turned around. There Kabuto stood, looking at him with an odd expression. "Shouldn't we at least wait until we've eaten the pizza before we start to rub against each other, Inuzuka?"

"That", Kiba replied in a tight voice, "was an accident, asshole." Kiba left the kitchenette and made his way into the living room, all the while fighting the growing urge to call off the entire evening.

Kabuto stared after him, thinking that he maybe should have brought two six-packs with him instead of just one, and shook his head.

* * *

Kiba made himself comfortable on his couch. Kabuto worked silently, wondering to himself how he wound up not only springing for refreshments but prepping them--again. It wasn't even his kitchen! He fiddled around the tiny space until he found what he needed for their snacks. He popped open the bags of chips and poured them into bowls and then opened the dip. He used a folding television tray he'd spotted to haul their snacks in from the tiny kitchen.

"Here we go", he announced. Kiba looked up as Kabuto sat down. The Yakushi unloaded the folding tray onto the coffee table and then set the tray aside. "Ready for the movie?" he asked as Kiba slowly reached for a chip. Kabuto didn't wait for an answer. He went back to the kitchen to retrieve the DVD he'd left on the counter and to grab a couple of beers.

Kabuto went back to the living room and set the beers on the coffee table. He then handed the DVD to Kiba, who looked at him with an odd expression.

"I'll let you do the honors", Kabuto told him.

Kiba took the DVD and busied himself with loading it into the player. Meanwhile, Kabuto took the opportunity to get a good look at him, taking in the short brown curls that framed the hard angles of his face and looked amazingly soft. Did Kiba know how handsome he was? His body was built for speed and power, all broad shoulders, big arms and hands, lean waist and strong legs. And that ass...Kabuto would have happily frittered away a day bouncing quarters off the thing. It was a total carnival ride in his book.

 _Hmph. I always did have a thing for athletes_ , he thought to himself as he watched the man.

Kabuto picked up the bottle of Killian's™ he'd set on the table for himself and opened it. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

One hour, a bowl and a half of chips, a container of dip, two California Pizza Kitchen™ pizzas and four beers later, the two men were slumped down on Kiba's couch, nursing their last beer each and laughing their asses off at the crazy antics of the policemen in  _Super Troopers_. Kiba hadn't seen the movie before; Kabuto could actually see tears running down his face from laughing so hard.

Kabuto set his beer bottle on the table. "I gotta take a break", he announced.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Kiba pointed to their right, but Kabuto wasn't watching. He already knew where the bathroom was.

Kabuto made his way to the bathroom, closing and then locking the door behind him. He turned on the light. The room was only large enough to hold a commode, a sink and a mirror. It was clean, and smelled like lemons. Kabuto thought Kiba must have gotten pretty bored when his 'vacation' began. From what the Yakushi could tell, the whole place was darn near spotless.

Kabuto eyed himself in the mirror. What was he doing here?! The Inuzuka had invited him over to 'talk', and seemed to be in a good mood at the time. Kabuto didn't know what he wanted to discuss. Hadn't Kabuto learned his lesson about athletes? He could have walked into a trap. It would certainly serve him right if he had. The Inuzuka hadn't said a word about anything and he'd been acting strange all night. What was it all about?

Kabuto had suggested that the Inuzuka had a crush on the Hyuuga or liked men in general. Was the other still upset about that?

And yes, Kabuto was indeed attracted to the Inuzuka, but really only wanted to be his friend. He never imagined a man like the Inuzuka would ever go for someone like him. After all, athletes were usually shiny people who stuck with other shiny people, and Kabuto had never been one of those. Kabuto had seen the other's internal debate for what it was because he'd experienced it himself and knew the signs. He thought the handsome athletic cop might find benefit in a friendship with a man like him—one who admittedly liked both men and women. But Kabuto didn't want to be hurt.

The Inuzuka had been acting skittish the whole night. Was he worried that Kabuto might make a move?

Kabuto laughed. Of course. There he was standing in the powder room of the apartment of a hot male cop, worrying that said cop would do something to hurt him, when all the while said cop was worried that Kabuto would make a move on him. Kabuto could kick himself for not seeing it sooner.

Kabuto sighed as he worked himself out of his pants. Maybe there was still a chance they could be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _Romeo and Juliet_ is a William Shakespeare production! I lay no claim to it in any part or portion.


	14. Indoctrination

Kabuto walked out of the bathroom and made his way back to the living room. He resumed his perch on one end of the Inuzuka's couch. He reached for his bottle of beer, only to discover it was empty. He looked over at his friend, who glanced at him sheepishly.

"Er, sorry, Yakushi, but you were gone and I finished my beer and yours was just sitting there getting warm and  _man_ , is that good beer."

Kabuto placed the bottle back on the coffee table. "Don't give it another thought." He looked toward the television, pretending to watch the movie while trying to figure out how to take home the bottle they'd both drank from as a souvenir without looking like a complete freak until the Inuzuka resumed watching the movie.

Then he sat and watched him.

Kabuto couldn't remember the last time he'd been invited to anyone's home for a social call. Well, to be fair, he could—but it wasn't an occasion he wanted to remember. That evening had started out simply enough, but evolved into something so painful Kabuto missed a week of school afterward.

Kabuto had imagined once or twice what it would be like to 'hang out' with Kiba Inuzuka. Sitting in the other's living room watching him laugh and smile, and knowing he himself had a hand in making it all come about—it was even better than Kabuto's fantasies.

* * *

"If I'd known you were going to laugh until you cried, I would have brought Kleenex."

Kiba got up from the couch to retrieve the DVD from the player, all the while wiping his eyes. "Man, that was hysterical!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, it's what you call an instant classic", Kabuto replied as he watched the way the muscles of the Inuzuka's ass flexed beneath the sweatpants the man wore.  _That is ridiculous_ , Kabuto thought to himself, shaking his head.  _Gods, I need more beer._

Kiba tossed the DVD over near Kabuto and plopped back down on the couch, reaching for the remote. He sighed deeply, sinking further into the cushions on the couch.

Kabuto watched him intently from his position on the other end. "Your vacation seems to be agreeing with you."

Kiba glanced at the gray-haired man. "You wouldn't have thought so a couple of days ago."

"Why not?"

Kiba continued to flip the channels. "Let's just say a lot's happened since Friday."

"I guess a lot would have had to, or I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Kiba knew a prompt when he heard one. Most of the time, at least. Okay, he had invited Kabuto over and told him he needed to discuss something with him. They'd had a leisurely dinner, complete with beer, good beer—on Yakushi—and watched a movie. Now it was time for Kiba to own up.

He turned off the television and set the remote on the coffee table. Then he turned his body on the couch so that it faced his colleague. "Yeah, about that."

Kiba stared at the cushion on the couch that rested between the two men. "I don't know where to begin."

He wanted to tell the Yakushi everything. He felt he owed him that much.

"This past weekend was like a bad acid trip, except there was no acid. There was some smelly booze, but no acid. Anyway, I'm through it now, at least the first phase of it, and I guess I had a couple of epiphanies along the way."

There was silence while Kabuto waited for Kiba to continue. When Kiba said nothing Kabuto asked, "such as?"

"Don't interrupt", Kiba responded, getting up from the couch and walking around to the other side of the coffee table to stand in front of the television.

He looked Kabuto in the eyes then. "You asked me a question about a week or so ago…about Hyuuga." When Kabuto didn't respond, Kiba asked, "Do you remember?"

"I asked you if your hang-up was about Hyuuga or men in general or if that was what you hadn't figured out."

 _Good memory_. "Yeah, that", Kiba responded.

"And what have you decided is the answer to the question, Inuzuka?"

Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but the words were catching again.  _NO_.  _You can do this_ , he told himself.  _You are not a coward_.

_Those days are over._

"The answer i-isn't a simple one," Kiba choked out, "at least not for me. B-because, uh, the answer is that I sort of have a crush on Hyuuga that's kind of indicative of a…well, I guess I'm attracted to guys."

It was out. For the second time in four days Kiba had admitted his bisexuality.

 _Gods, say something_ , his mind screamed at his guest.

"Okay", Kabuto responded. "What was your other epiphany?"

Kiba made a face then. "That's all you have to say?"

"Well, no offense, but I'm assuming there's something else you haven't told me since your realization that you are bisexual is of no consequence to me."

"What do you mean it is of no consequence? I've been out of my mind for—"

Kabuto shook his head. "That's not what I said, Inuzuka, I meant that you finally owning up to liking guys doesn't make a difference  _to me_."

Kiba was stunned—again. How come everyone he confessed to was so casual about it all? Hadn't he just made a major confession—again?!

Kabuto stood up then. "Inuzuka, what you just confessed to me I have suspected for some time, so I've had a day or two to get comfortable with the idea."  _And I couldn't be giddier about it._ He moved closer to the man, slowly, so as not to alarm him. "It's also something you could have told me over the phone."

Kiba stilled at that last statement, averting his eyes. "Yeah, that." He gulped then, took a deep breath, and met Kabuto's eyes again. Kabuto wore an expression Kiba couldn't readily define, but he refused to let it stop him.

"Yakushi." There was resignation, no determination in the way Kiba spoke his name aloud that made Kabuto stop in his tracks.

"I've been a real jerk about all this for a long time. People could see I was…troubled, I guess, and were trying to help but I was being an ass. You were one of those people. You're a decent guy." Kiba took another deep breath. "I asked you to come here tonight to tell you I'm sorry."

 _I asked you to come here tonight to tell you I'm sorry._  The sound of those words stopped Kabuto's heart. He simply stood there, staring into the eyes of his friend. He couldn't believe he'd just received an apology! Him, Kabuto Yakushi—the chew toy, the freak, the nerd— _the weird kid_.

There was vulnerability in those dark brown eyes, different from anything Kabuto had previously observed in his younger friend and it was drawing him even more, making Kabuto  _need_  to reach out to him.

He edged a little closer. "No harm done", was his response. "The important thing is that you're coming to terms with everything and moving forward."

"Well," Kiba stated, looking down at the floor, "I'm coming to terms, I guess…I mean it's hard to feel like I'm moving forward, though, when I've got to spend the next two wee—"

Kiba didn't finish his sentence due to the lips that suddenly pressed themselves against his own, forcing his head up and his words back into his mouth. He barely registered the pressure of a hand threaded through the curls at the back of his head before he felt a tongue touch his teeth. Kiba's eyes grew wide. Before his brain could catch up, Kiba raised one forearm in a defensive move that broke contact between the two men's bodies, balled his fist, pulled his other arm back and swung.  _Hard_. His brain caught up, too late to pull the punch. Kabuto's neck jerked from the impact of Kiba's punch to his jaw and his body fell over with a hard thud.

Kiba stood over the body of his attacker in a defensive stance, panting hard, nostrils flared, eyes wild, and adrenaline coursing through him. Kabuto lay in a bloody, writhing heap on the Inuzuka's recently-cleaned carpet, holding his swollen and throbbing jaw.

 _"Aw, fuck!"_  Kabuto moaned. His whole head was in pain and his body hurt from where he hit the ground.

"Yakushi, you son of a bitch, you're getting blood all over my carpet!"

" _Shit,_  Inuzuka, I think you broke a tooth!"

"Serves you right asshole, what the fuck did you think you were doing? Huh? Did you think you were going to…ply me with beer and pizza and then get--"

" _No_ , are you kidding?" Kabuto was breathing harshly, blood from his mouth spattering the carpet with every breath. "I'm a forensics analyst; you think I don't know the ratio of alcohol content to body weight? You had  _four_  beers and you've got to have what, twenty pounds of pure muscle mass on me? I would have been out of my fucking mind to think--"

"Well then  _what_ , Yakushi?!"

Kabuto continued to writhe in pain on Kiba's floor. He felt that punch in his ears. "Hold on, Inuzuka, I'm trying not to drown in my own blood or choke on tooth enamel here. Gimme a second, okay?"

Kabuto's whole body throbbed from the impact of that fist. He hadn't been hit this hard since high school. He decided to blame the whole affair on temporary insanity induced by the consumption of two bottles of Irish beer.

Combined, of course, with the mesmerizing sight of the Inuzuka's ass.

"Son of a bitch, Inuzuka. You hit like a Mack truck.  _Ow_."

Kiba was livid. He kissed him—the Yakushi kissed him! A man kissed him! Oh gods—his first male kiss had come from  _Kabuto Yakushi!_

Kiba watched the man writhe on the floor. He regretted hitting him so hard. The Yakushi was a small man compared to him. But he couldn't help it. Kiba never saw the man coming—he responded the only way he was going to when being suddenly physically attacked.

"Inuzuka," Kabuto began, "you've been laughing and smiling for two hours. I haven't seen you in a mood like this in months, and to think that  _I_  had a hand in that..."

Kabuto sat up, slowly. His head was still throbbing and there was blood all over his clothing. He didn't look up, fearful of the look on the Inuzuka's face.

"If I'd left here without ever doing what I just did, what would you have done? Would you have still been smiling and laughing? Or would you have been feeling a little guilty for thinking I was the kind of guy who  _would_  have done something like that…"

Kabuto raised his head slowly to look the other in the eyes, "and then maybe a little hurt that I  _wasn't?_ "

The question stunned the Inuzuka. He lowered his fists.

"I just…I didn't want you to stop smiling."

"What's it to you, Yakushi?" Kiba asked in a small voice. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be happy." Kiba made a face then that told Kabuto he wasn't buying that explanation for a minute. It didn't matter that Kabuto meant every word.

"And I want you to be my friend."  _And maybe get sloppy drunk with me some night so I can touch your ass._

Kiba saw a look on Kabuto's face that told him he was being sincere. Didn't the man have friends? Why was Kiba's friendship this important to him? Suddenly Kiba remembered things that Kabuto had told him, things that would have been clues if Kiba had been paying attention. He himself had told their shift commander that he thought the Yakushi was weird, which, in retrospect, probably wasn't a good idea considering the captain had one red eye and wore a mask across the bottom of his face.

_I feel like a gigantic asshole._

The Yakushi wanted Kiba's friendship. Was it too much to ask?

"I don't go around kissing my male friends, dickhead." Kiba was absently aware of that foreign taste--Kabuto's taste--that still lingered on his lips.

Kabuto had a snappy comeback about the fact that none of Kiba's friends looked like Neji Hyuuga on the tip of his tongue but held it fast. He was losing enough blood as it was.

Kabuto wiped more blood from his mouth. "So noted."

Satisfied that a truce had been reached, Kiba stepped forward to offer Kabuto a hand up, just as Kabuto had that day a month ago.¹ Kabuto watched him for a moment, and then took his hand. Maybe he shouldn't have been, but he was surprised at how easily Kiba had hoisted his bleeding and bruised body from the floor.

"Why don't I get you some i—"

"No need, Inuzuka." Kabuto turned, slowly making his way to the kitchenette to retrieve his keys. He was tired. He was bruised, and he was bleeding and he was sore, but he wasn't going to feel sorry for himself. As long as he'd known Kiba Inuzuka, the guy had never made anything easy. At least Kabuto knew that, with their friendship, his life wouldn't be as boring.

"Where are you going?" It seemed like a dumb question, even to Kiba, but he was feeling guilty and didn't want the man to leave just then.

"To get medical attention", Kabuto responded without looking back. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Kabuto left.

Kiba watched the door close behind him. He thought of going after him, of insisting he come back inside to be bandaged up, and then letting him drive him to the nearest medical facility to own up for what he did.

The thought surprised him. Kiba hadn't known he'd had it in him. What had changed? He wasn't sure.

Kiba went into the kitchen to retrieve the trash can. He didn't want to be faced with the mess in the morning.

* * *

Kiba scrubbed himself vigorously in the shower. He told himself it was because he didn't want to go to bed smelling like beer, but he knew it was bullshit. He was trying to wipe away the memory of Kabuto's lips, his tongue, and that hand pressed into his nape, and for the first time he wondered what Kabuto was thinking at that moment.

Had Kiba's lips felt soft to him? Had his hair?

Had Kiba tasted good to him?

Kabuto had told Kiba that he'd kissed him to keep him from feeling like he wasn't attractive to men. That wasn't the same as being told he  _was_  attractive.

Kabuto had also admitted wanting Kiba's  _friendship_. Was it because he didn't find him sexually appealing?

 _Gah!_  Kiba thought to himself. There he was in the shower, trying desperately to rinse away the traces of the man who'd given him his first male kiss, a man whom Kiba did NOT find attractive, and all the while wondering why the man didn't want  _him_.

_Fucking masochist._

Kiba shut off the shower and stepped out, reaching for a fluffy towel to dry his hair. He walked in front of the mirror, still mostly obscured by the steam from the shower. He could make out traces of his reflection in the foggy glass.

_Fucking hypocrite._

Kiba grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste knowing his gums would likely be sore and bleeding before he was done.

* * *

The night air from the open bedroom window was like a lover's caress against Kiba's freshly washed skin. He sat on his bed in the darkness, staring out the open window and contemplating the day's events. Everything was changing so fast…if someone had asked him four days ago if he thought he'd be in his squeaky-clean apartment being kissed by another man, he would certainly have considered punching that person just for asking the question. Now, four days later, Kiba felt like he was living a whole different life—someone else's life.

Kiba lay down on the bed, tucking his hands between the pillow and his head and in closing his eyes, knew he was saying a kind of goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _Kindred_ , Chapter 13


	15. Preparation

Years of being exploited as a sexual puppet for his family had effectively turned Neji Hyuuga off intimacy of any kind. When he reached the age of majority and set out on his own, he no longer allowed anyone to touch him, and never wanted to touch anyone else. He locked away that part of himself, seeing his sexuality as a weakness and refusing to acknowledge any sexual identity even as those around him made constant efforts to acknowledge him for his profound beauty and desirability.

Then one day, he met Shikamaru Nara.

The two became partners. And after two years of working with the man each day, two  _amazing_  years of helping him catch the bad guys in the name of justice on little or no sleep, and then talking to him about it before bed each night, he came to the conclusion that the Nara was the most beautiful and desirable person he had ever known.

Then the two became lovers. And within the dynamic of their romantic relationship, Neji had always been the man on top.

Then Shikamaru Nara made a declaration of love for and devotion to Neji Hyuuga that gave the beautiful, pale-eyed man the courage he hadn't realized he'd needed to bare himself completely to his lover.

That's when both men made another decision, one that would have the Nara standing in a store he hadn't been in since his days with the girls--an adult toy store.

* * *

It was Monday, the day after their glorious weekend on that yacht, and their shift was over. Shikamaru looked around the store. The memories of being in that place were fuzzy, but they were there in his mind. He never imagined he'd wind up back in the store after his relationship ended. As a police officer, being in the store definitely felt different than being in there as a horny college student. Still, he fought against the bizarre sense of nostalgia that was making its presence known as he casually made his way to the section of the store he needed to see.

Shikamaru was glad Neji hadn't come along. The older man had elected to go straight home, claiming he needed to make dinner. Besides, the men were a dead giveaway when they were together, and two cops strolling into that place would have raised an unnecessary fuss. As it was, the Nara was certain everyone who saw him could tell he was a police officer, even though his jacket covered his gun and holster and he wasn't wearing his Ray-Bans™.

Shikamaru perused the shelves of various sex toys, stopping when he found what he'd been searching for: butt plugs. His eyes widened at the rampant variety of them. There were plugs designed to emulate penises. Some were smooth, while others were ribbed or bumpy. While most were made of latex, some were made of wood or stone. Some came with a switch that caused the plug to vibrate vigorously. There were even plugs with animal hair hanging from them to simulate a tail.

Shikamaru examined that last one, picking it up from the shelf and gently fingering the hair before replacing it and shaking his head. Ultimately, he settled on a simple, smooth, flesh-colored latex butt plug.

He pondered the plug carefully. It had the required width, but its length left something to be desired. Shikamaru's own penis was at least twice the length of the tool in his hand. It would be a practical thing for them to own in general, but if he was going to get his lover ready to take twelve inches, something longer would be required.

Shikamaru looked around again. Satisfied that he was not drawing unnecessary attention to himself, he moved down the aisle, stopping when he found what he was looking for.

Dildos.

 _Now we're talking,_  he thought to himself. Again the items ranged in size, shape, type and color. Some of them looked… _angry_ …to Shikamaru. Some of them were as wide as a soda can. But the variety dwindled the longer the dildo became. In the end, Shikamaru decided he was comfortable with a realistic 18-inch double-sided latex dildo.

The Nara took a deep breath. He'd been in that aisle for a half-hour. He was carrying a blue butt-plug in one hand and an 18-inch double-ended mock cock unlike anything he'd ever seen before in the other. He felt like a freak, even though his rational mind was hard at work trying to convince him that this was a perfectly normal thing for a mature, sexually active adult male to be doing.

Shikamaru looked at the items in his hands. The plan was to use them to get Neji used to being penetrated again, and to stretch him, because ultimately--eventually--Neji was going to take Shikamaru's longer-than-average penis up the ass.

How does a man absorb 12 inches of anything up the ass? The answer couldn't be as simple as sticking something 12 inches long up there, or Shikamaru wouldn't be standing in that store. Besides, he was sure he'd never seen anything  _that_  long come  _out_  of his ass. Even with the aid of an assortment of strategically-designed tools, there still had to be some technique involved. It was certainly something Shikamaru knew that neither man had any experience with. Given that, he decided that a how-to guide was called for.

After an agonizing search through the literature for sale in the store and a refusal of assistance from a lovely dark-haired woman—was her eye color actually  _red?_ —Shikamaru settled on a book.  _The Ultimate Guide to Anal Sex for Men¹._

It was similar to another book Shikamaru once owned:  _The Ultimate Guide to Anal Sex for Women, 2_ _nd_ _Edition²_. He'd purchased it, more as a joke and then as a surprise back when he was with the girls, but they never used it before the relationship ended.

Shikamaru paid for his purchases and left the store, promising to talk Neji into making the trip the next time a purchase of this nature was required.

The remainder of their Monday evening was spent enjoying a delicious home-cooked dinner, followed by a careful study of Shikamaru's purchases. After both men showered and dressed for bed, they opened the book and read it together. When they were both comfortable with their understanding of the book's edicts, Shikamaru carefully cleaned the butt plug, fitted it with a condom, slathered it with lube, and handed it to his long-haired lover, who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You do it", Shikamaru entreated.

"I don't want to", Neji responded. He hadn't considered that he would be sticking anything up his  _own_  ass. What was Shikamaru driving at?

"Neji, I don't want to hurt you. You need to do it the first time."

"No, I don't. I've endured worse pain, I'm sure. Besides, I did the honors the first time  _you_  took something up the ass; it's your turn."

"All right, then." Shikamaru couldn't argue with his logic. Neji  _had_  done the honors their first night together, and although there was pain, it was fleeting and nothing compared to the pleasure that followed.

Shikamaru took his position in front of Neji, who had divested himself of his black sleeping pants and was lying on the bed, knees bent and legs spread. Shikamaru moved forward with the butt plug in his hand.

"Relax, and this will go easy", Shikamaru said out loud, uncertain if he was talking to Neji or to himself.

"I've done this before, Shikamaru", Neji responded in a calm voice.

"Not with me, you haven't."

* * *

Over the next three days the couple would establish a routine. Neji would use the butt-plug in the morning, inserting it into his ass and wearing it as he got ready for his shift. Then, before bed each evening, Shikamaru would sheath and lube the dildo and push it into Neji's ass.

They managed the first five inches without incident on Tuesday.

On Wednesday, two more inches of the dildo was inserted and moved around.

Then on Thursday night, two more inches was inserted, bringing the total to nine inches.

Neji had successfully taken half of that monster dildo into his ass.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked in a gentle voice.

Neji opened his eyes to look at his lover. When had he closed them, he wondered? He couldn't recall.

He was focused on keeping his breathing even. Over the past four days it had become easier to relax his muscles during penetration. The throbbing pain he'd felt that first night decreased until it had become nominal. Neji was becoming accustomed to having the thing in his ass. He could sit and walk just fine.

Still, the practical reality of the situation was not lost on him, a sentiment he elected to share with his lover in response to his question.

"Shikamaru, I'm lying on the bed with my knees up around my ears and nine inches of a freakishly long dildo stuck in my ass. What do you think?"

Shikamaru smirked. Despite the man's ranting he suspected Neji was enjoying this far more than he was willing to let on. "I think you only have three more inches to go."

* * *

Neji slowly shifted until he was lying on his stomach, the dildo still sticking out of his ass. He was ready to try a different position. His forehead rested on the pillow.

"Now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Move the damn thing", was Neji's response.

Shikamaru complied, easing the tool out slowly and then back in smooth, slow strokes.

Try as he might, Neji couldn't stop the moans that were escaping his throat. Being topped in the past had never felt like this. Neji never stimulated his own prostate--he had been too uninterested in his own sensuality to bother--so the sensations had been steadily overwhelming him. He braced his arms beneath him and raised his hips off the bed for leverage.

"Faster", he grunted.

Shikamaru watched, fascinated by the way Neji's slick, tight hole swallowed the dildo. Watching his lover squirming around the mock cock as he pumped it in and out of him was making Shikamaru harder by the second. Neji had clearly adjusted to the feel of the dildo and had actually begun to enjoy himself.

A fine sheen of sweat broke out on Neji's body. "Shikamaru", he pleaded, not really knowing why.

Shikamaru did. "Stroke yourself, Neji", the Nara responded. Neji reached beneath himself and took hold of his angry cock, stroking it in time with Shikamaru's thrusts.

 _"Aaah!_ " Neji's head shifted from side to side on the pillow beneath it. His breaths were coming shorter and his grunts were becoming more frequent. Neji couldn't think—all he could do at the moment was  _feel_.

'That's it, Neji." Shikamaru's arm was tired; the muscles in his shoulder burned. But no way would he slow down now, not even to stroke his own erection, painful from neglect. It was quite a feeling of power to be able to draw such a wanton reaction from Neji, a reaction that had been evolving over the past four days into something that the long-haired man could no longer corral.

When Shikamaru was comfortable with Neji's responses, on the down stroke he pushed the dildo in a little deeper.

"Yes!" Neji squealed, the hand stroking his cock increasing in speed. "Shikamaru...I think...I think"--the words wouldn't form. Neji was close to coming. Gods, he was going to come from having that dildo in his ass! His body bucked against the welcome intrusion as his brain turned to mush.

"Do it, Neji!"

Shikamaru picked up his pace and pumped, once, twice. On the third down stroke Neji came, growling.

 _"SHIKAMARU!"_  Neji's orgasm was a forceful one. Long streams of cum shot out from his penis and onto the bed beneath him.

Neji held himself up on shaky limbs for a few seconds more before lying face-down on the bed. What had just happened? Shikamaru eased the dildo from his lover's ass, tossing it to the side, and Neji grunted. He then began to massage Neji's inner thighs in a slow, circular motion while Neji's breathing calmed.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked. Indeed, he had been as affected by Neji's orgasm as Neji had. He didn't think he'd ever seen the man react so passionately. Why hadn't they done this sooner?

"Mmm", was Neji's monosyllabic response.

Shikamaru smiled even as he considered his aching cock. His lover was tired; he could go into the bathroom and handle it himself, or maybe...

"Take me, Shikamaru", he heard his lover tell him. The Nara stopped then, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Neji, no", Shikamaru responded. "You're not ready."

"I know how hard you are", Neji murmured. "And I can smell your cum."

If it were possible for Shikamaru to get harder, he did. He stroked the cock he had only been holding with now steady strokes.

"There are other ways of making me cum, Neji." Shikamaru crawled the short distance to Neji's side and lay down on his back next to him on the bed, which was still wet with cum. Now he lay next to Neji, who lay on his stomach. Neji gave his lover a look Shikamaru could only describe as predatory…and not unlike a look he'd given him when they were on the yacht.

"I can think of a few", the Hyuuga answered, moving over to his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 written by Bill Brent.
> 
> 2 Written by Tristan Taormino.


	16. Damage Control

**Wednesday, 1:14 P.M.**

Kiba spent the morning cleaning his entire apartment again in preparation for another brutal steam-cleaning effort to get the blood out of the carpet. On the drive to the grocery store he finally allowed himself to ponder the events of the previous evening.

A man had kissed him. A man kissed him, and then he dropped the guy like a sack of potatoes with a single punch.

Okay, so maybe his knee-jerk reaction to being kissed by a man wasn't the most…appropriate one. He was new at this. He was still getting used to the idea of touching and being touched by a man at all! And it would take some time—Kiba already knew that. But if that bizarre sexual dream he'd had was any indication, he was certainly receptive to the idea.

Kiba actually blushed at the memory of that dream—one so hot it had caused him to cum in his pants. He could practically feel hands on his skin even as he remembered. And those words—Kiba remembered them vividly, whispered to him in the dream by the blond cop:  _pretty boy…so sexy…taste so good…_

_Gods._

Kiba blinked slowly. His body was actually responding to the memory of that dream. He shifted in his seat as he waited for a light to change.

He allowed himself to consciously ponder the blond from his dream: Naruto Uzumaki. He'd worked with the guy for three years, and Kiba always thought of him as 'walking sunshine'. He always wondered if Uzumaki had been on Ritalin™ as a child. The guy was overly bright, overly loud and overly energetic to be such a fox.

Kiba made a face.  _Did I just refer to Uzumaki as a fox?!_

 _Hmph_. Well, there was no one else around, why not? Kiba broke the Uzumaki down: long legs, lean, fit physique, natural tan, blue eyes and sunny blond hair. Nice ass. And good-looking in an exotic way—Kiba thought there may have been some asian heritage despite all that blond hair and those scars on his cheeks that resembled whiskers gave him a sort of animalistic appeal.

Appeal, yes—Kiba had been present during happy hours attended by the Uzumaki many times and knew the guy had no shortage of admirers. Male  _and_  female ones, now that he gave the matter some thought. In fact, Kiba suspected at least a couple of their colleagues of harboring a secret male crush on the blond fox.

The realization caused Kiba to smirk. Why  _would_  he be the only one?

Kiba turned left into the parking lot of the grocery store.

* * *

**Wednesday, 3: 13 P.M.**

Kiba stared down at the spot on the carpet that had consisted of Kabuto's blood and saliva before it was steam-cleaned to near-oblivion. There was profound irony in the fact that the Yakushi was a forensics analyst.

Kiba sighed. He hadn't spoken to Yakushi all day. He actually wondered how the man was doing. He knew he'd hit Yakushi hard enough to break a tooth. It wasn't the best way to begin a friendship.

And they  _were_  going to be friends. He could admit now that he needed a friend like Kabuto, one who wouldn't judge him, one he could trust to keep his confidence. Besides, Kiba had agreed, and he was never one to hedge on agreements.

Of course, in light of the previous evening it was entirely possible the Yakushi had changed his mind about wanting to be friends with him. If he had, then it would be Kiba's responsibility to change it back.

Kiba checked the time. School was over, and practice would begin soon. He needed to get the steam cleaner back on his way to practice. Afterward, he would make the call.

* * *

**Wednesday, 4:53 P.M.**

Kiba sat in the driver's seat of his 2000 Honda Civic, dialed the police station and put his cell phone to his ear. It was ringing.

"Konoha Police Department. Officer Manabu speaking."

"Manabu, it's Officer Inuzuka, please put me through to forensics."

"One second, Inuzuka."

The phone was ringing again.

"Forensics, this is Fuuma."

"Fuuma, this is Officer Inuzuka, I need to speak to Yakushi."

"He isn't here; I'm actually covering for him today."

Kiba frowned. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, I'm sorry. Is…there anything  _I_  can help you with?"

"No, but thanks anyway, Fuuma."

Kiba closed the connection and thought for a moment before dialing another phone number and putting the phone back to his ear. It was ringing.

"Niwa here."

"Shizune, this is Kiba."

"Kiba, how are you?"

"I'm great. Listen, Shizune, I'm…I need to talk to Kabuto Yakushi; he's one of your guys on the day shift. Do you know where he is today?"

There was a longer-than-expected silence on the other end before Shizune spoke. "Well, I'll tell you where he should be. He should be at home doped up on painkillers. Apparently he was assaulted by someone he got into an argument with after his shift last night and it cost him two teeth."

 _Two teeth?! Shit!_  Kiba took a deep breath and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"He didn't tell me anything, the attending physician did. Apparently Yakushi told him that he got into a disagreement with someone who got angry and punched him pretty hard, but that he wasn't going to file charges. The medics had him come back this morning to extract what was left of those two teeth; he was prescribed some painkillers and sent home to rest."

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit—_

"Are you two working together on a case?" Shizune asked innocently.

"No. Well, kind of. It's a little hard to explain." Kiba ran his hand through his hair again.  _Shit_.

On the other end, Shizune wondered if something 'special' had blossomed between the two men.  _Ooooh_.

"You know, someone ought to go over and check on him. I tried calling him at home a couple of times today but I haven't gotten an answer. Would you do that, Kiba? He's probably just sleeping but I would feel better if I knew for sure."

"I-I don't know where he lives."

"That's okay. I'll tell you."

* * *

**Wednesday, 5:45 P.M.**

Kiba drove through the sketchy neighborhood to the six-story apartment building where, according to Shizune's information, Kabuto lived, and pulled into the parking lot.

He got out of his car, locked it, and then surveyed his surroundings. The building was flanked on each side by a similar building. There were broken bottles and cigarette butts littering the ground.

_This place makes mine look like the Waldorf Astoria¹._

He'd worked this neighborhood before, and knew that, although there were worse neighborhoods than this one it still wasn't a good place to hang out; so it was  _definitely_  not someplace a person would want to live…unless there weren't other options.

Kiba stealthily made his way to the third floor of the building. It wouldn't surprise him at all to stumble upon a crime in progress in this place. It was a damn good thing he was armed.

The sound of a dog barking inside one of the apartments startled him as he made his way to his destination: apartment 316, which happened to be the apartment at the end of the row.

Kiba didn't like the place. It wasn't well lit and the walls bore graffiti and chipping paint. But there was something else. It was cold.

Not in the sense that the temperature was too low inside. No.

There was a sense of despair that pervaded the walls.

Kiba knocked on the door in the way police officers knock to get someone's attention. Not surprisingly, the sound of barking dogs increased. One person opened his door, stuck his head out in the direction of the knock, then, apparently satisfied that he wasn't needed, went back inside his apartment and closed his door. Kiba could hear shuffling and muted voices behind the door next to Kabuto's.

He couldn't hear anything from Kabuto's apartment. Would Yakushi have a roommate? It was possible, of course; but judging from the size of the building, unlikely unless they were sharing the same room.

Kiba wasn't ready to contemplate that possibility. He knocked again, and then waited. Still nothing.

He thought it out. Shizune told him that he'd been placed on prescription painkillers. If two broken teeth had been pulled from his mouth that morning, then he would definitely have taken them. If he took them, then unless he was superhuman, he was probably out like a light from them. It was the most practical assumption to make given the circumstances. Consequently, it was too soon to consider another theory.

_Of course, he could just be pissed that you knocked out two of his teeth for trying to kiss you and not in the mood to deal with anyone._

Hell, it was feasible. Kiba had felt that way the previous Friday. If that was the case, then giving Kabuto a day to stew in his grump was probably a good idea.

Kiba sighed, shaking his head.  _The man who lives here has asked me to be his friend._

_Am I ready?_

Kiba checked his watch. It was nearly 6PM. He looked up and down the hall, at the stairwell above and below him. There was no one around. He wasn't all that surprised.

_It's not as if these people wouldn't know a cop when they saw one._

Kiba took one of his cards from his pocket, bent down, and slipped it beneath the door. He got up and looked around again. Satisfied that he wasn't going to have to pull his gun on anyone, he stole out of the building the way he came in.

* * *

**Thursday, 9:26 A.M.**

Kiba grabbed his cell phone and called Shizune.

"Niwa here."

"Shizune, it's Kiba. Good morning."

"Kiba, good morning! Is everything all right?"

"It's fine. Listen, I called to tell you that I'm on my way back to Yakushi's place."

"Then it's an even better thing you called. Don't bother going back; Yakushi went into work this morning."

"He did?"

"Yes. Another analyst called me after he arrived. Apparently his face is still pretty bruised, and when she asked him about going back home he practically bit her head off."

_Shit._

"I told her to give him some space. Yakushi's a reliable analyst. I trust him to make good decisions, so if he feels well enough to work I'll leave it alone."

Kiba was silently kicking himself. That bruise and those missing teeth were going to attract attention, and people were going to ask questions. Why did he have to hit him?

"You're right, if he's working then I guess there's no need to worry."

"Why don't you give him a call? You did say you two were working on something, right?"

 _Shit_. "Er, right. I'll do that. He seems raring to get back to work."

"While you're at it, find out what happened to his face."

 _Shit_. "I'll try, Shizune." The instant he uttered the words aloud, Kiba knew he was destined to go to hell for it.

"Thank you, Kiba. I'll talk to you later."

Shizune closed the connection, and Kiba closed his cell phone.

Kiba thought it out. The situation hadn't changed…much. He needed to find out how Yakushi was, and he did—just not from Yakushi himself. There were apparently a couple of medical and dental bills floating around that he now needed to concern himself with. Then there was the unenviable task of having to confess to Shizune that Yakushi lost those teeth and missed a day of work because of him  _before_  she found out from someone else.

 _And I called Uzumaki the 'overly energetic' one. Hmph._ Kiba thought he'd grown out of his 'hyper frat boy jock' phase. Apparently old habits die hard.

At that moment Kiba had renewed respect for every parent, teacher, coach, boss, colleague, friend and lover he'd ever had. He didn't exactly make things easy for any of them, did he?

One thing he knew for sure was that he had to settle things with Yakushi. And he had to do it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 that [world-famous exceptionally swanky hotel](http://waldorfastoria3.hilton.com/en/index.html?WT.srch=1).


	17. Normal

**Thursday, 6: 35 P.M.**

The sound of several dogs barking could be heard in the hall as Kabuto opened the door of his apartment and walked inside. He closed the door, effectively muffling the sound, and then locked the four locks before tossing his keys on the counter.

Kabuto sighed. He was glad to be back in his tiny apartment. It had been a good day. He'd gone back to work ahead of schedule and against the advice of his doctors, but he'd spent the day being in the spotlight. It was a sick way to garner attention, even Kabuto had to admit; still, it made him feel good. Telling his story--or the portion thereof that he chose to reveal to increase its overall mystique—made him feel like everyone else. He felt… _normal_.

And he was in the mood to celebrate.

But first he needed a shower.

Kabuto walked into his small bedroom and, while kicking off his shoes, removed his wristwatch and set it on the dresser. He then pulled his light blue polo shirt over his head, tossing it onto the top of a basket containing dirty laundry. He emptied the pockets of the tan chinos he wore, depositing their contents on the dresser beside his wristwatch. Kabuto pulled a business card from among the contents and held it up. It was the card he'd found lying on the floor in front of his apartment door just before leaving to go to work that morning. On it was the name of a man: Kiba Inuzuka, a police officer for whom Kabuto had sacrificed two of his teeth and a bruise-free face in a successful attempt to befriend.

Kabuto carried that card in his pocket all day. For him it was a symbol of a major achievement. When he thought no one was looking, he'd pull it from his pocket and read it, much the way he was at that moment, and smile. Not too much—he had been playing martyr all day and didn't want anyone to catch on. One of the brightest moments of the day came when a cop with whom he rarely spoke or worked volunteered to pay a visit to the bastard who'd beat up his face and teach him a lesson. Kabuto declined the man's offer, of course, and then decided he would enjoy revealing that bit to Kiba the next time they saw each other.

Which, if Kabuto knew Kiba as well as he thought he did, would be soon.

Kabuto placed the card back on the dresser and finished undressing. Removing the tie from his thick hair, he walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower.

It was taking a few seconds more for the water to heat each time Kabuto needed to take a shower. He'd report the problem to building maintenance, except he knew that getting them to actually fix the heat would likely result in an increase in his rent. There was sad irony in the fact that he worked with law enforcement officials every day and still had to endure that kind of thinly-veiled extortion.

Kabuto stepped under the warm spray of the shower, feeling it saturate his hair and cover his body, and imagining it washing some less desirable aspect of himself down the drain.

He put on his exfoliating gloves and grabbed the C. O. Bigelow™ hair and body wash from the caddy. He squeezed the liquid from its tube into his palms, put it back in the caddy and set about the task of vigorously scrubbing away the lab residue from his body. During working hours Kabuto wore a lab coat and gloves, and at times, a mask over his mouth; still, in his line of work it never hurt to be extra careful. His skin reddened beneath the brisk strokes of his hands. The 'Elixir Green' scent of the wash brought images of success, sex appeal and pine trees to the man's mind.

Once Kabuto was satisfied that he was thoroughly clean, he removed the gloves, grabbed the tube once more and squeezed a generous portion into one hand before replacing the tube in the caddy. Then he rubbed his hands together and reached up to lather his hair.

Deft hands worked the rich suds through thick gray tresses. Kabuto had grown his hair out from a funky punk haircut when he had first become an analyst and, after a particularly unpleasant experience with a barber, was reluctant to have it cut again. It was hard work to maintain—it was insane on warm days and it tangled easily. Still, he had become accustomed to its length and thickness, preferring to wear it bound at his nape rather than giving another overzealous barber a go at his head again.

Kabuto rinsed the mound of suds from his hair. He thought about Inuzuka as he reached for the bottle of conditioner in the caddy. He imagined the man's naked athletic body standing behind him, working the conditioner through Kabuto's wet hair. He imagined the man massaging his scalp with skilled, gentle fingers. Kabuto let out a tiny whimper as he slathered his hands with conditioner and ran them through his hair, closing his eyes to everything except the image of the Inuzuka in his mind and the feel of fingers threaded in his locks.

Kabuto could just hear the Inuzuka now, cooing into his ear in muted tones:  _this will have to be quick. We don't want the water to get cold._

Kabuto removed his conditioner-slickened hands from his head to wrap them around his now-anxious cock. It wasn't often he allowed himself to masturbate while thinking of his colleagues—it was a self-imposed boundary he was reluctant to cross--but in light of the day's events he considered it a special occasion.

 _How does that feel?_  Kabuto could imagine the Inuzuka asking him in a sinful voice. He imagined that strong body behind him with his arms snaked around Kabuto's body and his hands stroking Kabuto's erection while the man's own erection was pressed against Kabuto's ass.

The Yakushi furrowed his brow, his eyes still closed, and those hands still moving.

 _What do you think, Yakushi?_  The Inuzuka in Kabuto's mind questioned.  _How long after I shove my hard cock in your tight ass do you think it would take for you to shoot your load all over the tile in here?_

Kabuto's hands on his cock were frantic now. He began panting. His skin prickled under the spray of the shower that was no longer warm but his mind took no note of it.

_That's what you like, isn't it Yakushi?_

Kabuto could feel his orgasm building. He alternated arms in a manic attempt to maintain his pace. He could practically feel the warmth of the Inuzuka's hard cock sliding between his ass cheeks.

_That's what you want?_

Kabuto moaned, a sound amplified by the walls of the shower.

_Then that's what you'll get, Yakushi. I'll shove my cock in all the way until I'm balls deep and own you until your eyes are rolling back and then…_

Kabuto's moans were increasing in number. His arms were tired but he refused to stop before the impending orgasm crested.

_When you're done spraying the walls in here with that insane backup of lava-hot cum…_

Kabuto was close. So close. It was coming. He folded his bottom lip between his top and bottom teeth, breathing heavily through his nose.

_I'll go lie on your bed on my stomach and let you bounce quarters off my award-winning ass._

" _JACK-POT!"_  Kabuto screamed and his whole body stiffened as ribbon after ribbon of hot cum shot from his cock onto the tiled walls.

Kabuto didn't know how long he stood there after his orgasm, holding himself up with one shaky arm braced against the wall, the other braced against his thigh to keep him from falling down. It was the cold water that brought him out of his haze. He stood upright then, rinsed the conditioner from hair that suddenly felt heavy as best he could and then reached up to adjust the shower head to rinse the cum from the wall in front of him.

"Son of a bitch", Kabuto exclaimed aloud. That was some orgasm. He was still breathing heavily while he watched the white fluid being rinsed down the wall. There was so much of it.

Kabuto turned and turned off the faucets, his wet hair clinging to his back and shoulders. He stepped out of the shower carefully; his legs weren't fully functional again yet.

He reached for a towel as he put the lid down on the toilet and sat down. He dried himself off while soothing his bottom lip with warm strokes of his tongue. The tiny bathroom reeked of his orgasm. Kabuto wondered if it could be smelled in his living room.

On legs still slightly shaky Kabuto got up a short time later. He walked over to the bathroom counter and stood, using his hands to support himself. There he was, in all his naked glory. With almond-shaped dark eyes, he assessed the mirror's image that never seemed to change: a short, pale, scrawny body, with a mound of thick gray hair on top of his head. Kabuto looked at his hands. They were small hands, made for precision work. He looked at his feet. They could use a manicure—maybe he would groom them himself tonight. And, with a sigh, he stared at his penis. It too, was a small thing, and it never got much use. In fact, Kabuto was pretty sure that masturbation was the only reason the thing hadn't just shriveled and fallen off his body.

And then there was that bruise, and the swelling. Kabuto looked up again at the image in the mirror. The bruise seemed much darker today than yesterday, giving it a more dramatic effect, particularly when paired with the swelling from having his broken teeth pulled. It still hurt, though not enough to warrant the dosage of painkillers he'd been prescribed for it. He'd endured that kind of pain and worse in high school, and on a near-daily basis; and he'd rarely been given any medication for it.

Smirking and then shrugging at his predicament, Kabuto grabbed his large-tooth comb and began detangling his hair in long strokes across his scalp. When he was satisfied with the results, he grabbed a hair band from the counter and, smoothing his hair down beneath his hands, bound it at his nape, feeling that damp, heavy ponytail fall down between his shoulder blades.

Kabuto grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, making quick and careful work of brushing his teeth, humming the entire time despite the discomfort. He was spitting the foam into the sink before he realized he was humming  _Love Today¹_. The thought made him smile. He really was in a great mood.

Kabuto grabbed a nearby cup, ran water into it and then drank from it. He swished the water around in his mouth to rinse away the mix of old blood and foamy residue. The muffled sound of dogs barking floated to his ears just as he spit into the sink and short moments before Kabuto heard a knock on his front door.

Kabuto placed the cup back on the counter. He looked toward the bathroom door, as if looking there would tell him who was knocking on the front door.

Kabuto pondered the knock. There were certain possibilities as to who was on the other side of his front door: a neighbor, a lost visitor or a delivery person.

Neighbors didn't often visit anymore. Kabuto had successfully intimidated them from doing that with shop talk. Forensics was often a gory, gross and unsanitary business, the discussion of which was  _not_  for the squeamish.

Lost visitors to that building--to that neighborhood, for that matter--were few and far between. At least, the ones who had the courage to admit they were, in fact, lost.

Kabuto didn't remember having ordered anything recently that anyone should be delivering.

There was another possibility. Kabuto hoped it was the Inuzuka.

In light of recent events it was entirely feasible. Not only had the Inuzuka called the lab to speak to him the day before, he'd figured out where Kabuto lived and paid a visit. Of course, Kabuto had been zonked out from the industrial-strength painkillers necessary after the extraction of two busted teeth, and missed his visit. It delighted Kabuto that the man had made such an effort to get back to him after what had occurred two nights before. It raised Kabuto's hopes that the Inuzuka intended to honor the commitment he'd made to their friendship.

The mystery knocker struck again, with more force. This time the muffled sound of a voice calling out followed.

Kabuto grabbed a towel to wrap around his middle section and casually padded barefoot out of the bathroom, through his bedroom and to his front door.

He peered through the peephole in the door and gulped. Staring back at him was the fuzzy image of brown curls and tanned skin.

It was him.

He was back.

* * *

Kabuto stepped back from the door, at once trying to rein in the girlish giddiness that had quickly saturated his every fiber. He took a deep breath then.

"Who is it?" Kabuto asked through the door.

"Yakushi, it's Inuzuka, open up."

The voice was muffled, but it was definitely Inuzuka's. Kabuto bit his lip. "Are you friend, or are you foe?"

"Dammit Yakushi, open the fucking door!"

With a sigh, Kabuto walked back to the door and unlocked the four locks. He opened the door to find one Kiba Inuzuka standing there wearing a long-sleeved green polo shirt, blue jeans that hugged every contour of his legs and ass, and white sneakers. He carried a grocery bag in each arm.

 _It's a mirage_ , Kabuto thought to himself. He met Kiba's eyes with his own. "It was a legitimate question to ask under the circumstances."

"Dude, move your pasty naked ass before I have to shoot one of your neighbors!"

Kabuto stood aside and allowed Kiba inside. He closed the door behind him and instantly locked the four locks. A tenant made the mistake of forgetting to lock the door in this building only once. Someone was always watching, always observing, always waiting.

And a guy like Kiba Inuzuka paying a visit to this building twice in two days wasn't something that would go unnoticed.

He turned to find the Inuzuka placing the grocery bags on the counter in his kitchen, which wasn't difficult to find. Kabuto's apartment was even smaller than Kiba's.

Kiba's face was buried in one of the grocery bags. "I've got chips, buffalo wings and pizza."

Kiba looked up then, as if suddenly remembering something, and found Kabuto standing there, his damp hair pulled back into its usual style, wearing nothing but a towel and staring at him. He took note of the man's small skinny body and bruised and swollen face. This wasn't the Yakushi that Kiba knew. The man's frailty belied his demeanor—he'd always carried himself like a very powerful person. The impact of the image staring back at him left Kiba speechless for several moments.

It was Kabuto who broke the silence. "I'll be all right to chew, if that's what's worrying you."

 _Right. Chewing_. "Good", was all the Inuzuka could manage in response.

"There's a…pizza tray in the drawer beneath the oven. The, uh, the big bowl is in the cabinet to the left above the sink." Kabuto began to walk past Kiba and into his bedroom.

Kiba blinked. "Where are you going?" he asked, and instantly felt a sense of déjà-vu.

"To get dressed", Kabuto responded over one shoulder. "Wouldn't want my pasty naked ass to blind you. My eyes! My eyes!" Kabuto mimicked, gesturing with his hands for emphasis.

Kiba rolled his eyes as the door to Kabuto's bedroom clicked shut behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kabuto leaned against the bedroom door on the other side, eyes closed. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself.

_Don't panic._

He mentally assessed the situation.

_He's here. Inuzuka's here. In my apartment with me._

_Alone with me._

Kabuto gulped. Theorizing that this day would ultimately come was one thing. Being in the gist of it was quite another.

_Willingly._

Kabuto walked over and opened his underwear drawer to retrieve a clean pair of boxers.  _He looks so hot in green,_  he thought to himself.

Kabuto put on his boxers, and then opened a separate drawer to find a pair of heather gray sweatpants.

 _He's wearing jeans._  Kabuto slipped on his sweatpants.  _Do I have enough beer in my place to handle close proximity to Inuzuka in a pair of jeans?_

Kabuto opened another drawer and pulled out a black tee-shirt bearing the image of two anime characters with menacing expressions posing in front of a giant apple².

He pulled the shirt on over his head.  _Shit, is there enough beer in Konoha for that?_

Kabuto stepped into the slippers sitting next to his bed. Now he was completely dressed. Having masturbated in the shower earlier had relaxed him. He was ready to enjoy this visit from his new friend--the handsome, sexy, athletic, bisexual cop with a short fuse and a left hook that should be declared a lethal weapon.

Kabuto walked back to his bedroom door. He sighed once more before opening the door and walking out.

"So", Kabuto spoke, announcing his entrance, "is there anything to drink in those bags?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 [performed by **Mika**](http://youtu.be/AWiccrTB4LM)
> 
> 2 [this _Death Note_ t-shirt](http://www.tshirtsiwant.com//images/yr15/214100.jpg?osCsid=2c3d2ce021fa0e6ca937be21b3f3b25f%22)


	18. Redemption

Kiba was in the process of preparing their dinner. He looked up to find Kabuto standing there, staring with an expectant look on his face. When had he emerged from his bedroom?

"You in there, Inuzuka?" the smaller man asked.

"What?" was Kiba's response.

"I asked if there was something to drink in those bags you brought in."

"Oh." Kiba turned his head in the direction of the refrigerator. "I put some stuff in your fridge and—do you know there's something in there that looks like a penicillin farm? It's  _gross_."

"That's because it's a penicillin farm." Kabuto moved closer. "So what are we drinking?"

Kiba pulled the door of the refrigerator open. "I tried to cover all the bases, so I brought you water, soda and Guinness™."

Kabuto looked inside and, sure enough, there was a six-pack of Guinness on the bottom shelf. He raised his eyebrows.  _Irish beer._ Kabuto remembered the Inuzuka's reaction when he had brought the beer to taller man's apartment. The fact that Kiba had gotten over his anxiety to return the favor was very telling.

"That's kind of you, Inuzuka."

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing you haven't done for me, Yakushi."

Kabuto smiled. The evening was off to a good start.

"So…how are you feeling?" Kiba asked.

Kabuto gestured with his hand and answered, "I'm fine. It's fine Inuzuka, you don't need to worry." Kabuto made his way toward the loveseat in the living room area and sat down. "I was right back in the saddle today."

"Yeah, I heard." Kiba turned to check the pizza in the oven, and then turned toward Kabuto. "Still, I'm…sorry about your teeth."

"Don't give it another thought. I'm being fitted for replacements in a week. After that no one will ever know they were missing."

"That sounds expensive. Why don't I take care of that for you, since it's all my fault anyway?"

"Because it isn't all your fault." Kabuto stood up then, trying to camouflage the immense giddiness he was feeling at the Inuzuka's chivalry. "I tried to kiss you, remember?"

"I  _know_  that, but…" Kiba responded as he forced away the memory from his mind, "How many doctors and dentists have you been to in the past 48 hours? It isn't fair that—"

"It's  _fine_." Kabuto walked closer. Slowly, though, because he could tell the Inuzuka was feeling anxious. "Why did you come here tonight?"

Kiba made a face then. He wasn't expecting the question. "I was worried about you. After Tuesday night, I thought…well, I didn't know what to think, or what you might have been thinking. I came here tonight to try to make things right between us."

Kabuto snorted. "If you're here to salve your guilty conscience, then feel free to leave whenever you like." He turned to make his way back to the loveseat to sit down.

Kiba's jaw dropped. _What are you saying?_  "I thought we were going to be friends, Yakushi!"

Kabuto sat down calmly, turning to look at Kiba. "We  _are_  friends. That was established on Tuesday night. It won't change as long as that is what we both want."

Kiba shook his head. "Then what—"

"You think I didn't know about you? Inuzuka I've worked with you for two years. I noticed you right off the bat when I got assigned to the day watch. You are all vigor and strength and sparkly personality.  _And_  you love animals. It was impossible for me not to notice you."

Kabuto continued. "Eventually, my curiosity about you got the better of me, so I snuck into a couple of the happy hours at the cop hangouts around town where I thought you'd make an appearance. I would go inside and find myself a spot to sit and observe your interaction with people. I watched the men and women watching you, and I watched you watching the men and women. You probably won't like hearing this, but one doesn't have to be bi or gay to recognize a man who is attracted to other men in addition to women. Your discomfort with being attracted to men made you stick out like a sore thumb even then."

Kabuto ran a smoothing hand over his drying hair. "I'm not exactly sure when I noticed your growing crush on Neji Hyuuga, but I know that by the time it was obvious to me it had become obvious to others. I also noticed that it seemed to be bringing out the worst in you--the harder you worked at denying it, the more of an asshole you became until nobody wanted to deal with you. My guess is that no one called you on it for fear of ending up—oh, I don't know--short two teeth."

"So don't come to my place pretending to care when you're really just feeling guilty. You did the only thing you were going to do in that situation. I knew that going in."

Kiba ran an agitated hand through brown curls. A mixture of guilt, shame and frustration at the Yakushi's revelation picked at his nerves. The situation still didn't make sense to him. "Then why go in? If I'm such an asshole and a loose cannon, why risk it?"

Kabuto got up slowly then, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him, and advanced. "Because I wasn't willing go on watching you be reduced to walking misery all because you didn't want to face your truth: that you, Kiba Inuzuka, like boys as much as you like girls."

Kiba closed his eyes.  _You, Kiba Inuzuka, like boys as much as you like girls._  It was the first time he'd heard someone else make that statement, and the sound of had his heart beating in second gear. He let the statement wash over him, saturating him with a truth he wouldn't-- _couldn't_ \--deny.

Not at that moment.

"It's true", Kiba admitted, taking a deep breath.

"And I don't care how much of an asshole you've been", Kabuto finished in a voice too near the Inuzuka for comfort, "you don't deserve that misery."

Kiba opened his eyes. He could see the Yakushi standing in front of him with an expectant look on his face. He could feel his heartbeat thumping madly in his chest.

And he could smell pizza.

Kiba responded quickly, grabbing the mitts and donning them to open the oven and remove the pizza. He placed the tray with its bubbling pizza on the stovetop and closed the oven door. It hadn't burned, thank goodness. He shed the mitts and placed them on the counter next to the oven.

Kabuto looked on silently.  _That ass should be bronzed_ , he thought to himself, quirking a brow.

"You know", Kiba began, still facing away from Kabuto, "I find it ironic that you accused me of being here for myself and not for you, considering…"

Kiba turned around then. "Did you hear yourself just now? 'Oh, I put my health on the line for you, because I think you're such a swell guy and I just couldn't stand for you to be unhappy.' What am I, a  _girl?_  You think it's that easy to bullshit me, Yakushi?" Kiba snorted then. "I think it's time for you to come clean."

A forced chuckle made its way out of Kabuto's throat. He grabbed his ponytail, letting it slide through his hand before releasing it, a gesture that was not lost on his guest.

 _His hair is almost as long as Hyuuga's—and thick,_ Kiba thought to himself. _I never noticed before._

"Well, you know, you have a point there, Inuzuka", Kabuto responded. "On your worst day I don't think anyone would mistake  _you_  for a girl." Kabuto scanned Kiba's body from his head of brown curls down to his sneakered feet and back again with his eyes for emphasis.

 _Ah, temptation,_  the Yakushi thought to himself.

"You're right. My motives aren't quite as altruistic as I've implied. There's a lot more to all this and, well, I thought I'd have more time before I had to explain it. It's…complicated."

Kiba sighed. He wanted to know everything. "I've got all night, Yakushi."

 _Does that mean if I drag this out you'll spend the night?_  Kabuto gulped. "Well, you might want to grab that six-pack in the fridge. I told you, this gets complicated."

"Are we having pizza, then?"

"Why not? We can talk over here where it's comfortable", Kiba responded, gesturing toward the loveseat.

The structure of Kabuto's apartment was nearly identical to that of Kiba's, except smaller. In front of the loveseat was an old coffee table. Not far from the coffee table on its opposite side was a stand bearing a 52-inch color television.

Kiba took a knife he found in a drawer and split the pizza down the middle. He cut across the pizza again until there were four slices on the tray. He grabbed the six-pack from the refrigerator with one hand, grabbed the pizza tray with the other hand, and made his way over to the living room area to set them down on the table.

Kabuto walked into the kitchen and grabbed napkins before following the Inuzuka to the living room area.

Kiba divided the beers between them. They each grabbed a bottle, opened it, and took a long swig.

" _Aaah_ ", they breathed in unison.

Kabuto looked at Kiba then.  _Do that again._  "You developing a palate for Irish beer, Inuzuka?"

"I guess I am." It  _was_  good beer. Kiba took another swig, and then stared down at the bottle as he held it with both hands, recognizing it for what it was: cold comfort. He was waiting for an explanation something told him he wouldn't like, from the man who was sitting a little closer than Kiba wanted.

Kabuto could see the tension in Kiba's posture. He took a long swig of his own beer, and then set it on the table in front of him.

 _Here we go,_  Kabuto thought to himself.

* * *

"You know", Kabuto began in a low, calm voice, "I remember catching bugs when I was very young, and then studying them for a bit before yanking their arms and legs off their bodies so I could study them some more. I was always fascinated by how the whole represented the parts. Altogether a bug is a bug, a portion of our ecosystem, but take it apart and you discover that it tells an even greater story. I was always interested in the stuff that l couldn't tell just by looking at something--at anything, really."

"Now, when you're a young boy, pulling arms and legs and wings off a bug is common. No one bats an eye. Of course, when I got older I graduated to small animals, and  _that_ wasn't so common. There I was in middle school, this scrawny boy in big glasses with gray hair pulverizing animals into parts in order to study them. Needless to say, I didn't have any friends. I can still remember walking down the hall and hearing the kids whisper 'there's that weird kid'."

"Then came high school, and if you can imagine the worst thing that could have happened to you in high school, that's what happened to me most days. My only ace in the hole was my brain." Kabuto tapped his head with his pointer finger and continued. "I was a straight-A student, which got the attention of the jocks. Imagine my surprise to discover they found me useful! Oh, man, did I follow them around like a lovesick puppy. It gave the word pathetic a completely new meaning! I wanted them to accept me so badly that I did their homework for them, all of them. No one else knew, of course; it had to be a secret. When we were out in public they reamed on me--insulted me, spit on me, threw footballs at my head. But in private, when they needed a grade that made the difference between eligibility and ineligibility, I was the one they came to."

Kabuto shook his head at the memory. "I never turned them away, and I never let them down."

Kabuto took another swig of his beer and then continued. "One guy, a football player, took a...shine to me." Kiba's brow quirked at the revelation. Kabuto glanced at the man. "He was everything you'd expect a star high school athlete to be: built like a Greek god, fast, strong...beautiful. He had quite a following at our school. I remember doing his homework and meeting him to make the handoff, as it were. That's when he told I deserved a reward for all that I'd done for the jocks at our school. Then he threw me a curve ball: he told me he'd caught me staring at him. He told me he thought I was cute in a fragile way. Now, I didn't know I was bi—I didn't know  _what_  I was. I like anyone who likes me, that's the way it's always been. So to say that I fell for it, hook, line and sinker would be an understatement. The next thing I knew I was on my knees in front of the guy and he was coming in my mouth. When it was over, he pushed me away from him and then warned me that he'd hurt me if I told anyone." Kabuto looked up at Kiba then, who was watching him intently. "Even now I wonder if he's somewhere close by, waiting to wail on me for telling our secret."

"That of course was only one of many excruciating experiences I had in high school. Man, I was lucky to get out of that place alive. It never got any better--the more I got wailed on the more I shied away from people, and in the end there was no way to get around being the 'weird kid.'"

Kabuto wasn't watching Kiba. He was too preoccupied with the memories. He turned his bottle of beer up to his mouth and didn't stop drinking until the bottle was empty.

"Fast-forward to now--I'm 31 years old. I don't have friends. I've never been on a date or had a naturally-occurring sexual experience. And what do I do for a living? Forensics--pulling apart the seen to analyze the unseen. My stock in trade since I was a boy."

Kabuto grabbed another bottle of beer and proceeded to open it. He wanted to risk a glance at the other man, but didn't. He just decided he'd wait for him to ask a question. In the meantime, he'd busy himself drinking.

Kabuto's words rang in Kiba's mind. He could easily have been one of those shmucks from that high school. He never realized that kind of behavior could have such a profound effect…he couldn't even imagine an existence so lonely.

Kiba thought of the surroundings—the dark depressing walls of the tiny apartment in a substandard apartment building in a crappy neighborhood and developed increased understanding for the man sitting next to him. Kabuto definitely knew a thing or two about misery.

"So…you want to be friends with me because…you see me as an athlete like the ones you went to high school with?" Kiba asked.

"You're the type of person I'm drawn to, yes, but I think you're a much better person than any of the guys I went to high school with Inuzuka." Kabuto risked a glance at him then. Kiba's brows were furrowed, as if confused. "I helped them in high school because I liked them and wanted their friendship. I helped you for the same reason."

Kiba looked at him then. "You kissed me for a different reason, Yakushi."

"No I didn't. I was trying to help you then too."

"That's not all you were trying to do." Kiba focused his eyes on his host. "You may as well know now that I don't see you that way, Yakushi, I never did. We can be friends…as long as we both want that, but you need to understand that the attraction is only one-sided. I know I never consciously indicated otherwise and I won't accept responsibility for your wounded heart."

Kabuto met Kiba's eyes then. "Ha!" he exclaimed, gulped down his second bottle of beer without stopping and then slammed the empty bottle down on the table in front of them. Kiba watched him, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Kabuto stood up then, looking down at Kiba with mirth in his eyes. "My  _wounded heart?_  You are such a drama bitch! I never said anything about being in love. All right, so I happen to think your ass is the nicest of all the men and women on the day watch. So what? I know I'm not the only person you work with who feels that way."

Kabuto plopped himself back down on the couch with a sigh, aiming a smug expression at his guest and wondering how long it would take for the statement to sink in.

Before Kiba could respond, Kabuto continued. "Listen Inuzuka, I know you're skittish around me because you've suspected what I just admitted to you since the beginning, and you've been right all along. But now  _you_  need to understand something. Two nights ago I tried to kiss you and lost two teeth in the process. Henceforward there will be no more attempts like that from me. You want friendship, you get friendship. Besides…" Kabuto grabbed the third and final bottle of beer and opened it, "I know on my best day I could never even come close to being anything like Neji Hyuuga."

Kabuto made to turn the bottle up to his lips but Kiba stopped him with a hand on his forearm. "You're drinking those awfully fast, Yakushi."

Kiba's eyes were intense. Kabuto met his eyes with his own and wondered which of his previous statements had been responsible. Whether or not it was his intention, Kiba wore his emotions like a wardrobe. It was one of the things about him that Kabuto found appealing.

"If I don't drink them fast they'll get warm."

"They're fine as long as you don't open the bottle."

"Then I guess I had better drink this one then, hadn't I?" Kiba, knowing he'd lost the argument, moved his hand away. Kabuto tilted the bottle and drank from it until it was half-way empty. Some of the beer spilled from one corner of his mouth, leaving a trail down his chin that dripped onto his clothing.

Without warning, Kabuto lifted the hem of his tee-shirt to wipe the beer from his chin, revealing his pale midriff again. A stunned Kiba looked away, though trying not to make it obvious. Kabuto snorted.

"Kabuto", he stated, replacing his shirt.

Kiba turned to him slowly. "What?"

"My name", Kabuto responded. "If you and I are going to be non-sexual friends, then I want you to call me Kabuto."

When Kiba didn't respond Kabuto raised his eyebrows. "Okay?" he added.

Kiba was busy trying to imagine what the Yakushi would have asked him to call him if they were going to be sexual friends. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means I want you to call—"

"Not that, I mean your name. What does it mean?"

"No one has ever asked me that." Kabuto finished off his third bottle of beer, and then belched loudly. "There we go", he added, patting his stomach, and then looked at his friend. "Kabuto is Japanese. It means 'helmet'¹."

"Seriously?" Kiba asked. He was trying to divert the discussion to something less squirmy than who else at work liked him or Neji Hyuuga or what Kabuto looked like out of his clothing. He knew he'd have to talk about those things eventually, but for tonight, he just wanted to know that they were on the same page.

' _Helmet'? What the fuck were his parents on when they came up with that?_

Kabuto belched again, and Kiba blanched.

"Listen, Yakushi—"

" _Ka-bu-to."_

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Fine, dammit. Kabuto. I'll agree to not make our friendship about my guilt as long as you agree that this is friendship only." Kiba extended his hand. "Does that work?"

Kabuto looked down at Kiba's extended hand, then back up at Kiba's face.

"Kiss me", Kabuto demanded.

Kiba frowned. "The fuck?  _Like hell_. Didn't you hear a word I just said? Shake my hand,  _Ka-bu-to_."

Kabuto shook his head. He wasn't sure, but he thought those three beers might have gone to his head a bit faster than they should have. Could the painkillers he'd taken the day before still be having an effect? He looked at the pizza sitting on the table untouched. Was he actually tipsy? It would go a long way toward explaining why he'd just ordered an armed, emotionally unstable male cop to kiss him.

"Fuck that, Inuzuka. I gave you your first guy-on-guy kiss and you almost dislocated my jaw. You owe me a do-over."

"That kiss was bullshit and so is this. Now shake my fucking hand before I pull my Glock and fire on you at point-blank range."

"You won't do that. You're going to do what I told you to."

"And why would I do  _that?_ "

"Two reasons. One, because despite all your blathering about not being attracted to me, you can't help being curious." While Kiba was busy fighting the blush and before he could deny it, Kabuto continued. "And two, because you need me."

It was on the tip of Kiba's tongue to deny it all. Old habits do die hard. But he didn't say anything. He just knew that if he did, he'd find himself in a situation where he would again be apologizing to the older man, and hadn't there been enough of that this week already?

"I'm not asking for  _tongue_ , just…think of it as redemption."

"You said you weren't going to try anything like that anymore."

"I said  _I_  wouldn't try to kiss  _you_  anymore. No one said anything about you kissing me."

"Why can't I be redeemed by you and me shaking hands?"

"Aren't  _you_  the one who came here feeling guilty?"

 _Check mate_. "Fuck." Kiba ran the extended hand through his brown curls, a gesture that was not lost on his host. He wanted to reach a hand up to run through them as well. So to Kiba's shock, he did.

Kiba's body stilled. His first instinct was to defend himself, but he didn't. Kabuto was demonstrating his trust that Kiba would not hurt him anymore.

Kiba had to admit that the gentle, playful movements of Kabuto's hand in Kiba's hair were actually pleasant. He blinked slowly. Kabuto had been right about Kiba needing him. But now there was another, more important issue that Kabuto had made that evening. Kabuto needed Kiba too.

And as Kiba watched the smaller man's expression change as he wove small fingers through his curls he knew their friendship would sorely test him. But he committed himself that not only would he try not to hurt him anymore, but he wouldn't let anyone else hurt him either.

Kabuto sighed.  _They are as soft as they look,_ he thought to himself. "No. Kiss."

Kabuto reluctantly pulled his hand from Kiba's hair. "Look at me," he commanded the younger man, who complied. "I know I'm no Neji Hyuuga."

 _God dammit._  "Would you stop with the—"

"I won't ever ask you to do this again."

There was something there in Kabuto's voice then, a something that erased all of Kiba's reluctance. Kabuto wasn't trying to convince Kiba to sleep with him. He just wanted to know honest intimacy, or as Kabuto had put it earlier, a 'naturally-occurring' experience, and he wanted it with someone he could trust not to hurt him.

Kiba gathered his wits. He'd thought about what it would be like to kiss a man, but he'd never done it. How would he go about kissing a woman? There was a technique, sure. Would that work on a man?

Kiba looked hard at the man next to him, who was waiting with an expectant look on his face for him to make a move. Kiba licked his lips, and watched as Kabuto followed the movement with his eyes.

"Lean in", Kiba directed in a soft voice. Then slowly, the two men leaned in to each other.

"Technically", Kiba stated, the words coming out as heated puffs of air against the Yakushi's waiting mouth, "you didn't ask me to."

Then Kiba closed his eyes and his mouth descended. There were no hands, just the application of soft, steady pressure from Kiba's warm, closed lips against the other's. Kabuto's lips were also warm and surprisingly soft, and tasted of Irish beer, the kind Kiba had recently developed a palate for.

_I'm kissing a man. I'm kissing Kabuto Yakushi._

_Willingly._

_I'm kissing a man._

_It's not bad._

Kabuto's heartbeat was so intense it was jolting his entire body. He wondered if the Inuzuka could tell. For all his convincing, he knew there was nothing that would have stopped the Inuzuka from simply getting up from the couch and walking out, nor would their newfound friendship have suffered for it. Kabuto wasn't sure which comment he'd made had actually done the trick, but he was too into what was happening to care. Kiba Inuzuka was sitting in his living room kissing him.  _On purpose_.

This, he knew, would keep his spank bank brimming for a year.

Kiba broke the kiss and leaned away, absently licking his lips. Kabuto reluctantly followed suit, thinking to himself that, for a do-over, it was a rave. Kiba had effectively redeemed himself.

Awkward silence hung in the air between them. To end it, Kabuto spoke.

"Your uh…pizza's cold. And your beer is warm."

Kiba's quick response caught the Yakushi off-guard. "Nuke the pizza and refrigerate the beer. I brought a video to watch, that is, if you're up for it."

Kabuto's eyes lit up. "I am if you are." The delighted man got up from the loveseat, lamenting the loss of the proximity and thankful that he had only gotten half-hard from their kiss. A small, half-hard penis was easy to camouflage in baggy sweatpants. The Inuzuka would never find out.

He'd also never find out that, in Kabuto Yakushi's 31 years of experiences he'd never actually kissed a man until he met Kiba Inuzuka. They had in fact been  _each other's_  first male kisses.

Kabuto placed the pizza in the microwave to reheat while Kiba cleared the empty beer bottles from the table to throw away. It occurred to Kabuto that they'd spent two nights that week together. So much had changed so quickly, but Kabuto really wasn't surprised. He'd been on the path to where they were at that moment for a long time.

 _Not a mirage,_  Kabuto thought as he watched his gorgeous new friend putter around in his apartment.

_An oasis._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 According to [Leafninja.com](http://leafninja.com/fullbio.php?p=Yakushi_Kabuto).
> 
>  
> 
> Kiba has come a long way since chapter two, hasn't he?


	19. The Talk

"Place them there, by the window."

A sleep-deprived Shikamaru looked on lazily, hands in the pockets of his black jersey pants, as Neji directed a member of the cleaning crew to reposition a vase brimming with a bright bouquet of fresh flowers. The seven-person crew had been hard at work for the past two hours, cleaning, polishing and organizing each room of the penthouse under the Hyuuga's own pinpoint direction. To that end, the windows in every room were open to let in an almost unnatural amount of sunlight and both a steam cleaner and a vacuum cleaner had been going non-stop.

Neji left no detail unattended. Like a man obsessed, he sweat over each one as though his life were dependent upon them. It was a lesson that had been drilled into him during his youth. The elder Hyuugas had always been insistent upon ceremony. Neji still remembered the formal dinners at home with Yukie's parents that typically required three days of preparation.

"Bring that up on the right a bit, it's still a little crooked", Neji directed a man from the crew.

Shikamaru looked around the penthouse and sighed. He'd tried in earnest to tell Neji that all the pomp and grandeur wasn't necessary for a dinner party with his folks. His plea had fallen on deaf ears. Neji shook his head and blathered something in response about protocol for meeting the parents of one's intended for the first time.

"And also, you're more than worth the effort", he told Shikamaru as he leaned in and kissed him, and then went right back to arranging the dinner.

Shikamaru had bitten back a petulant squawk about having been referred to as Neji's 'intended'. It would be a discussion for a later date.

Overall, though, he was secretly delighted that his love was going to so much trouble to impress his parents. No one he dated had ever made such a fuss over him before. The annoying thought that his parents might disapprove of Neji had languished in the back of his mind like the tag sewn into a tee-shirt. Shikamaru didn't want to contemplate that possibility. Yes, his parents were open-minded intellectuals, but that didn't mean they weren't capable of being overprotective. Honestly, Shikamaru didn't know what to expect. He'd never been in a relationship like this one before.

Shikamaru didn't want to contemplate his parents' disapproval because he had already decided what he'd do if they didn't approve. He was a smart man, smart enough to know that his relationship with Neji was very special and not something that could not be— nor should be—easily discarded. Not only would Neji never allow that to happen, Shikamaru didn't want it to either. The two men were deeply in love with each other. The Nara decided that, in the end it was  _his_  life, and not his parents'. Neji was his life mate, and he intended to remain with him no matter what.

Shikamaru only hoped if it came to that, his parents would understand.

Neji moved through each room like a general during battle, followed closely by the eager resource of cleaning crewpersons who darted hither and yon at his command. So Shikamaru found himself a perch out of harm's way.

And watched.

 _At least the lighting fixtures didn't fall on anyone's head,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

It was after 11 when Neji finally allowed the cleaning crew to leave. In their wake was a spotless penthouse that sparkled. Both men stood together in the living room, inspecting the results. Neither had ever seen the place so bright and cheerful. Shikamaru decided that Neji must have been the manager of a luxury hotel in a previous life.

Neji checked his watch. "Next stop, the kitchen", he proclaimed, and began to walk away.

Shikamaru placed a hand on Neji's arm, stopping his stride. "What for? It's not even noon", the Nara asked.

"I have to prep the meat for dinner", was Neji's response.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Let your uncle prep the meat. He said he'd be by early to help out, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I don't want to leave this to chance. Who knows when he'll turn up today?"

"Then let  _me_  prep the meat." Shikamaru took Neji's hands in his own, rubbing the tops of them lightly with his thumbs. "Neji, you're exhausted. You've been up since dawn on four hours of sleep. You need to rest now."

"You're running on the same amount of sleep and you've been up just as long."

"Okay, then let's  _both_  go back to bed for a couple of hours."

"Shikamaru, I  _can't_. This is too im—"

Shikamaru stopped Neji's words with a quick kiss to his lips. "I want you to know how much I love you for your anxiety", the Nara announced. "We're in this together, remember? I've got your back and you've got mine. Besides, you don't want my parents to come here and see us both looking like we've just come off a 48-hour rotation, do you?"

Neji smiled. Shikamaru was right, of course. It  _was_  still early, and he most certainly did not want the Naras to see him with bloodshot eyes with black circles beneath them. An hour or two of rest wouldn't hurt. If his uncle came in while they were resting, Neji knew the elder Hyuuga would take up the mantle in the kitchen.

"Okay, but we rest. No funny business." Neji headed down the hallway toward the bedroom.

"Are you talking to me or to yourself, mister play-in-my-ass-with-a-horse-dildo-until-I'm-screaming-out-my-orgasm-at-3AM?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk, following his lover down the hallway.

Neji maintained his stride and fought down the blush that threatened. "You're the one who brought that thing in here."  _And for the record, you scream even louder when you're getting it from me._

"Well if I had known it was going to turn us  _both_  into sex-addicted insomniacs I would have left it in the store. Did I tell you the lady who sold it to me had red eyes? Not bloodshot eyes—I mean her  _irises_  were the  _color_  of blood."

" _Mmm_. She must have one hell of a collection of dildos at her place."

* * *

Hiashi keyed in the numeric code that silenced the alarm after letting himself into Neji's penthouse. He removed his shoes and socks at the door and slid his feet into a pair of clean, comfortable slippers. His mind absently registered the scent of fresh flowers as he stood up and made his way into the living room.

Hiashi stopped and looked around, whistling. The place was in pristine condition, just as Hiashi expected. There was no one around. Where were his nephew and his partner? He checked his watch. It was after 1PM.

Hiashi poked his head into the kitchen. It gleamed, but there was no one inside.

He checked the dining room. It was immaculate, but empty.

He checked the library. It was polished to perfection, but empty.

The bathroom door was wide open, as was the door to the other bedroom, and both rooms were empty.

Hiashi sighed. There was one more room to check. He tried to convince himself he was going to open the door out of concern for the two men the second before he placed his hand on the knob and turned.

Hiashi pushed the door open slowly and tiptoed in, shutting the door and closing out the light from the hallway. It was dark and nearly impossible to see in the room. Hiashi surmised that Neji had drawn the room-darkening shades, something he only ever did when he was having trouble sleeping. He gave his eyes a few moments to adjust before making his way around the corner to face the bed. He stood still and listened to the faint sound of even breathing as the image in front of him became clearer. Then someone's breath caught, and the sound of rustling could be heard. The breathing evened out again.

Hiashi watched the two handsome men asleep together under the covers in the large bed and smiled. They looked…so serene. So at peace.

And very sexy.

Both men were shirtless, with their hair unbound. Shikamaru slept with his back to Neji, who slept with his forehead resting between Shikamaru's shoulder blades and his hand resting possessively on the Nara's hip. The lower halves of their bodies were silhouetted beneath the covers. Hiashi could only guess what they were wearing under there, if they were wearing anything at all. He quirked a brow. Would they be naked under there? The elder Hyuuga smiled at the possibility of Shikamaru's total frontal nudity merely feet away from where he stood.

 _Twelve inches,_  he thought to himself.  _Gods_.

Realizing where his thoughts were going, Hiashi reluctantly turned to leave the room, silently praising his nephew for bagging a Nara.

* * *

Hiashi walked into the gleaming kitchen. He grabbed a cup from one of the cabinets and a bottle of sake from another and poured himself a drink. He downed the sake all at once, enjoying the way the warm, smooth liquid felt going down. He set the cup down on the counter and looked into the refrigerator. The meat for the dinner was there. He stepped over to the cooler and raised the lid. The fish was inside on ice. The vegetables were inside a plastic bag on the counter next to the cooler. He checked the tall cabinet. There were several bottles of unopened sake inside. Hiashi smiled and closed the cabinet door. He then reached inside another cabinet for an apron to put on. The meat still needed to be prepped.

Hiashi hummed while he peeled the pears that would become part of the marinade when he heard the kitchen door open. He looked up to see Shikamaru stroll into the kitchen wearing his heather gray 'special investigator' tee-shirt, his black jersey pants and slippers. His hair was bound in its usual style and he wore his kanji necklace, which seemed to stand out more than it normally did.

 _Hm, no limp today._  "Good afternoon", Hiashi greeted.

Shikamaru watched his lover's uncle with a non-expression. The handsome man seemed very comfortable in the kitchen wearing an apron, very relaxed. "Good afternoon, Mr. Hyuuga", Shikamaru replied, placing his hands in his pockets.

Hiashi smirked. "Nara, in four hours my nephew is going to meet your parents. I myself have already seen you half-naked and covered in love bites. I think the two of us can safely move to first names from now on, don't you?"

"If you'd like", was Shikamaru's stoic response.

"I would,  _Shikamaru_."

Shikamaru pondered the sound of his name coming from Hiashi's mouth while the elder Hyuuga cut the peeled pears into sections and dropped them into a blender.

Hiashi put the lid on and hit the puree button. The blender whirred to life, turning the fruit into a mushy substance before Hiashi turned it off.

Shikamaru wordlessly took a seat on a stool placed at the island to get a better look.

Hiashi poured the pear puree into a bowl containing tomato paste, sliced mushrooms, chopped onions, crushed garlic and soy sauce. He set the blender down and then grabbed a spoon to mix it all together, humming all the while.

"You've done this a few times, haven't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"A few", Hiashi responded, glancing at the young man. It had been a few moments since Shikamaru came into the kitchen. Hiashi had been expecting his nephew to be close behind.

"Is my nephew all right? I'm not used to seeing you two apart for this long."

"He's fine. He's resting." Shikamaru reached for the sake bottle, spinning it around to where the label was visible.

"Would you like a cup, Shikamaru? Or I could put on some water for tea."

"Grab me a cup, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all." Hiashi grabbed a towel to wipe his hands and then walked over to the high cabinet to retrieve two sake cups. He brought them over and slid one across the island to where Shikamaru sat. He set the other cup on the island for Neji.

"I'll pour", Shikamaru announced, and Hiashi grabbed his sake cup as the Nara grabbed the bottle.

He poured a drink for Hiashi and one for himself, and then set the bottle back on the counter. He and Hiashi raised their cups.

"Kanpai", they spoke in unison, and then drank.

"So", Hiashi began, setting his cup down, "Neji tells me you two have been partners for two years. Did you know each other before then?"

Shikamaru set his cup down as well. "I knew him by reputation, but no, we were not personally acquainted until we were assigned to each other as partners."

"Neji seems to think you're even sharper than he is", Hiashi told the younger man. He turned to retrieve the meat from the refrigerator.

"Neji is very generous with his praise."

"Not as generous as you are." Hiashi took chicken from a plastic container and set it on a cutting board. He grabbed a large knife and began slicing the chicken. "A man would have to be a very quick wit to be able to decipher the security setup on my yacht as fast as you did. It couldn't have taken you more than two-and-a-half minutes to disable the whole thing."

"Two minutes and forty-one seconds. Not my personal best, actually," the Nara responded, and then finished his sake. "Detectives in Konoha are thoroughly trained in security. If I had to guess, I'd say the person who set up the security on your yacht may have even been a contractor for the police department at some point."

Hiashi digested that bit of information. If what Shikamaru said was true, then it was a sure bet that Neji would have figured it out if the Nara hadn't figured it out first. It all came down to the simple matter of which of the two men had been given the opportunity sooner.

"Hiashi", Shikamaru spoke in a voice that demanded the older man's attention. Hiashi decided that his name had a compelling sound coming from the younger man's mouth.

He looked up only to be met with hard, dark eyes. "You'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool me  _or_  my partner. But the two of us together? Spare yourself. You could stay up all night, and it still wouldn't be enough¹."

Hiashi smirked. That sounded a hell of a lot like a challenge. "Oh really?" the older man responded. "Don't be so quick to write me off, Shikamaru. I may come off as a flaky hedonist but trust me when I tell you I'm paying attention. I'll admit you got the jump on me with that security thing—hell, I would have offered you a job with my law firm for that kind of expertise. But I am nothing if not profoundly resourceful. I  _am_  a lawyer, you know."

"A lawyer who specializes in business law, not criminal law."

"That's coming from a detective who specializes in fraud cases. Aren't most of your perpetrators businessmen?"

Hiashi was right. "Most of them, yes", the Nara responded. It stunned him that Hiashi had drawn the parallel between what he and Neji did for a living and what Hiashi did for a living faster than Shikamaru had.

Shikamaru didn't have good experiences with lawyers. He found the lot of them to be flamboyant assholes suffering from delusions of grandeur. Sometimes, they were even found to be financially vested in the criminal activity of the individuals they were defending in court. Shikamaru was suddenly very glad neither he nor Neji had ever come across Hiashi's name while investigating any of their cases.

As if reading the Nara's mind, Hiashi supplied, "you won't ever find my name associated any of your cases, Shikamaru. In fact," he stated, tossing the sliced chicken back into the container and then pulling out a large portion of steak, "the only way the Hyuuga name will ever be associated with fraud is if Neji were investigating a case."

"How can you be so sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because a Hyuuga's livelihood is dependent upon keeping his nose clean, that's how." Hiashi made precision cuts into the steak, slicing it thinly and then tossing the slices into the container with the chicken. "If Neji or I do anything to shame the Hyuuga name it would be most unfortunate for us. It's the rub of being a Hyuuga—one false move, and you're history. Most of us become adults so afraid of doing the wrong thing that we end up doing nothing, just frittering away our lives in a Hyuuga property and living off a Hyuuga stipend. Being a lazy, good-for-nothing Hyuuga is a far more palatable fate than being a criminal Hyuuga, at least in the eyes of our elders."

Shikamaru's face was like stone. "This being born a Hyuuga business sounds very much like a curse."

"It can be, if you're not resourceful, like Neji and me." Hiashi dumped more sliced steak into the container. "Of course, being resourceful can also be a curse. It was in Neji's case."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean Neji hasn't told you how he was cut off from the Hyuuga trust? Our elders basically disowned him after he fought against them in court and won. I'm not even allowed to speak his name—or my brother's--to them anymore."

Shikamaru quirked a brow. He hadn't heard this story. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to like hearing it, but he wanted to know.

"Neji was always trying to disobey them as a young man. It made his life even more difficult than it was already. When he turned eighteen he was due to inherit his father's portion of what _his_  father and I had inherited from  _our_  father. For his disobedience, our elders tried to block his inheritance. They warned him if he didn't wise up he would end up destitute."

Hiashi stopped what he was doing and looked at Shikamaru then. "Neji never cared about being a Hyuuga, but he cared about his father, and our elders knew it. But they didn't expect him to take them to court. They were confident there would be no real contest but Neji was determined. I wasn't permitted to defend Neji but I did what I could for him. In the end, the judge in the case ordered the Hyuuga family to allow Neji his rightful inheritance."

"Neji went his way after that. The elders decided he could try to live his life not being a member of our family, but how difficult would that be after inheriting so much? Besides, Neji had a plan all along that he never strayed from. It seems to have worked out perfectly for him."

Shikamaru scowled. "Perfectly? Neji was alone all that time and you consider that  _perfection?_ "

"I do compared to his alternatives. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you by now what kind of a childhood Neji had."

"You mean what kind of a childhood he  _didn't_  have, and no, you don't need to explain it to me."

Hiashi studied the man in front of him. He was genuinely upset.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, I do, Hiashi, but it's not even about that. Neji stood his ground—why didn't you? You were all that was left of his father. Why haven't you done something— _anything_ —to put a stop to the madness being churned out by the Hyuuga elders?"

Hiashi put his hand up. "Whoa, whoa," he responded in a clipped tone, "you're getting ahead of yourself, Shikamaru. That's the second time today you've pegged me wrong. Let me educate you on a few things."

Hiashi took a seat on one of the stools, chuckling and shaking his head. "You really don't think much of me at all, do you?"

Shikamaru didn't respond. He actually felt a little ashamed of himself.

"That's okay," Hiashi announced, "it doesn't matter anyway."

Hiashi met Shikamaru's eyes then. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that yes, changes are required. I happen to believe in my heart that Neji and I are the key to those changes. Now, if I had rebelled the way Neji did, then there wouldn't be anyone on the inside to bring Neji back in when the time comes. It's in the best interest of the Hyuuga name that I bide my time. Neji's young. With any luck, he's going to outlive the worst of the Hyuugas. When they're all gone, the remaining family members are going to need leadership. Neji will be that leadership."

"What makes you think that's what Neji wants?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not about what Neji wants. It's about who Neji is. He is a Hyuuga, and one who does our name proud. He is a warrior. He is the future of our family, always has been if you ask me. What's going to happen is inevitable."

Hiashi resumed his cutting, having calmed himself enough to continue the task. Shikamaru was still scowling, but Hiashi didn't notice. "Now…I'm a 49-year-old lawyer with no wife and no children. Neji's a 27-year-old cop in what appears to be a long-term union with another man that, unless you know something I don't, won't produce any heirs. So there is a good chance the Hyuuga name will end with us. It's sad, but the alternative is much, much sadder."

Shikamaru couldn't argue with that. There seemed to be nothing but tragedy and loss associated with the Hyuuga name. There was precocious irony in the fact that so many people wanted a piece of what they perceived to be the Hyuuga legacy: those people probably already had it, and didn't even know it.

Shikamaru could never hate the Hyuuga family, though. Without it there would be no Neji Hyuuga.

"Shikamaru", Hiashi spoke in a voice like the one the Nara had used on him earlier. Shikamaru met the man's eyes with his own before Hiashi spoke again. "My nephew loves you. You've shown him what it means to be happy. So in a very real way, you have become as important to the Hyuuga family as I already know you are to the Nara family. That's a heavy burden to bear, but I know if anyone can bear their burdens with majesty, it's you and Neji."

Hiashi smirked. "I believe it was fate that brought the two of you together. A profound destiny exists between our two families."

Shikamaru didn't have a response for that. He didn't know anything about destiny. To him it seemed like the minefield they routinely navigated in the name of their relationship had just become substantially larger, not that it mattered much. Hiashi was right. If anyone were capable of bringing order to the chaos, it was Shikamaru and the man he loved. Whatever Neji decided to do in his future, the Nara would be right beside him.

Hiashi tossed the last of the sliced steak into the container. It was now brimming with raw sliced chicken and beef. He grabbed the spoon that rested in the bowl with the marinade and mixed it some more. He lifted the spoon from the bowl and extended it across the island.

"Taste this," Hiashi directed.

Shikamaru leaned forward without question, taking the spoon into his mouth. The marinade tasted as good as it smelled.

Hiashi eyed him intently. "What do you think?"

"I think you're a very talented cook."

Satisfied with Shikamaru's response, Hiashi pulled back the spoon to taste the marinade himself, dipping his tongue into the bowl of the spoon.

"And I think you're a good person, even if you are prone to bouts of flaky hedonism."

Hiashi quirked a brow, and Shikamaru continued. "I've misjudged you. I'm sorry."

Hiashi smiled a smile that would have totally disarmed anyone who wasn't already madly in love with the elder Hyuuga's nephew.

"Don't give it another thought. Just continue taking excellent care of my nephew."

"I will, you have my word on that." Shikamaru smiled.

Hiashi made to replace the spoon in the bowl of marinade when Shikamaru spoke.

"Don't put that back in there; you just had your tongue in it!"

Hiashi blanched. "So what? It was in your mouth before I put my tongue in it."  _Could that be considered an indirect kiss?_

"All the more reason to wash that spoon before it goes back into that bowl, Hiashi", Shikamaru warned.

Hiashi smirked. "What are you trying to say, Shikamaru? What exactly have you been doing with that mouth of yours? Does it have anything to do with the fact that my nephew still hasn't made an appearance?" Hiashi wiggled his eyebrows.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed. The flaky hedonist was back, but that was nothing new.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 for **sonotgoingthere** of **adultfanfiction.net**.


	20. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Shikamaru and Neji** , courtesy of the remarkable [Gaia77](http://gaia77.deviantart.com/) and used with permission.

"Hello?" Hiashi Hyuuga answered the telephone in his nephew's penthouse.

"Mr. Hyuuga, good afternoon. It's Mango calling from the front gate. There is a police officer here requesting entry. She says it's very important."

 _She?_  Hiashi quirked a brow. "Mango is this officer a slender brown-eyed brunette by any chance?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is she in uniform and carrying a warrant?" Hiashi asked.

The sound of mumbling could be heard before an irate female voice responded on the other end of the line. Hiashi sighed. Apparently she hadn't given up, and now she knew where to find them.

"Mango," Hiashi spoke into the telephone, "if the officer is not in proper uniform and currently in possession of a valid warrant then she is not authorized entry. Tell her that and then send her away."

Hiashi hung up the telephone, setting it down on the bed in the bedroom where he stood in his white tee-shirt and boxers, gray socks and unbuttoned light blue button-down shirt.

He knew she wouldn't give up easily now that she had figured out where they were. It was time to put his contingency plan into action.

Hiashi got down on his knees and crawled beneath the bed. He took hold of an envelope that had been taped inside the footboard and pulled it away, and then crawled out from beneath the bed.

He stood up. His knees were achy and protesting the movements. Times like this reminded him of his advancing age.

Hiashi tossed the envelope on the bed. Then he reached for his navy blue trousers and put them on. Sliding his feet into his slippers, he headed toward the hallway, grabbing the envelope on the way out of the bedroom.

In the hallway, he stood and listened. Judging from the sounds he could hear, his nephew and his partner were still sharing a bath. That was good. It meant that Hiashi could work without interruptions.

Hiashi made his way toward the dining room with confident strides. He needed to work quickly.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet."

Shikamaru sat between Neji's outstretched legs in the large tub, his back against Neji's chest. The Nara had been drawing slow, lazy circles into the sides of Neji's knees with his fingers while Neji absently ran his fingers through Shikamaru's wet, nearly shoulder-length jet-black waves.

"Mmm", was Neji's only response.

"Your uncle did an excellent job with the marinade. Is that a family recipe?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes", Neji responded.

Shikamaru waited for Neji to say something else, anything else. But he didn't. All that could be heard was the sound of the jets under the water in the tub.

"Come on, Neji", Shikamaru urged, "my parents are going to love you. You have nothing to worry about."

"You don't know that, Shikamaru."

"Well, why wouldn't they? You're young, you're hot, you're strong, you're intelligent, you're rich,  _and_  you're a cop. I don't think I could have done better if I'd held auditions."

Neji had to chuckle at that last comment. "Let's just hope your parents share that sentiment."

"I'm sure they will. Now look…I know my dad will probably come in here and bust your balls, but you've held your own with the worst of them so I'm not worried. Just be yourself. My parents will know I'm in good hands."

"And if they don't, Shikamaru? What then?"

"They  _will_ , Neji."

"You're not hearing me, Shikamaru." Shikamaru turned his head to look into the face of his worried lover.

"Your parents love you, and you love them. You have a relationship with them. They raised a great son, Shikamaru. What if they want something more for you, something different? Are you going to defy them? What will that do to your relationship with them?"

"Neji, I—"

"Shikamaru I couldn't bear it if I were the cause of a rift between you and your parents."

"Hey." Shikamaru changed positions so that he was sitting face-to-face with Neji in the Hyuuga's lap. The anxiety Shikamaru saw in Neji's eyes stunned him. "Are you serious? Neji, I am a man capable of making good decisions. I know what I want and that is you. I don't care what my parents tell anyone when they come here tonight, I am committed and that is that. If they don't agree, well, then we'll have to work something out. I do love my parents, Neji, but it's  _my_  life."

Shikamaru pressed his lips to Neji's, and then pressed their foreheads together. "I made my choice two years ago, Neji. I'm not about to change my mind now."

At that moment Neji wanted to cry. He shut his eyes, fearful of escaping tears. It was still amazing to Neji how effortlessly Shikamaru could reduce him to this.

He knew in his heart that Shikamaru had chosen him. He didn't want it to be a reason for his lover to walk away from his family the way that Neji had walked away from his. The Hyuuga wanted to be an addition to the Nara's family, not a replacement for it.

"Neji", Shikamaru began, "we do this together. We're a team. As far as my parents are concerned, their son just grew another head with pale eyes and very long hair."

And just like that, Neji was laughing again. He loved the sound of his own laughter, how easy it had become to laugh, and it made him love the man responsible all the more.

Neji opened his eyes and looked into Shikamaru's face, and knew he had discovered a priceless treasure…one that he would do anything to keep.

* * *

"The white one, the blue one or the gray one?" Neji asked Shikamaru. They had emerged from their bath and groomed themselves and were now in the process of getting dressed. The two men were standing inside Neji's massive closet together wearing socks, boxers, sleeveless undershirts and dress pants.

Shikamaru stood silently for a moment before answering, "The gray one."

Wordlessly, Neji reached for a hanger bearing a light gray button-down shirt, and then pressed a button. A motor whirred and a carousel came to life. Neji pressed the button again when the selection of ties appeared in front of them. Neji retrieved a red tie from the selection and then stepped back.

"No, wait", Shikamaru said, and Neji did.

Shikamaru retrieved a lavender tie from the selection.

Neji looked at the Nara. "Are you going to wear that one?" he asked.

Shikamaru smirked. He never wore ties, and Neji knew it. "No, you are." The Nara raised the tie in the air. "This one enhances your eyes."

"Yes, but now we're losing the contrast between the charcoal gray of the suit and the red of the tie. That shade of lavender isn't much deeper than the light gray of the shirt. It'll blend in until the tie is nearly undetectable", Neji responded.

Shikamaru shook his head. "It will force anyone looking at you to focus on your eyes. You have insane power in your eyes, Neji, and tonight is the kind of night where a thing like that could come in handy."

Neji bit his lip. He still wasn't convinced.

"Look," Shikamaru told him, extending the hand holding the tie to Neji, "just try on the lavender one. If you're not happy, then take it off and put on the red one. Fair enough?"

Neji smirked. "On one condition."

Shikamaru had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"You wear a tie tonight", Neji told him.

"Are you kidding?" Shikamaru asked. "Look, I put on a button-down shirt and dress pants instead of a polo and chinos for you, and now you want me to wear a  _noose?_ "

"It isn't a noose, it's a tie, and you'll look great in one. What have you got against ties?" Neji responded.

"Other than the fact that I find them unnecessary, nothing. We're having dinner with my parents, Neji; none of us need to be wearing a tie."

Neji shook his head. "I don't care what you say, Shikamaru, this evening  _is_  a tie-worthy event. Now all we need to do is find one to enhance  _your_  eyes."

"My eyes are beady and dark brown, any tie will work."

"Not necessarily."

Neji hung the two ties around the handle of the hanger he held in his hand and walked out of the closet with Shikamaru behind him. He walked over to the bed. Shikamaru's white button-down shirt and black belt were laid out for him. Neji placed his own shirt and the ties next to them on the bed and then picked up Shikamaru's shirt.

"Turn around", Neji directed his lover, who complied. Neji held the shirt up to Shikamaru's back and shoulders. "Arms in", he continued, and Shikamaru proceeded to slip each arm into the sleeves of his shirt, shrugging it on.

Neji walked around Shikamaru until they were facing each other. Wordlessly, he began to button the Nara's shirt.

"I haven't had someone dress me since I was eight years old", Shikamaru announced.

Neji didn't respond. He'd had a personal butler who dressed him for special occasions at the elders' direction until he was eighteen years old, but he wasn't going to tell Shikamaru.

When the last button of the shirt was buttoned Neji popped the collar and then reached for the red tie on the bed.

"You're putting the red one on me?" Shikamaru asked.

"You agreed to my condition, I'll take your advice on the tie. Besides," the Hyuuga continued, tying Shikamaru's tie around his neck with consummate skill, "the red looks better on you."

Neji fixed the collar on Shikamaru's shirt, and then stepped back to admire the results. The red did look better on the Nara with his jet-black hair. The white shirt was also a nice contrast to the natural shade of his skin.

Neji smiled. "You need cufflinks."

He walked over to the tall dresser and picked up his favorite pair before returning to where Shikamaru stood near the bed. "Hold up your wrist", he directed gently.

Shikamaru recognized the cufflinks instantly. "Aren't these your favorite pair?" he asked as Neji installed one.

"Mmm", Neji responded, motioning for Shikamaru to hold up his other wrist. "They were my father's."

Shikamaru stilled. "Neji, you shouldn't be putting these on me. They were your father's. What if I lose one?" he asked in a voice laced with anxiety.

Neji looked at his lover and planted a short kiss on his lips. "You won't lose one," he stated. "Please wear them for me, Shikamaru. I'll feel better tonight knowing you're wearing them."

Shikamaru smiled. He couldn't argue with that, now could he? "Okay", he responded, nodding once.

Neji took Shikamaru's hand. "Come here, I need to show you something." Neji led Shikamaru in front of the big mirror that sat in one corner of the room. He stood behind him there.

"You talked about the power in  _my_  eyes, Shikamaru, and then referred to your own like they were boring and insignificant. That isn't fair."

Neji rubbed his hands over Shikamaru's shoulders as he met the man's eyes in the mirror. "I've watched you use those eyes during investigations to reduce a suspect to a shitting mess. And I've seen them half-lidded and glazed from passion. Your eyes tell volumes, Shikamaru; they're a vault of secrets that only you know. They taunt me to want to know you inside out."

Neji began to place light kisses on Shikamaru's nape. Shikamaru blinked slowly.

"Have I mentioned how fucking hot you are in this tie?" Neji asked between kisses that had graduated to light nips of his teeth.

 _Oh, shit_. Shikamaru took a deep breath. His eyes were filled with a mirror image that was setting him ablaze. "Neji, we can't do this now, my parents are going to be here in thirty minutes."

Neji rubbed his swelling cock against the Nara's ass. "I can't help it." Neji's hands began to roam Shikamaru's torso. "That tie looks so sexy on you…you're wearing my father's cufflinks…"

Neji's hands found their way to Shikamaru's crotch that was straining with his twitching erection. "I want to know your secrets, Shikamaru", Neji breathed into his lover's ear.

 _Fuck_. Shikamaru moaned and then grabbed Neji's wrists in a feeble attempt to stay his hands. "Neji we can't, please."

Neji wasn't listening. He motioned for his lover to turn around, then grabbed two handfuls of the Nara's ass and took his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Shikamaru moaned into Neji's mouth, helplessly swept along by the rising tide of their mutual lust. He roamed eager hands across Neji's bare skin and down around the Hyuuga's trim waist before grabbing a handful of his hyper erection.

 _Oh, fuck._  Shikamaru couldn't help it—he wanted Neji just as badly.

"We can do this", Neji panted into Shikamaru's mouth while groping his ass with one hand and his cock with the other. "It won't take long."

"It'll…take…two hours", Shikamaru managed while fighting to keep his pants fastened.

The two men were so caught up in what they were doing that they failed to notice the door to the bedroom opening and closing and the footfall of a lawyer approaching.

"Hey, you two, hands where I can see them," he announced.

Both men froze. Neji moved his hands to a neutral position on Shikamaru's body before turning to look at his uncle with a combination of lust and barely-controlled rage in his eyes.

"There had better be a fucking fire blazing outside this bedroom, uncle."

Hiashi smirked. "There's a fire blazing in here! What's your point?"

Shikamaru stood silently, wiping saliva from his face with the back of his hand and internally thanking Neji's uncle for his interruption. The Nara did not have the strength to stop what was happening.

"Uncle….?" There was an undertone of terror in the question.

Hiashi held up three ties. "Which one should I wear?"

* * *

"You interrupted—" Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to glare at his uncle—"for  _that?!"_

Hiashi cocked his head to one side. "Neji, honestly, you can't do that  _now_ , we're having people over in half an hour! It's a good thing I came in when I did; I smell man-musk."

Hiashi made eye contact with Shikamaru this time, holding the ties for emphasis and ignoring his seething nephew. "Which one?"

"Hm", Shikamaru began, "light blue shirt, navy trousers…I'd tell you to go with the red, but since I'm wearing a red one tonight I recommend the navy blue one with the stripes."

"Yes, I think that's an excellent idea. I didn't think you wore ties, Shikamaru."

"Well, normally I don't, but Neji put in a request so how could I refuse—"

" _EXCUSE_  ME!" Neji interrupted boldly, stopping the two men in mid-sentence. "Shikamaru and I were in the  _middle_  of something in the privacy of  _my_  bedroom."

"More at the beginning of something, from what I can tell," Hiashi responded. "Come on, Neji, you're not dressed, you're as stiff as a pillar and I smell cum. The two of you are going to have to change your underwear and hit the after-shave if you don't want to be outed by old Nara in front of everyone. Shikamaru", Hiashi said, holding up the tie and winking, "thanks for your help."

"Anytime, Hiashi", Shikamaru responded, smiling. Hiashi turned and left the room, his face split by a smile his nephew could not see.

Now Neji was standing there training his scowl on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's smiled wilted. "What?"

When the Hyuuga said nothing, Shikamaru stated, "don't get pissy with me because your uncle stopped you from trying to fuck away your nerves thirty minutes before my mother and father are due to arrive."

He gave Neji a light peck on the lips before walking off. "I'm going to go change my shorts and hit the after-shave."

Neji was too stunned to do anything but watch him walk away.

So he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROFLMAO!


	21. Dinner at Neji's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hiashi Hyuuga, courtesy of the marvelous [**Gaia77**](http://gaia77.deviantart.com/) and used with permission.

Neji Hyuuga was scowling at himself in a mirror.

His anxiety over meeting Shikamaru's parents had given way to shame. Neji had demonstrated such weakness that his uncle felt it necessary to stage an intervention—in the form of a cock-block!

At first Neji was angry with the elder Hyuuga, and then with his lover; eventually, though, it dawned on the man that he had no one to be angry with except himself. After all, if he was nervous now, how much  _more_  nervous would he have been if the first thing he had to tell Shikamaru's parents was why their son was naked, ass-up and out cold in Neji's bedroom when they were all supposed to be having a dinner party?

Neji sighed, shaking his head while adjusting his lavender tie and charcoal gray vest and thinking it was a very good thing he'd only have to do this once.

"Ready?" asked a familiar voice behind him. Neji turned to find his lover and his uncle standing there, smiling.

"As I'll ever be," he responded, knowing it was the truth.

Shikamaru watched as Hiashi and Neji get into position. They stood next to one another in the living room, like two sentry standing guard. Shikamaru couldn't help but think how gorgeous the two men were. Both wore colors that did amazing things to their eyes and hair.  _They look like angels_ , the Nara thought to himself.

That's when it hit him.

_These two men are standing there waiting for me to present Neji as my intended to my parents._

_Did I just refer to Neji as 'my intended?'_

_Holy shit. My parents are coming._

Neji spotted the flash of anxiety in his lover's eyes a split second before someone knocked on the door.

* * *

Shikamaru turned and strode casually toward the door, wiping his palms on his pants as he walked. He checked the peephole. There stood his father on the other side, wiping something off his mother's cheek with his thumb. Shikamaru took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Shikaku and Yoshino Nara stood face-to-face with their son and only child, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smiled. "Hey", he greeted, opening the door wide to allow them in.

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino greeted, enveloping her son in the warmth of a mother's hug. She pulled back to look at him then. "You're thin."

"Don't pester the boy, love. Come here, son", Shikaku greeted, taking his son in a quick embrace.

"Good to see you, Dad", Shikamaru responded. He looked at his parents, then, a smile plastered across his face that he refused to relinquish. He noticed his mother and father were both slightly flushed and bearing an unmistakable scent.

Shikamaru met his father's eyes.  _You didn't._

Shikaku's expression left no room for doubt. Shikamaru had seen that look a thousand times before, and knew what it meant.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"Hey", Shikamaru began, preferring not to contemplate the situation for the moment, "you can take your shoes off and leave them here. These are for you", he informed his mother, pointing to a pair of slippers that sat by the door.

While Yoshino removed her shoes and donned her slippers, Shikamaru glared at his father, who simply shrugged.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

Shikamaru and Yoshino waited for Shikaku to remove his shoes and put on slippers before the trio walked out into the living room.

* * *

Yoshino gasped.

The sight that filled her eyes was at once overwhelming. The room was huge and well-lit. It sparkled and shone under all that light and the sight and scent of flowers were everywhere. She allowed her gaze to span the room before settling curiously on the two men who stood in the middle of it.

And smiled.  _They look like angels,_  she thought to herself.

Shikamaru's eyes met Hiashi's for a split second before he spoke. "Mom, Dad, you remember Hiashi Hyuuga?" he asked, stopping in front of the two Hyuuga men.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to put it behind me", Shikaku responded, taking Hiashi's extended hand.

"How's  _that_  working out,  _Nara?_ " Hiashi practically purred. For a few moments neither man spoke, but merely sized the other up with his eyes while slowly shaking hands. The other three people in the room looked on with curious interest.

 _What the hell is this?!_ Neji thought to himself as he stole a glance at Shikamaru, who glanced back with furrowed brows. Neji cleared his throat.

Hearing what must have been a cue, Hiashi slowly pulled back his hand, turning to face the woman who stood next to Shikaku. His expression transformed to something aptly described as predatory. "Mrs. Nara", Hiashi spoke in a smooth voice, taking her hand and raising it to his mouth, "you are as radiant as ever." Hiashi pressed warm lips to the back of a warm hand, his icy eyes never leaving Yoshino's, who had the grace to blush.

Hiashi quirked a brow.  _Someone's been marking his territory._

"Uncle", came a warning voice from Hiashi's left. He released the woman's hand slowly.

"Folks", Shikamaru announced, "this is Neji Hyuuga. My partner."

All eyes were on Neji now, who simply stood there. The room fell silent for a few awkward moments before Shikaku spoke.

"Playmate is what I've heard", Shikaku responded, stepping up to Neji until the two men were face-to-face.

Neji's earlier shame had given way to curiosity as to what exactly was going on between his uncle and Shikamaru's parents. He looked at the man who looked at him and was a bit dismayed to discover that Shikaku had at least two inches of height on Neji, making him the tallest person in the room.

"That too", was Neji's calm response. He wasn't going to deny it. Shikamaru was his—well-meaning but disapproving parents be damned.

"I guess you can't really mix business and pleasure if you go into the family business, eh, Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked his son while looking at Neji.

Shikamaru didn't respond, but merely pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.  _Gods_.

Neji extended his hand expectantly. Shikaku ignored the gesture, using his hand to cup Neji's chin to inspect his face.

Neji was stunned. There he was, a grown man, being evaluated like some prize pig at a county fair, and by a man who was what Shikamaru would be in twenty years, right down to his hair style. Nevertheless, he stood quietly and waited patiently, reminding himself that this was a special occasion that should not under any condition mandate the use of his special taijutsu.

Shikaku's eyes met Neji's. The elder Nara observed pale orbs, which were softer in color compared to his uncle's, almost liquid. He noted smooth, pale, flawless skin, a delicate mouth and rounded face. He saw the hair, long, rich brown, straight and shiny.

He was taken aback by the vision before him. "You have  _got_  to be the prettiest man I've ever met", he declared, and moving his hand away from the man's face and stepping back. "Isn't he pretty, love?" he asked, eyes still trained on Neji.

"Yes, very", Yoshino concurred, smiling.

Neji didn't honestly know what to do. And did he smell what he thought he smelled? "Thank you", he responded calmly.

" _And_ you're a cop", Shikaku added, smiling. "That's just fucking sexy."

"Dad", Shikamaru warned.

"Relax, son, I'm just getting to know your girlfriend here. You don't mind me referring to you that way do you?" Shikaku asked Neji, a glint of humor warming those hard, dark eyes.

Neji smirked. "I wouldn't mind it if it were accurate, sir. But the fact is--"

" _Er_ , Nara..." Hiashi interrupted Neji and moved over to whisper something into the elder Nara's ear.

Hiashi stepped away and moved back to where Neji stood. The Hyuuga men stood side-by-side, smirking.

Shikaku trained shocked eyes on the Hyuuga men before turning them on Shikamaru, who had an 'oh-gods-here-we-go' expression on his face.

"You've got to be  _fucking_  kidding me. What the  _fuck_ were you two on when you came to  _that_ decision?!"

"Dad, take it easy--" Shikamaru responded.

Shikaku ignored his son. "You're packing man-meat a foot long for what-- _garnish?"_

"Dad,  _calm_ yourself."

"Shikamaru Nara, my one and only son, the fact that you bottom for this...pistol-packing princess violates every conceivable law of nature!"

 _I am the man,_  Neji thought to himself.

"Dad, that is  _enough!_  Neji and I are satisfied with the arrangement. End of story. Now, can we talk about something else please?!"

Shikaku turned to Neji and Hiashi, who stood together with smug expressions on their faces.

 _Damned Hyuugas,_ Shikaku thought to himself.

"Hiashi,  _do_  something about this", the elder Nara directed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"About what?" Neji asked. "Shikamaru is perfectly capable of making good decisions."

"And besides", Hiashi added, "what's there to be done? They are both adults, they can do it however they want to."

"But your nephew doesn't know what he's missing."

Hiashi stepped in front of Shikaku and looked him straight in the eye. "You know, I think you are absolutely right. What's more...I think he probably  _should_ find out how the other half lives. I know I'd like to."

"Uncle!" Neji exclaimed, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. Did he really just proposition Shikamaru's  _father_  right in front of Shikamaru and his mother?! "Please be respectful of all our guests."

"Relax Neji; the Naras know I'm only kidding." Hiashi did not break eye contact with Shikaku, who was visibly frustrated.

"Of course he's kidding, Neji, your uncle knows I don't swing that way."

Hiashi quirked a brow.  _If you gave me half a chance I guarantee I'd have you and your wife in my bed--_ and _on a regular schedule_.  _But you're much too chicken-shit for that, aren't you, Nara?_  
  
Shikamaru was stunned. There was definitely something between his parents and Neji's uncle. But what? And how long had it been going on? And had his father  _actually_  had sex with his mother downstairs before coming up there?

There were way too many questions that really demanded answers, and on a night when neither he nor his partner had expected to be conducting any investigation. Shikamaru was confident it was time for a drink.

" _ **Drinking**_. We should be drinking. Don't you think so, mom?" Shikamaru asked in a slightly raised voice while looking at his mother with a silent plea in his eyes.

Yoshino smiled. "I'd love a drink, Shikamaru."

* * *

Neji bounded into action. "Uncle", he began in a voice that demanded his uncle's attention, "Please give me a hand with the drinks."

Hiashi turned to see his nephew standing there with an expectant look on his face. Realizing the inquisition was inevitable, he conceded. "That's an excellent idea, Neji", he responded.

Both men made their way to the kitchen, Neji with a bit of a sprint to his step that Hiashi found amusing.

* * *

"Mom," Shikamaru asked when he saw the two men enter the kitchen, "if you'd like to go freshen up, the bathroom is the first door on the left just inside that hallway."

"Thank you, sweetheart", she replied, placing a light peck on his forehead. "It's so good to see you, and that man of yours is so beautiful! How did you manage to—"

"Mom", Shikamaru interrupted, placing a hand on Yoshino's shoulder, "we'll talk about this later. I need to speak to Dad alone."

Shikaku's back stiffened at the sound of his son's statement. "All right, dear", Yoshino conceded, and then slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Shikamaru rounded on his father, who stood in a defensive position. Both men's eyes were hard. Anyone watching would swear they were standing in a time warp. There was an image of elder Nara facing a nearly identical image of younger Nara, almost as if in battle.

"Start explaining", was all Shikamaru said.

* * *

The elder Hyuuga was barely inside the door of the kitchen before Neji was closing it behind him. He turned to his nephew, who bore a stunned expression.

"Look, I know what you're going to say", Hiashi announced, casually walking toward the cabinet where the sake bottles were stored.

"Do you?" Neji responded, crossing his arms. "Then enlighten me."

"You were going to accuse me of holding out on you about the true nature of my relationship with the Naras." Hiashi rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "And, well, you would have been right. I kind of omitted a detail or two."

" _A detail or two?!"_  Neji hissed, walking toward his uncle. "Uncle, Shikamaru and I were just out there  _drowning_  in a sea of volatile sexual tension, and not just between you and Shikamaru's _mother_ , but between you and his  _father as well_.  _What the fuck?!"_

"I-i—" Hiashi began, but Neji interrupted him.

"You told me that nothing happened between you and Nara."

"It didn't! I swear. I have not had sex with either of Shikamaru's parents. I give you my word."

"Then what's going on out there, hn? What am I supposed to tell Shikamaru?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Neji", Hiashi told him as he reached into a cabinet beneath the kitchen island for the tea service. "Shikamaru's a big boy. He can handle the details, I'm sure."

"They're his mother and father, uncle." There was a plea in Neji's voice.

"They're still people, Neji. Still human. Still subject to human frailties, human weaknesses." Hiashi smirked. "I'm wearing him down. Eventually he won't be able to fight the temptation anymore and he'll take what I'm offering. He'll get me…and I'll get them both."

Neji's eyes were hard now. "Uncle, you can't seriously mean to sleep with Shikamaru's parents."

"And why not? I'm still a vigorous man, and have you gotten a good look at them? Nara is what Shikamaru will be in twenty years' time and the missus?" Hiashi whistled. "She gives a few of the younger ones a run for their money." Hiashi busied himself preparing tea while Neji pondered whether or not to leave the man tied up in the kitchen for the remainder of the evening.

"These people are my partner's parents!"

"Yes, the same parents who walked into this penthouse tonight reeking of a quickie in the back-seat." Hiashi cocked his head then. "Look, Neji, I knew them  _before_  the three-legged wonder became your boyfriend. If anything, I've got squatter's rights. You two will just have to bite the bullet."

"Ugh!" Neji exclaimed, holding his hands in the air. His uncle could be so stubborn and immature and it was so frustrating and where the  _hell_  was the sake?

* * *

"I don't know what you mean, son", the elder Nara responded, making his way to the couch to sit down.

"Don't play that game with me; I'm 26-years-old, it's not going to work anymore."

" _Ooh_ , listen to the high-powered special investigator lay down the law!"

"Stop trying to change the subject." Shikamaru stood in front of where his father sat, arms crossed, and scowling. " _My mother_  smells like she just walked out of a cathouse. And if that isn't bad enough, you're making goo-goo eyes at my partner's uncle."

"I don't make goo-goo eyes at anyone except your mother."

"They were goo-goo eyes,  _Dad_ , and if you think I'm going to sit idly by and wait for one of you to finally decide to pounce on the other one all night you're mistaken."

"What's he packing, eh?" Shikaku asked, referring to Neji. "Four inches? I bet he hasn't got one-fourth of what you're carrying and you let him bend you over—"

"I am not going to discuss our sex life with you Dad!"

"You weren't blessed with a monster stick for decoration!"

"And you weren't blessed with yours so that you could have sex with mom in random places right before important events either!"

"She is  _my wife_. Therefore it is perfectly within my province to have sex with her in random places before important events. Besides," he finished, crossing his legs with a sigh, "you know how I get when I'm nervous."

Shikamaru cocked his head.  _I can't believe you just admitted to that._

"What's the matter, Dad?" he asked his father with a smirk. "You afraid old Hyuuga is going to charm his way into mom's pants?"

"Well, he'd have to get through me to get into her pants, now wouldn't he?"

Shikamaru's smirk was sinister now. "Exactly the point I was making."

* * *

Neji counted four bottles of sake on the tray next to the tea service and wondered to himself if it would be enough.

"It should be okay to get us started", Hiashi announced as if reading Neji's mind. "I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a drop of junmai-shu left in this place come midnight, though."

"Are you planning to get them drunk, Uncle?" Neji asked has he picked up the tray holding the bottles.

"Nah", Hiashi responded while picking up the tea service. "Too rudimentary. Nara's a chemist, remember? He could drink us all under the table three times over before he'd even start to feel tipsy. Trust me, I've seen it."

Neji was beginning to think that his uncle had spent a lot of time doing and seeing things with the Naras, legal work being the least of them. There was far more going on than a simple dinner party to introduce Neji to the Naras. What the fuck had he and Shikamaru gotten themselves into?

* * *

"What are you trying to say?" Shikaku asked his son.

Shikamaru moved between the coffee table and where his father sat and sat down on the table. He knew he shouldn't be sitting there, but he needed to see his father's reaction to his next statement up close.

"I'm not  _trying_  to say anything", he responded in a low voice, leaning forward. "You want his ass."

Shikaku stood up then. "Take that back or be disinherited."

"Tell me I'm wrong and I'll take it back."

"You—" Shikaku began, pointing at his son, who now stood before him. "You sound just like your mother."

"Really now? Dad, I thought you told me you and mom stopped swinging after college."

"I did. We did."

Shikamaru quirked a brow. "Old habits die hard, though, don't they?"

"If you're suggesting that I'd take up my old ways with Hyuuga, then you can forget it. He isn't worth my time."

"Oh, of course not. That's why you were so nervous tonight you had to have sex with mom  _before you could even get out of the car."_

Shikaku raised a finger at his son's face. "Now look—"

"What's all the fussing about out here?" Yoshino asked as she approached. Shikamaru hadn't heard her emerge from the bathroom.

She walked forward to where her husband stood, grabbing the finger he pointed at their son and kissing it lightly on the tip. "Put that away. This is a party", she directed softly, licking her lips.

 _Gods avail me_ , Shikamaru thought to himself. His father was now looking at his mother with a hungry expression.

"No Mom, Dad", he declared, placing a hand on each shoulder in a gesture of pulling them apart. "Stop that. I do  _not_  want to spend the evening watching the two of you paw at each other. Can we please have just a  _little_  decorum tonight?!"

Just then, the Hyuuga men entered the room from the kitchen pushing an ornate rolling cart loaded with refreshments.

And somehow, Shikamaru knew he'd gotten his answer.


	22. Called on the Carpet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Shika** , courtesy of the dynamic [Gaia77](http://gaia77.deviantart.com/) and used with permission.

The approach of the Hyuuga men bearing a cart loaded with sake inspired a mixture of relief and anxiety in Shikamaru. On the one hand, he needed a drink or two. Or three.  _Badly_. He watched his mother's face light up at their approach and did not miss the sly look Hiashi threw in her direction.

On the other hand, considering Neji's anxiety and Hiashi's solicitous behavior, he considered that abstinence might be the better choice. Shikamaru knew his father had a ridiculously high alcoholic threshold and could be sorely tempted to commit unspeakable acts of malice once the rest of them got drunk.

* * *

Trays bearing sandwiches and tea were unloaded from the cart and onto the coffee table, along with small plates, bottles of sake and sake cups.

"Everything looks so lovely", Yoshino exclaimed. "That china pattern is precious, Neji, where did you find it?"

"It belonged to my parents", Neji responded. The set was a relic that he never brought out of the cabinet where it was kept until that evening. Neji felt rather than saw or heard his lover's reaction to the revelation.

The Hyuuga men moved about with the regal bearing that was a hallmark of having been born into gratuitous wealth. When everyone had been served and was seated, their cups were raised in unison.

"Kanpai."

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji both downed their first cup of sake in one shot, grateful for the smooth warmth of the liquid as it went down and eager for another cup. They set them down and then Neji immediately refilled them.

"So Hiashi," Yoshino began after sipping her sake, "we haven't seen you for a while. How is the practice and everything?"

Hiashi looked at Yoshino, who was giving him a very pleasant smile. He smiled a very pleasant smile in response.  _Her beauty is so honest_ , he thought to himself.  _It's an inspiration._

"Never better", he responded. "We lost Kurosuki and all of his accompanying mayhem and gained a better lawyer. We've moved up in the world." The twinkle in the elder Hyuuga's eyes was enchanting.

"Kurosuki? As in Raiga Kurosuki?" Shikamaru asked.

"You've heard of him?" Hiashi responded.

"I've come across his name a time or two." Shikamaru sipped his sake.

"Well then you're probably well aware that he isn't what one might call mentally stable."

"Yeah, isn't he the lawyer who tried to toss a client out of a fifth-floor window for non-payment?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, but only after failing to toss him out of a window on the  _eighth_  floor after the guy managed to get away. And  _that_  was because he tried unsuccessfully to barricade the guy inside a storage closet."

"Gods", Neji interjected. "What was that guy on?"

"No one knows", Hiashi responded, sipping his sake. "It's rumored he was struck by lightning a couple of times in his life."

"So who is your new lawyer?" Yoshino asked, eager to be part of the discussion she'd started.

"A young blood", Hiashi responded. "Itachi Uchiha, son of Judge Mikoto Uchiha."

"No kidding. How'd you manage to convince a young blood Uchiha to work with you bunch of old guys?" Shikaku asked. Everyone in the room knew of the Uchiha family, which was equal in status to the Hyuuga family, right down to the family's historical peculiarities.

"Good old-fashioned Hyuuga charm", was Hiashi's response. "Er, it didn't hurt that Mikoto's husband Fugaku and I ran in similar circles growing up as well."

"One of your old conquests, Hyuuga?" Shikaku asked in spite of himself. It bothered him that he couldn't help wanting to know.

Hiashi chuckled. "If you're asking me that, then you don't know Mikoto Uchiha." Hiashi put his cup down on the table. "But I find your jealousy charming, Nara."

Bereft of a more appropriate response, Shikaku scowled at Hiashi, who smirked. The elder Nara hoped it would serve as suitable camouflage for the fact that he wasn't as shocked by the statement as he thought he should have been.

Yoshino turned away to hide her smile.  _This is going to be easier than I thought_ , she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the two law enforcement officials seated across from the Naras filled their cups with sake for the third time.

* * *

Shikaku Nara was frustrated. It had been ages since he'd spent so much time with Hiashi Hyuuga, and his discomfort at the man's proximity felt obvious to everyone else in the room. He was torn helplessly between wanting to collect his wife and leave and wanting to collect  _Hiashi and his wife_  and leave.

He had to admit that his son's earlier statement was correct. Hiashi Hyuuga was, by far, the only man Shikaku had ever met that made him ever reconsider swinging. The man was intelligent, charming, and sexy as all hell and he'd been throwing himself at Shikaku for years. The harder it became to resist, the more distance Shikaku felt it necessary to put between them, until any and all relationships between them were dissolved.

To be fair, Shikaku missed the elder Hyuuga's presence in their lives. He was like a bolt of lightning from out of the blue—a phenomenon. They'd begun as a simple lawyer and client, but being so similar in nature, seamlessly evolved into very close friends. Before long Shikaku and Yoshino were spending most of the time they weren't working in the lab with Hiashi. They shared dinners out, dinners in, social events and weekends lazing about on Hiashi's yacht.

Apparently, though, the ghost of Shikaku and Yoshino's youthful exuberance hadn't died, because Yoshino propositioned her husband one day to take Hiashi to bed. And while he had considered it, Shikaku wasn't prepared to reconsider the chaos of a swinging lifestyle. Shikaku and Yoshino had grown up over the years--married, raised a fine son and built a successful business. At that point in their lives the chaos of swinging just wouldn't have been practical. Shikaku denied the request of a woman to whom he had never desired to say no, perhaps for the first time in their married history.

From that point, things soured quickly. Hiashi began applying gentle pressure to Shikaku to take their relationship further as well. Shikaku tried to convince himself that his wife and his lawyer were plotting together but deep down he knew it was bullshit. They all wanted the same thing. Shikaku just didn't have the strength.

So one day Shikaku fired Hiashi and more or less lost his number. Hiashi and Yoshino were disappointed, but unable to make Shikaku change his mind. As far as the elder Nara was concerned, their swinging days were over.

And now, years later, Shikaku was yet again facing the demon that was his inescapable predilection for the long-haired, pale-eyed lawyer. Time, it seemed, had done nothing to fade the man's appeal—or the threesome's desire to be together.

A point hit home all the more by the two men who sat across from him at that moment, that lawyer's nephew--nearly the spitting image of his uncle--and Shikaku's own son, who had started out as the work partner but was now, in a surprising twist, that lawyer's nephew's lover.

Fate, it seemed, was going to have her way.

* * *

"This is a nice place, Neji", Shikaku began, and everyone else in the room stilled. They all knew what was coming—it had been written on his face for awhile.

"Thank you", was Neji's simple response. Shikaku openly met Neji's eyes then, something he'd been reluctant to do since their arrival. Neji's brutal beauty was Shikaku's penance--it made it nearly impossible for Shikaku to question his son's interest. It also forced Shikaku to accept the reality of his own desire for the young man's uncle. They were all just too alike.

"Is Shikamaru living here with you now?" Shikaku asked.

"No", Neji responded. He wasn't going to rise to the bait. He already knew it wasn't about him.

Shikaku eyed his son, who sat quietly next to Neji with a non-expression. The men's legs touched but beyond that they made a simple image of two well-dressed men sitting beside each other.

It was actually a formidable image, Shikaku had to admit, and then wondered if that was the image he and Hiashi had presented back when they were friends.

"Shikamaru, I've got to tell you…I can see your young man here and while the appeal is obvious, I'm having a difficult time figuring out how you went from being in a relationship with two women at the same time to being the bottom in a relationship with a man. How does that work?"

 _Let the game begin_ , Shikamaru thought to himself. "I don't know what to tell you Dad, it is what it is."

"And what is that exactly? Did you get bored?" Shikaku ventured.

"You can look at Neji and honestly ask me that question?"

 _Not honestly_. "So what, are you in love?"

"Yes, Dad, I am in love."

Hiashi and Yoshino, who watched silently, smiled. Neji's heart skipped a beat once more, though his expression didn't change.

Shikaku's heart all but stopped.

"How do you know you're in love?" he asked his son. "You thought you were in love with those girls and look how that turned out? You were a quivering puddle of shit after they cut you loose. What's so special about this?"

Shikamaru made a face then. "Everything", Shikamaru responded. "We're talking about the difference between apples and oranges. I know what I'm feeling, Dad." Shikamaru folded his arms across his chest. "And for the record, I was  _not_  that bad!"

Shikaku snorted. "You came home crying to your mother; don't tell  _me_  you weren't that bad! Look, you're new at this, son. You don't even top! How can I  _not_  worry about what's happening here?"

Shikamaru shook his head. Would his father  _ever_  quit? "Look, Dad, I love you for your concern, honestly…but I've got this."

"What if you're wrong again?" his father asked.

"If I'm wrong again, then I'll just have to deal with it. But I'm taking that chance, Dad."

Shikaku could feel the sweat trickling down his back. He'd never heard his son speak that way about anyone before. If he was surprised about anything, it was the realization of the painful way the fact that Shikamaru had truly found someone was gripping his heart. And not just anyone, but Neji Hyuuga—the only nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga.

Shikaku looked at Neji again and was immediately cognizant of that pain. "And what about you? Are you in love with my son or did you run out of things to do with your trust fund?"

Shikamaru shook his head again. "Dad, come on, you're being silly", he interjected.

"Let him answer the question, son." Both men began to argue then, each one's comments interrupting the other's.

"It's a bullshit question, Dad."

"It isn't bullshit to want to know if my son is being used as a toy."

"It really isn't any of your business, Dad."

"Why won't you just let him answer the question? It's a simple enough question."

"He doesn't owe you any explanations."

"Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he owes  _you_  one."

All noise in the room stopped. Shikamaru instantly wished it hadn't.

Shikaku eyed the young Hyuuga again. "It's a simple enough question, Neji. Are you in love with my son, or what?"

* * *

The time had come.

This was the moment that, at one point, Neji dreaded. He sat quietly as Shikamaru argued with his father about their relationship, and he could certainly sympathize. A man who loved his son was watching him mature and evolve from the young boy who'd once depended on his parents for everything. Shikaku's reluctance to let go could be felt by everyone in the room.

It was a moment that now had Neji filled with a sense of exhilaration. Neji understood that he had a duty to try to set Shikaku's mind at ease.

And Gods avail them both, he was ready.

"Uncle", Neji began, his eyes focused on the man in front of him, "why don't you see how dinner is doing?"

"Sure thing, Neji", Hiashi responded, rising from his chair. "Shikamaru, would you give me a hand?"

It took Shikamaru a couple of seconds to catch on, but he did. He rose from his seat on the couch next to his partner and looked at his mother. "Mom", he called out softly.

"Of course", was her response. Yoshino rose gracefully from her spot next to her husband on the opposite couch. Wordlessly, the three people filed out the room.

* * *

Neji reached for a half-empty bottle of sake to fill his cup for the fourth time. He handed the bottle to Shikaku, who took it easily. Neji raised his cup.

"Kanpai", they both said. As Neji downed the contents of his cup and then set it down, Shikaku turned the bottle up to his mouth, drinking until the bottle was empty and then placing it back on the table.

Neji leaned forward, elbows resting against his thighs, and rubbed his eyes. "The flowers are nice, but they wreak havoc on my eyes."

Neji got up, walking slowly. He remembered his lover's earlier advice about his eyes and grew more confident with each step. Neji stopped when he reached the chair where his uncle had been sitting, and then turned around, training those insanely powerful eyes on Shikaku Nara.

"You know, I've been in law enforcement for three-and-a-half years, and in my line of work, I have learned well how to read people. I know when someone is faking, often before they themselves even realize it." Neji sat down in the chair, which was still warm. "And I know fear. I know what it looks like, what it smells like, and what it sounds like."

Shikaku smirked. "What are you trying to say?"

"Only that you were right." Neji crossed his legs then, resting his arms in his lap.

"I do owe your son an explanation. I need to explain to him why I've known my true feelings for him for the past month but have been too afraid to tell him. It isn't an easy explanation, as I'm sure Shikamaru is well aware. But he deserves one all the same."

Shikaku narrowed his eyes at the younger Hyuuga. "Neji Hyuuga, are you or are you not in love with my son?" he asked.

A stunning smile slowly curved the corners of Neji's mouth. "Yes. I am."

And for the second time that week, Neji had confessed his love for Shikamaru. It was easier the more he was asked to do it, Neji noted with satisfaction, and brought with it an even greater sense of relief.

 _Now all that's left is to tell Shikamaru_.

* * *

_He loves you,_  Shikaku thought to himself as he watched the younger Hyuuga.  _He loves you and you love him._

_My son is in love with you._

Unflinching pale eyes met his own.

* * *

"So you're in love with him", Shikaku responded, "But you won't bottom for him. What's the matter, you afraid my son's schlong is going to be too much for you, Neji?"

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. In the course of his confession he'd nearly forgotten whom he was talking to!

"Mr. Nara, why are you so hung up on our relationship dynamic?"

"Because it doesn't make sense."

"It does to us, and that's all that matters."

"But how can you look at something so…magnificent, and not even consider it?"

"Who said we hadn't considered it, Mr. Nara?" Neji got up and walked back to his original spot on the couch opposite the elder Nara. He could hardly believe he was actually going to have this conversation with Shikamaru's father.

Neji sat down and leaned forward, smirking. "I agree that your son's body is magnificent. And I look forward to the pleasure of being bottom for him."

"So what's the hold-up?" Shikaku asked.

"Oh, there isn't one. Shikamaru just happens to like it the way I give it to him."

Shikaku scowled at the younger Hyuuga. How dare he corrupt his only son! "Well then, I suppose I'll just have to have a talk with Shikamaru."

 _I am the man._  "Good luck with that", Neji responded, quirking a brow. "And now I have a question for  _you_ , Mr. Nara. What exactly are your intentions concerning my uncle?"

Shikaku's body stiffened and his eyes flashed in response to the question.

* * *

Shikaku heard the words "I don't know what you mean" stumble out of his mouth, which suddenly felt dry.

Neji cocked his head. "Congratulations. That makes you the only thing breathing in this penthouse right now that doesn't."

Shikaku stood up then. "I happen to be a happily married man."

Neji stood up as well. "You're also my partner's father but it didn't stop you from practically eating my uncle with your eyes tonight."

Shikaku's eyes grew wide. Would he  _ever_  live this down? "I think you've got that backward, young Hyuuga."

"Oh, please. The attraction between you and my uncle is palpable; we've all been on a steady ration of it since you got here. If you really don't want him, then you've got your work cut out for you to convince him of that."

Neji bit his lip, and then continued. "But if you do want him…I urge you not to let any more grass grow under your decision. My uncle has been waiting for you."

Shikaku looked away. He couldn't let Neji see how the truth was breaking him down. It had been so many years…back then, Shikaku hadn't had the strength to do what Hiashi and Yoshino wanted. Now, tonight, it seemed he no longer had the strength he once did  _not_  to.

"What do you think Shikamaru would say about what you've just told me?" Shikaku asked the younger Hyuuga.

"He would agree with me. Shikamaru loves you both and wants you to be happy. You should know that."

Shikaku looked at Neji again. "If he wants my happiness so much then why doesn't he top?"

Neji snorted. It was like trying to listen to a damaged record. "Your son is not his 'schlong', Mr. Nara. And what he does or doesn't do with it is no one's business but mine."

Shikaku narrowed his eyes at Neji's statement.

Neji quirked a brow in response.  _I am the man._

Shikaku sighed deeply, in concession rather than defeat and feeling some tension leave his body. It was very clear to him now that Neji and Shikamaru loved each other and intended to stay together. His son had been right—the two relationships were completely different.

This one was fate, and Shikaku was learning that fate wasn't one to be trifled with.

The elder Nara realized he was badly in need of a cigarette. "Mind if I smoke?" he asked Neji.

"The balcony is just through those doors", Neji replied, jerking his head for emphasis. "Dinner is served when you're done."

Shikaku made his way to the balcony and stepped outside, closing the doors behind him. Now he was alone with a variety of prickly, inescapable, undeniable feelings that surged in no particular order.

 _I think I'll be drinking my dinner tonight,_  he thought as he reached for his cigarettes.


	23. Out Loud

"It smells wonderful in here!" Yoshino exclaimed, marveling at the array of warming dishes brimming with good food. "Did the two of you do this by yourselves?"

"Actually, the three of us did", Shikamaru responded. "Turns out Hiashi can make a mean marinade."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me, Hiashi has cooked for us many times."

Shikamaru looked at his mother and Hiashi, who were inspecting the dishes in the trays. He'd been curious about the relationship between Hiashi and his parents and it had finally gotten the better of him.

"All right, I give", he began, hands on his hips. "Exactly how long have you three known each other?"

Yoshino looked at Hiashi then. "When was it—seven years ago that my husband hired you?"

"That's right", Hiashi responded. "It was the year some idiot tried to sue you for false and misleading representation."

"That's right…Of course it worked out quite well in the end, the publicity from the suit put us on the map and our profits skyrocketed that year!"

"Yes, those were good times", Hiashi responded, smiling.

Shikamaru took in the scene with interest, doing the math quickly in his brain. Seven years ago he was away at college and dating…which one was it? Sakura? Temari? He was having trouble remembering which of them had come first.

"So, Hiashi", Shikamaru began, "You must have known who I was the day we met. Why did you never mention your chummy friendship with my parents?"

"Well, I didn't think it mattered, and we weren't so chummy anymore by the time you and I met anyway", Hiashi answered.

Shikamaru quirked a brow. "Why not? What happened?" he asked, half-afraid of what the answer would reveal.

"Your father fired me after I made a pass at him", Hiashi confessed.

Shikamaru's eyebrows met his hairline. "You made a pass at my dad and he fired you?"

"Oh, yes, and not just as his lawyer. He washed his hands of Hiashi for good", Yoshino supplied, sighing.

Shikamaru's brows furrowed in confusion. It was obvious from his father's reaction to Hiashi when the two were introduced earlier that evening that he was strongly attracted to the elder Hyuuga. So why had he reacted so severely to Hiashi's overture all those years ago?

"Hiashi…I have a confession to make", Yoshino announced, and both men turned to look at her.

 _Gods, what now?_  Shikamaru thought to himself.

* * *

"There's more to the story behind why my husband fired you. You see, back when we were in college, before we married—well, we experimented sexually. Shikaku was actually quite fond of the practice and I always loved to see him—"

"Mom", Shikamaru interjected, raising a palm in the air, "skip to the point."

"Well", Yoshino continued, "at some point we both agreed that we loved each other and wanted to be together, and decided to take our relationship to the next level. That meant putting a stop to the swinging, which we did. Then we graduated, got married, started the business and had Shikamaru…life became very normal, and it stayed that way—that is, until you came along."

" _I knew it!"_  Hiashi proclaimed. "I can smell a swinger from five miles out, I just  _knew_  he was in denial—"

"Hiashi!" Shikamaru interjected, pointing a finger at the long-haired man. "Please let her finish."

Shikamaru leaned against the kitchen island with his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose, his mind plagued with flashbacks from his youth of his mother and father in compromising positions.

"I knew right away he was taken with you. And how could he not be? I mean I was too. But after all those years of being normal…he fought it hard. You don't know what it was like with him after spending a day in your company. There were times I could barely walk for two days afterward."

 _Gods, here we go again!_  "Mom!" Shikamaru whined. " _Please_  skip to the point, I'm suffering here!"

"All right, Shikamaru", Yoshino relented. "Anyway…I felt like Shikaku was holding himself back because of me. I love my husband, Hiashi, and I didn't want him to hold back if he didn't want to. So—" Yoshino took a deep breath then –" even though we'd agreed that our swinging days were over, I…I asked him to sleep with you."

"You WHAT?!" Shikamaru asked, staring at his mother with wide eyes. "Whatever the hell possessed you?!"

"Well, he wanted it, Shikamaru, and he  _needed_  it!  _I_  needed it! We did the best we could to raise you like an ordinary couple, but it was all a charade. We're free spirits, Shikamaru, we always have been. You were away at college; the business was doing so well, I wanted him to do something for himself. I didn't think he'd freak out and fire Hiashi; I thought he'd jump at the idea. It was only after he fired him that I found out that Hiashi had been propositioning him too. He just went on and on that we weren't those people anymore, but he was only brainwashing himself."

Yoshino turned to Hiashi then. "I've waited five long years for this night. Shikaku misses you, Hiashi, and so do I. He still wants you; anyone in the room can see that. And you still want him too, don't you?" Yoshino walked over to Hiashi, placing her hands flat against his chest and looking into his eyes. "Don't let him leave here tonight without giving you something. He owes it to the three of us."

" _Gods on a freaking ship!"_  Shikamaru exclaimed. He wished there were a way to scrub out his brain. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look at his parents the same way again; and that was saying a great deal considering all that he'd seen and heard his parents do.

Shikamaru was pretty sure his parents had outdone themselves tonight--and they hadn't even gotten to dinner yet.

Yoshino turned back to her son. "I'm sorry, son, I know you didn't want to hear any of this but  _I need this!_  If your father doesn't lighten up I'll wind up dying a  _very_  early death!"

"I do  _not_  believe I'm hearing this!" Shikamaru exclaimed. He felt like he was in a perpetual state of shock. What on earth was with his parents? How could people so highly intelligent and successful be so…deviant?

How could these people be his parents?

"Yoshino", Hiashi finally spoke, "don't worry. Leave it to me."

"What are you planning, Hiashi?" Shikamaru demanded. He'd had more than enough of this insanity.

"I'm just going to talk to your father, Shikamaru."

"About what? I didn't hear you tell Mom that you wanted him too."

Hiashi smiled. Even in the midst of something he couldn't fully comprehend Shikamaru was trying to protect his father.

"Do you really need to hear me say it, Shikamaru?" Hiashi asked. "All right then. Here is my confession to you: I have been hot for your mother and father since the day we all met seven years or so ago. I tried holding back too, but it seemed that fate had other plans for us. Ultimately I had to let your father know what I wanted. I was sure he wanted the same thing, so it surprised me when he fired me and then cut me from their lives. I didn't press the issue out of fear that I'd make things worse."

"I'm not afraid any more. I intend to stake my claim on your parents." Hiashi smirked at the scowl etched into the younger Nara's features. "It would be nice to have your blessing."

 _Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me._  Shikamaru made a face then. "Have at it, Hiashi. Just don't talk to me about it anymore, okay?"

"Oh, Shikamaru!" Yoshino exclaimed, hugging her son. "Thank you. It means so much to me to hear you say that."

"I'm glad, Mom." Shikamaru hugged his mother and sighed.  _We're all freaks, every one of us,_ he thought to himself.

_This is just insane._

* * *

Shikamaru paced the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. His face was expressionless. His mind was nearly numb and had not fully digested everything that had occurred in the kitchen.

_So…Hiashi wants to hump my mother and father, and by all accounts the feelings are mutual._

_While I was away at college this epic almost-affair was happening and no one bothered to tell me until now._

_By some freak twist of fate I have fallen in love with the nephew of the man who has been waiting to hump my mother and father for seven long years._

_I just gave the man who has been waiting to hump my mother and father for seven long years my blessing._

_I wonder if Neji is doing any better out there with my father than I am doing in here with his uncle and my mother?_

_This is a what-the-fuck moment for the record books._

* * *

"I'm very happy for you, Shikamaru", Yoshino tells her son, pulling him from his thoughts. "Neji is just so handsome! How you two managed to work together for two years without jumping each other is a shock to me."

"Mom!" Shikamaru exclaimed.  _We're not all as free-spirited as you and Dad._

"I'm just saying he's hot. Tell me, how did the two of you finally get together?"

Memories of that night flooded the younger Nara's mind. "Um, he brought me here one night and seduced me."

"Shikamaru! Please tell me you made him work for it at least a little bit."

"Mom, come on, I don't feel comfortable having this discussion with you."  _Not after that last discussion. My brain is stir-fried._

"That's just too bad, Shikamaru Nara, I did not raise you to be easy. Now tell me, is he a good kisser? He certainly looks like one."

"All the Hyuuga men are good kissers", Hiashi interjected, looking at Yoshino with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I could demonstrate if you'd like."

Yoshino smiled coyly in response, biting her lip.  _How about you demonstrate on my husband so I can watch_? She thought to herself.

"NO, SHE WOULD NOT", Shikamaru interjected, glaring at Hiashi. "And I don't think her  _husband_  would either."

"Would you care to wager on that?" Hiashi asked him, smirking.

Shikamaru blinked slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _I am not doing this._  "You know I don't like where this discussion is headed, so I'll tell you what. You, and my father and my mother can negotiate this when the three of you get together. Until then, there will be no more propositions. Got that?"

The room was silent for a few moments before Hiashi spoke.

"Understood. But for the record, you were a lot more fun when you had a limp."

Shikamaru scowled at Hiashi's comment. Okay, it was the early morning hours since he'd been laid and it had been a  _very_  bizarre evening. What was he supposed to be, Mr. Happy Fun Ball?

"Limping, huh?" Yoshino asked.

Hiashi smiled. "You should have seen him; he even had the gall to try to cover it up. They spent last weekend on my yacht, and when they returned—"

"HELLO?! Do you think you could refrain from discussing the details of mine and Neji's personal life with my  _mother_  please?!"

"I remember the yacht. We had lots of fun there, didn't we?" Yoshino asked Hiashi. Shikamaru looked at his mother.

"We sure did. If we can convince that husband of yours to come out again, I've had some soundproofing work done."

 _Gods._  Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Hey Mom, don't fall for that. Soundproofing isn't the only work he's had done to that yacht. Stay off of it, if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, don't mind him; he's just talking about the cameras and the motion sensors", Hiashi told Yoshino, who nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. "You know about that?"

Yoshino made a face then. "Where do you think he got the idea from? Your father was a little uptight back then and that was the only—"

"MOM!" Shikamaru was sweating now. Unwanted flashbacks from his youth danced unfettered in his mind.

He needed a drink.

Hiashi and Yoshino looked on silently as Shikamaru walked toward the tall cabinet and removed a bottle of sake. Then, bottle in hand, he walked toward the high cabinet to retrieve a cup.

"Hey, don't forget about us", Hiashi called out.

Shikamaru retrieved another cup from the cabinet and brought them back over to the kitchen island.

He set the bottle and the two cups down on the island, and then, as an afterthought, retrieved another bottle of sake from the tall cabinet.

Shikamaru sat down on a stool and proceeded to open a bottle.

"Where is your cup, Shikamaru?" Hiashi asked.

Shikamaru looked at Hiashi. "I'm not going to need one."

Shikamaru figured after two bottles of sake he'd be too drunk to shoot straight, thus eliminating the temptation.

He poured sake for Hiashi and Yoshino. He was just about to turn the bottle up to his mouth when Neji opened the kitchen door.

* * *

Shikamaru lowered the bottle slowly, watching his lover intently as he walked into the room.

Neji wore no discernible expression on his face. Shikamaru took it as a bad sign.

"Are we ready?" Neji asked.

"All set", Hiashi responded. He turned to Yoshino then. "May I escort you to the dining room?"

"Certainly", Yoshino responded. She hooked her arm into the crook of Hiashi's and strolled out of the room, leaning into his warmth and leaving the two young men alone together.

"Are you all right?" Shikamaru asked when he heard the door click shut.

Neji walked over to his lover. All he could think about was how much he loved the man in front of him and how grateful he was to have that man by his side.

 _I love you,_  he thought to himself, staring into the beautiful eyes of his lover.  _I love you_.

No one spoke for a few moments.

"Say that again."

Shikamaru's voice was barely above a whisper. Neji wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

"Say what again?" Neji asked.

"Neji, come on, don't tease me. Did you mean what you just said?"

"Did I say something?"

"Yes, Neji you said something. Did you mean it or didn't you?"

 _I must have said it out loud._  Neji wasn't sure how to categorize the expression he saw in Shikamaru's face, and what he heard in his voice. Was that worry? Was it frustration? Was it fear? Neji wasn't sure, but he did know that he didn't want Shikamaru to feel any of those things. That was, at that moment, more important to him than anything.

Neji placed his hands on either side of Shikamaru's face and lowered his face to his in a gentle kiss. "I love you", he pointedly stated.

Shikamaru gently wrapped his hands around Neji's wrists. "Say that again", he directed.

Neji kissed him again. "I love you, Shikamaru Nara. I've loved you since that night six weeks ago. And I'm sorry I made you wait so long to hear me say it."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, letting Neji's confession of love saturate his every fiber. He sighed deeply. He had tried to convince himself that it didn't matter, that Neji's actions revealed his feelings and that was enough…somehow, though, hearing him confess made everything make sense, like the last damnable piece of a difficult puzzle being slipped into its rightful place.

"I love you", Neji declared again.

Shikamaru opened his eyes.  _I think I may owe my father one,_  he thought to himself. "I love you too."

They kissed then, playful kisses that started out gentle and easy and tasted like sake. Shikamaru rose from the stool to embrace his lover, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist.

Gentle kisses became more insistent. Neji channeled his feelings into them as if confirming his confession to his lover. Shikamaru poured relief into his eager response. Soon the edges of both men's self-discipline began to erode and they were shamelessly demonstrating their need for each other, pressing their thrumming bodies together, their hands filled with each other's ass and hard cock.

The smell of their mutual arousal cloaked them both. "Ah, shit", Shikamaru declared when Neji nipped his ear. "Neji, we can't do this now, it's time for dinner."

Neji squeezed Shikamaru's ass in response. "We'll tell them you suddenly came down with something."

Shikamaru rubbed himself against Neji's pants. "Yeah, my raging hard-on. We're not going to fool anybody with that."

Neji loved the feel of Shikamaru's long erection rubbing against his pants. He loved it that the younger man only got hard for him. He wanted more.

"Then let's not bother trying. Let's just kick them all out", he suggested.

Neji took Shikamaru's mouth in another heated kiss again, rubbing his erection against him for emphasis. "There's so much I want you to do to me", he told Shikamaru.

Shikamaru quirked a brow. "Oh, really?" he asked. Neji nodded, smiling.

"If you two are serving you had better wash your hands first!" Shikaku's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Upon hearing the voice both men froze. They burst into fits of laughter, each man still holding the other. It felt good to laugh after being in such a tense situation.

Shikamaru kissed Neji hard on the mouth one more time. "We're going to finish this later", he told him with a determined look of lust.

Neji smiled. "It's a date."

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru washed their hands and readjusted their clothing. They set the warming trays on the cart and wheeled it into the dining room. The table was already set. They set the food up on the table and then served to the symphony of giggles coming from the elders seated at the table at the sight of the men's erections. Neither man was embarrassed—modesty was pointless by now.

Neji and Shikamaru sat together on one side of the table. Shikaku and Yoshino sat together opposite them.

Hiashi sat at the head of the table and looked around. He was met with a sight that warmed his heart.

 _A profound destiny exists between our two families,_  he remembered telling Shikamaru.

He was right.

They raised their cups in unison.

"Kanpai."

 


	24. The Rabbit Hole

Shikamaru Nara squirmed in his seat for the fourth time in ten minutes.

Everyone was seated at the dinner table, which brimmed with sautéed vegetables, marinated beef and chicken, rice, sashimi, and sake—lots of it. Neji ate with one hand and rested his other hand in Shikamaru's lap, stroking and intermittently squeezing his erect and twitching cock.

Both men are aroused, which was no secret to anyone in the room. They'd been that way since emerging from the kitchen to serve dinner. Though the elders couldn't see what was happening beneath the table, it was obvious from Shikamaru's squirming and constant clearing of his throat that he was being groped. Shikaku, who had had eaten little but drank much, decided to strike up a conversation with Neji.

"So Neji", the elder Nara began, "what's it like trying to balance your work life with my son and your private life with him?"

Neji thought about his response before answering. "It's fine. We make it work quite well."

"Really?" Shikaku asked. "I mean it's got to be tough trying to catch bad guys when you're running around with a hard-on all day."

"Dad, it isn't like that. Neji and I were both committed to our work before we became committed to each other. I'm confident we do a better than average job of keeping our professional life separate from our private life", Shikamaru interjected.

Typically, the two men  _were_  good at remaining cognizant of the boundaries, and were able to maintain the necessary decorum during working hours. Of course, some workdays were more challenging than others. Those days usually ended on the floor just inside the front door of Neji's penthouse, with a half-naked Shikamaru's knees up around his ears and a half-dressed Neji pounding hell into him.

But those occasions were rare.

"You think your bosses and your colleagues are still in the dark about you two? Now, after all this time?" Shikaku asked.

"No one in this room is that naïve, Mr. Nara."

"Well then both of you must have come up with a contingency plan in case Shikamaru loses his job. I can't imagine any police department would be that tolerant."

Neji smirked at the elder Nara's comments. "You're probably right, Mr. Nara. The Konoha Police Department may not be very tolerant of two partners on the force being romantic partners off-duty. I guess we'll all find out soon enough."

Shikamaru began to respond, but Neji's hand squeezing his crotch stopped him. "As for our…contingency plan, it's no secret to anyone here that I am wealthy, so, as you might imagine, if Shikamaru is relieved of his duty he is most welcome to come and live with me. I'll take especially good care of him."

"You mean you'll keep him. Like a man keeps his whore."

"Your son is not a whore, Mr. Nara, nor have I ever thought of him that way."

"You just did."

"All right Dad, stop, that's enough." Shikamaru was scowling at his father.

"What happens if they fire you, Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked his son. "You became a cop instead of going into business with your family. What choice will you make if you can't be a cop anymore?"

"Is that what this is about? Me not joining you at Nara Labs?" Shikamaru responded.

"You said you had to make your own way. You can't do that living off Hyuuga money."

"Then I'd find a different way, Dad. What is it—I have found someone I care about and suddenly I'm incompetent?"

"I just don't want your boyfriend here to think he owns you now. You are a Nara, above all else. I'd hope to make you my successor at the lab someday. Neji here needs to understand that you are part of something besides your relationship with him, that's all."

"What makes you think he doesn't? Because I bottom?" Shikamaru asked in frustration. "What is with you?"

"I'm just looking out for you, son. I only want what's best for you."

"Dad, I  _have_  what is best for me—right here. What is most important in the world to me is sitting in this room with me. You, mom, Hiashi and Neji—you're  _all_  important to me now."

The words were out of Shikamaru's mouth before he could fully contemplate them. They rang in everyone's ears, Shikamaru's included. Hiashi looked around the room, gauging the different responses while refusing to think about his own.

"Dad, I'm always going to love you and mom. Nothing would change that. But I love Neji too—and I'm not leaving him. If I can't be a cop, then I'll work something out. Neji will stand by me no matter what I do."

There it was again; the voice that spoke with a certainty that destiny was being fulfilled in the union of Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga. Shikaku felt his heart break a little. His little boy--his young man--was no more. Shikamaru was all grown up now, and moving forward in his life.

Neji's heart was fluttering again. "And what about you, Mr. Nara?" he asked the elder. Shikamaru looked at Neji then. Neji didn't return his stare, but squeezed his crotch in response. "You are a wealthy man married to a beautiful woman and contemplating keeping a man on the side. You are not in a position to throw stones."

Shikaku scowled at the younger Hyuuga's presumptuousness. "That is totally different. My wife consents, my son consents, and the man you speak of is wealthier than both of us."

Neji smirked. "So it  _can_  work. You  _can_  make your own way in life with a wealthy lover by your side."

Neji's statement effectively cut off anything Shikaku could say in response. He didn't know if what Neji said was true, but he had set his cap to find out, with high expectations. Why couldn't he give Shikamaru the same benefit of the doubt?

"If I may, Mr. Nara, you're too focused on what you might lose. Stop for a moment to think about all you stand to gain. Look around you—it's all changing right now. Why fight it?" Neji asked.

Hiashi looked back and forth between his nephew and his soon-to-be-lover. He was beaming with pride for them and the way they were both vigorously defending what was precious to them—Shikamaru Nara.

Hiashi remembered a conversation not unlike this one that had occurred earlier that day between him and Shikamaru--about Neji. It was clear to the elder Hyuuga that the two young men were very much loved and cared for, and the notion in his mind that the hand of fate was hard at work in the lives of everyone in the room at that moment had been reinforced.

Neji was right. It was all changing, right now.

The sound of the telephone ringing brought Hiashi out of his thoughts. "Excuse me", he informed the table, rising to leave the room.

* * *

Shikaku sat scowling at his son and his son's smug, wealthy, handsome lover—the smug, wealthy handsome lover who was more or less a younger version of the lawyer he himself had been hot to get his body parts on or into for seven years. Shikaku resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to win an argument tonight no matter how he tried, but resignation did little to bring serenity to his stubborn heart.

 _Damned Hyuugas_ , Shikaku thought to himself.

He trained that beady stare on his son again. "You won't top him? Not even once?" he asked him.

Shikamaru returned his father's beady stare with an annoyed expression. "No", he responded, shaking his head.

Yoshino cleared her throat then, hoping it would drown the giggle that had escaped.

* * *

Hiashi picked up the telephone in the foyer. "Hello?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, this is Mango, down at the gate. The lady cop is back and threatening bodily injury if we don't let her pass. She seems very determined."

Hiashi smirked. He had a feeling she'd be back. "It's all right, Mango, you can let her up now."

"Thank you, sir." The line went dead.

Hiashi hung up the phone and went back to the dining room.

He stopped in the doorway. "Neji", he called, "may I speak to you for a moment?" Hiashi turned and walked out again.

Neji rose and left the dining room to speak with his uncle. Shikamaru's cock smarted from the sudden loss of warmth.

Neji found his uncle standing in the foyer with an undecipherable expression on his face.

He furrowed his brows. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Neji asked.

"Er, well…there's no good way to answer that question", Hiashi responded.

Neji resisted an eye-roll and glared at his uncle. "What have you done, uncle?" he asked.

Hiashi sighed. "We're having another guest for dinner."

Neji made a face then. "Who?" he asked.

Hiashi gulped. "Tenten Kire."

Neji's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Uncle, we are in the middle of a dinner party in the  _Twilight Zone_ © and you go and invite that woman into my home? What were you thinking?!"

"Look, it had to happen sometime, and I thought it best that we have it out here, tonight, and be done with it. Don't worry. I've anticipated her. It's going to be fine."

"What are you planning, uncle?" Neji asked, half-afraid of the answer.

Hiashi smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

 _Finally!_  Tenten thought to herself. It had taken a little time, but she'd figured out where the younger Hyuuga lived, and then watched for any signs of the elder. Her hunch had been correct, of course. Hiashi had been spending time with his nephew and his nephew's 'partner'.

She sat on that bit of information at first in the hopes that Hiashi would simply come to his senses and call her, but it didn't happen. Another argument (followed by a brutally satisfying make-up sex session) with Asuma ended up being her tipping point, and she decided it would just be bad for her health to wait for either man to come to their senses for one moment longer.

After all, Tenten wasn't getting any younger.

So she showed up at the gate of the posh apartment building, asking for, and then demanding entrance. She was refused. She left in an effort to appear cooperative but returned a few hours later, this time dressed to the nines and bound and determined to be allowed inside. If Hiashi wasn't there, she reasoned, then she wouldn't leave until he came to collect her. She was going to have her say.

Her aggressive efforts proved fruitful. She was allowed through the gate and given directions to the penthouse apartment on the fourth floor.

After three weeks she was finally going to confront Hiashi Hyuuga.

* * *

She approached the door marked 404 feeling like she'd fallen down the proverbial rabbit-hole. The building was posh in a way she wasn't used to. She marveled at how pristine everything was kept and was amused by the gratuitous array of security cameras installed everywhere.

One thing was for certain: anyone who lived here had to be rolling in money.

Tenten knocked, anxiety tearing at the corners of her mind.

It was Neji who opened the door, no discernible expression on his pretty face. He moved aside to allow her to pass. Tenten walked past him into the foyer without taking her eyes off him. She noted his state of dress.

 _Damned if he doesn't look good enough to eat._  "Have I interrupted something important?" she asked Neji, who smirked as he closed the door behind her.

"Not at all", Hiashi interjected, walking toward Tenten and Neji. "In fact your timing could not have been better."

Tenten aimed a scowl at Hiashi, who was also dressed for an occasion.  _Fuck!_  She thought, eye-balling the two men.  _No two single men from the same family should be this fucking hot!_   _It's practically criminal!_ "We need to talk, Hiashi", she declared in an authoritative voice that belied her frustration.

"Of course", Hiashi responded in a pleasant voice, offering her his arm. Tenten looked at him and then at Neji and, sensing no cause for alarm, hooked her arm into Hiashi's and walked with him into the living room. Neji was right behind them.

Tenten's eyes grew wide and she gasped at the magnificent sight before her. Everything was bright, shiny and fragrant. The ceilings were tall. The word luxe didn't do the place justice.  _Neji lives here?_  She thought to herself.

_Are there any more single brooding Hyuuga men hiding in plain sight in this town?_

Tenten, Hiashi and Neji entered the dining room. Neji maintained his position behind the pair. Tenten again marveled at how bright and sparkly everything was and how good it smelled, and then noted the other guests in the room. Nara was sitting on one side of the table, talking to a couple seated directly across from him that should have been his parents.

 _Holy shit,_  she thought to herself.  _The parents are here! This is straight out of a movie!_

All eyes were on the trio as they entered the room. If Shikamaru was surprised to see Tenten there he didn't show it.

Shikaku watched the lithe brunette with her armed hooked into Hiashi's and was annoyed by the pang of jealousy he felt.  _She's pretty,_  he thought to himself.  _His latest plaything, no doubt._

 _They have a lot of hair together,_  Yoshino thought as she watched Tenten where she stood next to Hiashi.  _Whatever, she's on her way out anyway._

Hiashi looked at Tenten. "You look beautiful tonight", he told her, and meant it. He was reminded why she'd gotten his attention in the first place. Before she could respond, he looked toward the guests in the room. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Tenten Kire, a detective with the Konoha Police Department and from what I hear, an excellent marksperson."

Neji took it as his cue to go back to his seat. He casually made his way to the chair next to Shikamaru and sat down, leaning in briefly.

"Keep your guard up", he whispered to Shikamaru before righting himself. Shikamaru nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

 _This one is a cop too?_  Shikaku thought to himself.  _She looks like a brunette Barbie™ doll!_

Hiashi turned to Tenten once more. "Would you care to sit? There's plenty to eat and drink if you are so inclined."

Tenten unhooked her arm from Hiashi's, wondering what kind of game he was playing. Were they supposed to pretend that what happened between them was okay?

Tenten shook her head. "No, I don't want to sit and I don't want to eat and I don't want to drink." She looked around the room at all the faces staring back at her. She had an audience; she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

She turned back to Hiashi then. "Hyuuga, where have you been? It's been three weeks since I've seen or heard from you. Didn't that night mean anything to you? You're full of pretty words when you want something, but you're out the door in a flash once you get it! You didn't even have the decency of calling me to make sure I got home okay! I have feelings for you, you know! How can you be such a predator, you lying--"

"Enough!" Neji barked, rising from his chair and moving over to where they stood to face her. How dare she come into his home and bad-mouth his uncle, and in front of people she didn't even know! "You've come quite a long way to chastise my uncle, and now your time is up. I'll see you to the door."

At Neji's approach, Tenten's stance changed. She wasn't leaving until she was ready.

Hiashi backed away slowly and quietly exited the dining room.

"You don't frighten me!" Tenten countered hotly. "Special investigator; taijutsu expert. I know taijutsu too! Know what else? I take out the tires on your vehicle while you are maneuvering a curve in the dark from 100 yards away using a lighter, a magnifying glass, acupuncture needles and a blowgun!" She scowled at Neji then. "You Hyuugas think you're untouchable. Well you're not! You're all full of shit and what's more you've pissed off the wrong—"

"ENOUGH!" Shikamaru rose from his seat this time, eyeballing Tenten. Didn't the woman know when to cut her losses?

Tenten rolled her eyes at the younger Nara.  _Here comes the damsel rushing to his knight's defense!_  "Sit down, Nara", she told him in a bored tone, "you're a fucktoy, not a fighter. The grown-ups are talking."

Shikaku and Yoshino looked on, sake cups in hand, thoroughly entertained by the drama.

"You are embarrassing yourself", Neji cautioned her in a warning tone.

" _I'm_  embarrassing  _myself?_  That's a stone rip coming from you, you are  _fucking_  your  _partner!_ " Tenten countered. "What's with you Hyuugas...you think because you are good-looking and have money you can walk around with your dicks hanging out?"

The snickers coming from the couple at the table distracted Tenten for a moment before Shikamaru spoke.

"Alright, that was completely uncalled for", he told her in a voice meant to subdue her. "You have done nothing but insult the Hyuuga family since we met you. You need to leave before I forget my manners", he warned.  _Troublesome bitch!_

 _And no one's even going to try to deny it!_  "Make me", she challenged.

It was a stalemate. The three gorgeous police officers stood in the dining room, bodies taut with tension. Tenten looked back and forth between Neji and Shikamaru, who were visibly annoyed. She smirked, pleased that she was getting to them both.

 _They'll probably have amazing sex when this is over_ , she thought to herself.

Hiashi stole back into the room then, assessing the scene in front of him, and smirked. It was game time.

"Tenten", he called in a calming voice. "Don't be angry. Please, sit down", he offered.

Tenten rounded on the older man. "I am not going to sit down. What will you do to make this situation right, Hiashi?" She asked.

"Would you please just sit down?" Hiashi asked again, his voice hopeful.

"No", she responded, shaking her head. "I want some answers. So get on your knees and start talking. Do it now", she ordered.

Neji looked at his uncle, but couldn't decipher the older man's expression.

Shikamaru was quietly calming down. He looked at Neji, who gave him a telling glance. Shikamaru instantly slipped into game mode, as did Neji, and then waited for Hiashi's next move.

Hiashi extended a hand holding a large flat envelope toward Tenten. "I just want to give you this", he told her. His voice remained calm.

 _What's this?_  Tenten thought to herself. She looked into Hiashi's icy eyes before taking the envelope from him.

All eyes watched as she opened the envelope. She pulled it open at the top and looked inside before taking out the contents. What she saw inside caused her to pale and stiffen.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth, suddenly dry, gaped. Words were forming in her brain in a jumble that failed to make their way to her mouth. She looked at Hiashi, who was smirking, with a look of sheer horror.

"You were holding out on me, 'Tenten-kitty'", he told her. "I had no idea you were that flexible."

"Don't call me that! Don't  _ever_  call me that!" She fumed. "Where did you get these?! How could you---"

"My nephew, to whom you've been  _so_  kind, called in a favor", Hiashi interjected.

 _I did?_  Neji thought to himself before Tenten turned to him and glared. "This constitutes misappropriation of police assets! I'll have you placed on report for this!"

"For what?" Neji asked her calmly. He had no idea what that enveloped even contained! "I haven't misappropriated a damn thing."

"No, but your Captain Sarutobi certainly did, and from the looks of it, he had an excellent time doing it", Hiashi supplied, still smirking.

Neji and Shikamaru simultaneously quirked a brow.  _Kire and Captain Sarutobi?!_  They both thought. The proof, apparently, was in the woman's hands.

Tenten was shocked. "That was a long time ago!" she defended.

"Well", Hiashi responded, "only if you consider nine days a long time. Tell me, how hard was it to maintain that position on the balance beam? Your abdominals have got to be like steel!"

 _Balance beam?_  They all thought.

"You got an extra set of photos, Hyuuga? I wouldn't mind having a look at that myself", Shikaku asked. Yoshino sat beside him, nodding.

"Dad!" Shikamaru admonished.

Tenten turned to Shikaku then. "You're disgraceful!" she hissed. Before either of the Naras could respond, Shikamaru spoke up.

"Shut the hell up, Kire", he warned, "Before I shut you up."

"Be sure to use something big when you do it, Shikamaru", Hiashi advised. "That one can deep-throat a can of Olde English 800¹, I guarantee it."

Tenten was blushing now and unable to meet anyone's eyes.  _How dare he! Who took those photos?! What have I gotten myself into?_  
  
"Oh, Shikamaru's got something REAL big he can use", Shikaku volunteered, smirking.

 _That is MINE,_ Neji thought to himself as he glared at the elder Nara, who smiled a mischievous smile in response. Neji had to wonder how Shikamaru managed to turn out so normal with a father like Shikaku Nara?

"Just reach beneath your chair, Nara", Hiashi instructed. Tenten's eyes grew wide.

 _I knew he was up to something,_  Neji thought to himself.

Taped beneath the chairs were large, flat envelopes containing the identical set of photographs. The Naras pulled them out and opened them.

"NO!" Tenten shouted. She knew if she reached for the envelopes that it could be considered assault. At the moment, she had no recourse.

She turned to Hiashi then, anger threatening to split the skin on her face. "How could you do this? How could you be such a snake?" she demanded.

"I practice law in this town, Tenten-kitty. What did you expect?" Hiashi responded.

In desperation she turned to Neji. "Your uncle's a jerk, Hyuuga", she told him. "And he's going to pay for this."

 _What an idiot._  Shikamaru is shaking his head. "You're not very bright, are you?" He asked her.

Just as Tenten locked eyes with Shikamaru, the room filled with what sounded very clearly like the squeals of a man and a woman having vigorous sex. Tenten's eyes grew wide again in recognition of her's and her shift commander's voices, recorded on the very afternoon the photographs were taken.

"TURN IT OFF!" She screamed, placing her hands over her ears.

Shikaku and Yoshino sat at the table, flipping the photographs to view them at varying angles. At one point they both looked up at her, quirked a brow, and then resumed examining the stack of glossy photographs.

Neji and Shikamaru both made faces at the graphic pornography they were listening to, neither man able to suppress their physical response to it. Casually, each man crossed their hands over the front of their pants, a gesture that did not go unnoticed.

Tenten's body trembled with a combination of mortification and fury. She turned to Hiashi one last time. "This isn't over", she warned him in a low, ominous voice.

"I think when you talk to your shift commander you'll see it differently, Tenten-kitty", Hiashi responded. The audio suddenly gave way to a deafening silence. "Come on, I'll walk you out", he told her.

"I'll find my own way out, you bastard!" She huffed. Tenten shoved past Hiashi on her way to the door.

"Oh, one more thing", Hiashi said, stopping Tenten in her tracks. She turned around to face him then. "If you try to make any more trouble for me, or for my nephew and his partner, I'll make very quick work of turning your pillow talk into tabloid fodder for the entire town to see--and hear." Hiashi hesitated for emphasis. "And that will be just the beginning."

Hiashi approached her with an icy expression. "Are we clear?" he asked in a voice that left no question that he meant business.

Tenten had nothing else to say. She turned to leave, dropping the photos on her way out. Hiashi followed shortly after.

Shikamaru looked at Neji then. "Are you all right?" he asked his lover.

Neji's made eye contact with Shikamaru for a split-second before wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him, pulling him flush with his body. Shikamaru resisted at first—his parents were still in the room after all—but then gave in. There wasn't anyone in the room from which they needed to hide, even if it was bad manners for them to kiss in front of the elders. Neji was turned on, not only from the audio but from the way the man who loved him had been defending him. Neji could barely contain his flaring lust and the half-hard erections that resulted from listening to the audio had evolved into full-blown ones.

Neji broke the kiss when he realized his hand was reaching for the buckle of Shikamaru's pants again. They broke apart then, panting a little and smiling at each other with love and lust in their eyes.

They looked around the room, brows furrowing when they realized Hiashi was the only other person there.

Hiashi smiled, a genuine smile born of heartfelt happiness for his nephew and his partner.

"I think the party's over", Hiashi declared.

"Where are my parents?" Shikamaru asked.

" _Er_ , they are in the kitchen. But don't go in there, hm? I think the photos and the audio got them a little worked up too."

Neji's eyes grew wide. "Worked up? In my  _kitchen?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Olde English 800 is malt liquor that comes in a tall can.
> 
>  _The Twilight Zone_ © belongs to Rod Serling. I make no claim on it in any part or portion.


	25. This is the Kitchen, Nara

Neji and Shikamaru made their way from the dining room toward the kitchen in determined strides, with Hiashi right behind them. The unmistakable sounds of someone having sex coming from the other side of the closed door stopped them all in their tracks.

"Gods on a ship", Neji swore, sighing.

Shikamaru lowered his head, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "WHERE. IS. THE. GUN?" he asked.

Neji looked at his lover, feeling sorry for him. "Relax, Shikamaru", he comforted him, placing a hand on the man's shoulder and biting his lip. He now understood everything Shikamaru had been trying to tell him about his parents.

"You can always get a new kitchen", Hiashi declared. The two police officers glared at him then.

"What?" Hiashi asked, staring back at them.

Just then Yoshino made a high-pitched noise from beyond the door. Neji looked at a suddenly wide-eyed, thoroughly mortified and blushing Shikamaru in recognition.

 _She sounds just like Shikamaru when I—Oh, Gods!_  Neji found himself completely at a loss for words. He wasn't certain, but he didn't think Hallmark even had a greeting card for an occasion such as this.

"Shikamaru", Neji ventured, "why don't you take some sake into the bedroom and try to relax. My uncle and I will handle this."

Shikamaru, utterly defeated by the current circumstances, nodded wordlessly. He left the two men standing in front of the kitchen while he went to find sake.

Hiashi turned to Neji then. "Neji, are you sure it's all right to leave him alone in the bedroom? Aren't there loaded guns back there?"

Neji made a face at his uncle's comment. "He'll be fine, uncle." Yoshino moaned loudly from inside the kitchen again. "Listen", Neji entreated, "This seems to be a situation ideally suited to you for resolution—"

"I'm already ahead of you", Hiashi responded as he stared at the kitchen door. He lifted his left hand and placed the palm flat against the door, feeling a mixture of giddiness and anxiety. He was eager to be part of what was happening beyond the door and considered the sounds they were making an open invitation to him.

There was also the matter of unfinished business between him and Shikaku.

"Whatever you hear, don't come into the kitchen", he warned Neji without looking back. "I'll bring them out."

Hiashi didn't wait for acknowledgement. He turned the knob with his right hand, slowly pushing the door open enough to slip his body through, and then closed it gently behind him.

* * *

Neji walked back toward the dining room, feeling defeated himself. He was still trying to wrap his brain around all that had happened.

He walked through the doors of the dining room, surveying the scene. Fresh memories of the dinner replayed in his mind but he shoved them aside. The dishes needed to be hauled into the kitchen. He could set them on the cart, but since his kitchen was currently…occupied, they would have to remain on the cart for now.

Neji sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs, shoulders slumped. He could admit to himself that his ideas about how this evening would go had not even come close to the actual outcome.

For instance, he had no idea that his uncle had apparently not only been the Naras' lawyer many years ago but that the three of them had been close friends.

His uncle wanted to take their relationship to a more intimate level, and apparently Shikaku Nara, though hesitant, felt the same way.

Neji allowed himself to ponder Shikamaru's father. Of course his uncle had been right about Shikamaru being a dead ringer for him. The handsome older man was undeniably sexy. Genital dimensions notwithstanding, it was easy to understand his uncle's attraction to him.

Neji remembered the way the elder Nara defended his son. He smirked at the idea of Shikaku trying to protect Shikamaru when he himself was so vulnerable. Neji's uncle wanted Shikaku and Yoshino, and Neji knew he wouldn't stop at anything to have his way.

The thought made Neji look back toward his kitchen, though he couldn't see it from where he sat. Only the gods knew what was happening in there. How would Neji ever prepare a meal in there again, much less go inside?

Neji turned back around and spotted an envelope sitting on the table from the corner of his eye. Curiosity made him stand up to reach across the table for it. He picked it up, and then looked around to see if anyone was coming before pulling the photographs out. What he saw made him drop back into his chair.

Neji's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.  _So THAT'S why my uncle told us she could deep-throat a can of malt liquor,_ he thought to himself, rotating the photograph to get a better look.

His brows furrowed then. "Gods on a ship!" Neji exclaimed in a low voice. "That Captain Sarutobi isn't human!"

Neji pulled another photograph from the stack, rotating it as well. He was pretty sure he'd never seen anyone that flexible before. And what did they do to that balance beam?

Neji snorted. His uncle had been right. The Kire would have to have abdominals of steel.

 _So much for her feminine wiles_ , Neji thought to himself as he perused the stack of pornographic photographs, stopping briefly at times to allow his eyes and his brain to catch up to each other.  _It's a weapon she seems to use often enough, but she obviously can't hit the broad side of a barn with it._

Neji slipped the photographs back into the envelope and tossed it onto the table in front of him. _Shoots her 100 times out of 100 record all to hell._

Neji smoothed a stray hair back from his face.

_Perhaps she should stick to blowguns._

* * *

Hiashi walked into the kitchen stealthily, instantly overwhelmed by the sight and scent in the room. His body shuddered from his head to his feet and his cock, which had been teased by the audio from before, was now standing at attention.

Yoshino was pressed against the kitchen counter with her dress up around her waist. Her slender, shapely legs were securely wrapped around her husband's waist and her arms clutched at each other around her husband's neck. Her husband was moving in and out of her with strong, deliberate strokes of his extra-long cock. His legs were shoulder-width apart and his pants and boxers pooled around his knees, exposing the lower portion of his ass. Hiashi quirked a brow, observing the way the elder Nara moved his hips and noting with curious interest the way the sounds he elicited from his wife changed as he altered his technique.

Hiashi licked his lips as if he could taste what he could see and smell on them. Neither of them had even noticed him in the room.

* * *

Yoshino was trying to talk to her husband between passionate gasps. Her nearly-unintelligible grunts were indeed syllables and Hiashi imagined he knew what she was trying to vocalize. He could see her face clearly over her husband's shoulder. It galvanized him to see her that way, with her eyes closed, her mouth open, her skin flushed, and her dark hair in disarray, helpless to do anything except  _feel_.

She was beautiful.

Hiashi imagined her writhing that way beneath him, her body tensing as she was being swept away by their passion, and it made his cock twitch in his pants.

He slowly, quietly took a seat on a stool at the kitchen island, never once taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

He couldn't trust his knees.

* * *

The lovers sensed the presence of someone else in the room at the same time. Yoshino opened her eyes at once, scanning the room before shortly making eye contact with the lustful, knowing eyes of Hiashi Hyuuga.

Their gazes locked. Hiashi's eyes issued an unmistakable message, one that caused Yoshino to suddenly squeeze her eyes shut and clench as her orgasm seized her.

Shikaku, unable to stop his reaction, growled and exploded inside her, thrusting weakly as he rode it out.

The pair, still holding each other, moaned and grunted between pants for long minutes as they came down from their orgasms. Hiashi thought he heard Shikaku whisper something to Yoshino just before she opened those dark eyes and looked at him again, smiling weakly.

"Get out, Hyuuga", Shikaku commanded without turning around.

Hiashi quirked a brow but didn't move. Get out?  _What for?_  Modesty was pointless at this stage, wasn't it?

Shikaku took his lack of action for his response. "Fine, then", he said, "Turn around."

Hiashi complied, turning to face the door of the kitchen. Behind him he heard the grunts and slosh of bodies separating, of paper towels being torn, water running in the sink and rustling from where they were likely cleaning themselves and readjusting their clothing. Hiashi waited until he was sure he'd heard Yoshino take a seat at the small table before turning around again.

A dark beady stare quickly found a knowing pale one. Shikaku said nothing, but merely watched. He could easily tell how affected Hiashi was by what he'd just witnessed, and that knowledge was affecting him as well.

"Shouldn't you be taking notes?" Shikaku asked in a mocking tone that belied his vulnerable feelings. Yoshino looked at her husband, but said nothing.

"No need", Hiashi responded. "I have a pornographic memory."

Shikaku snorted. "I think you mean photographic memory,  _lawyer_."

Hiashi smiled. "That too,  _chemist_."

Shikaku placed his hands on his hips. He walked toward Hiashi, who sat on a stool at the kitchen island, as if being pulled by an invisible thread. Hiashi was still neat and tidy, without a single hair out of place. He was gorgeous and sexy and it made Shikaku want to reach out and muss him.

He stopped when his thighs and Hiashi's knees were no more than a foot apart, still watching the long-haired man. Shikaku's body vibrated with anxiety.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't toss you out of a window for the way you blatantly peeped on my wife and me just now", Shikaku said.

Hiashi was delighted to rise to the bait. Playing this game with Shikaku never got old. "You mean other than the fact that you chose to have sex with your wife in the kitchen of my nephew's penthouse when there are two very large bedrooms here?" he responded.

"The door was closed, Hyuuga."

"This is the  _kitchen_ , Nara."

"This is all your fault anyway. If you hadn't added porn-o pics and fuck-fest audio to this evening's dinner menu we wouldn't be in here going at it like randy deer."

"If you weren't such a man-beast with the libido of a wild animal it wouldn't have made a difference."

Shikaku smirked at the elder Hyuuga's comment. If he moved any closer to the man he'd be in his lap, so he held his ground. "You jealous, Hyuuga?" he asked him.

"Not at all, Nara", Hiashi responded. "In fact I was going to ask you to accommodate me if you had any energy left."

Shikaku licked his lips, which were suddenly dry. He could see in the Hyuuga's eyes that he wasn't kidding and parts of him, both internal  _and_  external, he was stunned to realized, were nearly desperate to accommodate him.

Yoshino took in the scene silently, smiling.

"Sorry, Hyuuga", he said after long moments. "At my age I don't upshift that fast."

"A rain check, then?" Hiashi countered without batting an eyelash.

Shikaku looked away. His first impulse was to say no, but he swallowed it, mostly because he was afraid his denial would surely and immediately precede his penis shriveling up and falling off his body.

There wasn't a person in the penthouse who didn't know that Shikaku wanted Hiashi, himself included. To go on denying his desire to take the man as his lover would be an exercise in futility.

Why was that first step so hard, and after so much time?

Shikaku looked up, prepared to respond—somehow—to the man's request, and found him making eyes at his wife.

Shikaku looked back and forth between Hiashi and Yoshino, who was still flushed from her orgasm, and frowned.

"Hey…what the fuck are you looking at, Hyuuga?" Shikaku asked.

"She flushes perfectly when she comes, doesn't she?" Hiashi responded, not taking his eyes off Yoshino, who was smiling.

Shikaku scowled. "Don't talk about her flush. Don't look at her. Don't even think about her, Hyuuga." He was feeling petulant; things were moving too fast for him.

"Relax, Shikaku," Yoshino interjected, not taking her eyes off Hiashi. "He doesn't mean any harm."

"It isn't appropriate for him to be discussing your orgasm!" Shikaku whined.

 _That's a joke, right?_ "Why not?" Hiashi responded. "It isn't as if the three of us didn't just participate in it, Nara."

Shikaku was glaring at Hiashi then, who slowly turned to face him. He understood what Hiashi meant, but wasn't ready to accept it.

"What do you say we all agree that what occurred in this room tonight stays in this room?" Shikaku asked.

"I have no problem with that, Nara", Hiashi answered. "But I think you should know that what occurred in this room could be heard clearly outside of this room, and possibly by tenants in the neighboring penthouse."

"All right, I get it", Shikaku said. He motioned to his wife then. "Come, love, let's say goodnight to our son so we can be on our way." Shikaku had had enough of choking on his indecision— _and_  his cowardice.

Both Hiashi and Yoshino reacted to the elder Nara's announcement that they were leaving.

Hiashi reached out a hand he placed gently on the elder Nara's shoulder, stilling him with the electric warmth. The two men locked eyes. "You never answered my question, Nara", Hiashi announced in a sexy voice, "and besides, I think your son has retired for the evening. He seemed a bit worn out."

"Are you telling me your nephew didn't have the decency to keep his mitts to himself until after we were gone?" Shikaku asked, clearly avoiding the issue once again.

Hiashi made a face then, pulling his hand away.  _He's like a rabbit that's been cornered. It's ridiculous._  "What do you say we keep the word 'decency' out of this, hm?" Hiashi hesitated, and then added, "You don't need to concern yourself over your son and my nephew, Nara. Neji takes very good care of the things that are important to him. I mean, he would have to, wouldn't he?"

Shikaku glared once more at Hiashi's indirect reference to the fact that Shikamaru bottoms for Neji.

Hiashi slid off the stool and away from Shikaku. "Why don't I see if I can find your son? Perhaps he isn't asleep yet." Hiashi nodded to Yoshino before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"What are you waiting for, Shikaku?" Yoshino asked when she heard the kitchen door close. "Say something.  _Do_ something."

Shikaku turned to look at his wife, who had risen from her chair at his behest and was now walking up to him. She placed a hand on her husband's cheek. "I know you want him. He wants you too. If not tonight, then sometime. You've got to give him something, anything, before we leave tonight."

"No I don't", Shikaku responded. "That one is like a horny teenager; he'll keep at us until we give in."

It was Yoshino's turn to quirk a brow. "Don't be so sure. Remember the scene with that talented little playmate of his in the dining room. Hiashi hasn't exactly been saving it for us the past seven years. I doubt very seriously he spends any time alone out of necessity."

"Shikaku", Yoshino continued, "I want to feel him. And I want to feel you feeling him. We all know that won't happen until you say yes."

Shikaku watched his wife. She was right, of course. Still, it was hard.

He sighed. "Am I not enough for you anymore, love?" he teased, smirking.

"You're too much for me, Shikaku", she responded, placing a light kiss on his lips and smiling. "Now stop being a scaredy-cat and go out there and handle your business so we can go home. It's been a long night."

Yoshino gave her husband a meaningful stare before doing a scan of his person, making sure his clothing had been properly restored. She smoothed her dress down and smoothed her hair back, then took her husband's hand in hers.

"Ready?" she asked him.

Shikaku nodded, smiling. Gods, he was so lucky to have her. He loved her so much.

Together they exited the kitchen.

* * *

Hiashi found his nephew in the dining room alone, sitting at the table with his head hung as if in deep thought. He looked up when he heard Hiashi approaching.

"The Naras want to say goodnight to their son", Hiashi told him.

Neji nodded. "I'll get him."

Neji rose and followed Hiashi out of the dining room. They walked over to Yoshino, who stood alone near the kitchen. The smell of sex hung heavily in the air in the penthouse.

"Where's Shikaku?" Hiashi asked Yoshino.

"In the bathroom", was her response. She looked at Neji, who was turning to walk toward the hallway.

"Neji, wait a minute, please. I haven't had a chance to talk to you tonight."

"Of course, Mrs. Nara", he responded.

Yoshino took the opportunity to meet those eyes with her own, looking back and forth between the two beautiful Hyuuga men, and smiled. It was almost too much that there were two of them, and the magnitude of the fact that one of them was committed to her son while the other wanted her and her husband was not lost on her.

She reached out a hand to stroke Neji's cheek. "You really are a breathtaking creature. It's easy to see why my son is so taken with you."

Neji took in the pretty, petite but toned raven-hair, deciding that he liked her even as he wondered if she'd washed the hand that was touching his face. "Thank you", he responded.

"Will you be good to him?" she asked, biting her lip. She knew in her heart that he would, but needed to ask the question anyway.

"Yes, always."

"Do you promise?"

"On my life."

"Thank you, Neji."

Yoshino smiled brightly, and Neji returned her smile with one of his own, deciding in that moment that he'd gained a mother, even if he knew that she and her husband were going to be intimately involved with his uncle.

"Stop gushing over the boy, love!" Shikaku announced as he emerged from the bathroom, walking over to where they stood near the kitchen.

Neji turned to face the elder Nara with steely eyes. "Mr. Nara", Neji begins, "I assure you that I am not a boy, a fact to which I am confident your son can attest."

Shikaku scowled at Neji. "Talk to me about it  _after_  you take my son's foot-long in the ass,  _boy_."

Hiashi smirked, thinking to himself that the two of them reminded him of him and his late brother in their early years. "Well, Shikamaru doesn't seem to be pressing the issue. Maybe he suffers from performance anxiety", he stated, joining their fray.

"Uncle!" Neji exclaimed, glaring at Hiashi.

Shikaku faced off against Hiashi once more, scowling at him. "There isn't anything wrong with my son's performance,  _Hyuuga_."

Hiashi smirked. "Except that my nephew's is obviously better,  _Nara_."

"Uncle, please!"

"Yes, uncle, please!" Shikamaru repeated, walking the hallway from the bedroom to join them, still fully dressed. "Gods! Aren't you people tired of discussing what I do and don't do with my appendages?"

Shikamaru looked at his mother, who still looked slightly disheveled. "Mom, please take Dad home now, please?" He whined. How much more would he have to endure?

"We're going, dear." She kissed her son on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Let's go, Shikaku." Yoshino took her husband's hand, leading him toward the door.

Shikaku stopped. "Shikamaru, let me just say one more thing before I go. A word.  _Atrophy_."

" _Goodnight_ , Dad!" Shikamaru exclaimed, watching his parents walk toward the door.

He and Neji turned to Hiashi then, glaring.

Hiashi smirked. He knew what that glare meant. "Have fun tonight, kids." Hiashi winked and then turned to leave. "Wait, I'll walk you out!" he called to the Naras, jogging to catch up to them.

"Why, so you can tell me some more about my son's lack of sexual spirit? Did it ever occur to you that…"

The door closed behind the arguing elders.

Shikamaru turned to Neji. "I'll go lock the door", he told him.

 


	26. Back to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Back to Business** , courtesy of the incomparable [Gaia77](http://gaia77.deviantart.com/) and used with permission.

Neji followed Shikamaru to the door. He bit his lip as he observed the slump of his lover's shoulders. The word  _circus_  came to mind when Neji replayed the evening's events in his mind. It had been trying for them both.

Shikamaru locked the door and then turned to find his lover standing behind him. He smiled weakly and sighed. "You ready to tackle the dining room now?" he asked Neji, jerking his head in that direction.

Neji nodded. "The sooner the better."

The two men made efficient work of clearing the table of dishes, trays and the like, and then wheeling them on carts to the kitchen. Shikamaru entered the kitchen first and without hesitation, but stopped once Neji was inside.

He turned to the long-haired man. "Neji, I'm sorry my parents desecrated your kitchen", he told him with a defeated expression. The smell of sex was still strong in the room.

"Well, I'm sorry for doubting what you told me about your parents for even a moment", Neji responded. "Now look", he continued, placing a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "We're not going to do this now. We're going to put everything into a reasonable state for the maid service tomorrow and then settle in for the night. I think we could both do with a bit of relaxation, don't you?"

Shikamaru smiled weakly again. "I like that idea."

"Good. Let's get to work."

Both men rolled up their sleeves. Neji took care of the dishes and cutlery while Shikamaru tackled the food and table linen, imagining the cleaning crew's reaction when they opened the door to the kitchen the next day.

All the photographs collected from the dining room were tossed in the trash.

In no time at all, the chores were done. Both men surveyed the large kitchen with hands on hips, pleased with their results.

* * *

"Alright", Neji exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck beneath his hair. He looked at Shikamaru, who was still visibly stressed. He didn't like it.

He placed a hand on each of the weary man's shoulders. "Hey", he coaxed. "It's over, Shikamaru. The notorious dinner party is over, and neither of us is the worse for wear."

"Like hell", Shikamaru answered. "I feel like I just testified at a McCarthy hearing¹. I lost count of the number of times my father brought up the subject of me being bottom. I knew he'd have something to say about it, but I never thought I'd be accused of heresy!"

"Hey, hey", Neji interjected, applying gentle pressure to Shikamaru's shoulders with his hands. "No more of this now, okay? I don't think I've seen you this stressed all weekend."

Shikamaru sighed deeply, feeling some tension leave his body. "I'm sorry for being such a grouch." He looked at Neji and smiled.

Neji smiled back. "Apology accepted." He kissed Shikamaru lightly on the lips. "I bet I know what will help."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "I'll take that bet." Shikamaru slipped the tip of his tongue between Neji's lips before melding their mouths together in a sweet kiss.

It felt good to touch each other this way again after the evening they'd had. Shikamaru was eager to melt into Neji's arms, to give himself to him, but something was still holding him back.

Neji made a move to deepen the kiss, but Shikamaru stopped him. "Neji…we can't. Not here. It's the scene of the crime." The Nara looked Neji in the eyes then, trying to convey his need. "Take me to bed."

"All right", Neji conceded. After the evening they'd had, he didn't need to be told twice.

The two men broke apart and turned to leave the kitchen.

Shikamaru exited the kitchen first. Neji flipped the switch to turn off the light and closed the door behind him just as his cell phone rang, stopping both men in their tracks.

Neji retrieved his phone from his pocket and read his uncle's name on its caller ID.

He looked up at Shikamaru, who was watching him. "It's my uncle. Go on back, I'm right behind you", he told him.

Shikamaru nodded, and then turned and headed down the hallway toward the bedroom.

Neji went into the living room and answered his phone.

* * *

"Yes, uncle", he said into the phone.

"Neji! I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?" Hiashi's voice asked on the other end.

"No, we're just finishing cleaning up. I would have thought you'd be pretty busy by now yourself. Is Mr. Nara still playing hard to get?" Neji couldn't resist asking.

"He's trying to, but I've got his missus on my side, so it's only a matter of time now. I called to see how the two of you were doing; you seemed a little stressed when we left tonight."

"Is it any wonder?" Neji responded. "Between  _his_  parents and  _your_  guest, we've been down the rabbit hole for the past four hours!"

"Oh, come on, it could have been worse. At least no one was drunk."

 _Thank the gods for that._  Neji scowled at his uncle's comment. He didn't even want to imagine that scene in the dining room with drunken participants.

Neji slid his free hand into the pocket of his pants. "Uncle, tell me something", Neji asked. "Was this dinner party intended for us, or was it just a setup for you to get another shot at Mr. Nara?"

On the other end, the elder Hyuuga wondered to himself when someone would get around to asking him that question.

A longer-than-expected silence loomed before he spoke. "Neji…okay, I'll admit that I was hoping for a chance to change something with the Naras tonight when I set this up. But I promise that this was all about you and Shikamaru."

Hiashi hesitated again, and then continued. "Do you remember what Shikamaru told his father about the importance of everyone who was in the room? What he said…it nearly stopped my heart, Neji. I don't think I've ever felt so strongly a part of anything as I did at that moment, and I've been a Hyuuga for 49 years. Oh, tonight was bigger than you and Shikamaru, or me and the Naras, Neji.  _Way_  bigger. There is some special destiny between our families. I wouldn't have dared to believe it before now."

Neji remembered those words as well. They had had the same potent affect on him as on his uncle. He remembered silently giving himself permission to think that he was sitting amongst his new family. Yes, a bizarre, somewhat dysfunctional family, but one he chose, and would choose again.

"Something important happened there tonight", Hiashi spoke into the phone.

Neji quirked a brow. "Yes, it did", he concurred. For his uncle to have understood and to have been as affected by it as he admitted to being, it must have been pretty important. His uncle had never been the sort of person anyone would call deep.

Neji glanced toward the hallway.  _And the night isn't even over._

Neji decided just then that in the spirit of the evening something  _else_  that hadn't ever happened there before would indeed be occurring.

"Neji", his uncle called, pulling him from his thoughts, "how would you feel about you and Shikamaru living together? I mean  _actually_  living together someplace?"

Neji's brows furrowed. What was his uncle on about now?

"What are you getting at, uncle?" he asked.

Hiashi could be heard sighing on the other end of the line. "I want to get you and Shikamaru a place together. It could be three bedrooms if you like. Think of it as a commitment present to you."

 _Where is this coming from?_  "Uncle, Shikamaru and I share the opinion that it would be bad for our careers to have the same address", Neji told him. "Besides, what's wrong with the place I live in now?"

"Ask me that the next time Shikamaru has to prepare a meal in your kitchen."

 _Hmm, viable logic_ , Neji thought to himself. He hadn't really taken much time to think about it, but what had occurred in the kitchen would definitely change the way it felt to be in there, especially for Shikamaru.

Neji had only purchased the penthouse because his uncle had suggested it. It had always been more suited to the elder Hyuuga anyway. Neji never cared for the luxe setting. He only wanted a place to call his own where he wouldn't be disturbed.

The thought of living together with Shikamaru permanently pleased Neji very much. He would love to see the end of the days when Shikamaru would return to his apartment to check his mail or respond to his messages. Neji had taken great comfort in having the man next to him in bed at night, and he never wanted it to change.

The Hyuuga enjoyed his career. He found he had a natural gift for the work. And it had always been a thing that distinguished him from the more well-known members of his family. He was known not as the son of the late Hizashi Hyuuga or the nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga, but as the Hyuuga who doffed his family's ways and became a cop, working among the working class rather than languishing without true purpose among the elite. This brought Neji some measure of pride.

He knew that Shikamaru's career was equally important to him. It was part of who the man was. Neji would do anything in his power to keep their relationship from interfering with either of their careers. In the case that he couldn't however, he meant what he'd told Shikamaru's father. If he and Shikamaru could no longer remain police officers because of their relationship, then Neji would take care of him. Shikamaru was his love.

The two of them living as 'roommates' at the same address would be a risk to their careers, but one Neji would take if his partner were willing.

"Alright, I'll consider your offer. But what's in it for you?" Neji asked.

"You let me have the penthouse for my own personal use from now on. No legal transactions, just plain old constructive possession²."

Neji smirked at his uncle's comment. "Why, so you can have the Naras back for an instant replay in the kitchen?"

"When Shikaku finally gives in, I'll have them back for a whole lot more than that."

Neji pulled his hand from his pocket and raised its palm in the air. "I don't need to hear anymore, uncle. We can talk about this some more tomorrow. Right now", Neji finished, dropping his hand and looking toward the hallway, "someone very special is waiting patiently for me."

"Well then, don't let me keep you a moment longer. Enjoy yourself, Neji." Hiashi's voice was amused.

Neji smirked. "I intend to. Goodnight, uncle."

"Goodnight, Neji."

* * *

Hiashi closed his cell phone and tossed it in the empty seat beside him. He thought about the evening, about the Naras, and about Neji and Shikamaru. Tonight they would all go to bed to the comfort of someone who loved them.

And they would have sex. Sweaty, sticky, passionate,  _sensational_  sex.

 _My turn is coming soon,_  he thought to himself as he drove to his yacht.

* * *

Neji closed his cell phone and, slipping it back into his pocket, made his way down the hallway to the bedroom. The faint sound of jets in the tub could be heard, and caused Neji to smile a little.

Neji stood at the door of the bedroom, which smelled of a potent mix of fresh flowers and aftershave. A trail of Shikamaru's clothing, beginning with the red tie, led directly to the en suite bathroom, through which doors the only light in the bedroom came.

Neji conducted a hasty process of removing his vest, tie, shirt, belt, shoes and socks before entering the bathroom. He was met with a sight that made him smile.

There was a naked Shikamaru, sitting against the wall of the large tub with his eyes closed. His hair, though damp, was still tied up in its usual style. His legs were spread wide. His arms were extended along the edge of the tub on either side of him.

 _Thank the gods he didn't start without me._  Neji wondered what Shikamaru was thinking about as he sat there. He looked peaceful and sexy and like an offering to the gods.

Shikamaru felt his lover's presence in the room rather than heard it. He opened his eyes. "You're still half-dressed", came the offering's calm observation.

"Not for long", Neji responded, pulling his sleeveless undershirt off over his head and tossing it carelessly to the floor. "What were you thinking about just now?"

"Nothing, just the sound of the jets. The heat of the water. Me naked. You naked. Us naked. Your ass. My wang. Our work. Your money. Withania somnifera³. My parents. Your uncle."

Shikamaru closed his eyes again. "Chaos theory."

Neji chuckled as he divested himself of the last of his clothing and moved over to the tub. "That sounds like a  _lot_  of nothing, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, well, I had a lot of time to think." Shikamaru opened his eyes again to find his lover standing in front of the tub erect and completely naked.

"Come here", Shikamaru ordered.

Neji moved, eager to obey his lover's command and never taking his eyes off him. He reached behind himself with his free hand to unband his hair, tossing the band aside moments before he stepped into the hot, foamy water.

He gently lowered himself to his knees in the water, bending his torso back from the waist to wet his hair before moving forward on his hands and knees. He stopped directly in front of Shikamaru between his legs and sat back on his haunches, training those powerful eyes on him.

Shikamaru met the long-haired man's penetrating gaze with his own.

 _I argued with my father over you,_  he thought to himself.

_I think I'd kill for you._

_Tonight I want to mark you, to brand you as Nara. As mine._

_The way you have branded me as yours._

Neji reached out a hand beneath the water and wrapped it around the Nara's hard cock. He stroked it once, twice, and then licked his lips. He gave Shikamaru a mischievous look before inhaling deeply and lowering his head in one smooth move until it was beneath the water's surface with his mouth wrapped around the head of Shikamaru's cock.

"Oh, holy shit!" Shikamaru exclaimed, eyes wide and body tensing. He watched his lover's head as it bobbed beneath the water and concentrated on holding himself still. If he arched, Neji would likely gag and if Neji gagged underwater…

The Hyuuga was improvising. He'd never done anything like this before. He hollowed his cheeks in a sucking motion around the smooth organ a few times and then dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit before releasing it from his mouth and coming up for air.

Neji looked at his lover and smiled. "Did you like that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but that might have been the sexiest thing I've ever seen", Shikamaru answered. "You know, that was extraordinarily dangerous."

"It was contrition", he responded, turning to sit between Shikamaru's legs and extending his own legs out in front of him. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his lover's torso. "Well, you are definitely forgiven."

Neji chuckled, resting his head against one of Shikamaru's shoulders and feeling that erection pressed into his back.

Shikamaru roamed Neji's body with his hands, pinching his nipples, rubbing his thighs and playing in the coarse pubic hair before grabbing the Hyuuga's cock with one of his hands.

Neji bent his legs, spread them, and arched in response. "Am I hurting you?" Neji breathed, referring to the Nara's erection.

"It's fine", he responded, slowly stroking the swollen cock in his hand. "If that changes then we'll just have to find a new position."

Neji quirked a brow. "I think I like the sound of that."

Shikamaru's other hand moved to rest against Neji's forehead. Neji spread his own hands out against both of Shikamaru's hips, anchoring himself as Shikamaru moved his head so his neck was exposed.

"What did Hiashi want?" the Nara asked before licking the column of Neji's throat.

The Hyuuga closed his eyes and moaned. He could feel that erection moving between them and the hand on his own cock felt good too.

"He was…just checking up on us."

Shikamaru began to nip at Neji's jaw with his teeth. "Did he say he was with my parents?"

"Mmm, no. Your father is…still playing hard to get."

Shikamaru took the lobe of Neji's ear between his teeth, licking and sucking it playfully. He didn't really want to think about his father at the moment. He had a mouthful and handfuls of Neji and there was definitely something else he wanted to do.

"You taste good, Neji", Shikamaru murmured, squeezing the cock in his hand a little as he stroked. "You feel good too."

"So do you", Neji hissed, arching into the hand again. He moved his own hands until they rested at the very top of Shikamaru's ass, applying the gentle pressure that told Shikamaru he wanted him even closer. He turned his head back out of Shikamaru's grasp and sought out the man's mouth in a needy kiss.

Shikamaru responded eagerly, tangling their tongues together. He moved that empty hand around to cup Neji's chin, holding his head in place while he plundered his mouth.

Neji could feel Shikamaru squirm as the cock pressed between their bodies moved.

"Shikamaru", Neji breathed when the pair broke the kiss for air.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked.

"Are you finally going to put out?" He asked him.

The Nara smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, don't confuse me with my old man. I have only held back for your safety."

"You have been driving me crazy with those toys all week when all I wanted was you inside me." Neji began to stroke the Nara's thighs with his hands. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Neji moved out of Shikamaru's grasp to turn his body so that he straddled the man's lap, forcing Shikamaru to close his legs. He arched his body into Shikamaru's, grinding their hyper erections together. Waves of water lapped up over the side of the tub, splashing the floor around it.

On instinct, Shikamaru grabbed two handfuls of the Hyuuga's ass, pressing their two bodies even closer together.

Neji felt a finger teasing his entrance. He wrapped his arms around the Nara's neck and moved his head around to his ear. "Stretch me so I can ride you", he whispered, and then arched into that finger.

Shikamaru's rambunctious cock was first to respond.

He felt his eyes roll back just as he closed them. He wanted Neji riding his cock. He could see it in his mind…hell, he'd seen that image in his mind a million times, and it always made him painfully hard. But not in the tub. It would be…awkward, at least potentially, and Shikamaru didn't want anything to interfere.

Neji arched into that finger again. On instinct Shikamaru pushed it inside.

" _Ah_ ", Neji moaned into the Nara's ear, smiling. "That's it, Shikamaru. Stretch me so I can feel you sliding deep."

"Fuck, Neji!" Shikamaru exclaimed, pumping that finger in spite of himself. His cock was twitching non-stop. Neji's words were so arousing. "We will do this properly, in the bed. Not in this tub."

"Then take me to bed", Neji commanded, nipping the lobe of the Nara's ear. "And hurry. I need to feel it twitch while you're buried balls-deep in my ass."

"Neji!" Shikamaru whined. He was reaching a breaking point. His cock hurt and his balls hurt. His eyes kept trying to roll back. All he could think of doing at that moment was lifting Neji off his lap and then slamming him back down on his angry cock. Damn the Hyuuga for being able to reduce him to this so effortlessly.

Shikamaru withdrew the finger from Neji's ass and squeezed the cheeks in his hands. He scowled at his lover. "You are  _so_  going to get it."

Neji stood up in the tub, wet and erect. He looked down at the Nara, smiling deviously. "Promise?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 A senator named [Joseph McCarthy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_McCarthy) held a series of pointless hearings marked by extensive examinations, aimed in theory at exposing communism in the US Government back in 1954.
> 
> 2 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Constructive_possession
> 
> 3 An [herb](http://withaniasomnifera.com/) that, when taken, helps the body adjust to stressful situations.


	27. Dead, Out Cold, or Begging for Mercy

_Oh, hell no._

Shikamaru emerged from the water, twitching cock in hand, like a mythological sea creature hell-bent on capturing his prey.

Neji had already stepped out of the tub and gone into the bedroom. He hadn't bothered with a towel.

He didn't check to see if Shikamaru was behind him.

He knew.

* * *

_I can't believe he just said that to me._

Shikamaru marched into the bedroom from the bathroom, dripping wet and with an expression on his face that indicated the single purpose of burying the angry purple cock in his hand into Neji's slick, tight heat.

_Does he have any idea what he's done?! What am I thinking? Of course he does._

"I don't smell any coconut", Shikamaru announced in a menacing voice.

Neji smiled. He scooted backward toward the center of the bed and away from his lover, who was approaching the large bed with sure steps.

 _That's right sexy, come get it,_  Neji thought to himself.

"I'm pacing myself", he taunted the Nara, sitting back on his elbows and watching his lover's approach through the 'v' of his bent legs. He opened his legs wider, offering himself to his horny partner. Parts of his body fluttered in anticipation.

Shikamaru took in the erotic scene in front of him, licking his lips.

"Cocktease."

He got up on the bed and crawled toward his lover until he was between his legs and looming over his body on all fours. In one fluid movement he bent his head and flattened his tongue against Neji's collarbone, licking upwards over his throat and jaw until that tongue slid into Neji's waiting mouth. The force of it pushed Neji's upper body down until he was lying flat beneath the Nara.

Neji moaned into the urgent kiss and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck, pulling the man's body down on top of his own.

* * *

Generic anxiety and pent-up sexual need that had been building over an eighteen-hour period was now surging between them, their bodies like conductors generating massive amounts of volatile energy. They ground themselves against each other, their hands and mouths exploring every inch of each other. The sound of impatient grunts filled the room. When the buildup became too much, Neji spoke.

"Shikamaru", Neji breathed between lusty kisses. "I need you to fuck me."

"Give me the bag", the Nara responded.

Neji wasted no time in retrieving the bag from beneath a pillow strategically positioned on the bed. He set it near Shikamaru's hand to the left of his head.

Shikamaru moved away from Neji's embrace to a kneeling position between his legs.

He made short work of retrieving lube and cock rings from the bag. He installed on one himself, and then one his lover. He was only absently conscious of the way it strangled his erection.

Shikamaru opened the cap on the bottle of lubricant with a click and coated the fingers of a shaky hand with it.

This had been his routine for the past week, but somehow in that moment, it felt brand-new.

He placed a finger at his lover's entrance, lubing it carefully. He watched Neji's face for a reaction and was placated by the steady rise and fall of Neji's chest.

_Please, Gods, don't let me pass out before Neji._

Shikamaru was pleasantly surprised to find Neji twitching where the finger moved.

 _What have we here?_ "Someone is eager", Shikamaru murmured.

"What gave it away?" Neji responded. "I've only been begging you for it all day. Did you think I was– _ah_ —only teasing?"

Shikamaru pressed two lube-slickened fingers inside. It was so hot and tight in there. He marveled at how Neji managed to stay so tight when he'd been plundered with a dildo longer and thicker than both of them for the past week.

_Fuck, I won't last two seconds in here._

Shikamaru closed his eyes to the alluring sight in front of him. His fingers pumped and scissored in agitated motion, maneuvering in search of Neji's prostate. He was torn between wanting to stretch his lover quickly and wanting to do it properly.

Neji arched and squirmed around the fingers inside him, wanting them deeper, oblivious to any discomfort. He closed his eyes briefly but opened them again to seek out that long, hard cock with its purple tip.

The one he'd been craving.

The one with the thick vein running along its underside that seemed to pulse before his very eyes.

Neji's mouth watered, and he licked his lips.

"Stop that", came the command from above him.

Neji looked up at his lover, who bore an intense expression on his face.

The lust in Shikamaru's eyes was unmistakable, and it was all for Neji. The Hyuuga could not believe his luck! Here was Shikamaru Nara, in all his toned, tanned, athletic, naked glory, kneeling between Neji's legs, stretching him to take the Nara's incredible pulsing 12-inch cock.

_Eat your heart out, Derek¹._

Neji bit his lip.  _Damn, this is going to be good._  "I can't help it, Shikamaru. You look so— _ah!_ —fucking sexy."

Finger number three was now hard at work inside Neji, stretching him further. The first stroke to the Hyuuga's prostate by Shikamaru's finger had excited them both even more— _Gravy,_ Shikamaru thought to himself when Neji squealed--and Neji's agitated response to Shikamaru's fingers was quickly breaking down his lover's restraint.

"Shikamaru", Neji taunted, "I'm ready to feel your cock where your fingers are."

"Oh, you're going to feel it there", Shikamaru responded, "I promise. But you won't get any pleasure from it if you don't let me finish what I'm doing."

 _You underestimate me_ , the Hyuuga thought to himself.

Neji had not had sex with Shikamaru since the early morning hours. In the course of the day's events, he had been cock-blocked twice. Between Shikamaru's oversexed parents and the tell-all audio and photographs of Captain Sarutobi having manic relations with Tenten Kire on a jerry-rigged balance beam he'd barely managed to maintain his composure. His penthouse still reeked from where the Nara elders had had sex-- in Neji's kitchen!

The Hyuuga was frustrated. It seemed that everyone else was getting laid in his home except him, and well, he was tired of waiting for his turn. Neji wanted to be fucked and he wanted it _now_ , and if he wasn't full of twelve inches of cock in the next forty-five seconds he was going to start throwing things!

He reached out with one arm and wrapped his hand firmly around the wrist of the hand inside him, staying the Nara's movements.

Neji looked at his lover, who watched him with undisguised lust.

"You're finished", Neji announced.

 _Thank the Gods._  Without a sound Shikamaru withdrew the fingers. He snatched up the tube of lubricant from the bed, opened it, turned it upside-down and squeezed it onto his cock.

Neji watched with wide eyes as the Nara quickly coated his extra-long cock with the slick substance before tossing the nearly empty tube aside.

Shikamaru took himself in hand, moving forward over Neji's waiting body. He trained that dark, beady stare on his lover.

_You are mine. I'll show you._

"Last chance to change your mind", he announced, teasing his lover's entrance with the fat tip of his cock.

Neji chuckled, arching his body into the cock that teased him. "In your dreams."

* * *

Shikamaru covered Neji's lips with his own just as the tip of his cock breached that slick opening.

They moaned into each other's mouths at the incendiary sensation of first contact.

 _Ah, Gods. Oh, this is incredible._  Shikamaru willed himself to remain still. It wasn't easy. He could see where his cock pierced the hole between strong, muscular thighs. It was stunning him to know that it was  _his_  cock and  _Neji's_  hole and not the other way around. It was a most arousing sight.

_Tonight I am the man on top._

_Fuck this is hot._

 

* * *

 _Ah, that's it, now move._  Neji wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and gripped his hips hard, trying to urge him in deeper.

 

Shikamaru took the hint, let go of his cock, braced himself, and pushed further.

He broke the kiss then, unable to restrain the basket of sensations that were quickly overwhelming him.

"HOLY SHIT!" he shouted, squeezing his eyes shut. It was too tight in there, too hot, too good,  _much_  too good, and Shikamaru was going to come. He couldn't stop it.

" _AAAH!"_  he wailed as the dry orgasm seized him. He pushed in, his ass clenching.

It was unreal, the sensation. He hadn't experienced anything like it before. It was one thing to be inside a woman, and still another to have a man inside him that way…Shikamaru was certain another, stronger orgasm wasn't far behind.

Neji's mind was racing. He hadn't had a man inside him in a decade, and Shikamaru was the first man he'd ever chosen to bottom for. He wanted Shikamaru to fill him until he was  _breathing_ him, to stay inside him until neither man could tell where one ended and the other began.

 _You're home, Shikamaru._ Neji was panting heavily, trying to get Shikamaru as far in as he would go. He was close to an orgasm himself.

"Deeper, Shikamaru, go deeper", he told him. "I want to feel your balls slapping my ass."

" _Fuck!"_  the Nara shouted, pulling back and then pushing forward again. Neji's ass was going to squeeze another orgasm out of him any second.

" _Dammit,_  Neji!" Shikamaru panted, shaking his head and withdrawing once again. "You and your dirty mouth."

"Ah, but you love it, don't you? Come on, Shikamaru…push in. Don't stop unless one of us is dead, out cold, or begging for mercy."

Shikamaru shook his head again. Those could be highly plausible endings to the evening's events if the level of lust in the room was any indication. Neji's words were making it impossible to think about anything but being buried balls-deep inside the Hyuuga and screaming out his orgasm until he had no voice left. The line between where he was and where he wanted to be was a short one, and it was becoming shorter by the second.

But, if that's what Neji wanted…

Shikamaru gathered his wits. On trembling limbs, he pulled all the way back until there was nothing inside except the tip—and then slammed forward, pushing all the way, not stopping until he collided with Neji's ass.

_Gods Gods Gods Gods Gods--_

That's when Neji wailed.

" _YES!"_  the Hyuuga shouted as the dry orgasm rocked his body. He arched sharply, caught in position. His body trembled.

Shikamaru didn't wait for him to finish. He pulled back and slammed forward again.

_Shit shit shit shit shit—_

" _Ah,_  Shikamaru! Fuck that feels so  _fucking_  good!"

Neji screamed like an unrepentant whore, arching manically into each thrust. The Nara managed to establish a decent rhythm and began to slam himself repeatedly into the man, his thrusts punctuated by grunts and hisses that were drowned by the pitch of Neji's wailing.

" _Ah!_   _Gods_ , Shikamaru,  _fuck!_   _More!"_

They went on that way for a little while. It was…not unlike being with a woman, Shikamaru decided. Well, it  _was_  hotter…and tighter, and  _noisier_ , surprisingly enough, and-- _son of a bitch,_  the sensation was hypnotic, and the friction was  _insanity_. Shikamaru's hips burned from all the work, but even the pain was a drug. He was like a machine, pivoting relentlessly--seamlessly, as if on hinges--forcing the most wanton noises from the man below him, and pushing himself toward another dry nut that was sure to make him see stars--

And the Nara burst, without bursting, again.

" _NEJI!"_

Shikamaru's shouts joined Neji's as his orgasm shook him from head to toe.

And the stars danced.

_Gods, the two of us are going to die like this._

Shikamaru maintained his position but did not move, panting heavily. His ears were ringing. He'd cum three times already. He'd been pounding Neji into the bed, saying things the man couldn't understand. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. Beads of his sweat dropped on the Hyuuga like the slow beginning of a spring rain.

Neji watched his lover, oblivious to the droplets of perspiration that fell on him. He couldn't tell if the Nara was enjoying himself or if he was in pain.

"Shikamaru…are you all right?" Neji panted.

Shikamaru held up his head, which had become heavier, to look at his lover. Did Neji know how potently erotic a sight he made? He lay beneath the Nara, his skin flushed and sweaty from his orgasm, his long dark hair in disarray beneath his head, and those eyes…liquid eyes full of emotion, eyes that threatened to pull you in and make you forget everything else if you looked into them too long. Neji was a vision, the stuff of fantasies.

And he was with Shikamaru. He had chosen Shikamaru, pledged his loyalty to him, pursued him and fell in love with him.

Tonight he had finally confessed his feelings to Shikamaru.

 _Am I?_  The Nara considered his lover's question, really giving it thought.

Without a word, he slipped his arms beneath the long-haired man's shoulders, gripping them from beneath with strong fingers and careful not to lean on his hair.

He buried his face against Neji's throat, inhaling the musky arousal on his skin.

And waited.

Neji furrowed his brows. "Shikamaru?"

"Do you remember last weekend, on your uncle's yacht?" Shikamaru finally panted. His cock was flip-flopping inside Neji, like he wanted.

Neji squirmed in response, digging his heels into Shikamaru's back, trying to get the man to move his hips again. "Yes," the Hyuuga responded, a little frustrated now. How could the Nara possibly want to stop when it was feeling so  _good?_

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Shikamaru asked.

 _You want to talk now? We're not even done!_ "Yes, I remember." The Hyuuga closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

Shikamaru rolled his hips, once. From his newly adjusted position, his rock-hard cock scraped directly over Neji's prostate. The Hyuuga's eyes flew open and he gasped.

"You told me that I was the first lover you ever chose", Shikamaru spoke. "Do you regret that now?"

Neji stilled. Was he seriously asking him  _that_ , of all things, and  _now_ , of all times?

It dawned on Neji then. Shikamaru was doing something he'd never done before. Tonight they'd taken their relationship to a different level. The Nara wanted— _needed_ \--reassurance.

Neji was happy to oblige.

"How could you think that I could ever regret choosing you? I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

The Hyuuga hesitated, and then continued. "There's never been anyone else for me. I've never loved anyone but you, Shikamaru."

Neji moved a hand to wipe the sweat from Shikamaru's face. His words were true, of course, though they still sounded novel to his own ears.

Shikamaru gave him a quick kiss before rolling his hips again.

" _Ah,_  Shikamaru, don't stop please", Neji begged. He couldn't help it; it felt so  _good_  to have him inside him! Neji decided they belonged together like this. He didn't know why they'd waited so long to switch. Shikamaru was a natural. It was as natural for him to top as it was for Neji—maybe more when you took the Nara's cock into consideration.

This, of course, was the theory the elder Nara had been trying to drill into their heads for the entire evening.

"Say that again." Shikamaru rolled his hips again, smiling down at his lover. He enjoyed being able to bring him pleasure this way.

" _Ah,_  I've never loved anyone but you, Shikamaru", Neji gasped in response.

"Again." Another roll.

Another gasp.

" _Shit,_  Shikamaru. I've never loved anyone but you. I loved you before I even knew what love was, before I realized I was capable of that emotion. I love your eyes and your hair and your voice and even your insomnia…I love how you think and feel and taste and not just your cock but the way your presence in my life has forced me to discover things about myself."

Shikamaru quirked a brow at Neji's enthusiastic and revealing response, though Neji couldn't see it. "I love you for delivering everything you promised me, for not going back on your commitment to me."

At Neji's last statement, Shikamaru's cock pulsed, scraping Neji's prostate dead-on.

" _Ah,_  Shikamaru, please", Neji begged, "I need you, my body needs you and my heart needs you and my soul needs you and you have to go on,  _please_."

Shikamaru smirked. _Yes._

Shikamaru tightened his grip on Neji's shoulders and began to roll his hips slowly. Both men moaned.

 _Never better._  "Neji", he called, pulling his head up to look into pale eyes. "I'll never go back on my commitment to you." He shook his head. "Never."

"Shikamaru", Neji called back. "I know."

* * *

Shikamaru began slowly, evenly—quietly, save for the occasional grunt or hiss. Neji worked with him, content to move at a leisurely pace, to bask in the mood and share the experience of their mutual pleasure. It was new for them both in many ways and Neji understood why Shikamaru wanted to savor the moments.

He eventually worked up to his previous pace, and then Neji became a wild man for him. His head moved from side to side, his hands fisted the bedding and he made crazy sex noises that might have been Shikamaru's name if they were coherent. The feel of Shikamaru driving his cock into Neji's tight hole and the vision of Neji being taken to the edge was dragging Shikamaru along with him.

"Shikamaru…I need…I need…"

Neji was close. Thank goodness for those cock rings or they would have been finished already. As it was they were both doing a very good job of wearing each other out.

"Fuck Neji…you feel so good…" Shikamaru panted. "Tell me…what you need."

"I need to cum again, Shikamaru.  _Please."_

"Your wish is my command."

Shikamaru adjusted himself so that he was lying flat against the Hyuuga. He gave his lover a knowing look.

Neji smiled. They locked their feet together at the ankles, braced themselves, and hefted themselves over until Neji was on top.

 _Fuck yes._  Neji sat up, pushing his hair away from his face with both hands, staring down at his lover with lust in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 _Gods, I could cum just watching you._  Shikamaru remained unmoving while watching the Hyuuga's powerful body adjust his position on the Nara's cock.

The strain of trying not to thrust up was maddening. He could hardly believe his cock was buried all the way inside Neji, who was sitting almost completely upright on top of him.

"Neji!" the Nara panted.

"I know, Shikamaru." Neji was panting too. Shikamaru's cock felt even longer in this position.

 _So much. So full._ Neji moved tentatively, bending forward and then lifting himself a bit before lowering himself again.

_All mine. He chose me too._

"Gods, Neji", Shikamaru exclaimed. "You're so tight. It's so hot in there."

"I know", the Hyuuga answered. "Why do you think I'm always pawing at  _you_?"

Shikamaru smiled weakly, trying to calm himself even as Neji was moving gently over his rock-hard erection.

Neji leaned forward and braced himself over Shikamaru with his arms for leverage, and then moved with a little more force.

" _I'll never go back on my commitment to you. Never",_ the Nara had told him.

The words echoed in Neji's mind.

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes. Neji was sitting on him, taking every millimeter of his cock. It was amazing.

Neji wanted to lift himself higher, to move faster, but he found himself at a disadvantage. With legs as long as his, it was awkward to lift himself far enough off the Nara's cock to make a difference, never mind trying to his that special spot from this position. He didn't want to have to admit defeat, but he knew his next orgasm would elude him at the rate they were going.

"Oh, Shikamaru", he exclaimed in frustration.

"Tell me", the Nara responded.

" _Fuck,_  I need to come, you feel so good but—"

"Neji, Neji."

Shikamaru sat up then--slowly, gingerly, not taking his eyes off his surprised lover, who was still impaled on his cock. They worked together to shift Neji's legs to wrap around the Nara's hips.

Shikamaru ran his hands through Neji's hair, pulling it away from his face. He'd always marveled at how lustrous and healthy Neji's hair was. He imagined it brought the Hyuuga strength, like the biblical Samson.

Shikamaru smiled, using his index finger to trace a trail of wetness down Neji's face.

"You're crying", the Nara announced.

Neji furrowed his brows, and then put his fingers to his face. He was shocked to find it wet with his tears. When?  _How?_

He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand."

"I think I do."

Shikamaru licked up the trail of Neji's tear with the tip of his tongue.

The Hyuuga closed his eyes and shuddered at the contact. He was cold and warm at the same time.

"Tell me what you need, Neji", the Nara asked.

 _I…I think my heart is going to burst,_ Neji thought to himself.

He felt strange. He was being seized by a glut of his own emotions. He felt hyper and horny and manic and shy and emotional all at the same time. He thought of the man who'd licked away his tears. How had it come to so much between them so quickly? Of course they'd known each other for two years, and bore some level of affection for each other that whole time. But now they were here, meeting parents, contemplating shared domiciles and…

Shikamaru had pledged his loyalty to him, submitted to him, and then declared his love. He had given Neji everything the man wanted, even before Neji knew that Shikamaru was what he wanted, before Neji even understood that it would be all right to have something like this for himself.

Something no amount of money could buy.

The past two years, the past six weeks, the past eighteen hours, had all come to this moment, the moment when Shikamaru Nara—his partner, lover and friend--had reduced Neji to crying.

He had brought him to his knees.

Eyes wet with fresh tears opened, staring back at him. "You. I just need you. I love you, Shikamaru."

A gentle kiss was the Nara's response. "I love you too, Neji", he responded, using his thumbs to wipe away the older man's tears.

They sat that way, locked in that moment in time. Shikamaru shared a gentle kiss with his lover each time he wiped away an errant tear. In the darkness of the room each man held the other close, embraced by their combined warmth, content to bask in the cocoon of love and devotion and strength and trust they had created together.

* * *

"Lie back for me."

Neji braced himself on his arms and leaned back, away from Shikamaru who remained buried to the hilt inside his body. Shikamaru braced his arms beneath the Hyuuga until he was flat on the bed beneath him, still sheathing him.

Shikamaru took one of Neji's legs and hooked it over one of his shoulders; the Hyuuga's knee was almost flush with his own eye.

Shikamaru drew back quickly and slammed forward forcefully, hitting Neji's prostate dead-on.

The Hyuuga hissed, his hand reaching for and then clinging to his erection _. "Yes!_  Shikamaru, don't stop don't stop  _don't stop!"_

Shikamaru complied silently, pulling back and thrusting deep, taking great care not to miss that special spot, galvanized by the insanity of sexual noises the man beneath him was making.

Neji was quaking; his body was getting what it wanted, and more, so much he could hardly tolerate it. His emotions were on overdrive and he was quickly being overwhelmed by the sensations.

" _Shik—"_  a dry orgasm seized the long-haired man, causing him to cry out. When his body flopped back down on the bed he laid there unmoving, eyes half-lidded and cock in hand. He did not register Shikamaru's efforts to remove the cock ring that strangled his erection.

Shikamaru removed his own cock ring. He looked down into that face of porcelain perfection marked by a sweaty flush, and those liquid eyes that teemed with lust for him and was sure he'd never seen him look so beautiful.

"I love you, Neji."

Shikamaru pulled back and slammed forward, no longer conscious of any boundary. Neji arched into the thrust, wailing at the top of his lungs at the feel of the Nara's cock demanding sovereignty over his body. Shikamaru watched his lover until his own vision blurred. In three furious strokes, the two men were shouting their painful victory as brutal orgasms took them, then cast them both into nothingness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kindred_ , Chapter 6.


	28. Partners, Lovers and Family

It was Neji who awoke first. The room slowly came into focus as he opened his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath, only to find his effort hampered by the weight of a warm, naked sleeping body lying halfway across his own.

The smell of their cum and musk filled his nose. He looked at the sleeping man, remembering a similar moment six weeks before, and smiled. Even though he had been on top, Shikamaru still wound up unconscious.

The events of the previous evening flooded Neji's mind.  _Mmm_ , he thought to himself,  _that was incredible_. And it had been. Shikamaru had held him, caressed him, whispered words of love and caring into his ear, and even kissed away rogue tears—

When he hadn't been teasing his prostate or pounding hell into him with a cock the length of a standard ruler.

Neji was confident the experience had been a first for both of them, one he definitely meant to have again and again.

He made a larger, tentative movement and was shocked by the blunt pain he felt as a result.

"Ah!" he choked out from a raw throat, his eyes flashing. At once he became aware of soreness all over his body. He couldn't even lift his arm! He tried moving his head to one side but his body railed against the effort. The light from numbers on the digital clock sitting on the nightstand danced before his eyes.

2:17 A.M.

It was still dark. Neji couldn't move, and even if he could, he was still tired and very sore.

And Shikamaru just looked so at peace lying there on top of him. How could Neji even think of waking him?

Resigning himself to a few more hours of contented sleep in a warm half-cocoon beneath his love, Neji moved his head back gingerly and closed his eyes to consciousness once again.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for the Nara. He opened his eyes to find himself where he last remembered being--on top of his long-haired lover. He smiled despite the soreness he felt.

Shikamaru moved his head to look at Neji. He couldn't see his face, but felt the blinking of his lover's eyelids.

"You're awake", Neji uttered weakly, and Shikamaru smiled. He could hear that the strain from last evening's shouts of pleasure had taken their toll on the Hyuuga's voice.

"I am now. Are you all right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, my throat is raw. I can't feel my legs. It hurts to move my arms." Neji blinked again. "Other than that, I'm fine."

"Now you know my pain." Shikamaru eased himself off of Neji as carefully as possible. He was in a considerable amount of pain himself.

Luckily for them both, he could still function.

Shikamaru positioned himself next to Neji on the bed, checking him for bruises, scratches or blood. There were some small bruises on his hips from what he could tell. He would complete his assessment when it was time to move the Hyuuga.

Neji looked into his lover's eyes, seeing the concern in them. "Good morning", he spoke, smiling.

"Good morning, Neji", Shikamaru responded. "I'm going to run your bath, okay?"

The Nara didn't wait for a response. He moved off the bed and went into the bathroom to prepare a bath for his Neji.

* * *

After the bath was ready, Shikamaru returned to the bedroom. Neji wrapped arms that were painful to move but still movable around the Nara's throat, and Shikamaru hauled him into the bathroom on his back. The Nara managed to get them both into the bathtub side-by-side without further injury. It was all very strenuous.

They stayed together that way for awhile, the hot water washing them clean and soothing their aching muscles. When Shikamaru felt better he got out of the tub, leaving Neji to soak a bit longer while he took care of a few details.

Shikamaru dried himself off and dressed in a pair of clean black sleeping pants and slippers. He got a glass of water and aspirin from the bathroom and set them on the nightstand. He contemplated making a light breakfast, and then remembered that he'd have to go back into the kitchen.

The same kitchen where his parents had had sex the night before.

Shikamaru made a face then. _I'll change the sheets first,_  he thought to himself, moving to attend to the task.

* * *

Shikamaru surveyed the bedroom. There were clothes strewn about the floor. The bed was total chaos. And the room reeked of man-sex. "Nothing unusual here", he said aloud.

He created a pile of laundry from the clothes on the floor and the sheets on the bed to be handled later. He retrieved the clean custom sheets from the linen closet and put them on the bed. It was a good thing that Neji had lots of extra bedding, since they had to change the sheets so frequently.

The pair did keep the bed rocking. They shared a powerful mutual attraction for each other. Shikamaru often wondered how he'd functioned before he and Neji became lovers. He could hardly remember a day in the past six weeks where they hadn't taken sexual pleasure in each other, usually more than once each day. And now, Shikamaru didn't think he could live without it. He _needed_  to feel Neji's hair flowing between his fingers and he  _needed_  to smell Neji's skin and he  _had_  to know the feeling of being taken by the powerful man.

Last night, though, Shikamaru had come to know a different feeling. A new sensation. One that had blown his mind. It was magnificent! He'd never felt anything like it before. The Nara was sure he would remember Neji's squeals of pleasure until he breathed his last breath.

The Hyuuga had definitely been into it—Shikamaru didn't have to wonder. He'd never seen or heard Neji so wanton before last night. The memory did strange things to Shikamaru's mind.

 _Yes, I am a stallion,_  he thought to himself, smiling brightly. Topping was certainly an experience he meant to repeat, if for no other reason than to hear Neji squeal for him again.

Shikamaru smoothed the sheet down over the bed, surveying the results. It was ready. He walked over to the window then, opening it to let fresh air into the room.

It was nearly 11 in the morning and the sun was high in a cloudless blue sky. Shikamaru looked heavenward, thinking to himself that it was an especially beautiful day.

He turned away from the window and went to bring his lover in from the bathtub.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a clean, dry, naked Neji was lying on his stomach in the large bed, arms folded beneath his head while his body from his chest down was covered in cool, clean sheets. Shikamaru stood next to the bed where the older man lay, watching him. Neji scowled in response. He had dutifully taken the aspirin. He had to; his muscles were still sore and he had only regained some of his mobility. It was clear to both men that he would need the day to recover well enough to walk around without a blatant limp the next morning—if he went in to work at all.

Damn Shikamaru and all his energy and his fearsome 12-inch cock. "I think you broke me", Neji remarked.

Shikamaru stood, hands on hips, and quirked a brow. "Hey, I was only following orders."

Neji turned his head away from the Nara, laying it on top of his folded arms. Even in so much pain his body was responding to the delicious sight of the man standing next to the bed. Sometimes it just didn't make sense.

"Come on now, don't pout", Shikamaru pleaded. "Just lie there and recuperate. I'll take care of you."

"Recuperate? I'm not invalid", Neji responded with petulance. "Besides, you 'took care of me' last night, that's why I'm lying here."

"But you begged me not to stop. What kind of man would I be to have ignored such an emphatic request?"

Shikamaru got up on the bed then, crawling over Neji's covered form to lie beside him. He lay on his side on top of the sheet, facing the long-haired man and sighing deeply.

Neji remembered the previous evening and smiled at his lover in spite of himself. "You were amazing, you know."

"Was I?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. I fell in love with you all over again." Neji hesitated, and then continued. "You put me to shame; I'll have to up my game now."

"I wasn't aware we were competing."

"We're not. But I need to be able to take care of you as well as you take care of me."

Shikamaru snorted. "By the time you're through with me I'm usually in a coma, what are you worried about?" He reached out with a hand and grabbed a lock of the Hyuuga's damp hair, which lay in a heavy cloak across Neji's shoulders, twirling it around his finger. "If you up your game it might kill me."

Neji chuckled. "If you say so."

"So…did your uncle seem all right when he called last night?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, he was fine", Neji responded. "He wanted to know how we were but he made us an offer too."

"An offer?"

"Mmm. It seems he wants to use this place regularly from now on."

"For what? Doesn't he own several properties?"

"Yes, he does. But you know he's the one who picked this place, and then he encouraged  _me_  to purchase it instead of purchasing it himself. Even though I've been sharing it with him, I think he may regret that decision now."

"So what's the trade-off?"

"In exchange…he wants to buy us a place to live together."

"A place for us to live  _together?"_  Shikamaru asked.

"Mmm", Neji responded. "If you want."

Shikamaru pondered Neji's announcement. No matter how they worked it, living together would solidify the pair as a couple outside of work in the eyes of their employers, he was sure. While the risk for the wealthy Hyuuga would be negligible, Shikamaru would be risking the end of his career.

Shikamaru loved his work. He was one of the best special investigators the Konoha Police Department had ever had. He'd celebrated a number of successes in his short career, not the least of those was having been partnered with the man laying next to him at that moment, the man who had become the undisputed love of his life.

Shikamaru and Neji were together now, and their relationship was easily one of the most important things in the younger man's life.

He was no longer concerned about the potential damage to his career. He was not ashamed of his relationship with the Hyuuga. He meant what he'd told his father the night before: he wasn't about to leave Neji for anything, and he believed that Neji would stay with him no matter what happened. The pair would go on pretending for the sake of their work, but Shikamaru already knew in his heart that as long as he had Neji by his side he could live without being a special investigator anymore if he had to.

It came to him so simply, so easily. The Nara decided he liked the feeling of resolve that came with loving someone without fear.

"Yes. I do", Shikamaru finally answered. "I love the thought of not having to leave you. The real question is, is that what  _you_  want?"

Neji furrowed his brows. "Why do you think that I wouldn't? We're practically together all the time now, and you haven't heard me complaining."

"I know. It's just that after last night with my parents I wanted to be sure."

Neji made a face then. "Shikamaru, honestly. Your parents are no worse than my uncle."

"Hey, your uncle didn't have sex in a car in your garage  _before_  dinner, and then in your kitchen  _after_  dinner last night, Neji."

"Well, it wasn't for lack of trying. If my uncle thought he could get it he might have been ass-up in my kitchen along with your mother."

Shikamaru chuckled. It was good to be able to laugh about what was undoubtedly a strange situation.

Neji continued. "At any rate, I think it's safe to say they all belong together."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"I do, but…I wondered if you would be all right with this 'thing' between my parents and your uncle. I mean, it's sort of bizarre."

"Well…I do worry about my uncle. I don't want him to be hurt. But he's a grown man, and the bottom line is he knows better than we do what he's getting into. Besides, I think your father is as hooked into this as my uncle is."

"I'll say. I've never seen him riled like that over anyone but my mother." Shikamaru met and held Neji's eyes with his own then. "What is it about the Hyuuga men that continues to bring the Nara men to their knees?" he asked.

"You ask me that after reducing me to tears last night?" Neji responded. "Besides it's  _my_  uncle who's been after  _your_  father for seven years, remember?"

"True, but last night my father cracked. He couldn't fight it anymore." Shikamaru 'painted' the Hyuuga's face with the ends of the man's own hair. "We're all weak for Hyuuga men, even the most stubborn of us."

"That's not so bad, is it?" Neji asked his lover.

"Not if you're asking me", the Nara responded, smiling.

Neji bit his lip. "So does this mean I can tell my uncle that we accept his offer?"

"Well, that depends. Where is the new place going to be?"

"That will be for you and me to decide. My uncle will take care of the rest."

"That's very generous of him."

"Yes, and the best part is that you won't think of your father and mother in the throes of their passion each time you enter the kitchen in our new place."

"Ah, don't remind me. I still can't believe my parents did that."

"Nor can I, I mean where does a man his age get that kind of stamina?"

"Are you kidding? My father's a chemist. He knows ways of obtaining and maintaining a constant rate of stamina. It's a scary thing to contemplate; I don't know how my mother endures it, especially at her age."

"Well, she went two times in a three-hour period and I didn't hear her complaining. Maybe she's on whatever your father is on."

"I don't want to contemplate that either, especially now that your uncle has been cast into the equation."

"Yes, well, let's hope for his sake that he can even keep up. I think this new dynamic of theirs should definitely test the limits of his endurance." Neji hesitated, looking at his lover, and then continued. "It certainly tested mine last night."

Shikamaru stilled, his eyes on Neji's face. "And look at you this morning. You're glowing."

"Am I?" Neji asked.

"Yes", Shikamaru responded, leaning in to place a light kiss on Neji's lips. "You're beautiful."

Neji moved, trying to turn on his side beneath the sheet to face Shikamaru. The Hyuuga was enjoying their morning-after pillow talk with its accompanying kisses, and wanted more. He managed it with a grunt despite his body's protests.

The Hyuuga looked at Shikamaru. "Are you really going to move in with me?"

"Yes", the Nara responded. "And for the record, I intend to take you into the kitchen of our new place to christen it first thing. That way the only people I think of when I walk into it are you and me."

" _Mmm",_  Neji responded. The thought of being taken against a kitchen counter or on the kitchen table with that long, hard cock made him very happy. Even his cock responded to the idea, twitching just a little.

Shikamaru smiled. "Are you really okay with my parents being with your uncle?"

Neji quirked a brow. "If I wasn't, would it matter? I don't think I could stop them anyway." Neji hesitated, and then continued. "Shikamaru, I saw with my own eyes the way your father fought to protect someone important to him last night. All craziness aside, I don't think my uncle could be in better hands."

Neji reached out a hand to cup the back of the Nara's head, bringing him closer. He leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on his lover's lips. "What is it about the Nara men that makes us Hyuuga men feel loved and protected?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't know, but I've never been happier to be counted among the Nara than I am at this moment."

He kissed his lover again; another lingering kissed that teased his tongue. They broke apart quickly, easily; content to have a taste of each other and not wanting to spoil their tender moment with pointless thrashing about. They both knew that Neji would be out of commission for the day.

The two men lay there, facing each other and smiling. In that moment they were both aware of the magnitude of the situation. Two families—Hyuuga and Nara—brought together by fate, forging an irrepressible destiny. Two cops, two chemists and a lawyer. Neither knew what more fate would bring them, only that they would face it together—as partners, as lovers, and as family.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this fic. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian translation of this fanfic can be found [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7534246/1/Constructive-Possession-Russian-version).


End file.
